All Roads Lead Straight Back To You
by bashfulbellawannabe
Summary: When a secretly pregnant Isabella walked out of Edward's life 4 years ago, he thought he'd never see her again. However, when he receives news that Bella's in a coma, and there is no one to watch her son, will Edward step into his "daddy shoes"? AH/AU
1. Chapter 1: Restricted Numbers & Bad News

**AN: Hi Guys! This is my very first fanfic! I've read hundreds upon hundreds of stories on here, and always was inspired by what you guys have written that I was slightly intimidated to venture out as an author myself. Regardless, I had an usual dream regarding this subject the other night, and I can't seem to get it out of my mind. I figured, what the heck, let's take a chance. So hopefully you guys will enjoy it. **

CHAPTER ONE

While making my morning rounds, I felt the simple vibration of my cell phone in my lab coat. Looking to see who was bothering me now, I registered a private number was calling. Curiosity getting the best of me, I flipped the phone open to take the call. "Hello?"

"Yes hi. Is this Dr. Edward Cullen?" a frustrated woman asked over the receiver. I can already tell how well this conversation is going to go.

"Speaking?" I said. The woman let out a sigh of release, "Oh thank God. I thought I'd never find you. Dr. Cullen, this is Mrs. Cope, from Forks Hospital."

"Mrs. Cope, of course. How are you? It's certainly been awhile…what, 4-5 years now?" I replied. Mrs. Cope was a retired nurse at Forks General Hospital. Instead of giving in to a relaxing retirement, she decided that she simply couldn't leave the hospital behind and became the receptionist. She was the heart of the hospital; everyone knew her and in return, she knew about everyone's drama-filled lives.

"Yea" she said hesitantly. "Actually, it's been 3 years, and about 10 months" she replied. This little tidbit of information was a tad bit freaky. Did she miss me so much she kept track of my absence from my hometown? This was exactly why I had to get out of that small town life; everyone knew everything about your business.

"Ohh, okay. Right. Well, what can I do for you Mrs. Cope?" As lovely as it was to catch up with an old nurse, I was busy and I couldn't help but wonder what she needed from me.

"Well Dr. Cullen, unfortunately this is not a social call. There's a reason I need to speak with you. You see, there has been an accident…." I cut her off, "What kind of accident?"

"A car accident sir. Isabella Swan was hit by a drunk driver." At the name Isabella, she had my full attention. I hadn't heard that name in…what did she say before? Three years and some months?

"Isabella?" I whispered back. She must be mistaken. "Yes Dr. Cullen. Ms. Swan was brought in last night. It's been a hectic couple of hours here." I didn't want to small talk, I wanted details, so I rushed the conversation along.

"What's the prognosis, Mrs. Cope?" I asked.

She sighed again. "It doesn't look good, Dr. Cullen. She's in a coma right now. The doctors don't know how long until she'll wake up. That is, IF she wakes up at all." I was rendered speechless. How? Why? My Isabella, in a coma? I quickly shook my head. She was not my Isabella. She made that clear when she walked out all those years ago. I couldn't allow myself to go down that road of thinking. I was brought out of my inner dialogue when I realize that Mrs. Cope had continued speaking.

"…there is no one to take care of him at this time." HUH? "I'm sorry Mrs. Cope. I must have zoned out there. Please start again."

"Umm, well", here she was, back to being hesitant. "You see, I called all of Ms. Swan's emergency contacts, and unfortunately none of them can come to the rescue. She'd probably kill me if she knew I even tracked you down, but someone needs to look after Tony or the state is going to step in."

"Tony?" I replied. I don't know any Tony's.

"Yes, Dr. Cullen. Tony, Isabella's son." Bella has a son? I thought that I had said that question to myself, but apparently Mrs. Cope responded. "Well, he's your son too," she said, quietly, as if she were afraid of my reaction.

I had a son?

**AN: So...was that okay? Hope the story peaks your interests and that you'll continue on. Reviews/Comments/Hate-ments are all appreciated. Let me know how I'm doing, or what I can do better. THanks! ;)**


	2. Chapter 2: Accepting Lies or Truths?

CHAPTER TWO

There was nothing but silence on the other side of the phone. Mrs. Cope must have assumed I'd gone into shock because she attempted to get my attention. "Dr. Cullen? Dr. Cullen, are you still there?"

I couldn't get my mouth to respond. I had a son? That's impossible. Mrs. Cope must be wrong.

"I don't have a son Mrs. Cope. You must be mistaken." Isabella must have moved on. I can't believe she has a son. It seems like only yesterday we were happy together, heading towards our ever-after, and now she had a son with someone else?

"Dr. Cullen, Edward, if I may be so bold. There is no doubt in my mind that this boy is yours. I mean, how many people do you know with your hair color?" I ran a finger through my bronze locks. She was right, it was a rare hue. As far as I knew, only my mother, Esme, and myself were blessed with such uniqueness. But still, a son? Really?

"That doesn't make him mine. People have kids all the time that look nothing like their fathers. And anyways, Isabella would have told me if she were pregnant, so be as bold as you want, but at least be honest."

"Well, from what I heard Dr. Cullen, you didn't want kids. So why would Bella tell you she was pregnant? I mean, why else would she run away back to Forks after your break up?" Who the hell did she think she is?

"Mrs. Cope, I don't have time for small town gossip. What transpired between Ms. Swan and myself is private, and should remain between those said people." I saw my father coming around the corner and flagging me down. I really needed to get off the phone. "Well, Mrs. Cope. It's been nice catching up with you, however I have patients to attend to, and I'm sure you have other calls to make regarding Ms. Swan."

"Wait, Dr. Cullen….what about," I cut her off. "Goodbye Mrs. Cope" I said, while hanging up the phone. I placed my cell back into my pocket. I shouldn't have answered the phone. This wasn't the type of conversation I needed this morning. By this time, my father had reached up to me, and by one look at me knew something was going on. "Hello Edward. What's put you in such a sour mood?"

"Dad, I just got a call from Mrs. Cope."

"Mrs. Cope? What did she want? Does the old woman miss you? I always knew she had a little crush on you" my dad chuckled, but stopped when he realized I didn't join in with him. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"Bella's…she's….she's been in an accident. She's in a coma." I was staring at my shoes while I relayed this message. I knew my father loved Isabella like a daughter, and I just couldn't take in his facial expression at this time.

"Wh..What?" He stuttered. "But…how? Why?" He had very good questions, and I told him so, adding that I don't know all the specifics. I heard him turn around quickly to head down the hall. I snapped my head up, wondering where he was running off to. I followed behind him, questioning his motives, "Dad?"

"We must make arrangements. We'll fly out tonight." Dad was in plan-mode. Well, his plan needed to be squashed. "Dad,DAD," I called out louder when he didn't register that I was trying to get his attention. "We aren't going anywhere."

"What do you mean Edward? You just said Bella's in the hospital. We must go to her. She needs us."

"That's where you're wrong Dad. She doesn't need us. Remember, she left us. Left me. She didn't need us then, and she doesn't need us now." My father scoffed at my argument, "Edward be serious. When the one's we love are in the hospital we go to them, no ifs, ands or buts."

"I'm not in love with Isabella. Not anymore," I replied. My father simply shook his head and said, "Okay son, keep telling yourself that. Maybe you'll believe it at some point. In the mean time, I am going to Forks, as I'm sure your mother will too. Now tell me, am I booking two or three plane tickets?"

When I didn't answer, Carlisle took off back down the hallway, leaving me alone with my thoughts. However, I wasn't alone for long as my phone began to buzz again. Here we go again.

"Hello?" I muttered, wondering what else could go wrong this morning.

"Dr. Cullen, I do not appreciate the fact that you hung up on me" replied Mrs. Cope. "You have some nerve to treat an elder in such fashion."

"Mrs. Cope, I am sorry for hanging up on you but I have business to take care of here," I said, trying to get off the phone so I can find my father. "Well, I don't care what you need to do in your precious little hospital. You have things you need to do here, like tend to your son."

"Well, that's where you're wrong Mrs. Cope. Even if he were my son, I have no responsibility to him being as I knew nothing about him 20 minutes ago when you first called me. There must be someone else. You mentioned her contacts before? How is there no one?"

"First on the list is Mr. Charles Swan, however everyone knows he's not available" she quipped. "And whys that?" I replied. "Because he died last winter, Dr. Cullen, after a hold-up at the thriftway." Well, that information stopped me in my tracks. Charlie's dead? When did this happen? And how did I not know this?"

Mrs. Cope continued, "Second, is Mrs. Renee Dwyer. And the number linked with her name is no longer in service. I mean, really that doesn't surprise me. She was always such a flighty character to begin with." I had to agree. Renee was never a mother figure to Isabella; I'm surprised she actually made the contact list at all.

"Finally, there's a Jacob Black on the list." I growled after hearing his name. Stupid Black. Always meddling in our relationship. It was no secret he harbored a crush on my girl. If I had to venture a guess, after our break up, Bella must have went running back to her BFF Black. That son of hers is probably his.

"Jacob would be the most logically choice to take Tony, being as he's his favorite Uncle; however he's still away on his honeymoon. He won't be back for another 3 weeks," Mrs. Cope explained. "I really don't want to call child services Edward. Tony is afraid as it is, and he doesn't need to be around strangers."

"I'm a stranger Mrs. Cope, or have you forgotten that tiny bit of information?" I responded. Really, I couldn't be the kid's only choice. Not liking my tone, Mrs. Cope snapped. "Yes, I'm aware you have been absent in his life, but at least biological family is better than some shifty foster family."

Finally reaching my father's office, I replied back to Mrs. Cope, "Look, we'll deal with the situation at hand when we get to the hospital." My father looked up from his computer, obviously pleased with the information that I planned to journey with them to Forks. Mrs. Cope was pleased as well, "Ohh Dr. Cullen, thank you. I will look after Tony until then. Let me know your flight information, and we will see you soon."

"Yeah okay, goodbye." I hung up the phone, and looked at my father. "Well son, are you ready to go home?" I didn't know how to respond. Forks wasn't home. Not anymore. Chicago was. I truthfully doubted that I would ever go back to the little Peninsula town. However, going to Forks wasn't the issue here. It was meeting my possible son. Who knew how well that would go over? And how was I going to break this information to my parents? What an interesting plan ride this would be.


	3. Chapter 3: Dreams and Memories

**AN: Hi guys...glad you're still with me. I just wanted to say that in this chapter, I briefly talk about abortion. Edward's stance is certainly NOT my stance. I just wanted to clarify that beforehand, so don't hate me! Thanks...enjoy!**

CHAPTER THREE

_I was sitting at the kitchen table, looking over the headlines of the Tribune that I missed out on this morning when Alice and Jasper were over. Don't get me wrong, I love my sister and her visits. However, it's no longer just the two of them. They were blessed with a honeymoon baby, and decided it was time for me and Bella to get to know our new niece, Sophia Lauren. Ohh joy! _

_The day was horrible. I kept trying to escape so I didn't have to be around the little "bundle of joy" as everyone as had described her. Unfortunately my absences were never long before someone would come looking for me. At least I got out of holding the kid. Bella never wanted to give the baby up, easily claiming my turn. At least she pretended enough for the both of us._

_My perusing of the articles was interrupted when I heard Isabella call my name over the running sink. I got up and went closer to her so I could hear her better, drying the dish she just finished washing._

_Once situated in this routine, I replied "Yes Bella?" Without looking up from the task at hand she asked, "What do you think about kids?"_

_I turned to look at her for her question shocked me. We never spoke of kids; why was she brining them up now? Oh of course, Alice. Thanks a lot sis. "Um well, I don't think about kids" I replied simply. Maybe she'll drop the topic. _

_After a moment of silence, I began to get my hopes up that we were free of this dreaded conversation. But of course she wouldn't drop it…this is Bella we're talking about. "At all?"_

"_Nope. Never." Short, simple, to the point._

"_So, what does that mean?" she turned to look at me slowly. Why was she acting so weird today? First she was acting all love-y dove-y with Sophia before, and now we're having the future talk? Frustrated with this conversation, I had to reply "What do you mean, 'What do you mean?' Kids just don't do it for me."_

"_Don't do it for you now, or as in ever?"_

"_Didn't I already say never?" It was time to nip this conversation in the bud. Just like a band-aid, rip it off quick, less pain. _

"_Bella, I have no interest in having children." After letting that sink in, I continued, "Personally? I think there are too many people in the world as it is. We're eventually going to run out of room and resources on this planet to support human life. So I'm going to do my part to be "green" - I'm not having kids. I mean, why destroy the world just so you can get a little rugrat call you daddy?" She looked at me like I had two heads._

"_You're being green? What kind of reasoning is that?"she mocked. _

"_A good one" I mumbled. "But if that answer won't cut it for you, how about this one? I don't like kids. Period. They're nothing but noisy, smelly creatures. They are strange, and make me uncomfortable. I mean, just listening to people at the hospital, it's no secret that kids absolutely wreck people's lives, and most parents are miserable. Does that sound like fun to you?"_

_When she didn't respond I continued further, "Why would I want children take a starring role in my life when I can enjoy a household with just my lovely wife? Or having the luxuries of dropping everything to travel, or have sex on ever surface of the house. I mean, the stories of parent's sex life dropping off are legendary. That alone is a no-no in my opinion. Kids don't fall into my life priorities." _

_As of right now, the only priority I had was making Isabella mine forever. We'd been dating ever since senior year of high school. We were obviously serious about one another, being that she moved from Washington to be with me and my family in Chicago. I just hadn't popped the question yet. It never seemed to be the right time, with all my schooling and training at the hospital. Now that I was officially a doctor, I knew I would ask her soon. I mean, we were practically married as it was. See us arguing now…perfect example._

_Bella looked out the kitchen window, listening to my rant on those little ankle-biters. When I finished, she whispered, "Never say never. People change…" I cut her off right there. _

"_Nope. No children for me. Being childless is the way to go." I put the last glass I had been drying back in its cabinet, and then returned to the kitchen table. Hopefully that was all the information Bella needed. I mean, we always talked about getting married, just never what comes next. I figured we were on the same page, but I guess the conversation had to come up at some point._

_Bella shut the water off, and turned around to face me. Leaning back against the sink, she said "Okay, so I understand what you are saying. You don't plan on having kids, ever. But, sometimes kids aren't planned? Are you saying that my being pregnant would mean we're through?"_

"_No, of course not Bella!" Where did she come up with these silly notions? Bella let out a shaky breath that she had obviously been holding. I continued my thought before she got more upset. "I mean, there are always options."_

"_Options?" she said, looking up and me curiously._

"_Well, yes. I mean, I know you're on birth control now, which is good. But you're right, its not 100% effective. I didn't even have to be a doctor to know that. But there are other ways. There's always sterilization. I mean, I could always get a vasectomy if that would help ease your mind." Yea, I offered, but that doesn't mean that's what I want to do. I mean, who really wants someone snipping down by their junk._

"_Isn't 26 a little young to be thinking about vasectomies, Edward. I mean, really. It's so permanent, and hard to reverse if need be." I ignored Bella's point. I believe I made it clear earlier there was no changing my mind. _

_Moving on to other suggestions. "And plus, if we catch a pregnancy early enough, there's always termination. I see abortions all the time down at the hospital. You come in, the doctors go in, and then everyone leaves happy. Simple."_

"_Simple? Killing a child is simple?" she screeched. Here we go again; arguing over morals and all that's holy. "We've been over this before babe; It's not a child at that stage. And abortion should not be all up to the woman either. A man should have a choice to __terminate his legal and financial obligations to the child"._

_Shaking her head, Bella made her way out of the kitchen and went to the hall closet. "Where are you going?" I asked, as she pulled out her corduroy jacket. "I'm not having this debate on human life with you Edward. I'm going out for some air. Do not follow me."_

With the slamming of the front door, I awoke from my to dream and looked around me. I was on the airplane heading back to my past. My mother looked up from her reading to make sure I was okay. I smiled at her before turning to look out the window. I wasn't ready to talk about it just yet.

I hadn't thought about that day for a long time. Isabella and I fought often. Everyone in love fights; it shows you are comfortable enough to really tell the other person what you feel. I remember thinking after Isabella left that day, "Great, she's pissed. Well, whatever. A couple times around the block, and she'll be fine again." That's usually what cooled her down. However, this fight changed things.

After coming back that night, Bella went upstairs without a word to me. I found her already in bed, facing away from me. Fine, I could be stubborn to. I know people always say don't go to bed angry, but what's one night, right? WRONG.

Bella was still sleeping when I got up for my shift at the hospital. Before leaving I leaned over and gave her a kiss, and went on my merry way. That evening, I was ready to make peace with Bella. However, there was no Bella when I came home that night. Just a note left on the kitchen table.

_Edward, _

_By the time you find this letter, I will be gone. Our argument last night showed me that we want very different things out of life. While you would be happy with just the two of us, I always envisioned ourselves surrounded by little ones. Sounds like a dead-end to me._

_I didn't have a mother growing up, a fact that you are well aware of. Because of this, it is one of the many reasons why I want a child. I want to show them what true love is; To nurture them and guide them through life; To give them the things that my childhood lacked. _

_I'm sorry if this may come as a shock, but I cannot continue to be with you when we are at such different spectrums. It's time for me to move on to find someone who is on the same page as me. PLEASE, Don't question my feelings for you. I love you; always have, always will. That is not the issue here. You were my first, and what I believed to be my only. Unfortunately, this is where the road ends for us._

_Take care of yourself Edward. I hope down the line we can somehow regain our friendship. Until then, please don't follow me. Give me time, and yourself time to heal. _

_Love, _

_Isabella _

That was all she left. Eight years of a relationship down the tube because of different opinions. I was pissed. Like hell I would follow her. If she didn't want me, I wasn't going to beg. Let her run home to daddy. Enjoy life Bella. At least that's what my mind said. My heart was another matter. I felt like I was dying inside. I felt like my heart was on the other side of the country. Now that I knew she was in Forks, that statement was pretty much true.

My family always argued with me that I should have gone after her, but what was I to say. My opinion on the matter was firm. I wasn't going to budge and neither was she. And she asked for time. If that's what she wanted from me, that's what I would give her. But how much time was enough time? 6 months? A year? 2 years? By then, I had given up hope. We were over. She was never coming back, and I would never cave.

Thinking back over my conversation with Mrs. Cope, I couldn't help but wonder if she was correct. Did Bella really leave because she was pregnant with my child? Maybe her line of questioning in our argument was her feeling out how to break the news to me? Sounded reasonable enough, however that doesn't explain why she kept it a secret from me for four years. Isabella wouldn't do that. She's not a callous person. I mean, even if I didn't want to be a part of this child's life, I could assure you that my family would. She had to have known that. Mrs. Cope must be mistaken. Isabella moved on, just like her letter said she would. She found Mr. Perfect, and had Mr. Perfect's child. And this visit will prove that.


	4. Chapter 4: A Grandmother's Hope

CHAPTER FOUR

ESME'S POV

I turned to look at my son as he stared out the window at nothing. This situation was hurting him, and I didn't know how to comfort him.

I was horrified by the news when Carlisle called me earlier from the hospital. Isabella always held a special place in our hearts. I was certain that she would become my daughter officially; however, life doesn't always turn out the way you'd like it. While the reasons for their separation were never confirmed, it was speculated amongst us Cullen women that an argument went down regarding their future.

Since Edward wouldn't talk about it, I went to the next best source, Alice. Alice was one of the last people who saw Bella before her abrupt departure from Chicago. She explained their visit, saying that Bella was all smiles earlier that day when she was around Sophia Lauren. To up and vanish the next day seemed a little drastic. I wonder which side of the argument Bella took.

Regardless, her absence made my son miserable, and there was nothing I could do to rid his feelings, especially when he wouldn't take our advice. I said go after her. It was almost like her leaving was a test to see if she was worth fighting for. But Edward refused. Those two could be so stubborn at times, never wanting to admit fault. That's why they were so perfect for one another. That's why they're _still_ perfect for one another. So what, a couple years passed. Maybe this tragedy is what was needed to force them back together. Carlisle reached across the armrest to pick up my hand, offering me a little squeeze. I could see in his eyes that he was thinking on the same wavelength as me. Giving him a tiny smile, I turned my attention back to my son, and broached the taboo subject.

"Edward, you look like your feelings are eating you alive. Would you like to talk about it?" He turned to look at me, indecision still in his eyes. I wouldn't push him, but I wish he would open up to me. It isn't healthy keep these things locked up.

"Mom, I just don't know….", he said, trailing the end of the sentence of. I decided to guide the conversation along. "Don't know what baby?"

He took a deep breath and looked me straight in the eye. "Mrs. Cope gave me some interesting news while I was on the phone with her before." Was this about Bella's condition? I inquired as much.

"No, more along the lines of why _I _was called. You see, I wasn't listed as an emergency contact number. Mrs. Cope actually had to track me down. Sounded like she was thrown for a loop a time or two before she finally located me."

"Well, that's nice of her dear. I'm sure she realized that our family would have wanted to know the information. I mean, that's evident in our hasty departure to be by Isabella's side."

Edward looked down at his lap while he quietly responded, "I think there may be more to it than that."

"What do you mean Edward?" What was he leaving out? Carlisle piped in, "You can tell us anything son, we have no reasons for secrets in this family." Edward took another deep breath before continuing.

"Mrs. Cope explained that there was no one available to take care of Tony while Bella was in the hospital. Apparently Charlie's dead, Renee is M.I.A, as usual. And Black is on his honeymoon."

I ignored the way my son sneered that Black boy's name, and refocused my attention on his first sentence. "Tony? Who's Tony?"

"That's what I'd like to know," he replied. "According to Mrs. Cope, Tony is my son." I was speechless. Had I heard him right? I guess I did upon hearing Carlisle's response "You mean Bella has a child?"

"Apparently", he said. I reached out and touched his hand briefly, causing him to look me in the eye. Hesitantly, I asked, "Is that…is that why she left?" He huffed and dropped my hand, crossing his arms over his chest. Edward was going into defensive mode now.

"I don't know mother. I don't even know if the child is mine. For all I know, Mrs. Cope is at it again with the town's gossip. It wouldn't surprise me if they wanted to pin the whole scandal of being an absentee father on me." While it was true that Mrs. Cope couldn't keep her mouth shut to save her life, there seemed to be more to the story here to warrant a cross-country call from her.

I regrouped my thoughts, and replied, "Well, there's nothing we can do from 35,000 ft in the air. We will just have to wait and see what is waiting for us in Forks". Agreeing with me, Edward turned to continue his stare down with the clouds, while I turned to look at my husband.

Carlisle had a look of shock on his face which was understandable. In the course of five minutes, we went from being grandparents to one child to possibly having another. I really hope Mrs. Cope was right. While it hurt that Isabella kept the child away from us, it doesn't mean that a relationship couldn't be formed now. I was giddy inside. I couldn't wait until we landed.

This additional information was just what I needed. Maybe this will help tie the two love-birds back together. I just had to give Alice a ring once we found out more information. I believe I may need reinforcements in the near future.


	5. Chapter 5: How is she?

CHAPTER FIVE

My mother was silent for the rest of the plane ride, which was fine by me. I really didn't want to dive into the intricate details regarding this latest development in the Edward/Bella saga. Esme was right; when we get to Forks, we'll find the necessary answers.

Well, getting to Forks was no easy task. After finally landing in Seattle, we were whisked away to the nearest rental unit so we could acquire a vehicle for the 4 hour journey. While I love to be behind the wheel, I just couldn't handle the extra responsibility right now. In the course of a few hours, my entire life had shifted. Luckily for me, my parents didn't expect me to chauffeur us into town.

Sitting in the back of the Mercedes we were given, I simply laid my head back on the head rest, and closed my eyes. My mind was in overdrive. It would not stop trying to process the information. All I could hear on repeat were the words: Isabella, coma, Tony, state, father. The monotony of the mantra must have put me to sleep because before I knew it, my mother was shaking my leg, alerting me to our arrival at the local hospital.

Stretching briefly, I looked at the clock. In my line of work, a doctor relies upon time for many things. The most obvious is the doctor's work schedule. When he starts and when he can go home are easily monitored thanks to the numerous clocks around the hospital. Then, there's the ever famous biological clock. Checking a person's health goes hand in hand with the age of their body because at certain times in life, you are more susceptible to diseases and ailments. And it's no secret people are always pressuring women telling them their "clocks were ticking". Maybe that was a primary concern of Bella's when she left all those years ago. Already at the age of 26, she was approaching upon the so called baby years. She needed to find someone while she was fertile. Ughhhh, why does everything always end up being about Bella? Moving on….

Finally, there's a time for when life enters this world, and for when it leaves it. As a doctor who is often in the operating room, I have occasionally heard the words "time of death"; it's never something to be proud of. It means that somehow you failed that person on the table. As the dashboard flashed 7:16pm, I couldn't help but wonder if this was another failure in life? Was 7:16pm a "time of death" for me? Maybe death to my social life if what Mrs. Cope was saying is true. No, time of death sounded too morbid, especially with Isabella's current condition. Maybe "time of fatherhood" would be better? Or, "time of all your hopes of reconnecting with your ex-girlfriend diminishing"? Regardless, I knew that the second I stepped through those doors and asked for Mrs. Cope, my life would change forever.

I stuffed my hands in my pockets and followed my parents as they lead the way to this new time of my life. Since my father was Chief of Surgery back when I was at college with Isabella, he still had some clout here in Forks. He was recognized immediately, as the nurse behind the desk picked up the phone to alert someone of his presence. No more than 3 minutes passed before the Chief of Medicine himself, Dr. Eleazar Denali, was at our side with a somber Mrs. Cope not far behind. We were quickly ushered into a nearby conference room where we all took a seat to await for a briefing on Isabella's situation.

"Carlisle, Esme, it's a pleasure to see you both, though I'm sadden it had to occur under such an upsetting circumstance," Eleazer started. Are such pleasantries always needed to start off these types of conversations? I just wanted to scream GET TO THE POINT! However, with my parents in the room, I couldn't be rude. My mother, the saint; always knowing what I needed quickly responded, "Yes, likewise Eleazer. I hope Carmen and the girls are well. We will have to catch up later. But for now, what is going on with Bella?"

Going into complete doctor mode, Eleazer began his speech, "According to police, Isabella was on her way home from work. She had to stay after school later than usual due to an approaching deadline for the school's literary publication. Regardless, it was around 5-5:30 when she pulled out of the Forks High School Parking Lot and started heading towards the Eclipse Day Care Center, where her son Anthony spends his days. Somewhere between Swift Valley Road, and Evergreen Lane, a drunk driver ran the stop sign, and rammed completely into the driver's side of Isabella's Chevy. The impact caused the truck to flip over, and it continued to roll off the road into the aligning forest."

Taking a quick breath, Eleazer continued, "Isabella was brought in to the E.R. around 6-6:15 and we began to access her injuries. She was unconscious at the time, so we were going in blindly. Now I prepare you, this is not going to be pretty. Right off the bat, we noticed several lacerations and bruises on her face from when the windshield shattered. Two or three cuts were deep enough to requiring stitching. Her neck was at an odd angle upon the stretcher, so we deduce she experienced a wicked case of whiplash, and x-rays later showed minor disc injury."

"Both her left arm and leg were broken; her leg practically had to be rebuilt in surgery. I don't even know if just the one surgery will suffice, or if she'll need more down the line to ensure she'll be able to walk again. Her right shoulder was dislocated from being jostled around. One of her ribs seemed to have punctured her left lung from the impact, making it harder for her to breath."

"Was that why she was unconscious Eleazer," my father inquired. I was curious as well. With all the injuries he already listed, I really didn't want to think about the brain injury she might have also faced.

"It's hard to say, Carlisle" Eleazer replied. "Right now we have her strapped up to all these monitors to look for internal bleeding in her brain, or for changes in her brain waves. Right now, it doesn't seem to be too bad. The scans only show a couple soft spots and indentations here and there. However, with her being unconscious, we don't know the full extent of the damage quite yet."

No one spoke. Time continued on. Tick, tick went the clock in the room. Finally, a throat cleared, gaining back everyone's attention. Mrs. Cope looked to me and said, "Dr. Cullen, it's nice to see you in person. Hopefully our conversations will be more…pleasant in person." Standing up, she said, "If you could follow me, I believe there is somebody here you'd like to meet."

Sharing a quick look with my mother and father, I rose from my seat to follow the plump woman down to the elevators, and journeyed with her up to the 6th floor, the children's ward, where somewhere a young, frightened boy was waiting for me.


	6. Chapter 6: Sleeping Mommies

**AN: Hey guys. I just wanted to take a quick second to clarify a detail that may not have come through clear enough. I had a review from a "rpattz granny" who mentioned Bella being able to finish school even with a baby. In this story, Bella/Edward are both much older. Bella's been with Edward since high school. She stayed with him all during his schooling to become a doctor. During this time, she went to college and earned her degree in Education. So she was set before getting pregnant. She just had to acquire a teaching position in Forks!**

**Hope that helps! :) Thanks for the continued support people. It really means alot! :)**

CHAPTER SIX

ANTHONY'S POV

Even though Miss Cope said I could play with any toy in this room, it didn't feel right playing with things that didn't belong to me unless my mommy said it was okay. I asked to see Mommy, but Miss Cope said she was sleeping. That's just silly. No one goes to sleep this early. Even big boys like me stay awake longer. I'm thinking she's lying to me. Mommy always said it's wrong to lie. I wonder if her mommy taught her the same lesson when she was little. Maybe I should teach her when she comes back? But I don't want her to get mad at me.

I remember when I first saw Miss Cope. It was because I fell down in the park. I saw a puppy on the path, and wanted to go pet him. After Mommy said I could go ask the owner if I could pet it, I was running sooo fast, trying to get closer to the doggy. I didn't see that my shoe was not tied. I tripped on the laces and fell down hard. Mommy was so worried. She came running and took one look at my leg, and started to freak out. Mommy doesn't like blood. My leg was almost all red. She didn't like it at all. I think she was crying harder than me. She called Poppa Charlie, and we went off to see the doctor.

We got to the hos…hosbital real fast. My Poppa Charlie has flashing lights on his car, and all the other cars moved out of the way to let us go by. I wish Mommy's car had lights on top too. Then maybe it would go faster. Mommy's car is so slow. Uncle Jake and Poppa Charlie always make fun of Mommy's car. When we got there, Mommy carried me to the front desk, and put me on the counter. The Miss Cope lady came over to ask her a bunch of questions, and then she started asking me questions, like how old I was and what I liked to do. She told me that if I was real good with the doctor, that maybe he'd give me a sticker at the end. She was right. The doctor gave me a dinosaur sticker. Miss Cope didn't lie then. So, maybe she's not lying now. I don't know, I just want my Mommy.

I was really worried when Mommy didn't come to pick me up today. Every morning when she drops me off at the fun center, she sets my watch alarm to go off to tell me what time she is coming back. When it goes off, I am to help Ms. Angela put away all the toys, and clean up. By the time we are done cleaning up, Mommy is always there waiting for a big hug, and has a juice box ready for me. Mommy didn't come today. Instead, Ms. Angela said that she was going to take me to Mommy. Since Ms. Angela has taken me home before, I wasn't too worried. But we didn't go home. At first I thought Ms. Angela was lost. But she took me back to the hosbital. I told her I didn't need to go here because I didn't have a boo-boo. Ms. Angela looked real sad and said that Mommy had to go see the doctor, and that she'd see me later here. She brought me over to Miss Cope and she took me up here to play.

It's been like, 5 hundred hours since I got here. I'm thirsty because I never got my juice box. I just want to see my Mommy. I was lonely and I didn't like seeing all the people walk by the toy room. It was all glass windows. I felt like everyone was looking at me, so I decided to hide. I was lying under the sofa with my teddy bear, Emmy. I would wait here until Miss Cope comes back, and then I would ask for my Mommy again.

Finally, I heard the moving box make that ding noise meaning someone was coming. Looking out from under the couch, I saw four feet walking into the room. I stayed hidden. I wonder if they would find me here.

"Tony? Anthony? Where are you honey?" Miss Cope asked. She couldn't see me. Another voice came up, "Where is he? Did you lose him already?" The man's voice was mean sounding. Maybe he was in trouble with Miss Cope. I didn't want to get in trouble, so when she called out to me again, I giggled so she had an idea where to look.

The feet started moving closer and closer, and then finally I saw Miss Cope's head. "Tony, what on Earth are you doing under there? I told you to play with the toys, not hide from them". I climbed out from my hiding spot, and said, "I didn't ask Mommy if I could play with the toys so I was waiting to go and talk to her. Can I see her now?"

Miss Cope and that mean man, who was really tall and had crazy hair like me, looked at each other, but no one answered my question. That is very rude. I hate it when grownups have conversations with their eyes. Poppa Charlie and Mommy always did this. Well, I want my Mommy, and I don't want anymore eye talk.

"Stop talking with your eyes. I want you to talk with your mouths. Like this, la la la la la. No silent eyes. Loud mouths la la la. Okay? Can I puhlease go to my Mommy now?" The tall man laughed at my speech. I turned and glared at him for not listening to me.

Miss Cope sat down on the couch, and then made me sit in her lap. "Tony, honey, I told you before your mother is sleeping right now. You can't see her for a bit. But I have someone I want you to meet. Can you come say hi to my new friend?"

I really didn't want to meet anybody new. I just wanted my Mommy. But Mommy always told me that when you don't behave you don't get what you want, so I nodded for Miss Cope. She looked up at the tall man and said, "Tony, I want you to meet this man right here. He is a doctor. His name is Edward. Can you say hi to Edward?"

The tall man squatted down so he could see my face better. He didn't look so mean close up. I stuck out my hand and said "Hi. I'm Anthony James Cullen, but people just call me Tony." Edward took my hand in his and said, "Hello. I'm Edward."

I let go of his hand and laughed. "I know that silly. I mean what is your full name?"

Standing up, Edward went to leave. Miss Cope called after him, and Edward stopped. He turned around, and looked at me, and said, "My name is Edward Anthony Cullen." And then he got in the moving box and left.

I looked up at Miss Cope and said, "He stole some of my name!" Miss Cope just laughed at me. I didn't think it was very funny. Stealing is not nice. If I ever saw that man again, I was going to tell him to give me back my name, or else my Mommy would yell at him. Yup, that's exactly what I'm going to do.


	7. Chapter 7: Taking Names & Taking Notice

CHAPTER SEVEN

ESME'S POV

After Edward left, we sat in the conference room and caught up with Eleazer. It really was a shame that it was a tragedy that called for this quick reunion. With Edward out of the room, we were able to breach upon topics that might not have been received well. I looked over at Carlisle, but he simply returned my look, indicating I was on my own.

"So, Eleazer, we heard from Mrs. Cope that Isabella has a son?" I was hoping Eleazer would take the bait, and divulge us with the hidden details we were missing. Unfortunately, he did no such thing.

"Yes that's right. Anthony is a precious child. I believe he just turned four last month." He paused as if debating with himself, before adding, "Yes, that's right, 4. I remember when he came in for his physical. Such a big boy."

I tried to press for more information. "So, you seem close with him? Have you known him his entire life?" He replied, "Yup, I was here the day he was born. For a first pregnancy, Isabella handled it really well. Usually women are in here for hours, screaming and moan for it to be over. But not Bella. She was just so excited."

That sounds like Bella to me. Never worrying about herself, only others. And that's primarily what being a mother is about, always putting someone else first. Deciding I wasn't going to get the answers I wanted without being blunt, I asked "Was the father present?" Eleazer looked up at me questioningly and said, "No, he wasn't. I don't believe he even knew about the child." Now's my chance, I thought.

"That's a shame. I mean, who is going to look after little Swan now that Bella's incapable? We heard about Chief Swan. That's just too horrible. I mean, an armed robber in the Thriftway? Who would have thought?" Eleazer began to look uncomfortable with the conversation. He hesitated, and I truly thought that he wasn't going to answer my question until he looked me straight in the eye and said, "I'm not sure what is going to Anthony," he paused, then add "Cullen, but I'm sure you'll think of someone to look after him". And with that statement, he gave Carlisle a small nod goodbye, and left us alone in the conference room.

"Anthony Cullen? Cullen? Ohh, Carlisle, she gave him our last name. That means Edward really is the father," I beamed at my husband. This was perfect! However, Carlisle wasn't as quick to jump on the grandchild band-wagon.

"Hun, we don't know that yet. Bella might not have known who the father was, and put Edward's name down. I mean, financially he is the best catch."

"CARLISLE! How can you say such a thing. This is Isabella we're talking about, little miss "I don't accept gifts from anyone" Swan! There is no way this is about money." Carlisle hung his head down in shame. Well good, serves him right.

"I'm sorry Esme, but until we know for sure I can't help but entertain any sort of explanation that would fill in the blanks to this story here." What blanks? "Really Carlisle, what blanks? We know the boy is 4 years old. Isabella left Chicago when? Yes, it was 4 years ago. Before that, they'd been together since high school. Edward was Bella's first boyfriend, a boyfriend she stayed with for 8 long years. You don't move on that quickly from a relationship. I am positive that boy is Edwards. The real blanks you should be looking at are what made Isabella leave? Why didn't she contact us? Did Edward know? And we can't get those answers right now with our son upstairs."

"Fine Esme, you're right. The arrows are all pointing in the right direction. But let's just wait until we are certain before we go spreading the word. I can already see you itching to text someone with this news. Let's just wait and see what Edward has to say when he comes back down."

A reasonable request, I suppose. Alice will just have to hang out a little while longer.

About five minutes later, we heard someone's heavy footsteps coming down the hallway. With a quick glance up, we could see Edward stalking back towards us. I looked behind him, but saw no little boy. What? But. where's? Huh? "Edward…where's…" but I didn't get to finish my thought. He threw himself down in the chair, and put his head down on the table.

"Son, what's wrong? Is it Bella? Did you hear something new?" Carlisle prompted, but no answer came from Edward. I decided to give it a go. "Edward, did you get to meet Tony?" At the mention of the little boy's name, Edward's head snapped up.

"Yes, I met Anthony." A short, simple response. He didn't elaborate. Why must I pull teeth out of these people to get answers? Before I could pry some more. I heard the elevators open and out came Mrs. Cope with a little boy trailing behind her. I gasped immediately; the resemblance was uncanny. There was no doubt whatsoever whose child this was. Before my very eyes stood a miniature Edward.

Upon hearing my gasp, Edward swiveled in his chair to see the approaching visitors. Turning around, he snorted and said, "Disturbing, isn't it?"

But I didn't have time to reproach him. I was getting ready to meet my grandbaby for the first time. And I didn't want him to see me with a sour-puss. Come to Nana, Tony.


	8. Chapter 8: Introducing my Son?

CHAPTER EIGHT

The look of awe on my mother's face said it all. She was here to welcome her grandson with open arms. Well, call me an ass but I'm not exactly going to be as welcoming. So what, he looks just like me? It doesn't change a thing. In fact, it pisses me off even more. How dare Isabella go forward with this pregnancy?

She wanted kids, I understand that. But didn't we have the conversation that a father has a right to know about said pregnancy, and a right in the decision of whether said child lives? I remember being present for that argument. I'm sure Bella was there too because she wouldn't have left the next day if she hadn't heard it. But here we are, 4 years later, and my spawn is here in the flesh. Unbelievable.

Mrs. Cope pulled a chair out for Tony to sit down at the table. She said, "Tony, I have a couple of people here that would like to meet you too." But she didn't get a chance to explain any further, for the words out of Tony's mouth shocked us all.

"Miss Cope, I know them silly. That is my Grandma and Grandpa from the picture. Mommy didn't tell me that they were coming to visit me today. She's going to be sad that she missed this." Esme had tears in her eyes at being addressed correctly by Tony.

"What picture Anthony?"my mother inquired. "Grandma, the picture…in my Mommy's room. It has you and grandpa and Mommy and Mean Edward in it. Mommy has this silly robe on, and a square on her head." He must be talking about our graduation photo. Due to Bella's lack of parental support, my parents gladly took her in and took all the customary photos with her.

"Ohh, I know what picture you're talking about. Yes, you are right, they did look funny in those robes" my mother agreed. Great, thanks for letting us know THEN mom.

Tony turned his attention from Esme to my father. "Hi Grandpa. It's nice to see you here and not in the picture. I used to have another Grandpa. I called him Poppa Charlie. But Poppa isn't here anymore. Mommy said he had to go away for a real long time. I miss him. Do you like to fish? Poppa Charlie and Uncle Jake took me fishing all the time. Maybe you can take me now? If Mommy says it's okay?" Carlisle looked down at the boy with a smile, "I'm sure we can work something out, my boy."

"Anthony, why did you call Edward mean?" my mother asked, while sending a glare my way. Great, Isabella keeps their grandchild a secret and I'm the one that's in the hot seat. I rolled my eyes and focused all my attention on the tabletop.

"Because he IS mean. His voice is angry and then when I was talking he laughed at me. It's not nice to make fun of others. Ms. Angela taught us that at the fun center. If you make fun of someone you have to go and sit in the time out chair. But I tried to forget about it when Miss Cope wanted us to meet. Then, he went and stole my name!" he cried out.

I turned and looked at the kid incredulously. "Seriously? It was my name first kid."

He crossed his arms and said, "No it wasn't. I began meeting you first. I said the name first. Then you went and said your name and took it." Was I really sitting here arguing with a 4 year old? "Whatever, keep the name."

Tony smiled and said, "Thank you", like I'd given him the best gift in the world. Whatever floats your boat. Esme was smiling during the entire exchange. Yep, she was hooked on the kid. He's going to be stuck in the Cullen clan for the rest of his miserable life.

Completely ignoring my presence, Mrs. Cope took the initiative and addressed my parents, "Dr. Cullen and Mrs. Cullen, as you can see this is your biological grandson, Anthony. Since all other guardianship possibilities have been exhausted", she paused to give me a sidelong glance, "I look to you to take care of him. It isn't indefinitely. As I explained to your son on the phone, his Uncle, Mr. Jacob Black, will be home from his honeymoon in 3 weeks, and I'm sure he can take over from that point."

Esme was quick to jump in, "No, no we don't mind taking the boy. And the Blacks are newly-weds. I doubt they want a 4 year old on their hands when they have other things to worry about. No, he'll stay with us until his mother wakes."

"You mean she's STILL sleeping?" Tony exclaimed. "Miss Cope, Mommy never sleeps this long, especially during the day. I think something's wrong with her. Is she seeing the right doctor? Sometimes, when I'm awake and Mommy's not awake yet, I squiggle my fingers her on her side and then give her Eskimo kisses. Have you tried that yet? That always works".

My mother came around the table and pulled Tony into her arms. "Ohh Tony, Mommy is in a very deep sleep right now." She looked up to Carlisle for guidance, wondering how much they should tell the child. Carlisle added, "Your Mommy had an accident, and got a pretty big boo-boo. But a band-aid isn't enough to fix it. What Mommy needs is sleep. So she is going to sleep all day and all night for awhile, until she's feeling all better."

I totally expected the kid to start crying. By the way he spoke of Bella, I was sure he was a Momma's boy and that her absence would freak him out. Instead, he looked up at his grandparents and asked, "Well, can I go sleep with her? I can sleep all the time too. And I promise to be quiet."

Mrs. Cope jumped in, "Not tonight Tony. Mommy is still being seen by all the doctors and if you go to her room, you might be in the way. Plus, it's getting real late, almost time for you to go to bed. Maybe tomorrow grandma and grandpa can take you to see Mommy. But tonight, you're going to go home with your grandparents. Isn't that exciting?"

Esme and Carlisle were nodding their heads, trying to get the boy to agree to this outing. Tony spared a tentative look my way before asking if _I_ had to come. Ouch kid. No not really, I could actually care less. As long as Mom and Dad were willing to be babysitters then they could have him. I reassured him, "No Tony, I'm going to my room at the hotel. You won't see me at all."

"EDWARD!" Esme chastised. Tony looked between my Mother and me before back-peddling. He must have thought he was in trouble. "I didn't mean he couldn't come. I was just wondering where he would go. He can come if he wants. Maybe we can all have a sleepover. I did that once with my Uncle Jake. We watched a movie and ate popcorn and stayed up late. Would you come to Grandma's and Grandpa's sleepover Edward?"

Before I had a chance to reject his offer, my mother responded "He would love to Tony." Thanks a lot mom. If I'm going to be hanging out with this….creature, I'm going to need a drink. And quick!


	9. Chapter 9: The First Meal

CHAPTER NINE

Esme took a hold of Tony's hand, while Mrs. Cope grabbed the other, and the three of them left the conference room without a care or worry about me and my feelings. Huffing to myself, I began to gather my stuff to follow behind them, until I was interrupted by a hand on my shoulder. Spinning around to face my assailant, I found my father's angry scowl.

"Edward, what is the matter with you? That is no way to talk to a child, let alone _your_ child," Carlisle said. "I understand you are frustrated with the situation…" I cut him off right there. "Really Dad, do you understand? Do you understand that the woman that I love—I _loved_—left me because of _him_? That insignificant little child stole away my happiness the last four years!"

Picking up momentum, I continued on with my line of reasoning. "If it wasn't for him, Bella would still be with me in Chicago, not in Forks. If it wasn't for him, Bella wouldn't have been on her way to that stupid nursery to pick him up. Right now, Bella is upstairs in that bed because of him, so excuse me if I don't jump for joy for having met my bastard son."

Pushing me back down into my chair, my father leaned over me, getting in my face. "I don't even know who you are anymore Edward. I did not raise you to be such a jaded, pessimistic person. That boy is not responsible here. The drunk idiot driving the car was. You cannot place the blame on Tony. By doing that, you might as well blame yourself because Bella wouldn't have had to leave if it weren't for you pushing her away."

"And don't you EVER call my grandson a bastard child. Yes, he was born out of wedlock, but he is still a part of this family none the less. And you will step up and accept him as such."

"Oh really Dad? I'm going to step up? Last time I checked, I was 30 years old. I am an adult. I have my own house, my own finances, my own life; and I don't have to do anything you say."

Pensively Carlisle straightened back up and took a step back. "You're right Edward. You are an adult. And it's about time you start acting like one. So man up." And with that, he too left the room.

Grabbing my coat, I ventured out into the hallway where I ran into, who else? Mrs. Cope. Alright, another person to give me the riot act. Trying to prevent another lecture, I stated, "Not now Mrs. Cope, I've already had enough to deal with today as it is."

Trailing behind me, Mrs. Cope said, "Edward, I'm sorry for the way I talked to you earlier. But you have to understand that this is not about you and me, or you and your parents. This is about a little boy who is missing the one consistent person in his life."

Reaching the hospital doors, I turned around to face Mrs. Cope, as she continued on with her rant. "So regardless of your feelings for him, if you have any feelings at all left for Isabella, which I'm quite certain you do, then you will at least put in an effort here. She would have wanted that of you." And at that, she turned around and went on her merry way.

I found my mother and father already in the car, with Tony strapped in the backseat. Taking a deep breath, I opened the car door and slid in.

"Edward's here now. Can we go? I'm really hungry. My Mommy usually gives me a juice after she picks me up from the fun center, but she didn't come today. My stomach is talking to me. It's never talked this loud before. Grandpa, is that normal?"

Carlisle twisted in his seat to look at Tony, "Yes Tony, when someone didn't eat a lot for a whole day, their body must find ways to communicate with you. So right now, your stomach is trying to get your attention by growling as loud as it can. I guess it worked, huh?" Tony nodded.

"Well boys," my mother replied. "What will it be? How about pizza? Do you like pizza Tony?" I rolled my eyes. Who doesn't like pizza?

"I love pizza Grandma. But not with the red stuff. I don't like the red stuff on my pizza or on my s'ghetti. Mommy always gives me pizza that is white." Looking at me through the rearview mirror, my mother said, "Alright, pizza it is."

Looking out the window, I tried not to scrutinize what my mother's gaze meant. So what, the kid didn't like tomato sauce. A lot of people don't. It doesn't necessarily mean anything. Just because I've always hated tomatoes doesn't automatically make him my "mini me". I mean, the texture, the smell of tomatoes, it can turn anyone off. Are taste preferences even genetic? I know researchers claim it is, but whatever. I always thought it was more the kid's environment, and not the parents. So that's all Bella there, not me.

Listening to how easily Tony and my parents were getting on, I couldn't help but wonder how much Bella spoke about us. Tony knew who his grandparents were, this was obvious. But when he mentioned me being in the picture, he did not call me Daddy, but Edward. Better yet, MEAN Edward. How did Bella explain my role? Part of me wishes she told him nothing. After she wakes up, I can return her son, and go back to being childless. Maybe now I could even officially move on with my life, seeing as Bella's had no problems forgetting me. But another small, miniscule part, wonders what Tony knows about his father. Is that a question you could just come out and ask a child; 'Hey kid, where's your dad at?' Yeah, I can imagine that conversation going well.

Upset with myself that I was even contemplating this stuff, I decided to shift to other matters at hand. Like when were we returning home to Chicago. Who knew how long Bella was going to be unconscious for. It could be days, weeks, heck even months. You can't expect me to put my entire life on hold for this boy. I will have to get back to work and my patients eventually. But what does that mean for Tony? Will we take him back with us? Would he come live with me? Or does he stay behind with his precious Uncle Jake?

Pulling into the local pizzeria, I was overcome with memories of my high school days when me and my friends would stop in for a bite to eat before school activities or our weekend plans. Walking into the joint, I could tell nothing had changed; nothing about this town ever does. Before sitting down in the booth, I excused myself to use the restroom. Silly me, I thought this was a chance for me to escape.

"I have to go too Edward." Tony climbed out of the booth and reached up to take my hand. Awesome, I'm on kid duty. He had obviously been here before because he directed me to the back corner where the restrooms were located.

Due to my lack of experience with children, I didn't know what to expect. Was he potty trained? Did he have to change his pants? Did he need help? Do I go in with him? I needed this like I needed a hole in my head. The bathroom only had 2 stalls in it, and of course, one of them was broken. Figuring I'd have to talk to the kid to get information I offered for him to go first.

Tony walked right into the stall and closed the door. I guess we're past diapers and all that crap. I waited and waited, but heard absolutely nothing from Tony's stall. Maybe the kid didn't know what to do after all. "Tony? Everything okay?"

At first there was no reply, but then a very meek voice said, "Edward, don't listen to me pee." WHAT? "Kid, I'm not listening, just go so then I can go." Apparently that wasn't a good enough answer. "No, it's too quiet and you can hear me pee. I can't pee if you can hear me. Please? Uncle Jake puts the water on. Can you put the water on Edward?"

"Whatever." I turned on the water and watched the gallons of wasted water go down the drain. Finally, the toilet flushed, and out popped Tony. His clothes were all discombobulated; his shirt was no longer tucked in, and his pants needed to be pulled up more. Bending down, I helped situate him, then told him to wait while I had my turn. Easy instructions right? WRONG.

Upon exiting my stall, I found the bathroom empty. After quickly washing my hands, I rushed out into the restaurant only to find Tony sitting back at the table with my parents. Thank god. With a sigh of relief, I began my trek back to the table. Only then did I realize I actually cared that the boy was missing.

When did I become such a softie?


	10. Chapter 10: Calling in Reinforcements

CHAPTER TEN

ALICE'S POV

The sound of the phone ringing ricocheted through the dormant house. I heard Jasper groan next to me, as I rolled over to look at what time it was. Just after midnight. While considered still early to some, being a mother has certainly opened my eyes to the beauty of sleep. With a rambunctious four year old, Jasper and I crash not long after she does.

This better be important, I thought. I reached for the phone and tiredly ask, "Hello?"

"Alice, it's mom." And just like that, I was awake. I had been waiting for her to call me all night. Clearing the sleep from my throat, I sat up in bed for this life-altering conversation. Mom continued, "Sorry to call so late hun."

"No, mom it's all right. I was getting worried because I hadn't heard anything. How's Bella? What did the doctors say?"

"Alice I can't get into Bella's condition now. There's no time for chit-chat. I have like 2 minutes before Edward comes back. But I just had to tell you…" After a slight dramatic pause, she said, "We were right."

We were right? Well hello, I'm Alice; I'm usually always right. But about what, I had no clue. "Right about what mom?"

"Bella. Edward. Children. Everything."

"You mean I have a little niece or nephew?" Jasper rolled over upon hearing my question. I guess we've got his attention now too.

"Yes Alice. You have a nephew, Anthony Cullen. Tony for short. They're in the restroom right now, so I can't talk long. But I have a feeling that your presence will be required in Forks soon. I'm going to need back up if we're going to get these two back together."

A meddling partner in crime: we are so obviously related. "Ok, call me tomorrow when you get a moment alone. I need details Mom."

"Will do baby girl."

Knowing time was short, I just had to ask. "Quick, what's he like?" I needed to get a visual in mind for the plans to begin to form.

"He's practically Edward's twin. A mop of bronze hair, but with Bella's eyes. He's so precious. I've been around him not even 3 hours and he's won me over. I'm so glad we've met him."

"And Edward? What does he think?"

"He's being an insufferable ass." I was shocked to hear Mom curse since she was always reprimanding us growing up, but she didn't stop there. "You're father said he called him a bastard earlier."

"What?" I exclaimed. I can't believe Edward. Now that Tony's in our life, he better not ruin this for us.

"I know. If this is how he behaved around Bella, it's no wonder why she left. I mean, believe me I hurt for my son and all, but this behavior has got to stop, or I may have to switch teams.

Before I could respond mother quipped, "Alice, Tony's on his way back. We'll talk later. Give kisses all around. Bye."

I returned the phone back to its cradle and turned to stare into my husband's eyes.

"Did I hear you right? Our Edward is a father?" Jasper inquired.

"Ohh Jazzy, we have a little nephew. And according to mom, Bella was pregnant when she left. That means that if everything works out, Sophia might get a new playmate her age!"

Jasper reached out and pulled me closer to him. Wrapping his arms around me, he advised, "I wouldn't get my hopes up darlin'. After all, Bella lives in Washington, and we're in Illinois. Even if we get to be in their lives, visits would be few and far between."

"I know Jazzy. I just miss my best friend. When Bella left, she wasn't leaving behind only Edward. She left us all behind."

In the beginning I couldn't understand why Bella and Edward broke up. They were that sickeningly cute couple that couldn't keep their hands off one another. The family always thought they would get married first, but with Edward's medical training the time just never seemed right. Jazzy and I beat them to the altar, but we always figured they weren't far behind.

Not even a year later, little Sophia Lauren entered the picture, and Jazzy and I were thrilled. Our first try out, and we got a baby. People worried that us being pregnant too early in our marriage would taint things, but if anything I think it brought us closer together. Bella was dying to get to know Sophia, but hadn't been around the hospital that much due to time conflicts so we organized a day for the family to bond with its newest addition.

When I looked into Bella's eyes that day, I knew she was done for. Looking down at Sophia, you could tell that she'd caught it: baby fever. She was so happy, and I had to admit, Sophia looked like she belonged in her arms. I knew it wouldn't be long before these two started having kids. And their kids would surely be beautiful.

And yet the happy memory of that day was marred due to the fact that, by the next day, she was gone. Part of me wanted to hate her, but in my heart I couldn't. I loved her in spite of it all, even her leaving without saying goodbye. And now, it seems she's back in our lives, and I will welcome her with open arms. Or, well, I will…when she wakes up.

Tuning my inner dialogue off, I switched back to conversing with a live person: my Jazzy. "What does your schedule look like for the next couple of weeks?"

"Uhh ohh. Why do I get the feeling that you are getting involved in something you shouldn't?"

"I'm just asking. With the newest addition to our family, Mom, Dad, and especially Edward are going to need help. This is such a big change. I mean, you know Edward best. He has got to be freaking out about this."

"Oh I know Edward all right. And I'm pretty sure he is not freaking out, but rather royally pissed. Edward hates kids."

"Nobody hates kids," I countered.

"That's where you're wrong darlin'. He's like anti-kids entirely. One night after Bella left, Emmett and I got him really drunk, and he told us how he wanted to get snipped so they couldn't get pregnant."

"He's barely 30! That's way too young to make those kinds of decisions." I was completely outraged by this information. What was my brother thinking?

"He's 30 now Alice. Remember, they had this talk, what, 4-5 years ago. No wonder Bella ran." He was right. There was no way Bella was going to sacrifice her child to stay with him. She always put everyone before herself. A baby would be no different.

"That douche! He ruined one of the greatest things he ever had going for him. He's miserable without her. Four years later, and he hasn't exactly moved on." Jasper stopped me there, "You're preaching to the choir. I completely agree with you."

"Well, that's why we need to go and preach it to him. We need to help fix this. We can help Edward see that a son really isn't that bad." Jasper looked into my eyes. He could see there would be no way to stop me from taking on this mission. My brother's happiness, as well as my best friend's, was on the line.

"Like I could say no to you, darlin'. I'll look at my calendar tomorrow when I get to my desk. I'm sure we can figure something out."

I let out a little squeal before squeezing my husband in thanks. I rolled over out of bed, put on some slippers and my robe, heading out the door. Despite the late hour, I was wide awake now. My mind was going a mile a minute, and sleep was not the highest thing on my list anymore.

"Where are you going darlin'?" Jasper drawled out. I turned around and stated, "I'm a woman on a mission Jazz. I've got to plan out the next course of action." And with that, I was off to the kitchen, my home base, to plan and strategize for the journey that was to come.


	11. Chapter 11: Uninhibited Thoughts

_Previously, in chapter 9:_

_Bending down, I helped situate him, then told him to wait while I had my turn. Easy instructions right? WRONG._

_Upon exiting my stall, I found the bathroom empty. After quickly washing my hands, I rushed out into the restaurant only to find Tony sitting back at the table with my parents. Thank god. With a sigh of relief, I began my trek back to the table. Only then did I realize I actually cared that the boy was missing._

_When did I become such a softie?_

CHAPTER ELEVEN

Thinking it over, I decided that me worrying about the kid has nothing to do with me turning soft. It's really me just going into survival mode because if I lost that kid, my ass would need protecting. Bella can be a scary chic when she's upset; I know, I've been on the receiving end of many of her rampages. Imagine the first words to her when she wakes up are, "Edward lost your kid." I wouldn't want to be in the same state as her, let alone be on the same continent. And that's just Bella. Can you imagine Esme? "Sorry Mom, that grandkid you just gained. Well, he's gone now." Yeah, that would go over real well. She'd probably assume I lost him on purpose, and then hire an assassin to take me out. So in the long run, I was just going on the defensive.

Happy with this line of reasoning, I helped myself to another slice of white pizza. Since Tony wanted the same as me, everything divided out perfectly. My parents shared a large plain pizza, while the kid and I split a sauce-less pizza.

Apparently having food in his mouth didn't deter him from his incessant ramblings.

"…and then we had to color a picture of what our house on the moon would look like. And I really wanted the green crayon, but Seth was using it, so I used the blue crayon for the door, and then it had yellow windows. And in one of the windows was a dog. I really want a dog in real life, not just life on the moon. But Mommy says I'm not old 'nough to have a pet yet. But I'm already this many," Tony held up four fingers to prove his point, "and that's pretty old. If I had a dog, I would name him Rascal. The dog in my picture was named Rascal. Maybe I can bring the picture home tomorrow and show you Grandma, if Ms. Angela says its okay."

"I'm sure that would be fine Tony. I can't wait to see your artwork. Now Ms. Angela, she's the woman who runs the fun center?" my mother asked. If we were going to keep the kid in any kind of structured life, he would probably want to continue going to the center like he normally would if Bella was awake.

"I love Ms. Angela. She is my teacher, but she's also my friend outside of the fun center. Sometimes she comes over after school to play with me and Mommy. I'm lucky. She doesn't do that with all the other kids. And when Mommy has to work late, or she goes out past dark time, Ms. Angela and I have special time together."

Thinking it over, I assumed that the teacher must be Angela Weber. Bella and Angela were acquaintances back in high school, and I'm pretty sure she had no aspirations beyond marrying and staying put in this god awful town. I relayed this information to my mother. She seemed to appreciate the fact that I was contributing to the situation at hand.

"Does Mommy go out at night time often?" was the next question my mother relayed to the boy. I quickly realized where this was going. She was interrogating the kid about details in Bella's love life. Although her behavior was shameful, I had to admit; I was curious myself. But before Tony could answer, my father cut in, "I think that's enough questions for now, don't you think? The boy must be tired after this long day. Let's get him to bed, and then regroup again tomorrow." The only time I was willing to listen to the brat, and he squashes that convo. Gee, thanks Dad.

"You're right dear, I'm sorry. Let's go Tony" Esme took a napkin and wiped some excess grease off of Tony's face before taking his hand. In route to the car, Tony asked, "Grandma? Are we going to my house?"

My parents shared a look before glancing back at me. Tony was quick to point out the use of "eye-talking" to them. "No talking with your eyes. Words come out of your mouth only. Right Edward?" Why was he asking me? He accused me of doing the very same thing earlier. Unfortunately, I knew the question required a response in his mind. I quickly offered a, "Umm, sure Tony."

Trying to ward off a possible tantrum, Esme replied "Well Tony, Grandpa and Edward and I are staying at a hotel since we don't live around here anymore. I think we're going to take you back there for now. I don't know if we should go into your house without getting permission…." I interrupted her, "And who, mother, do you hope to obtain permission from?"

My father took over. "What Grandma is saying is that its late now, so we're just going to head to bed at the hotel. Maybe tomorrow we'll get the key and we'll stop by your house." Then, addressing Esme, he added, "The boy's going to need clothes and the basic necessities. We're going to have to stop there eventually, regardless of getting permission."

"I suppose your right Carlisle. I'll give Ms. Weber a call tomorrow to see what her feelings on us going into Bella's home are. She sounds like she's the closest person to Bella, next to Jacob. At least she would have a key if not suggestions for us on what to do for the boy."

While heading towards the hotel, Tony drifted off to sleep. My parents talked about how hard today must have been for him, especially with the long hours spent at the hospital. I understand what its like to be thrown off your daily schedule. It can really send your body off on a loop. On top of all this drama, my parents and I were always fighting against the two-hour time difference. Right now, I just wanted to crawl into bed myself and forget about today.

"Wake up Mommy." Next to me, Tony started murmuring. Great, the kid doesn't shut up, even when he's asleep. Sitting there, listening to the small phrases and thoughts of the boy, I couldn't help but think about another person who talked in their sleep. Though Bella was very embarrassed by her inability to filter her mouth while unconscious, her sleep talking was one of the many things I found endearing about her.

Awake, she was like a closed book to me; I had a hard time reading her emotions and thoughts. It was when she was at rest that her mind let loose, releasing the trapped thoughts for me to hear. I remember that I used to stay up late into the night, just to hear her speak those few precious thoughts. Eventually she would set into a deeper sleep; but those few stolen moments were one of my favorite times of day, next to Twilight.

"Smile Edward…" I heard from the boy. Turning to look at him, I couldn't help but send a tiny smirk his way. It seems like he's not the only "Swan" that talks about me in his sleep. Realizing that Bella is practically asleep all the time now, I couldn't help but wonder if she still would sleep talk while in a coma. I would definitely have to investigate this matter further tomorrow.


	12. Chapter 12: Interpreting Nightmares

**AN: Hi guys! I just wanted to thank you all for reading my story. I was completely overwhelmed by the amount of traffic my story has gotten thus far. I am truly honored to have caught the attention of so many people. I hope that I can continue to hold your attention with future chapters. **

**In response to some anonymous reviews: There was some confusion on why Edward referred to Tony as a "Swan". While Tony is in fact Anthony James Cullen, it is going to take some time for Edward to accept Tony as his son. I put Swan in quotes because it was meant to be taken as him seeing Tony purely as Bella's son due to the fact that they both sleep talk. **

**Also, someone asked why the Cullen's didn't have a house in Forks. When the kids were in college, Esme/Carlisle relocated to Chicago. They sold the house then. Eventually, as the kids graduated, they all migrated to Chicago to be closer to family. Hence, the need to stay in hotel rooms!**

**Hope that clears that up for you guys! Now, read on and enjoy! :)**

CHAPTER TWELVE

_I was sitting in a coffee shop early on a Saturday morning. I had just come from the gym. My muscles were aching, but that was because I had to make up for missing out on my workouts during the week due to my hectic schedule at the hospital. Although I was passed my intern years, I still felt like I needed to give my all to make a name for myself. _

_Suddenly, the chair on the other side of my table was pulled back, and a young man, probably in his late teen, plopped down in the unused chair. _

"_Um…hello?" I was unsure what this stranger wanted with me. The coffee shop was rather empty that morning. There was no reason why he needed to sit at my occupied table when so many others were vacant._

"_Are you Edward Cullen?" How did he know who I was?_

"_Yes, and you are?"_

"_Just some unwelcomed garbage." Well, the kid certainly didn't think highly of himself. I studied his appearance. He was wearing a baseball cap, with the band pulled low on his face. On his back was a worn out leather backpack. I assumed he was a student. Deciding he needed some encouragement, I tried to make him feel a little better. _

"_Well, I doubt that is true. And I would hate to refer to you as garbage. What's you're real name?_

_He hesitated briefly before answering. "Anthony". "Well Anthony, what can I do for you?"_

"_Nothing…just like you've always done." And with that, he stood up and left. Hurrying to throw out my garbage, I quickly followed him, hoping I could get some more answers from him, but instead I found nothing but abandoned streets. I decided the kid had issues, and went about doing my usual Saturday morning tasks. _

_The next day, I awoke from a restless sleep to find that instead of it being Sunday, I was reintroduced to yesterday. Feeling like I was trapped in a "Groundhog Day" sequel, I decided that maybe I was stuck on Saturday because I didn't do something right yesterday. So, I was set to go about my day differently. _

_Instead of hitting the gym, I called my brother Emmett to see if he wanted to get together to catch up. I hadn't seen him in awhile, but I unfortunately I didn't reach him. I just got his voicemail. I then tried Jasper. Same thing. Moving on to some of my fellow doctors, I rang Garrett, Felix, and Demetri, yet they all seemed to be out. Feeling lonely, I decided to go for a walk to immerse myself with the other people out and about on this Saturday morning. _

_While walking by the nearby playground, I watched while the children frolicked and played with their little companions. Unsure of why I chose this route, especially with my feelings toward kids publicly known, I hurried my pace. I was almost passed the playground when suddenly I heard a loud thump on the ground, and a shrill cry of a boy, probably about the age of 9 or 10. _

_Hurrying over to the scene, I decided I could try and help the boy since I had a background in medicine. When I reached him, I introduced myself. "Hello, my name is Edward, and I'm a doctor. Can you tell me what hurt?" Instead of fulfilling my request, the kid scampered away from me before I could touch him, saying "No, no not you. ANYONE but you." Then suddenly, in the blink of an eye, he disappeared, and I was in a new scene. _

_At this point, I realized I must be dreaming. Looking around my new setting, I realized that I was in a church. The church was packed, so I figured Saturday afternoon mass was about to start. Instead, I heard the easily recognizable chords of Pachelbel's Canon in D. So this must be a wedding. Sitting down in the last pew, I watched as a young woman walked down the aisle towards her beau. When I tried to look over the crowd to see the groom, I could not see anyone. Curious, I stood up to get a better look, and I realized that it was not a man, but instead Tony. WTF?_

_The bride's father answered a question that I missed, saying that he and his wife give their daughter to this man to be wed. Then the priest asked the question of who gave the groom to his future wife. Suddenly I saw my Bella, my beautiful Bella stand up from the front row, and said I do. Ohh, how I wished it was her at the front of the church saying those words to me. _

_Anyways, Bella's answer apparently wasn't good enough for the priest. He asked, "And what of his father?"_

_Instead of Bella answering, little Tony barked out "I have no father, just a sperm donor". While the statement was practically true, I couldn't help but feel rejected. Next to Bella, that awful Jacob Black stood up. What the hell was he doing here? He addressed the priest, "In his father's absence, I, his uncle, along with his mother, give him away to this beautiful woman." A round of applause and choruses of "awwws" were heard around the church. Ohh how perfect. Perfect Jacob saves the day. _

_I realized that I must have been brought here to give my son away. So I began making my way towards the front of the church to claim my son, as well as put Jacob in his place. However, when I reached the fourth or fifth row, I hit an invisible wall. I couldn't get through. I began to bang on the wall, and call out to Tony and Bella, but they couldn't hear me. Becoming desperate, I even called out to Black. He turned toward me. Thank God, someone heard me. Unfortunately, he was not the person I wanted help from. Instead of coming to my rescue, Black just smirked, and then turned his back on me, as if I wasn't there._

_The scene changed again, and I found myself in my bedroom welcoming in another Saturday. Noticing a theme, I tried to determine when I would meet Anthony again, and what age he would be this time. Walking out of my bedroom, I realized I was not alone in my apartment. Instead, Bella was in the kitchen. Thrilled with this aspect of the dream, I ran to her and tried to take her in my arms, however she changed course quickly when the doorbell rang out. _

_Watching the scene unfold, I saw my sister, Alice and her husband Jasper enter. Jasper was holding my niece Sophia in a baby carrier. Alice greeted Bella, and then clapped her hands excitedly. "Where is that nephew of mine?" Bella explained that he was napping, but would be awake soon. The three adults (well, 3 and a half if you counted the baby) sat around and caught up with one another until a soft cry was heard somewhere further in the apartment. Bella excused herself to go and retrieve Anthony._

_I followed her into my office, which I was surprised to see had been transformed into a nursery of sorts. There, in his crib, was an unknown infant. Seeing the bronze fuzz on his head, I could imagine that this was my son. Wait…my son? I mean Anthony. The boy was Anthony. I had no tie to him. Bella addressed the baby, "Hello my precious. Don't cry. Mommy and Daddy are here." Thrilled that Bella was able to see me, I stepped forward to say hello to Anthony as well. However, I was pushed out of the way when Black himself entered the room and said the dreaded words; "Hello son."_

I woke up rather abruptly from what I would call a nightmare. Sitting up in the still dark room, I ran a hand through my hair before cradling my head in my hands. What was going on?

Ignoring my subconscious, I laid down and tried to go back to sleep. However, a distant cry in our hotel suite alerted me that I was not the only one awake. Venturing out of my room to investigate, I found my mother cradling Tony, who was whimpering in her arms. My father stood in the doorway watching the scene unfold. I approached him. "What's up?" I whispered.

"Just a bad dream" my father replied. "We've got him. Just go back to bed." Well, I was dismissed. Believe me, you didn't have to tell me twice. Walking back to my room, a thought passed quickly through my tired brain. Nightmare, huh? Like father, like son…..wait, WHAT?


	13. Chapter 13: Conflict Resolution

CHAPTER THIRTEEN

I woke up to what seemed like an earthquake when my bed began to creak and shake. Startled, I shot up out of bed to discover it was none other than Tony jumping around like the little ape he is. "Anthony, stop it," I growled out before taking a pillow and putting it over my head. This defiant behavior is the reason the world should be without kids.

"But Edward, its morning. The sun has been out to play for a long time, and I'm all dressed and want to play too but I haven't even had breffast yet. Grandma said we can go get some pancakes but not without you. So, up up up!"

Frustrated, I turned to face Tony and said, "I'll give you five dollars if you turn around and walk away." After that stupid dream last night, I didn't sleep well. It was almost as if I was afraid of my mind, and what other messages it would try to get across to me. Now, I was grouchy! And, I wasn't willing to lose out on precious sleep so this kid could fill up on more sugary food. If my wallet had to take a hit, so be it.

"Five dollars? That's a lot of money. Would it be in coins? I like coins better than the paper money because the paper money gets all wrinkly when you put it in water. Coins are fun because some of them float in the water, and then some of them sink to the bottom." So maybe five dollars was a little steep. It seems like Tony has no concept of value, just quantity. Good information to file away to use against him later.

"Edward, you really don't want to start the bribing game," my father jested upon entering the room. "All parents know that bribing encourages kids to focus on what they can get out of you. You wouldn't want him to get into a habit of always expecting something for good behavior."

"Well excuse me, all-knowledgeable one. I must have misplaced my parenting book" I retorted.

"Oh, so you admit you're a parent then?" my father probed, a hopeful look crossing over his face. Well I walked right into that one. "Of course not Dad; just because he has my DNA doesn't make him my responsibility." And with my one statement, I wiped that look right off my father's face.

A very put together Esme breezed through the door with a look of relief. "Here you all are. I was looking all over the suite for you guys. We've got to get a move on it if we plan to get everything we need done accomplished this morning."

Leaving me to get dressed, I agreed to meet everyone down in the restaurant for another family friendly meal. Twenty minutes later, the hostess showed us to our table. The restaurant was offering a buffet-style breakfast, so no menus were needed. Everyone got up from the table to head towards the food display. Everyone but Tony.

"What's wrong little man?" Esme asked. Tony started to play with the hem of his shirt. Looking up into his grandmother's face, he mumbled "I didn't get to eat yet."

Obviously kid, that's why we're in an eatery. I'm starting to wonder if my genes fried this kid's brain. Apparently the "mother" in Esme understood what the dilemma was, and quickly explained that we weren't leaving the restaurant, and described the workings of a buffet. Tony seemed fascinated by the idea of going up and picking out all different kinds of things to eat. Apparently the kid has lived a pretty sheltered life. Though, Forks would do that to anybody.

Helping myself to some classic scrambled eggs and bacon, I made my way back to the table to enjoy my meal. However, a familiar whiney voice carried through the room. "But Grandma, you said I could have pancakes! There are no pancakes here. You lied." Oh the cons of buffet dining.

"I'm sorry Tony. I figured they would have pancakes. I didn't know ahead of time. I was mistaken. I didn't mean to lie to you. But they have French toast here. Do you want French toast?" Esme tried to work out a solution that would both rectify the situation, and get them away from the prying eyes of the other dining patrons. Thank god I was out of the lime light. I didn't need the public scrutiny

"I don't want French toast Grandma. You are a liar! I want pancakes!" Tony all but yelled. Barely an hour into this day, and I was already tired of this kid. Grabbing the wrist of a passing bus-boy, I inquired, "Do you have ANY pancakes in the kitchen back there? I'd suggest you find some if you want to enjoy peace and quiet this morning." The boy scampered away. In his absence, the argument only seemed to get worse. Esme was at a complete loss of what to do.

Looking towards all my exits, I began to plan out a way to make a stealth escape. However, an escape was not necessary for the bus-boy returned with a short stack of pancakes. Finally, the end is near! The boy was carrying the plate over to the table, but I sent him directly over to the scene of the crime.

Tony noticed him approaching first, and the look on his face transformed from a grimace to a wide smile. "PANCAKES!" Startled by the abrupt change in direction the argument took, Esme looked around for the source of her grandson's glee. Handing the plate off to Tony, she took the bus-boy into a tight embrace.

Now able to peacefully enjoy my meal, I went back to eating my eggs. Tony came and sat in the seat in front of me. Once settled, it seemed that conversation was limited due to everyone being worn out from the earlier scene. But silence was fine by me. I was more amazed Mr. Chatterbox across the way could actually stay quiet for so long.

After paying for the check, my father took Tony off to use the restroom before we made the journey back to the hospital. Following a couple yards behind them, I felt my mother reach out and take my hand in hers. "Edward…..thank you." HUH? "Umm, you're welcome?" I answered tentatively. This was not going to be good.

"What you did Edward was really great. I was too absorbed in the argument that I didn't even think to ask the kitchen if they could prepare pancakes especially for him. But you thought quickly on your feet and absolved the issue entirely. I'm proud of you."

"Mom, that's not how it happened at all. It was all that boy. Someone must have complained about the noise and he had to work fast to appease all the tipping customers" I reasoned.

"That's what I thought too, at first. But that boy, Eric, explained how you requested the special order. So, again, I thank you." The bus-boy ratted me out. What a little smuck! "Mom, really. Just let it go. It's not something that needs to be dissected and examined from different angles."

"I can't drop it Edward. In the course of a day, you have slowly begun to mature into the role you are so obviously destined for. Though you may not see the reasoning behind your actions now, it will all become apparent when you consciously accept what Tony is to you."

Not wanting to hear anymore, I snarled "Well, then I hope you enjoy disappointment, mother because it'll be a cold day in hell when I become that boy's father," and with that, I stormed out of the hotel.


	14. Chapter 14: I'd Like To Use a Helpline

CHAPTER FOURTEEN

ESME'S POV

As I watched Edward storm away from me, I felt my heart slowly fall to pieces. Why was he so quick to hate this precious little boy? I was in over my head. Taking advantage of my moment of solitude, I whipped out my phone to call my partner in crime.

"FINALLY! Mom, I've been waiting around for hours for you to call me back. We have serious plans to put into motion" Alice trilled

"Sorry Alice, we've had quite a morning." Knowing me so well, Alice was quick to pick up on my somber mood. "Spill Mom. What's going on in that drab little town?"

So I told her all that I knew. I explained Edward's restless behavior on the airplane. How he had a lot of inner turmoil that needed to be roped down in order for everyone to make it out of this situation unscathed. I recounted our conversation with Dr. Eleazer, and the brief details we learned about Bella's pregnancy. Then I describe meeting our grandson. Alice was pleased to know that Tony could recognize Carlisle and me from a picture.

"Do you think…he knows…all of us?" she asked. Unfortunately, I could not answer her. The only picture Tony mentioned that Bella kept around was that graduation one. And while he knew we were his grandparents, Tony didn't supply an explanation for who Edward was in the photo.

Not wanting to get her hopes up, I simply answered, "Maybe Alice. I don't know if that is the only picture she keeps around. We're heading to the house later this afternoon to pick up more supplies for Tony. We can get a better sense then."

Continuing with my narration, I talked about our pizza dinner, and his dietary preferences. And then Tony's sleep talking. We both chuckled at that fact, happy to see he got one of his mother's better traits. Going from happy stories to sad, I sighed before launching into detail regarding Tony's nightmare.

"He thought we were taking him away Alice; that he'd never see Bella again, or his house or his friends. I don't know where he got that idea. No one's mentioned leaving Forks at all. I understand that we are all strangers and the day was a stressful one for all those involved, but to have him not feel safe with us was simply horrible. I just wanted to bawl right along with him." Tony cried himself back to sleep eventually, but would not accept anyone's words of comfort. He wanted to see Bella, and he wanted to go home. I would definitely have to check in with that Angela girl to see what she thought about us staying at Bella's house during our time here.

Back in the present, Alice mentioned, "Well mom, what if it comes down to that? You all can't put your lives on hold forever. Dad and Edward are going to have to get back to work at some point. Usually, a coma does not last more than a few weeks. However, as long as the person is breathing on their own, I've heard stories of comas lasting for a long time—even years! Who knows how long it'll be before Bella awakes from her slumber."

Just what we needed, another depressing point to weigh us down. Sensing a need to uplift the conversation, Alice added, "Hey, do you think if Edward kisses Bella, she'll pop up like Sleeping Beauty did?" I started cracking up. Leave it to Alice to lighten anyone's mood.

Finally, I told her about our pancake spectacle. Alice got giddy when I described what Edward did for the boy, but I could tell her hopes were squashed right along with mine when I relayed his final message to me. Needing to get another's opinion, I had to ask, "Did I fail him as a mother? Is it my fault he thinks having a child will make him miserable?"

"No mom, not at all. If that were true, wouldn't you have failed all of us? It seems to me the rest of the Cullens have been set right. How else do you explain little Sophia? Or, the fact Emmett and Rosie keep trying for a baby? Edward's the only one who didn't get on the baby bandwagon. We just need to figure out when his path in life lead him astray."

If only it were that simply. "We can't really do detective work with Edward shutting us all out Alice. I just don't know what to do anymore."

"Him shutting down is understandable. Heck, I'd even venture to say that you have to allow for some of his asshole behavior. It has to be scary to jump from 'I may hypothetically have a son' to 'I have responsibilities towards this young person.' If there's one thing I know about my brother, it is that he is a stickler for rules. In this case, Edward is required to support the child despite the fact he wasn't aware of his existence. And as upset as he is over this situation, I can't see him signing his legal rights away, especially when Bella is not around to be a part of that decision."

"I agree Alice. I can't see him taking any sort of legal action until Bella is awake and things start to return to some sense of normalcy. Maybe he won't want to deny his rights by that point." I couldn't help but wonder to myself: does it make me a horrible person if I wish he gets enough time to bond with Tony before Bella wakes up?

Shaking myself out of that line of reasoning, I asked, "So when are you flying out Alice? Your presence is certainly required at this point. After all, you were always the closest one to Edward, able to get through those defensive walls he built around himself. I have a feeling that the reintroduction of Bella has caused him to regress. You need to get him back into shape."

"I talked with Jasper earlier, and unfortunately it's too late for him to get time off for this week. At least with myself being my own boss, I can take all the time that is necessary. I can come down as early as tomorrow with Sophia. Jasper will join us by the weekend, and then we can stay through the following week. After that, we'll just have to wait and see."

"Now Mom; should we rally _all_ the troops? I haven't shared any news yet with Emmett or Rosalie. I wasn't sure how Rose would take the news of Edward having a child and not wanting it."

Ohh, they are not going to like being kept in the dark. "I can see how that might cause some drama. But maybe it is that type of drama that will make Edward appreciate what he has, while others suffer. And who better to kick his ass than Emmett?"

Alice snorted, "I think he has to be more afraid of Rose at this point. While Emmett would use his brute strength, Rose would just go in for the kill; She'd castrate him!" I could definitely see Rose bitching Edward out. It may be just what the doctor ordered.

Things were finally starting to look up. Glancing out into the lobby, I saw the boys had returned from the restroom, and Carlisle was entertaining Tony, while Edward was nowhere to be seen. Feeling better about the situation, I thanked Alice for calming me down, and giving me hope.

"No problem Mom. After all, we all know I'm your favorite!" Like I'd ever admit to that! We confirmed some last minute details before I wished Alice a safe journey.

Heading into the lobby to claim my boys, I was ready to take on the next challenge of the day: seeing what condition Bella was in. Hearing about one's injuries and seeing them are entirely two different experiences. For Tony's sake, I can only hope she doesn't look too bad off. Keeping my fingers crossed, I prayed that we would come across a peaceful Sleeping Beauty like Alice joked about earlier.


	15. Chapter 15: A Bittersweet Reunion

CHAPTER FIFTEEN

Fucking Esme, always trying to make things into something they weren't. Seriously, I got the kid pancakes, and yet she had to make it seem like I just won the Gold medal in parenting. I just did what every other person would do to shut up a screaming kid.

And what the hell was Tony's problem? I mean, I've heard of tantrums before. I usually laughed at those helpless parents who were stuck with their screaming children in stores and public arenas. And yet, here I had to witness one in the flesh. I wonder who allows him to act that way.

I sincerely doubt Bella would allow him to get away with such behavior. She didn't seem like the type of person who would give in to his every demand. Although, she was a person pleaser. The jury was still out. Regardless, if she doesn't change it, the kid was going to grow up to be a selfish person who always has to get their way. Not wanting to think ill of Bella, especially with her being in her current predicament, I decided to blame the next best thing: Black. "Uncle Jake" probably spoiled the kid rotten behind Bella's back. What a douche.

Deciding I couldn't wait any longer to see Bella, I made my way outside the hotel and had the doorman flag me down a cab. There was no way I wanted to be around my parents right now. And while I could have been an ass and taken the car, I decided leaving them stranded would only cause the situation at hand to worsen. They'd probably look at my absence as a blessing; they could enjoy some precious bonding time with their grandson, and I selfishly could go and see Bella in peace.

Upon my arrival at the hospital, I immediately made my way to the front desk to have Bella's doctor paged. Waiting for him, I started leafing through the pamphlets in the waiting room. While perusing, I came across the title, "How Families can Help an ICU patient." Underneath the title was a young woman who appeared to be in a coma. Figuring I needed all the help I could get, I opened up the brochure to read the tips provided.

First point: **Take care of yourself**. _Your loved one is in the care of a trained medical team. No one can predict the rate of recovery, so it's important that you try to return to a routine that is as normal as possible._

Normal routine? Yeah, that's not going to happen. First of all, I'm away from my home, my job, and the majority of my family. And second, I'm surrounded by the little stray midget. Totally not what I had in mind. And don't even get me started on trained medical team. Bella deserves the best, and I doubt she's getting that in this infinitesimal little town. I wonder what dad would say about having her transferred to our hospital in Chicago?

Moving on; the second point: **Accept help from friends and neighbors.** _By accepting help from those who offer, you are allowing them to take some action; to do something! Don't be afraid to ask for simple things like a change of clothes, babysitting, or even bringing you a meal so you can remain bedside with your loved one._

Babysitting…yea, no problem with using help there. The less time I spend with the kid, the better. At least my parents are assuming their roles as primary caregivers. If I had to "ask" for help, then I'd be admitting I have some type of responsibility towards the rugrat….and I really didn't want to go down that road of thinking.

Third: **Use your energy wisely. **_There's not much you can do for the person in a coma at this point; most decisions are being made by the medical team, though taking action may help you cope with the stress you are feeling at this difficult time. Buy a notebook to take notes during meetings with doctors. Write down phone numbers of people you need to call (insurance carriers, extended family, etc). Think about important choices you may have to make further down the line. _

Pausing, I had to wonder if I was the person Bella would want making any kind of decisions for her. Everyone knows we didn't end on good terms, but we had been dating for 8+ years. Surely I know her best, and could figure out what she'd want us to do.

The fourth point: **Be positive when visiting the person in a coma.**_ Every brain injury is unique; no one knows how much the person in a coma is aware of his/her surroundings. Speaking positively while in the presence of someone in a coma is beneficial and may help with recovery._

Being a man of science, I couldn't help but scoff at the last point. To me, this data seemed to be more of coincidence then proved findings. By this point, Dr. Denali finally had made his way over to me. "Sorry for the delay Edward. I was needed for a consult on another patient. Thank you for your patience."

Patience? It's not exactly like he gave me a choice on whether I wanted to wait or not. But that's besides the point. "It's okay. How is she?"

"Not much has changed. Her vitals seem to be stable. After all her operations, there was no more internal bleeding, so that's always a plus. However, we are still unsure of the extent of damage to her head. If I had to venture a guess, the accident caused her brain to shift around in her cranium, possibly slamming against the skull in a place or two, thus throwing things out of whack. Until we can get more information, it's a GORK situation."

GORK? Is he really going to throw medical slang at me now. I don't want to hear that his justification for the situation is "God Only Really Knows." To me, that just proves that the staff here really has no clue what is going on. I'm definitely going to bring up transferring Bella with Carlisle now.

"You can see her if you like. I can grab a nurse to take you to her room." I gave Eleazer a brusque nod, and then I found myself on my way to Bella's room. The journey only seemed to take seconds, not enough time for me to prepare myself for what I was about to see on the other side of her closed door. The nurse left me on my own, and with a deep breath, I pushed open the door to Bella's room.

The area was dark despite the fact it was morning. The lights were off, and the shades drawn to block out the sunlight (which, I had to admit, was rare for a day in Forks). I know that with comatose patients, they often can be sensitive to light. Despite the harsh shadows in the room, and lack of visibility, my Bella's lifeless form stood out immediately. And, if I may be so bold, my memories certainly didn't do her justice.

I found myself being drawn further into the room, entranced at being back in her presence. Despite the nasty cuts and bandages that littered her body, Bella's beauty shown through. I was always spell-bounded by her in high school. Though she often complained of my ability to "dazzle her", she was the true master of dazzling. Her time away from me has treated her well. I wonder if she could say the same for me; I feel like the last four years has been harsh, causing me to age faster. But we weren't here to discuss me.

Reaching out, I ran my index finger down the side of her face. Upon contact, I felt that electric current; that spark of recognition. It traveled directly from my finger to my heart, causing my heartbeat to quicken. I forgot how strongly my body was affected when I was around Bella. Pulling up a chair close to her bed, I sat back and stared at the sleeping angel.

Mentally kicking myself, I could not fathom how I let this exceptional creature walk out of my life. I vowed right there and then that I would work hard to earn Bella's forgiveness. I only hoped she would wake up, and give me the chance


	16. Chapter 16: Friend or Foe?

CHAPTER SIXTEEN

I don't know how long I sat with Bella before the tranquility of the moment was interrupted. From the doorway, I heard a "Ohh, I'm sorry I didn't mean to intrude…" I saw the back of a black haired female slowly retreating.

"Wait" I cried out. "You don't have to go. I've been hogging her all morning. I was starting to think she didn't get any visitors." The girl bashfully entered the room, hands firmly resting on her stomach. From the front, I could now see she was pregnant, _very_ pregnant.

At first she didn't say anything. She stood there, studying my face, staring into my eyes. It was sort of freaky; it was as if she were trying to see deep into my soul. Finally, she spoke. "Edward? Edward Cullen?" she questioned.

"Yes?" Though I was obviously sure I was in fact Edward Cullen, I was hesitant to admit that to this girl, for I was unsure of what she wanted with me. Smiling, she came closer. "I don't know if you remember me. We went to school together a long while ago. I was friends with Bella. My name is…"

I cut her off, "Angela Weber, of course. I'm sorry I couldn't place you at first."

"No worries. I was second guessing myself whether it really was you or not. And, it's actually Angela Cheney now." So I was right. She settled down and made roots in Forks. Slightly apprehensive of where the conversation should go from here, I asked, "So I see you and Bella remained close."

With my comment, Angela's posture immediately straightened up, and a scowl took its place on her face. It was as if I had insulted her. "Well, somebody had to be there for her," she retorted. Putting my hands up in a mock-surrender, I said, "Whoa, whoa there. I'm not looking for a fight. I was just stating a fact."

"And so was I." After a brief pause, Angela avoided eye-contact, looking down at her shoes. She then said, "Listen, I only have a few minutes before I have to get back to work. Nap-time is really the only time I can get a moment to myself since it's not exactly rocket science for the aides to watch over sleeping kids. When I talked to your mother earlier, I assumed you were all over at Bella's and that it was safe to come for my visit. Can I please just take my time with Bella? You can have her back when I leave."

The way she was talking about Bella, it almost seemed like she were a toy that we all had to play nice with and share. Reluctant to leave Bella, as if she would disappear in my absence, I sighed, and answered, "I suppose. I ought to head down to the cafeteria to get something to eat." Making my way to the door, I heard a muted, "Thank you" from Angela.

Walking the hallways of the hospital, my nose was filled with the smell of antiseptic. Though not a desired smell for most, it helped me feel more at ease; more in my comfort zone. Unfortunately, with that smell also comes the "smell" of misery and sickness. It's never a fun task of talking to a loved one's family, giving them bad news. And too often, the bad news outweighs the good. I could only hope that Bella's chances took more of a glass half-full outlook.

My nose was assaulted with even more smells as I finally made my way to the cafeteria. Being in a hospital is often traumatic enough without having to sample the food they offer. I work in a hospital everyday, and I rarely venture into the canteen. Not feeling so adventurous, I decided to stick with a pre-made Ham and Cheese sandwich. I found an abandoned corner, where I intended to sit in solitude and enjoy my feast.

Unfortunately, I was not alone for long. I heard a nasally voice cut through the silence, "Hey there sugar. I know I definitely haven't seen you around here before." Real original pick-up line, babe. Looking up, I came face to face with the stereotypical slut; she just _oozed_ sex. And if that didn't give it away, the inappropriate clothing that showed off way more skin than appropriate in this kind of setting tied the knot.

"My name's Victoria. Got a name to go with that pretty face?" Oh my lord, can you say desperate much? Packaging my sandwich so I could make my escape, I replied "Yea, I got a name." I started to walk away, until I felt a small hand trail its fingers down my arm, all the way down to my hand. Curling her hand around my fingers, she gave a little tug, bringing me back to her. "Now there's no need for hostility big boy. I'm just trying to be friendly here. Seems like you're in need of a warm welcome."

"That's where you're wrong, ma'am. Now, if you'll excuse me, I must get back to my girlfriend." The word girlfriend got her attention. "Oh, so you've got a lady friend? What's her name? I've got details on the majority of Forks patients. I could probably tell you more than the doctors themselves." How does this lady work here? Haven't you ever heard of confidentiality laws Vicky?

Ignoring her questions, I continued on my quest down the hall, heading back to the ICU. Despite what I thought was a letdown, Victoria called after me, "You can run baby, but you can't hide forever." The thought of her finding me later made me shudder. Just my luck; Forks is home to mini me's and slutty stalkers. Ohh joy!

I cautiously entered Bella's room, not wanting to disturb Angela again, but was pleased to see she had came and went. I was once again alone with my Bella. Making my way to what I have deemed as my chair, I noticed a folded piece of paper with my name scrawled on it.

_Edward,_

_I must apologize for my behavior earlier. I'd love to place the blame entirely on the pregnancy hormones, but what it comes down to is your presence shocked me, and I spoke before I truly had time to gather my thoughts. While I'll gladly admit you are not one of my favorite people, you did not deserve that hostility from me. _

_This is a difficult time for everyone, regardless of how close we are to Bella individually. There are so many "what ifs", but now is not the time for that. Right now, we should be focusing specifically on Bella and the positive outcome we all want to see. Or atleast that is what we should be focusing on while in the hospital. _

_I must say, now that you are in Forks, I have quite the bone to pick with you. I don't know if you're interested in what I have to say, but I venture to guess that you still harbor some feelings for our girl, considering you flew all the way here to see her even though she can't see you. _

_I would love to arrange a time where I could give you the verbal slap you deserve. If you are willing to grant a pregnant woman her request, please give me a call (my number is at the bottom). I'm sure we can arrange a place and time that would appease both of us. _

_Again, I'm sorry, and I hope you can give us the opportunity to hash through some issues._

_Sincerely, _

_Angela_

Okay…not much of an apology when she practically admits she still wants to rip me a new asshole. I sat and weighed the pros and cons of a meeting with Angela. I definitely didn't need another person harping on me about Tony; I was getting enough crap from my mother and father to last me a lifetime. On the other hand, it would be nice to hear more about Bella and what she's been up to these past four years.

If I was going to win Bella back, it would work in my favor to get along with her friends. This chance meeting was a blessing in disguise. Whipping out my cellphone, I decided to give Angela a call. The sooner this meeting could occur, the better.


	17. Chapter 17: Adventures with Grandparents

**AN: Hey guys. This is kind of a filler chapter for those of you who are wondering what Esme/Carlisle/Anthony are up to while Edward was at the hospital. I did it from Anthony's POV, since we haven't heard from him in awhile….thus it isn't as informative due to his age. I figure I'll do a POV from Esme or maybe Carlisle next, so you can get a sense of what Bella's house looks like.**

CHAPTER SEVENTEEN

ANTHONY'S POV:

I was so excited. First, I got to sleep in a hotel. I've never done that before. The room was sooo big. I liked running around in circles around the sofa, though Grandpa said I was making him dizzy. HAHA. Then, I got some pancakes this morning. They were yummy. I ate them all up.

At the restaurant, I was a bad boy. When Grandpa took me to the potty, he told me that I made Grandma sad. I didn't mean to. But she lied to me! And Mommy and Ms. Angela teached me that lying is wrong. Grandpa said Mommy and my teacher were right, but explained that this wasn't a lie, but a mistake. When Grandma came out of the restaurant, she looked like she was going to cry. I ran over and gave her a big hug. "Sorry Grandma." She gave me a smile, and told me that we were okay.

When we got to the car, I looked all around, but I didn't see Edward anywhere. Grandpa started the car, and I looked out the window and saw we were moving. I screamed out "WAIT!"

Grandpa stopped the car real fast, and I went forward in my seat. The seatbelt stopped me from falling down. Grandma turned and asked me what was wrong. She thought I had a boo-boo. "Silly Grandma, nothing is wrong with me. But we can't go bye-bye yet. Edward isn't here. We can't leave him all alone. Being alone can be scary. What if he gets lonely?"

Grandma looked really sad again. I was worried that I was bad again, so I said "Love you" to Grandma. Saying that always makes my Mommy happy. Maybe it will work the same for Grandma. It made her smile, so I was happy too.

"I love you too Anthony," she said. "Edward is a big boy Tony. He doesn't need to be with a grown-up all the time. He went off to be by himself for awhile. We don't have to wait for him. If he needs us, he can call Grandpas or my cellphone."

That makes sense. Uncle Jake was a big boy that didn't need grown-ups around too. He said that soon I would be a big boy too. But until then, he told me I had to listen to everything Mommy says, and eat my vegetables, and drink my milk. I don't mind milk. It's nice and cold and makes my throat feel good. But veggies are yucky! Last night we had pizza, and there were no veggies. Maybe you don't have to eat veggies when you are with your Grandmas and Grandpas. That would be nice.

Grandma took out her phone and was talking to someone. I wasn't sure where we were driving. I looked out the window and watched all the trees fly by. Maybe we were going to the fun center. Or maybe we were going on an adventure. After closing the phone, Grandma said "Tony, I talked to Ms. Angela, and she told us that we can go to your house and get you some things. Is it alright with you if we don't go to the fun center today? You can always go next week."

I wasn't going to go to the fun center today? I always go to the fun center. But Grandma and Grandpa aren't always here. And I really want to have fun with them. Grandma said that we were going to go to my house! That is exciting! I really want to show Grandma my room, and all my books and toys. "Yes Grandma, we have to go to my room. My walls are painted blue. I like blue. And I have my bed, and all my pictures."

"That sounds nice Tony", Grandma said. Then Grandpa asked, "Hey little man, can I come see your room too?" Grandparents can be soo silly sometimes. "Yes, you can come too Grandpa."

"And then after we go to your house, we'll go to the Diner and get something to eat, and then head back and see Mommy. How does that sound?"

"Mommy! Mommy! Mommy! I want to see Mommy!" Grandma and Grandpa laughed at me. I missed Mommy so much. I can't wait to see her. I know she is still sleeping and can't see me, but maybe me seeing her will be enough seeing for both of us?

I still think its weird that Mommy is sleeping for so long. I don't think they know how to wake her up right. When Grandma and Grandpa aren't looking, I'm going to shake Mommy really hard. I can't wait to tell her all about my fun day with Grandma and Grandpa!


	18. Chapter 18: A House is NOT a Home

CHAPTER EIGHTEEN

ESME'S POV:

Pulling out my cellphone, I called information and got the listing for the Eclipse Day Care Center. I figured that would be the best place to reach Angela. After several rings, I heard, "Thank you for calling Eclipse, this is Angela speaking. How can I help you?"

"Hello Angela. This is Esme Cullen calling."

"Ohh…Mrs. Cullen. Yes, hi. I've been expecting your call. Is everything going okay?"

"Yes. We have Anthony with us. He came and stayed with us in the hotel last night, though he expressed a want to go home. We weren't sure how to best approach the situation. Do you think Bella would approve of us being in the house? Especially since we haven't been…in touch…over the last few years?"

"Well, I can see the reason for your concern. I must say that it's nice that you are considering how Bella would feel in this situation, unlike _other people _you may know." Ouch…quite the dig at Edward. Although, I can't say I blame her. I would be very protective of Bella as well.

Unsure of how to respond without making my son sound bad, I moved the conversation forward. "So Angela, we need to pick up some clothes for Anthony. Would you feel more comfortable being present when we visited the house?"

"Well, as you can tell, I am at work right now. So I won't be able to assist you. But if you're just picking things up, it should be a relatively quick visit, so I don't think it would be a problem if you guys went right there."

"That's perfect. We'll head over there now." After a moment of silence, Angela inquired about Tony. You can tell that she really cares for the boy. "He seems to be doing alright considering the situation. He doesn't understand why Mommy is asleep, and I think it's taking a toll on him. He had a nightmare last night, but eventually we were able to get him to settle down. And this morning, he had a bit of a temper tantrum. But I'm glad that we've been given this chance to get to know him. He truly has been a pleasure."

Angela let out a laugh, "I know! That boy is quite the charmer. I don't think there is anyone he can't win over." Please let that be true.

"What was that?" Angela inquired. Ohh crap. I said that last part outloud? "Um, well, while Carlisle and I are over the moon about Tony, there are….some…who aren't as receptive to the idea. I'm hoping that Tony can work his magic to win him over."

I heard Angela mummer an unbelievable under her breath, before addressing me. "No disrespect Mrs. Cullen, but your son has been a total jerk, and certainly has not handled this situation well at all." I should be upset by her words, but I couldn't help but agree. "I know Angela. I have to say, this is certainly not one of my son's finest moments. But I promise that we will get to the bottom of this. I refuse to give up my grandson just because he's being an ass."

"Nicely said Mrs. Cullen. So, am I to assume Tony won't be coming in today?" "No, we figured that we would spend some time at the hospital. We haven't gotten a chance to see Bella yet, so I figured once we got him cleaned up, we'd let him visit with his mom."

"That makes sense. Well Mrs. Cullen, thank you for the call. Let me know if you need any other help. I have no problems assisting you or your husband. And please give Tony a hug for me." I assured her I would, and with that, the conversation ended.

Using the directions Angela dictated over the phone, we were on our way to Isabella's home. Being an interior decorator, I was excited to see what she's done with her place. I just love the creative and technical solutions that people come up with to enhance the function and aesthetics of interior spaces.

We pulled up to a modern two-story house right in the center of the block. Right away from the street, I noticed the high trees surrounding the house, and the brickwork roof. Also, I couldn't help but observe that the grass was a tad bit overgrown. I figured this could be attributed to the fact that Jacob Black was away on his honeymoon, and not as available to help Bella with the more masculine jobs around the house. Climbing up the front steps to the porch, we found the key inside the blue flower pot, and let ourselves in.

The entryway brought us directly into the living room, which was filled with comfortable, tan leather couches. Color littered its way through the room in the form of lively rugs to cover the bare wooden floor. Against the wall was a large display case filled with Bella's extensive book collection, with pictures intermingled here and there. There was a large bay window that provided a perfect spot for curling up with a good book on a typical rainy Forks day.

To the right was Bella's kitchen. I was instantly drawn into the room by the bright yellow walls, which contrasted nicely with the rich brown cabinets. The countertops were covered in white tiles. There was a center island where breakfast stools were situated on one end, giving the kitchen a more welcoming feel. I could easily see Bella cooking while entertaining guests all at the same time. I noticed several drawings of Tony's were hung on the refrigerator for all to enjoy. You can easily tell that Bella was very proud of what her boy had accomplished.

Excited to show us his room, Tony declared that we should head upstairs. He dramatically opened his door, as if he were unveiling some hidden treasure for all to see. The first thing I noticed was that three of his walls were a rich blue color, while the largest wall was painted in black chalkboard paint. The wall was littered with crazy chalk drawings. I believe the chalkboard wall was a nice touch; the pictures and theme could easily mature while Tony ages, thus decreasing the likelihood of him losing interest and wanting to redecorate. Accents of red could be found throughout the room, tying in nicely with the blue theme. His room was filled with toys, and yet they were surprisingly not scattered all across the floor. Carlisle followed Tony around as he showed him toy after toy. Leaving the boys to their own devices, I decided to continue the tour on my own.

With only one door left, I figured this must be the master bedroom. Entering the room, I couldn't help but be disappointed; there really wasn't anything great in there. Bella had a simple bed with a matching dresser. A nightstand could be found on each side of the bed, and she had one tiny closet. The room provided no warmth or love; two elements of Bella's personality which I hoped would be reflected back. It was as if this room didn't get visited much. When she wakes up from this coma, I'd love to talk to her about doing over her room. Maybe it'll be a project we can work on together; that is if she easily accepts us back into her life.

Settling back into the task at hand, I found a suitcase from a linen closet in the upstairs hallway before making my way back to Tony's room. Anthony was such a big boy, pointing out where all his clothing was, and helping us collect his toiletries he'd need at the hotel. Although he was excited to be packing, he seemed apprehensive; as if he wasn't sure he was coming back. Trying to assure him, I explained "If for any reason we forget something Tony, we have the key now, and can come visit the home anytime you'd like."

With his bags packed, Carlisle and I began to head to the stairs until we heard Tony asking us to wait. He took us by the hands and led us to Bella's room. He retrieved one of the pictures on Bella's nightstand. "See Grandma, it's the funny hat picture." He was right, Bella did keep us in her lives, if only in paper form. I quickly made my way to the end table to look at her other pictures.

There was a photograph of Bella and Alice at the local fair. They were so young, so I ventured to guess the picture was taken the summer before freshman year. Next to that was a picture of the entire crew around the age of ten or eleven down on First Beach; staring back at me was a smiling Bella, Emmett, Edward and Alice, all huddled together with their arms around each other's backs and shoulders. I couldn't help but wish that things could back to those times when everything was simpler.

While perusing, I noticed that there were no pictures of just Edward and Bella. I was disheartened at first, however I understand those must be hard for her to look at. Heck, it must be hard to look at Tony everyday and have a constant reminder of a love lost. Was all hope lost? I hope not. Just because she doesn't have pictures out doesn't mean they don't exist.

I heard Carlisle calling to me from the hall that we best be on our way. Getting up, I made my way towards the door. It was then that I noticed the lone picture sitting on top of Bella's dresser. It was a recent photograph of Bella and Tony, taken while they were playing outside at a park. What caused my heart to stutter was that in the place where Edward should have been was none other than Jacob Black. If I hadn't known Jacob recently got married, I would have thought they were a perfect, happy family.

I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. Taking it out, I saw that Alice had sent me a text message her ETA at Washington's airport. In less than 3 hours, she would be finally be here, and then hopefully we can get the ball rolling on helping Edward reclaim his spot in Bella's pictures.


	19. Chapter 19: Coffee House Confrontation

CHAPTER NINETEEN

Looking at my watch, I realized that I spent the entire morning with my Bella and I figured I'd better cut out before I ran into the rest of the family. Call me immature, but I didn't need another lashing from my mother, especially if I was meeting Angela later for our confrontation. I have a feeling that I'm not going to like what she has to say.

After asking the front desk to call a cab for me, I sat down in one of the stiff waiting room chairs and watched out the window for my ride. Considering it was midday, the room was pretty crowded. Maybe that was why I was able to blend in and not be noticed by my parents when they entered the hospital. I heard them before I saw them; my mother screaming after Tony, "No running Tony. Mommy's not going anywhere." Not unless she was a sleepwalker, I thought.

From my seat, I was able to get a good look at my mother's face. Though she looked quite put together this morning for breakfast, now it looked like she's been through the ringer. Her eyes were really expressive; I could see that my mother was tired. I felt a small pang of guilt for thrusting Tony into her care. Just like it wasn't my responsibility to watch the kid, it shouldn't be hers either. I'm sure the hotel must have a child care amenity. I'll look into that when I get back.

A honk outside drew my attention away from my retreating family, and I headed to my ride. Sliding into my cab, I was exhausted. This entire situation was mentally draining me. I seriously needed a nap. I had to look nice and refreshed for when I took on Angela. Maybe I'll even dress up a tad; it never hurt to make a good impression.

Three hours later, I found her sitting in a large armchair towards the back of the Drip Drop coffee shop. Inhaling deeply, I began my trek back towards her. Upon seeing me, she went to stand up, but I held her off. "No no, stay where you are." Offering me a small smile, she said, "Thanks. Sometimes I feel like I'm a beached whale. Getting up and down can be difficult." Figuring I had to ask something about her pregnancy, I inquired, "How far along are you?"

"I'm almost eight months along." And after that, the conversation stalled. I really didn't want to talk about her baby. Heck, I really didn't want to talk about kids at all. From my expression, I believe Angela understood. So she took the initiative, getting the exchange going again.

"Let me tell you a story. A little over four years ago, a distraught female showed up on my doorstop. Her eyes were bloodshot, and they just leaked with sadness. One look into my eyes, and suddenly, the dam broke. I couldn't calm her down. It was a good five hours before I was able to get the story out of her. And let me tell you, I was all set to get on a plane to Chicago and kick some ass." Of course Bella would be the victim of the story. But I couldn't help and whine internally 'what about me?'

She continued, "What I don't understand is how you guys got eight years into a relationship without talking about kids? It's one of those important subject matters that all couples need to cover. Usually, it's in the beginning of a relationship, so you can tell if it's worth putting your effort into said relationship."

Already feeling defensive, I pointed out, "We never had to talk about the future. We were practically the same people: we shared interests in the same music, books, philosophies, people, etc. It seemed like we were always on the same page." She scoffed at my response. "Obviously not Edward, or she wouldn't have left you. That was Bella's biggest regret; she felt that maybe her time with you was wasted considering you obviously didn't want the same things out of life."

Like a petulant child, I quickly pointed out, "Well, Bella isn't exactly perfect either. She abandoned me. She's kept this secret from me, for _years_! Almost half a decade!"

"Newsflash Edward, there is no law stating that a woman has to tell someone that she is pregnant, nor can it be held against her if she didn't tell you about it. The only right you have in the situation is to request a DNA test, or sue for visitation or joint custody." Pointing a finger at me, she added, "But based on what you told Bella that day in Chicago, she was right to assume you wouldn't be interested in either of those options. An abortion Edward, really? How could you expect Bella, the most kind-hearted, loving person in the world, to kill her child?"

"I didn't know she was pregnant at the time. I thought we were talking hypothetically." Shaking her head at me, Angela asked, "And if she came out with an "I'm pregnant" upfront, would the conversation have gone any differently?" She had me there. I really didn't see myself changing my views. If anything, I probably would have worded them more sympathetically.

"Well her decision to move away hurt a lot of people. She deprived my family of a grandson, and a nephew."

"What do you expect Edward? She couldn't stay in Chicago post break-up. She'd have to raise the child on her own, while watching you move on to someone else. She didn't know how you would take the news after spitting out your views on kids. She was worried you'd deny he was yours; turn your family against her. Her making a clean break was her way of guaranteeing her child would have a drama free life."

Taking a breath, she added, "I noticed you didn't include son in that list." Groaning, I said, "No, I didn't. I'm sorry if I'm not quick to welcome the stranger into my life." Looking at Angela's face, I could tell that I just pissed her off.

"Well Edward, regardless if you wanted a kid or not, he is yours. You can't help nature. As a doctor, you know that contraception is not entirely 100% effective. And as a result, together you and Bella created a precious gift. And that gift was created to be brought into this world Edward, not killed before it had time to live."

Mockingly, she added, "But no, the fact that the child was created out of love was not good enough for Edward. What it really comes down to is that all you wanted from Bella was a warm body next to you at night without the consequences that comes from it."

I was outraged. "How dare you question my love for Bella? A warm body? Really? You think that's all she was to me? If that were the case, don't you think I would have moved on? Found a warm body in her absence?" Shit...I can't believe I just admitted that out loud. Trying to get back on track, "You weren't there Angela. You don't know what you're talking about."

But Angela was still caught off guard by my previous statement. "You...y-you haven't...? N-no o-one?" she stuttered. Geeze, I didn't realize that I gave off such a man-whore vibe. Maybe I deserved to be with people like slutty nurse Victoria. Coughing slightly, I responded, "Not that it's any of your business, but no." I avoided eye contact, not wanting to see how Angela would take the information. But I wasn't expecting her to come out with a "Well, then you are stupid." WHAT?

She continued before I could speak. "So there you are in Chicago, being all "woe is me", pining over the girl that got away and yet you do nothing? Why the hell didn't you go after her? That would have made a difference Edward. When she didn't hear from you, she thought it was a lost cause. She began questioning what you guys had. She thought that maybe you didn't love her enough; that you were just comfortable with her after eight long years; that you were happy to see her go."

This tidbit stabbed my heart. My Bella, my precious Bella. Always feeling like she was inadequate to me; never fully believing that it was her that I loved with all my heart. She never viewed herself in high regards.

Knowing that she touched upon a soft spot, Angela said, "She still loves you, you know." My head shot up. "Really?" I asked, sounding way too excited. I should have better composed myself, playing cool and nonchalant. Angela gave me a knowing smile, "Yea. But you have to understand that with that love also comes a magnitude of hate." Of course, nothing's that easy.

"It broke her heart to know that her son would never know his father, but based on what you told her about your take on kids, she figured she and him were better off getting away from you. It was no longer about you and Bella, but about Bella and Tony. And although that boy only had one parent growing up, he was surrounded by so much love in his life, and was surrounded by people that wanted to know him."

She was on a roll, and she knew it. "Now, I know you have feelings for Bella; it's quite evident. However, Bella and Tony are a package deal. You can't get one without the other." This is what I was afraid of. "Based on what I've heard today, it's clear you don't want to be a father. Fine, but know that you will regret that decision. You may not feel it today, or tomorrow, or even in the next year. But there will come a day when you realize that you've made no positive influence in your child's life; that you did not serve your life's purpose."

"Tony's a smart boy, very bright for his age. He's always watching, always observing others. He's not afraid to speak his mind. And he's at a very inquisitive age. The time will come when he asks Bella, "Where's daddy?" It is a day that Bella is dreading. But she knows it is coming. Tony sees other children getting picked up by their dads all the time at the center. And for now, he has his uncle in his life to fill that void. But eventually that won't be good enough. What will Bella say when Tony asks the horrendous question? How do you tell a child that Daddy didn't love you? That daddy didn't want you?"

I didn't know how to answer Angela's questions. And I think that fact pleased her. I took some time to collect my thoughts before addressing her again. "It's not like I'm signing away my paternal rights or anything. Hell, I didn't even know the kid existed up until 3 days ago. There is just so much to process in such a short amount of time. I just need time to work my way through all this."

"I know. It is a lot to deal with. At least you have your parents and family to get through this. That must be nice. Imagine what Bella felt like knowing she was going to deal with raising this kid alone." And with that, Angela stood up. "I may not like you Edward, but I do believe in second chances. Right now there is a boy in need of his family. Unfortunately, his family is not available to him right now. I think it's time for you to grow-up, and be there for the kid. Show him he's not alone. Show him he's not the only one hurting. Atleast you have something in common."

Angela began to head towards the front door, but stopped to look back at me. "And I promise you Edward, that boy will win you over. It's impossible not to fall in love with him. I only hope for your sake you figure it out before it's too late." With that parting remark, she left me alone with my thoughts. Cradling my head in my hands, I didn't know what to make of this little meeting. I don't think I can be the man that my parents and Angela and Mrs. Cope wants me to be. I knew nothing about children besides the fact they were screaming creatures with no manners, and always seemed to have sticky fingers. Why would you want to be around that 24/7?

But that could be just a stereotype...can you really classify _all_ kids that way? Occasionally, you hear about that one kid who is truly special, but they are few and far between. From what I've seen, Tony doesn't seem to be any more special than the next minor. But can I really judge him? I've been around him for what, a combined total of two hours? That's really not enough time to come to a conclusion.

I was roused from my deliberating by my cell phone ringing. Glancing at the caller id, I saw that it was my sister. Always the psychic, I'm sure she realized that I was in need of someone to talk to. I hurried to answer the call before my voicemail picked up.

"Hello?" I said. "Edward, finally! I've been trying to reach you guys since forever," her perky voice carried through the ear piece.

"What is it Alice? Is something wrong?" Just what we needed; another family catastrophe. "No Edward, geeze take a chill pill why dontcha? I was just calling to say we're here." Here? Where's here? As if she knew I was clueless, she added, "At the airport Edward. Mom told me to call her when we landed, but I couldn't get through to her. I figured you were the next best choice. Can you tell her please?" HuH? Still confused, I asked, "What are you doing here?"

"Really Edward, it's not rocket science. My best friend is in a coma, my brother is falling apart, and I hear there is a little boy that needs his Aunty Alice. Why wouldn't I come? So please be a nice little messenger and pass along the information to mom." And with that, she hung up.

Thinking back over our brief conversation, I noticed something that I had overlooked earlier. _We_ landed? Who's _we_?


	20. Chapter 20: Meeting the Family

CHAPTER TWENTY

ALICE POV:

After hanging up with Edward, I did a little victory dance. I love when Edward is confused! Growing up, Edward always had to be in the know, so it feels good when he's out of the loop.

"Ally cat, what are you doing?" Uh oh, busted. I slowly turned around, and came face to face with the amused grin of my other brother, Emmett. Behind him I found his beauty queen wife Rosalie, who graciously held Sophia while I made my calls.

"Well, I just got off the phone with Eddikins. He has no idea that a.) We're all here, and b.) Why we're all here. So that calls for a celebration! Hence, my little jig."

"Ohh, well in that case…" Emmett started to do a little dance himself. What a site that must have been, watching the two of us dancing in the Rent-A-Car parking lot; Sophia was giggling up a storm. Eventually, the adult of the group spoke up, "Now, as fun as this is, we have a four hour ride ahead of us. We should really get on the road." Turning to address my daughter, Rosalie added, "Plus, I'm starving. Are you hungry Sophie?" My little girl nodded her head.

The four of us settled into the jeep Em rented, and started out on our journey back to our childhood hometown. After living a hectic city life in Chicago, I was excited to get back to little old Forks. I missed the simplicity of everything. I loved how there was only a handful of streets, so everyone lived only a short bike ride away. There was the local thrift store, which was about the size of a large gas station market. Although there wasn't much to do for fun, I did remember the local pizza joint where we were always hanging out on the weekends with everyone!

The drive was over sooner than expected thanks to Emmett's 'lead foot'. We pulled into the parking lot of the hospital, and went in search of mom and dad. Walking through the front door of the ER, I was hit with another wave of memories from Forks. Bella was always a klutz. It seemed like we paid a visit here at least once a month, if not more when we were younger. Dad used to joke that the new addition put on back was paid for solely from her visits.

When Bella first started coming around the house, Emmett used to rag on her, saying she was only our friend so she could get medical attention outside of the hospital for free. She'd retort that we were only her friend so we could laugh at her mishaps without coming off as jerks. She captivated the entire Cullen clan from the beginning. And despite the absence, she was still a part of this family. Looking at the somber faces of my brother and sister-in-law, I could tell we were all thinking the same thing.

Mrs. Cope apprehended us in one of the ICU hallways, telling us that we had just missed them. "I think they were taking Tony down to the cafeteria to get a treat though. You can try to catch them there." Thanking Mrs. Cope for her help, we navigated our way down to the cafeteria, and the site I saw brought tears to my eyes.

There at a table situated by the window, was my father, the doctor, acting as a patient to a little boy with familiar copper brown hair. Though he had the necessary tools to check my father's stats, the boy was using the stethoscope incorrectly. He was standing on his chair trying to listen to Dad's head instead. Across the table, my mother was battling a fit of giggles. You could tell she was trying to remain somewhat composed in such a public setting, but she was failing miserably. It was one of those classic Kodak moments where you wished you had a camera on you, but didn't. Thinking along the same lines as me, Rosalie whipped out her phone and snapped a picture.

Emmett was the first to step forward, gaining their attention. Mom quickly got out of her seat, and gave everyone hugs, inquiring about our trip. "Mom, what happened to your cell phone? We tried calling you to say we landed, but we couldn't get through. Did Edward give you the message?" I asked.

"Ohh, I'm sorry sweetie. I shut it off when we were visiting with Bella. I didn't want my phone to interfere with her machines. She needs all the help she can get when it comes to her recovery." We all paused to reflect on what mom had just said. The doctors must still be unaware of why she was in the coma. Things were looking bad for Bella.

Pulling me out of my negative thoughts, Mom said, "Come, there's someone I'd like you to meet." She led us over to their table. The boy looked up at us with questioning eyes. I was blown away by the similarities between him and Edward. It really was kind of eerie. Smiling, I prided myself for being right...I just knew my brother and Bella would have beautiful children! Now if they could only get things right in the love department…

"Tony," Mom addressed the boy. "There are some people that I would like you to meet. They are a part of Grandma and Grandpa's family, just like you are." The boy's eyes widen, "Really?" he said in disbelief. She continued, "Yes, they are your Aunts and Uncles. Are you ready to meet them?" Tony started to bounce in his seat. "Please, please please!" Aww, so cute!

Esme began the introductions. "Ok, Tony, this here is Alice. She and your Mommy were friends in school." Tony looked me up and down, as if he were sizing me up. Finally, he asked, "Are you my Mommy's fairy friend?" Fairy? Where did that come from? I looked down at my outfit to see if it had sparkles, or swirls or something that would cause him to think I was magical.

Rosalie nudged my side, and whispered, "I think he means Pixie. Bella always referred to you as that." My heart fluttered at this reminder. He knew about me? That must mean she talked about me. Oh, this is great news! There is hope for our relationship! Giddily, I answered the boy, "Yep, I was your Mommy's fairy friend. She called me a pixie because I was so small". Tony smiled back at me in recognition.

Regaining Tony's attention, mom continued, "Next to Alice is her daughter, Sophia. I'm her Grandma too. Ohh, and she's also four years old." Sophia decided she was going to be shy, and hid behind me. Glancing curiously around my body, she gave Tony a wave, and said hi. Tony waved back, and said, "Hi. I just turned this many years old" he thrusted four fingers forward for all to see. "My Uncle Jake said that I was a big boy now. So that means you must be a big girl too!" My Sophia simply nodded her head in agreement.

My oaf of a brother stepped forward, not waiting for Mom to introduce him. "Hey buddy. I'm Emmett, Alice's brother." Tony, who obviously lacked a verbal filter like his mom, blurted out, "Wow, you're huge!" This caused everyone to laugh. Tony must have been embarrassed, and I noticed the slightest hue of pink on his cheeks! Yup, you could tell he was definitely Bella's child now. Once Emmett settled down, he continued, "I may be huge, but I mean no harm. I'm just like a little teddy bear inside."

Tony looked at Mom, before turning back to Emmett. "Teddy?" he questioned. Unsure of what Tony was really asking, we simply waited for him to continue his thought. Mom reached into a bag that was sitting on the seat next to her, and pulled out a tatty looking stuffed animal. Tony took it from mom's hands, and held him up for Emmett to see.

"This is my Teddy. My Mommy gave it to me when I was really small. I love my Teddy because it gives me good hugs, and sleeps with me at night. My Mommy told me his name was Emmy! That's like your name." If Emmett wasn't such a manly man, I'm certain he would have broken into tears by Tony's statement. Trying to hide behind his emotions, he pulled Rosalie closer into his side, and kissed her forehead.

Figuring Emmett wasn't ready to talk again for awhile, Mom continued. "And this is your Aunt Rosalie. She is married to Emmett." Rosalie stepped forward, and held out her hand to Tony, "It's a pleasure to meet you Tony." He took her hand, and shook it hard, "Nice to meet you too, Rosa-rosa-umm". Rosalie chuckled at his name slip, and said, "You can call me Rose hun." Shyly, Tony added, "You're really purrty Rose." Good gracious, I thought. Another boy entranced by Rose's beauty.

Looking around our little party, I noticed someone was missing. Before I could ask the question, Emmett beat me to it. "Where's Edward?" Dad shared a glance with Mom, before saying, "We wish we knew." Thinking about our conversation before, I noticed Mom didn't answer my earlier question. So I repeated myself, "Well, did he give you my message before?"

Mom shook her head, and explained, "I haven't seen Edward since he stormed off at breakfast." Tony piped in, "Yeah, Edward had his mean face on, and he just walked right past me and Grandpa and went outside. Grandpa said we didn't have to wait for him though because grown-ups can go off by themselves."

"Mean face?" Emmett whispered. Mom quickly stepped into that conversation, "The boys had a slight argument over their names. Apparently, Tony thinks Edward stole his, which I thought was completely adorable, but that's beside the point. Anyways, despite knowing better, Edward acted just as immature, egging him on when he didn't have to. Needless to say, the two don't spend much time around one another. Sadly, I think it's for the best."

Rosalie scoffed at my mother's opinion, and I couldn't help but agree. Tony had won all of us over, and we barely knew the kid. If he was ever going to win Edward's heart, we needed to get them to spend more time together. Looking over at Rosalie, she met my eye, and I knew we had our work cut out for us.

Moving the conversation along, Mom explained, "Well we just came down here for a little afternoon pick-me-up. But now we're heading back upstairs to see Mommy, right Tony?" Tony perked up at the mention of his mom, and said, "Yes. I need to finish drawing my pictures for when Mommy wakes up. You want to color too Sophia?" My little girl smiled, and said yes. Pleased, Tony took her hand, and said "Ok, let's go!" We followed them out. I was looking forward to some time with Bella as well.

Outside the cafeteria, Emmett spoke up, "Actually, I think I'm just going to head to the hotel. There's something that I need to do." Him and Rosalie shared a knowing look, and I realized that Emmett was no longer the Teddy bear we all knew and loved. In that moment, he was a grizzly out for the kill.

Telling him Sophia and I would ride with mom, Emmett took off with Rosalie. As I watched them walk away, I couldn't help but hope they left Edward somewhat unscathed. I wanted to get my hits in as well.


	21. Chapter 21: A Little White Lie

CHAPTER TWENTY-ONE

EMMETT'S POV:

I love my brother…really, I do. But I'm seriously going to kick his ass. Who the hell does he think he is? He can't treat people like this. I understand that he's angry, but he shouldn't take it out on his family. I absolutely hate how he's been treating our parents. And that little boy? He's known the kid for only a day and Tony already can recognize Edward's mean face? That is just messed up. Someone needs to explain how things work to Edward. Who should he be venting his anger at? HIMSELF! And believe me; I will do the venting for him if I have to.

I have a feeling that this battle is going to be epic. Fighting with grown brothers or sisters is quite different than childhood conflicts. Back then, a quick punch to the gut, or a kick in the shin showed your sibling you meant business. They tattled on you; you moved on; problem solved. But as grown men, a little more force will be needed to get the message across. Factoring in Edward's 'I can do no wrong' mentality and I have a feeling this might become a fight to the death.

As if she could read my mind, Rosalie reached out to take my clenched fist into her hands. "You can't kill him Em - why waste a beautiful life in jail? A good beating should suffice."

"I'll try Rosie, but he has it coming. If things get ugly, you may have to step in." Rosalie cackled, "It would be my pleasure baby." Damn, she's so hot when she's acting all menacing. Man, I can't wait to…NO Emmett, now is not the time to think about sex. Trying to get my brain out of the gutter, I thought back to my phone call with Jasper when all of Edward's dirty secrets were revealed.

*~*Flashback*~*

_While driving out to the site of my latest construction job, I decided to give Jasper a call. We haven't gotten together in awhile, and there was a good game scheduled for this weekend. After about two rings, I got his typical introduction of 'Jasper Whitlock'. _

"_Hey J, how's it going?" Dropping the business façade, Jasper responded, "Hey man! Work is…work. It's going okay. How about you?"_

"_I can't complain. I get to work with my hands, and handle heavy machinery. What could be better?" Jasper laughed at my antics. "Are you ever going to grow up Em?"_

"_Sure sure….tomorrow. So….Sunday, I'm thinking I get you out of that estrogen filled house, and we check out the football game. You in?"_

"_Sorry Em" Jasper said, "but by Sunday I'll be in Forks." Forks? Why would he be heading to…Ohh…but? "You heading down to see Bellarina? You sure that's a good idea? No one's seen her in 4 years…plus Eddie would kill you if he knew you went against his wishes!"_

_Jasper hesitated in his response. I thought that maybe I talked some sense into him, but I was wrong. "Em, Bella's been in an accident." Tell me something new, buddy. Laughing, I said "Dude, when has Bella NOT been injured? What did she do now?" Waiting for me to calm my laughing down, Jasper solemnly said, "Em, it's serious. She's…she's in a coma." _

"_Wait…Bella…coma…what? How do you know? Why didn't anyone tell me? I have to call Rose." Before I could hang up on him, I heard him screaming my name, trying to get my attention. "What man?"_

"_There's more." More? What else could there be? Jasper continued, "Bella has a son." WHAT?_

"_When the hell did this happen? I'm an uncle and didn't even know it? Wait, no, I wouldn't be the uncle. She's not related….damn that Edward for screwing everything up. But a child? Who's the father? Did she get married without telling us? What about—"_

_Jasper cut me off, "Can you please let me tell the story. You can ask questions later, if you still have them." I apologized, then gave the floor back to J. Taking a breather, he started again, "As I was saying…Bella has a son. With her current condition, someone needs to step in and watch him. The boy—" "Well, where's the father?" _

"_EMMETT!" From his voice you could tell he was getting frustrated with me. "I said no questions. Geeze! If you waited five seconds, I would have told you that the father's been called, and is on his way. Wanna take a guess at who the baby daddy is?"_

"_Jacob Black?" Although it hurt that Bella moved on, I would be supportive of her…as long as it was anyone but Black. That guy seriously annoyed me._

"_Nope." Thank God! Who could it be….?_

"_Mike Newton?"_

"_Nope." Haha, Newton couldn't even get Bella on the rebound? I bet he's doomed to single-dom._

"_Umm…ummm." I was running out of people who pined after Bella in high school. _

"_It's Edward." Not understanding, I asked, "What about Edward? Oh my god, did he find out about the child? Is he depressed again? Ughh, I hate emo-Edward."_

"_Emmett, do I really have to spell this out for you? EDWARD. IS. THE. FATHER. OF. BELLA'S. CHILD!"_

"_But they broke up. Has he been seeing her behind our backs? That sneaky dick!"_

"_The child is four Emmett. Bella was pregnant when she left."_

"_But why didn't Edward tell us about him? We're his brothers, his best buds…I thought we kept no secrets."Man, I'm really starting to sound like a chick. I gotta stop watching those Lifetime movies with Rosie._

"_Yeah, well, I think Edward would have liked to know about the kid as well. I don't know the whole story yet, but it seems that Bella left Edward after finding out he didn't want any Edward or Bella Jrs. Turns out, she already had the bun in the oven, and wasn't willing to give the kid up for Edward."_

"_Damn….."I didn't know what else to say. Edward's a father? I really didn't see that one coming at all. "So you're heading down to Forks to meet the kid?"_

_Jasper responded, "Yea…among other things. According to Esme, Edward isn't taking the news very well."_

"_Yeah…I could imagine. He just found out the love of his life is in a coma. I would flip if something like that happened to Rose."_

"_Em, that's not the news I was referring to. While he's upset by Bella's current state, it's the fact that someone shares his DNA that has him flipping out. He refuses to accept the fact he's a father." What the hell?_

_Jasper continued, "After talking with Mom last night, Alice has decided reinforcements are necessary. She's heading out there later tonight in hopes of knocking some sense into him."_

_Looking at my watch, I saw it was about 11am. "Tonight you say? She got room for some more travel companions?"_

And that's how Rosie and I got involved in our current mission. It's no lie that Rose never really liked Bella much growing up. And, that hatred magnified when Bella up and left Edward suddenly. But after telling her about my conversation with Jasper, she seemed a little sheepish about giving Bella such a hard time. Knowing why Bella left, Rose had officially switched teams; and I'm pretty sure she'd defend Bella to the grave.

After what seemed like forever, I saw the flashing hotel sign, and knew we'd finally arrived. Rosie and I grabbed our bags, and headed right to the front desk. Showing my ID to the lady up front, I was easily granted a card to the Cullen suite. In my mind, I heard an announcer type voice narrate, "And Emmett gains the upper hand. Can you say surprise attack?"

Slipping the card into the door slot, the green light blinked allowing us access into the room. Somewhere in the suite was the muffled sound of a television playing. I gave Rose a sinister smile. We followed the noise until we found my little brother sprawled out on his bed, an empty bottle of liquor next to him.

Surveying the scene, I decided that Edward deserved a wake-up call, both figuratively and literally. We'll start with the literal. Grabbing the covers of his bed, I lifted them up and yelled, "Rise and shine sleeping beauty." The sudden action caused Edward to roll off the bed and land harshly on the floor.

Jumping to his feet, Edward took in his surroundings while looking for his attackers. When he realized it was me, he scowled "What the hell?" I loved a drunk Edward. He made arguing more fun.

Giving him a sinister glare in return, I replied, "Hello to you too brother dear."

Running a hand through his crazy bed-hair, a frustrated Edward sneered, "So what's all this? Is there some sort of family reunion scheduled that people neglected to tell me about?"

Rosalie snorted behind me, "More like family intervention a-hole." Mmm, feisty! Just the way I like 'em.

Turning back to the man of the hour, I started my attack. "Listen up Eddie. I've been hearing some things that I really hope are not true."

"Really meathead? Like what? There's no Santa Claus? Pigs can't fly?" Edward spat out sarcastically. So he's going to play dumb…Well, two can play that game.

"Har har. No smell-ward. According to my sources, after you and Bella called it quits, she up and moved here, got jiggy with Eric Yorkie, and popped out a kid! Did you hear about that?"

Edward looked at me like I had four heads. "And who exactly is your source Emmett, because that sounds like a load of crap to me."

Making a motion of zipping my lips, I said, "No can do, my brother. I take my sources to the grave."

Edward turned to look at my wife, and asked, "Is he for real?" Rosalie, not exactly sure what game I was playing, simply ignored Edward's question.

Figuring I needed to plant more ammunition, I continued with my fabrication. "Of course I'm for real. Everyone knew he had a hard-on for Bella all through high school. The way I see it, Bella comes back to Forks all sad and rejected; so in swoops Yorkie. He's desperate enough that he doesn't mind that he's got your leftovers. Instead, he gives Bella the shoulder she needs to cry on. Eventually, she stops crying on that shoulder, and over time learns that it's a good resting place for her head. Then, more time passes, and Bella's get more comfortable with Yorkie."

"Those innocent head/shoulder sessions start to change. I can see Bella turning her head to rest inside the nook between his neck and shoulder. Maybe getting close enough to really inhale Yorkie's masculine smell. Give it the right amount of time, and she's ready for more, leaving him lingering kisses upon his pulse point."

Pausing for dramatic effect, I took in my brother's pacing form. Edward took my silence as a chance to refute my claims. "Masculine smell? Really Em…Yorkie was about as masculine as a glitter-encrusted thong!" Where the hell did he come up with that? I tried really hard not to laugh. At least he was acting defensive.

"Regardless man, Eric was there for her. He helped mend her broken heart, showed her the love she deserved. And considering he knocked her up, I'm quite sure he showed her that love again and again and again and –"

"Will you shut up Emmett!" Edward roared at me. I was getting to him already…I wonder how much longer until he breaks.

"What's wrong Eddie? Does my talking about your precious Bella boinking another bother you? It shouldn't. You let her walk away from you. You didn't go after her. And as a result, she's moved on. Just like we all knew she would. Forgive me Rosie, but it must be said that Bella is a catch. And you just let her go. You practically handed her over to her next relationship."

"I'm warning you Emmett. If you don't shut up, I'm going to"— Grabbing his shirt, I threw him up against the wall, and restrained him there. "You're going to what, Edward? Make me shut up? No, you're not. This is information you need to hear." Making sure he was listening, I continued, "So you get a call saying Bella's been hurt and you came running. But the spot next to her bed is no longer yours Eddie. As I stated before, you missed your chance. So you don't get to act like the distraught boyfriend, moping around going, 'woe is me' to anyone who will listen."

"Is that so? The spots been filled? Well, where is Bella's boyfriend, Emmett? Where is Mr. Yorkie? I sat by her bed all day, and the only other visitor she had was Angela Weber. There were no other men fighting for that bedside chair. So unless Bella's batting for the other team these days, I think you sources are wrong."

"Last I heard, Eric was getting the necessary paperwork filled out so he could take temporary custody of the kid." With this little tidbit of information, Edward's mask of indifference dropped, but he quickly redeemed himself.

"Emmett, I've seen the kid. He looks nothing like Yorkie at all." Thinking to myself, I couldn't help but chant just a little more Edward, and I'll have you right where I want ya.

"Yea, that's what I thought at first too. But then I was talking to my sources, and I found out that Yorkie can't access his trust fund if he has a bastard child, so Bella had to pawn her son off on someone else. Hence the hair coloring, and the use of your last name. What's in a name after all? But if something happens to Bella, I heard that she asked that her son's name be legally changed so he could live with his father."

"Yorkie is _not_ that boy's father."

"Really Edward, and why are you so certain of this fact? It's not like you've got any sources spouting out information. Do you have contradicting evidence? I mean, if it's not Yorkie, it's gotta be someone." Addressing my wife, I asked, "Rosie, didn't that Newton kid have a thing for Bella too? What was his first name?"

"Emmett, I don't need any ridiculous sources to get a sense of what's really going on. Obviously your sources have done nothing but lead you astray. I mean common, Eric Yorkie? Michael Newton? Bella couldn't stand those idiots when we were in high school. Why would she ever give them a chance?"

"People change man. I mean, look at you and Bella. I thought you guys would make it through and through, and yet she picked up and left. Then she got knocked up by the next best thing. That's definitely not like the Bella I knew."

"Well you don't know anything Em. Bella was nothing but true to herself in this entire situation."

"Yea? Tell me where you've been getting your information from. You seem pretty well-versed in all things Bella considering she's been M.I.A. in your life the last couple of years. And if she hasn't changed, how do you explain that fraud….that phony little bastard?"

Reversing our positions, Edward now had me pinned up against the way, "You will not call Bella's son a bastard."

"And how would you know?" I quipped.

"I've got the best source of them all."

I scoffed at that reponse. "Whatever Mr. 'I Must-Be-Right-About-Everything'. I don't care who your source is. I still think the boy's a-"

"GOD DAMMIT EMMETT, LEAVE MY SON ALONE!" Eureka!

Still playing dumb, I asked "You have a son?"

"Yes Emmett. Is that what you wanted to hear? Tony is my son. Not Yorkie's. Not Newton's. Mine."

Like a spider with a bug trapped in his sticky web, I had him right where I wanted him. "Yes Edward, you are a father, and it's time for you to grow up and be a parent." Stopping for a second to think about what I just said, I asked, "Did that sound like I was on the Maury show to anyone else?" Mimicking Maury's voice, I tried again. "Edward, the results are in. In the case of Anthony Cullen, the tests show you ARE the father." With that I started cracking up. Seeing the bewildered faces of my family set me off even harder. I don't know if it was the tension lifting in the room after Edward's admission, or the fact that this situation has made everyone a little batty, but eventually Edward and Rosalie were laughing right alone with me. The three of us were gasping for breaths from laughing so hard.

When I came into this room originally, I figured I would have to use my brute strength to get Edward to come clean. Who knew all it would take was a little white lie and the power of laughter to turn my brother into a man? I was soo proud. My baby brother's growing up!


	22. Chapter 22: Time to Wake Up Mommy

**AN: Hey guys! It seems that you all enjoyed Emmett's POV! He's one of my favorite characters. I'm glad that you guys liked my Emmett. I did not want to portray him as the stereotypical "dumb jock". Although I think he's a big goofball/immature, that doesn't mean he's not intelligent.**

**This chapter is Anthony's take on seeing his mom in a coma/meeting Alice, Emmett, and crew! It repeats a little…but I hope Tony is cute enough that you won't mind!**

**So thanks again for the continued support. I 3 you guys!**

CHAPTER TWENTY-TWO

ANTHONY'S POV:

When we got to the hospital, I was really excited because I really missed my Mommy. It was strange to go to my house and not see Mommy there. But I showed Grandma and Grandpa all my toys and my room. They liked it. They helped me pack up some clothes so I could stay with them at the big hotel. It was like we were going on a trip. I can't wait to tell Mommy about all my time I got to spend with them. She's going to be so jealous. When she wakes up, she will come on the trip with us too.

I hurried into the hosptial because I wanted to get to Mommy faster. Sometimes it's good being small because you can fit between people real easy. I heard Grandma yell behind me, "No running Tony. Mommy's not going anywhere." I know that! She's asleep. I just wanted to see her. Grandpa took my hand, and we jogged to where Mommy's room was.

When we got there, I went to open the door, but Grandpa pulled me back. "But Grandpa, I want to—" he put a hand over my mouth to make me stop talking.

"Tony, I understand that you are excited, and that you want to see Mommy. But there are some rules first. Are you ready for the rules?" I was used to rules. Ms. Angela had rules at the fun center. We weren't allowed to hit the other kids or we would get time out. And, we couldn't eat the glue at craft time. Mommy had rules too, like wash your hands after you go potty. I nodded my head, and Grandpa continued.

"Ok. One, no more running in the hospital. There are a lot of injured people here, and you can hurt them more if you bump into them. Running is for outside the hospital only. Two, Mommy is sleeping, so we can't be too loud. Usually little kids aren't allowed into this part of the hospital. But I talked to the boss and he said its okay. But you need to be on your best behavior and use inside voices. Three, not a lot of people can see Mommy at the same time. Only two people, so we have to take turns. You and Grandma are going to go in first. And lastly, Mommy is attached to a lot of different machines in there. If you are going to sit by her on the bed, you have to be careful of her wires. You don't want to pull one out and hurt Mommy more. Do you understand these rules?"

I nodded my head. There were a lot of rules! I didn't know hospitals were so bossy. Maybe that's why every looks so sad in the hallways. They don't want to follow all the rules. Grandpa stood up, and opened the door so we could go in. The room was dark. I don't really like the dark. At home I have a night-time light so the room is not so dark. I reached out and took Grandma's hand because I was scared, and we walked further into the room.

When we got to the bed, I was too short to see. Grandma picked me up and then I was able to see my Mommy! I clapped my hands because I was excited. I really did miss her. Grandma sat me down on the bed, and reminded me that I couldn't move around too much. I scooted real close so I was next to Mommy's face. I saw that Mommy had some boo-boos on her face. They were red, and it looked like they hurt real bad. I kissed my hand, and then touched the boo-boos. That's what Mommy does when I get hurt, and it makes me feel all better.

I patted my Mommy's cheek to see if she would move. It didn't work. I leaned closer and in my inside voice said, "Wake up Mommy." That didn't work either. I said it a little louder, but still nothing. I started to shake her shoulder, and said. "Up, up, up".

Grandpa came into the room and picked me off the bed. I tried to kick and make him put me down, but I couldn't get free. He shook me hard to get me to stop and said, "No Tony, you can't shake Mommy. If you're going to do that, you're not allowed to sit on the bed."

"But Grandpa. Mommy needs to wake up. She's too sleepy. I want her to wake up. I want to talk to her." Grandpa just shook his head at me. I wanted to scream out that I want my Mommy! Why won't she wake up? I started to cry.

Grandma came over and gave me a hug. "Tony, just because your Mommy is sleeping, doesn't mean she can't hear you."

Wiping my wet eyes, I looked up at her, "Really?" Grandma rubbed my back and said, "It's important to always talk and touch someone when they are in a deep sleep like your Mommy. Even though they are hooked up to all these machines and don't respond back, it shows them that they are not alone; that people care about them. Mommy needs two kinds of help to get better: the medicine that the machines are putting into her body, and love."

"I love Mommy. Can I help her get better?" I asked. Grandma nodded her head! When I stopped crying, Grandma looked at me sternly and asked, "Now, if I put you back on the bed, are you going to behave?" I promised I would, so I got to go back up and love Mommy up close. It was weird talking to Mommy without her talking back. But it was like telling a story. So I told her all about my time with Grandma and Grandpa. I even told her about Mean Edward and how he liked pizza just like me.

After some time, we had to leave so the nurses could check on Mommy. Grandma and Grandpa and I went down to the lunchroom and got some ice cream! Grandpa got the green chocolate chip ice cream like me! Grandma got chocolate. She gave me a spoonful. It was good too, but I liked mine better. While we were in there, a bunch of people came in. Grandma got all excited and went up to them and gave them hugs. Then she brought them over for me to see.

When Grandma introduced them to me, and she told me they were friends of my Mommy. I remember Mommy telling me stories about her friends. Like the short girl that made her go shopping. She said that the girl had magical powers because she could always get Mommy to do things she didn't want to. Looking at the Alice girl, I could see what Mommy means.

The man next to her was huge, like a giant. He reminded me of the fairy-tale Jack and the Beanstalk that Ms. Angela read to us at the fun center. But he had a big smile on his face. He didn't look like he would eat people like the giant in that story did. The man told me he was nice and cuddly like a teddy, and I remembered my Teddy Mommy gave me. She told me that sometimes you need a really good hug and that Teddy would always be there to give some of the best hugs ever. Looking at the man's arms I wondered what it would be like to get hugged by him. He had big arms and big muscles. I think he might squish me by accident.

Then the lady with the blonde hear shook my hand. I wanted to show her I was a big boy, so I grabbed her hand and shook it hard, just like my Uncle Jake taught me. I was embarrassed because I couldn't say her name, but then she gave me a nickname to call her by. Nicknames are fun. I like it when people call me Tony. Sometimes Anthony is too long. And Mommy only calls me Anthony when I'm in trouble.

Ohh, I almost forgot! Grandma introduced me to another person; Sophia, who was a girl my age. The fairy lady was her Mommy. I was happy to see her. She looked like she could be my friend. I asked her to come color with me, and she said yes.

All of us went back to Mommy's room, but Grandpa said we all couldn't go in. Those stupid rules. Since I got to see Mommy before, he said that we had to give Mommy's friends a turn. Grandma took mine and Sophia's hands and took us to a room where we could sit down and color together.

This has been a really exciting day. I love meeting new people. Ms. Angela said it's good to have a lot of friends. Maybe when the fairy lady comes out of Mommy's room, she'll be my friend and color too. Concentrating on my picture, I thought about how I always have fun with Grandma and Grandpa. I hope they stay here forever. I want to have fun every day!


	23. Chapter 23: Life Lessons I Never Learned

CHAPTER TWENTY-THREE

The next morning I awoke to a boisterous laugh somewhere in the suite. MUCH. TOO. LOUD. Pulling a pillow over my head, I rolled over thinking what inconsiderate bastards my family was. Can't they let a man enjoy his sleep?

"Hey man. How are you feeling?" I rolled over and saw Emmett standing in the doorway. Emmett's here? When did that happen?

Wetting my lips so they couldn't crack when I tried to speak, I responded, "If I could make the hammer behind my eyes stop pounding, we'd be good."

"Well Rosie and I heading down to eat dinner with everyone. You down?" Rosie's here too? WTF? And, Dinner, isn't it morning? I must have said the last part out loud because Em answered, "Nahh man, it's about 8:00 at night. Gotta lay off the afternoon drinks. It's really messing up your time clock."

Afternoon drinks? I don't remember drinking anything. Confused by everything that was going on, I decided to man up and ask for some help. "Em, what the hell happened?"

"What do you mean? I came here yesterday to find you sprawled out on your mattress drunk to the world already. After waking you up, you and I shared some choice words, and then you went to go sleep off some of your afternoon delight before everyone got back."

Okay…that answers some of my questions. "What are you doing here though? Who is everyone?"

"Everyone but Jasper's here, but he's coming in on Sunday. Then it'll be one big happy family. We're gonna have to work out some visitation schedule with Bells, especially since only 2 people can go in at a time."

Ohh, okay. They were here for Bella. Though that explanation brought forth a bunch of new questions. Oh my god! Did something bad happen? Did they fly in because we were already preparing for the worse? Were we expected to say our goodbyes? I was brought out of my panic attack by a pillow smacking me across the face.

"Dude, what the hell? Are you okay?" Em inquired. Not sure myself, I shrugged before lying back down in my bed. Obviously my brain didn't want to function quite yet.

"I'm okay Emmett. I just think I need to lay down for a bit longer." Emmett seemed disappointed at my news. Hesitating in the doorway, he seemed to be warring with himself over if he should say something or not. Getting frustrated, I spat, "Spit it out Em. I'd really like to go back to bed."

"Well, I was wondering if I could tell everyone about our little chat. I think they'd be happy with your breakthrough." Breakthrough, what breakthrough? Trying to play it off that I knew what he was talking about, I answered him, "It depends on what you plan on saying."

Emmett gave me a hopeful smile, and continued on with the explanation I show desperately needed, "Just that you proved my Yorkie theory false by claiming Tony as your own."

Shit. I thought that was some mumbo jumbo dream again. Ohh well, it's not like I could really ever deny the fact he was mine. So what, I admitted he was my son. A lot of people know their girlfriends had children and still ran. I figure, I've already been an absentee father for 4 years of his life…what's a couple more? This revelation Emmett speaks off doesn't mean I have to make a complete change. I'll just try to be nicer to the kid to get everyone off my back.

Realizing Emmett was still waiting for an answer, I said, "Sure Em...just don't make me sound too stupid. I've got an image to uphold."

Pleased that I gave him my blessing, Emmett came back into the room, and gave me a slap on the back. Before leaving, he said "Thanks man, you don't know what this will mean to everyone. They were worried you'd be stuck as this cold-heartless douche for the rest of your life. There's hope for you yet, young grasshopper."

When the door of my room shut, I rolled over onto my back and started thinking about what Emmett just said. Can you say ouch? Thanks for thinking so highly of me people. I thought family was supposed to love you always despite your flaws and bad characteristics. Well, if its kindness they want, its kindness they'll get. Heck, I'll kill them with kindness. That was the last thought I had before darkness claimed me again.

Five minutes later, or at least that's what it seemed like, I felt someone running their hand through my hair. Occasionally, they would rub their fingernails against my scalp. Mmm, that felt so good. I remember when Bella would do this for me when I had a bad headache, or was really stressed after a long day at work. Wait, Bella? I quickly sat up in bed, foolishly hoping the hair culprit was my love only to be met with disappointment.

"I'm sorry honey, did I scare you?" Shaking my head, I answered, "No mom, I just got confused over where I was. I'm okay." I laid back down and my mother continued her ministrations in my hair.

"Emmett told us about your afternoon. Do you want to talk about it?" Great I though…it's starting already.

"No, I'm still…processing everything" I lied.

Esme nodded her head, "That's understandable. I'm just glad that you've finally admitted Tony is yours. Ohh Edward, my heart just about broke every time you would degrade him. I felt like I'd done something wrong, or led you astray. I just couldn't understand how you could hate a child so much."

I tried not to let what Mom was saying get to me…but she was really laying the guilt on. Sitting up, I took the hand that had been in my hair and placed it between mine, and looked into my Mom's eyes. "It's not your fault Mom. You can't control my ideologies. Everyone's a different person, and thus likes and dislikes different things. Unfortunately for me, I hate kids."

"Still Edward, how can you hate kids? I understand that not all aspects of children are pleasant. Even I admit they get dirty, and smell, and can be whiney at times. But that doesn't mean I hate them. You need to overlook the bad, and focus solely on the goods that come out of having a child."

"There's good?" I asked sarcastically. Esme didn't appreciate my attitude. "Not all children are out of control Edward. Maybe if you exerted some effort into getting to know your son, you would see the good." And with that, she left me alone in my dark hotel room.

It wasn't long before I had a visitor again. I was starting to think my bedroom had a revolving door. Letting out a long sigh, I addressed my latest visitor. "Hello Rosalie." She didn't respond. Well, this might be the best visitor yet. Of course, knowing Rose, she wouldn't stay quiet long. I sat around and waited for when the yelling would start. I didn't expect to hear her sniffling. Looking over, I saw that she was crying.

Don't you just hate when women cry? I mean, how do you deal with it? Do they want to be comforted? Do they want to be left alone? Who knows? Taking a chance, I got up and went to Rosalie. When she saw I was standing next to her, she started to cry even harder. Apparently that was the wrong decision. Heading back to the bed, I decided to address her there.

"What's wrong Rosalie?" After a few minutes of nothing, she managed to choke out, "I was…such a…bitch…to her." "Who Rose?" I asked, though I had a good idea who she was talking about.

"Be-Bell-la" she blubbered. Reaching out, I took her hand, and pulled her down to sit with me on the bed. I put an arm around her shoulder and contemplated how to console her. Rosalie took a breath, and continued. "Everyone loved her. She could do no wrong. It pissed me off. I was happy when she first left. Finally, she made the wrong decision. But people didn't hate her; they couldn't. They simply mourned her absence. That only made me to hate her more. Now, now that I know why she left, I can't hate her. I just can't."

Shoving my arm off her shoulder, Rose pivoted so she was facing me. "Do you know how many people want a baby Edward, but can't have one? A lot. And I'm one of those people." I was not expecting that confession. How did I not know this?

"We didn't want to tell everyone until we knew for sure. After test upon test upon test, the doctors deemed me infertile. How do you think that makes me feel? Miserable. Embarrassed. Don't forget useless. I can't give my husband the one thing that he wants from me." I didn't realize my family had been hurting like this. I tried to express how sorry I was for them. But Rose wouldn't accept my apology.

"You're sorry Edward? Sorry? Do you even know what you should be sorry for?" I remained silent. I figured she would tell me.

"You are an ass Edward. The biggest ass ever. How could you tell a young, fertile woman you were pro-abortion? I know that you didn't know she was pregnant at the time, but still. Abortion should NEVER be an option, especially when you consider how many people out there are just like me; can't get pregnant but craving a baby. Even if you and Bella chose not to keep the baby, there would have been a couple willing to adopt the child and raise it as their own."

"But no, when Bella brought up kids you thought about you and you alone. You didn't want a kid, so you thought in terms of eliminating your chances of having a child. You even went as far as eliminating the conceived child. Bella was right to leave you Edward. You were too selfish and immature to be in a relationship with you should be sorry for today Edward is the fact that you are still nothing but a selfish ass. Four years have passed, and you are the same bitter person Bella left behind."

"Here you find out you are a father, and you've done nothing but deny him. You've been here in Forks for 2 days now, and you've spent no time with the boy, instead pawning off your responsibilities onto your parents. Mrs. Cope called you here for a reason Edward. Bella would have wanted you to care for Tony, not sneer at him, and disregard him. How do you think she's going to react when she wakes up and realizes what an ass you've been to her one and only true love? She's going to be pissed Edward. You're going to see Mama Bear come out of her cave and she's going to rip you to shreds. And you can forget any chance of winning her heart again."

Rosalie stopped her lecture to look me into the eye. It seemed like she was searching for something in particular. What, I don't know. Eventually she gave up, and continued. "Part of being an adult is facing problems that come up, getting help when you need it, and realizing you are not perfect. That's why we are all here Edward. We want to help you be happy. And we know that Bella makes you happy. But, we also know that Tony can make you happy too. Please give him a chance, at least for me. You've at least got a son, a precious biological son that will bear your name for the rest of his life. You need to realize what a gift that is, and how envious of you I am."

Standing up, Rose straightened out her outfit, and turned to look at me once more. "And Edward? I better see some changes, or I'm going to become Mama Bear for Bella. And believe me; I will have no problem eliminating you if it comes down to it. Be afraid Edward. Be VERY afraid."

Alone again, I began to realize how much of an enemy I had become to my family. And I'm not going to lie….Rosalie's threat scared me. I'll have to do better if I wanted to keep my man-parts. Tomorrow's a new day. For now, I'm going back to bed before someone else can come and rain on my parade.


	24. Chapter 24: Unwanted Cargo

CHAPTER TWENTY-FOUR

Since I spent the majority of yesterday sleeping, I was up before the sun this morning. Yesterday was…interesting to say the least. Between my meeting with Angela, the confrontation with Emmett, getting scolded by my mother, and thrown for a loop by Rosalie, I've had my share of serious talks to last me a lifetime. It seems like the only one who hasn't given me a piece of their mind was Alice, and I was planning on keeping it that way.

Dressed and ready for the day, I looked at the clock and saw it was about 6:30. I figured I'd head over to the hospital and wait for visiting hours to begin. I craved the solitude, and any time I could get with my Bella after our long hiatus is a blessing. Crossing through the living room, I saw that I wasn't the only person up this early.

"Hi Edward." I looked over at the little boy who was lying on the couch watching the early morning cartoons. Clad in a pair of superman pajamas, he looked like he's been up for awhile.

"What are you doing up so early?" I asked. Tony sat up on the couch, moving over to one side, clearly leaving me a spot to sit down next to him. Hesitantly, I made my way to the couch. With a smile on his face, Tony said, "I don't like sleeping in the room Grandma and Grandpa got me. After they go to bed, I come out here." Intrigued, I pressed, "That's kind of sneaky. Why do you do that?"

Hugging his knees to his chest, Tony leaned forward and whispered, "I'm 'fraid of the dark. There's no night-time light. I have one in my room at home, but there isn't one here. So I come out here, because I can see the outside lights from the window. They keep the room lit up just enough that I can sleep without getting scared."

Not sure how to help him with his fear, I decided to share a fear I had when I was his age. "Everyone's scared of something. When I was little, I used to be scared of the toilet." Tony let out a little giggle, "The potty?"

"Yup. When I was learning to use the potty like a big boy, I was scared that I would get flushed away. Or I was worried that while I was going to the bathroom, someone would creep up and bite my butt." At the word butt, Tony had another fit of the giggles. Doesn't take much to entertain today's youth I suppose. While he laughed, I couldn't help but smile at the stupid fear as well. It's been years since I'd thought about that story.

When Tony stopped laughing, he looked up at me with a real serious face. "Are you still scared?"

"No Tony. Remember, I went with you to the bathroom at the pizza place." Tony hit his forehead, and said, "Ohh yea. I forgot."

Now it was my turn to laugh at him. "It's okay. People forget all the time. It happens. You didn't have to hit yourself though." Looking at my watch, I saw that it was almost 7:00am. I really needed to be on my way. I stood up from the couch and didn't even get 3 steps away before I heard a, "What'cha doing?"

Tying my sneakers that I left by the front door, I said, "I'm going out." I figured being vague was the best choice here. Apparently my answer wasn't good enough. "Where are you going?"

"The hospital."

"Are you going to see Mommy?" he asked excitedly. Why did I get the feeling that I should have lied about my destination? Not wanting to answer the question out loud, I just gave Tony a small nod of approval.

"I'm going to get dressed." And with that he was off the couch and halfway across the suite. I called after him, "Wait, Tony no…" but it was already too late. Frustrated, I turned and headed towards his bedroom so I could let him know he couldn't come, but I didn't get very far before I felt a firm hand on my shoulder. Spinning around, I found my father and mother looking at me.

"Going somewhere son?" my father asked. Pushing his hand off my shoulder, I said, "As a matter of fact yes, I am. I'm going to the hospital. Notice the emphasis on the '_I_'. Me. I am going." My father looked at me like I'd gone mad. "Okay…_you_ are going to the hospital. Go. No one's stopping you." I rubbed the back of my neck, intending to tell my father that someone is preventing me from going alone. However, right when I was going to explain the situation, a disheveled looking four year old came running back into the living room.

"Edward can you tie my shoes so—" Tony trailed off as he noticed we were no longer alone. "Morning Grandma, morning Grandpa." My parents gave me a knowing look, signifying they understood what I meant by the 'I' now. I figured they would step in and rectify the situation. Instead, they dug my hole deeper.

"Good morning Tony. Are you going to the hospital with Edward?" my mother asked. I gave her a look of horror. How could she be allowing this? Oblivious to my discomfort, Tony replied, "Yes, we're going to see Mommy."

Mother looked me right in the eye when she said, "How nice. I'm glad you're getting to spend time with Edward. You haven't gotten to be with him much, huh Tony?"

Tony shook his head. "I only see Edward when we eat. He was there when we had pizza. And he was there when we had breffast yesterday. Then he disappeared. Then he didn't come to dinner, so I didn't see him again until right now."

"Well then I won't keep you. Maybe Edward can stop and get some breakfast on the way to the hospital. Would you like that Tony?" He gave an enthusiastic "Yea! Can we have donuts Edward?" This was starting to be too much.

"Mom really, I don't know if—," but she wouldn't let me finish. Addressing Tony, she said, "Now do you remember the rules Grandpa told you for visiting Mommy?" He nodded her head. Not entirely believing him, she asked him what they were.

Holding up one finger, he said, "No running in the hospital because bumping into people hurts them." He added another finger, saying "Talk with inside voices because Mommy is sleeping." Mom nodded her head, and prompted him to continue, "Rule number three?"

Tony thought hard for a second, then said, "People have to take turns to see Mommy, so only me and Edward can see her." Dad looked down at his grandson with pride. "That's good Tony. There's only one more rule left. Think nice and hard. I know you can remember it." Geeze, that's a lot of rules to throw at a minor.

Biting his lower lip, I was once again reminded how much this little boy was Bella's child. She used to do the same thing every time she was nervous. I remember always taking my thumb, and freeing her lip from the added pressure. God I missed her. I was brought out of my memory by a loud, "Ohh I remember! Be careful of Mommy's wires when sitting on the bed." Tony looked at his grandparents for verification.

"Congratulations Tony, you did it! You are such a smart boy!" my father praised. My mother leaned down and gave Tony a big hug. You'd think the kid just found the cure for Cancer based on the attention he was getting.

"Now you must listen to everything Edward says. He's in charge, okay? Will you be good for Edward?"

"I promise Grandma!" Pleased with his response, she told him to go with his Grandfather to get his coat. Finally alone, she directed her attention to me. "I don't want to hear it Edward. This is the perfect opportunity for you two to spend time together. You both care very dearly for the same woman. Worse comes to worse, you can bond over that."

"Mom, I was going to the hospital to get away from all this madness, not to take it with me." Before my mother could properly reprimand me, a tiny voice rang out, "I'm ready, let's go!"

Slipping his hand in mine, I turned and gave my parents one last apprehensive look, hoping they would see the fear in my eyes and save me from this nightmare. Instead, they stood off to the side, and watched us go with big smiles on their faces.

Deciding they needed to be put in their places, when we got to the door, I left Tony there and then approached my parents. When I was close enough to them, I snapped, "Ohh, maybe while we're gone you can work on getting Tony a night light. Seems kind of cruel for you to leave him alone in the dark; it's his greatest fear. Probably why he's been sleeping in the living room." I spun around on my heel leaving my shocked parents behind. Upon leaving the room, I slammed the hotel door behind me. Take that, I thought!

Looking down, I saw a wide-eyed boy starting back at me. Taking his hand in mine, I said, "Let's go Tony" and stalked towards the elevator.

While we waited for the elevator to come, Tony asked, "Why did you yell at Grandma and Grandpa?" I wanted to ask him why kids are such nosey little buggers. Instead, letting out a sigh, I explained, "I wasn't yelling Tony. I just wasn't using my inside voice. I had to explain something to them before we left. They made a mistake, and I told them they should fix it while we're gone." Nodding his head at me, I knew the subject was dropped.

"What did they do wrong?" Apparently I had too much hope. If he keeps this up, this is going to be a long day. When the elevator finally arrived, I stepped in, and looked up at the ceiling. I sent up a silent plea to God to help me get through this day without murdering the child. That would definitely be a no-no in the "winning Bella over" book.


	25. Chapter 25: Donuts & Doctors with Edward

CHAPTER TWENTY-FIVE

ANTHONY'S POV:

I was worried when Edward came out of his room that I would get in trouble for not being in bed. But he didn't seem mad. He even sat down next to me and talked to me and watched cartoons. I was happy because I haven't spent a lot of time with him. So when I found out that he was going to see Mommy, I decided I wanted to go to.

While I was in my room, I was a little worried that Edward would leave without me, so I hurried to get dressed. I was going too fast because my pajama pants got stuck around my feet, and I ended up falling down. But I was a big boy and didn't cry. I put on my clothes, and grabbed my shoes and ran out to the living room. When I didn't see him on the couch, I was all ready to cry, but then I saw Edward talking to Grandma and Grandpa, and I was happy again.

Grandpa helped me put my shoes on, and then came with me to get my coat. As he helped me put it on, he said, "Tony, I need to tell you a secret." Ohh, secrets are important. Sometimes, when my Uncle Jake does something bad, he makes me keep it a secret from Mommy. I'm really good at keeping a secret.

"Did you do something bad Grandpa?" I asked. Grandpa shook his head. "No, it's nothing bad. I just wanted to warn you. Edward doesn't have a lot of experience around kids. They make him nervous. That is why he's been kind of distant these past few days. And I have a feeling that he is scared about going out with you today alone."

"Edward gets scared? But he's a big boy. How can he be scared of me? He's so tall, he could squish me like an ant."

Grandpa chuckled, and said, "Well, I hope he doesn't squish you. I'd miss you too much." Pushing some hair out of my eyes, he continued, "But seriously, what I need you to do is be on your best behavior and follow all the rules. Don't give Edward a hard time. And then hopefully Mean Edward won't make an appearance. He is really a good person when you get to know him."

"Ok Grandpa, I'll try. I don't want Mean Edward to come out today. I want to meet Mommy's Edward." Grandpa looked like he wanted to ask me a question about what I meant, but he didn't get a chance because I went to go find Edward. Just like I've heard stories from Mommy about her fairy friend and Teddy, I've heard ones about Edward too. But Edward never seemed happy to see me, so I didn't share them with him or anyone else. Maybe if today goes okay, I'll tell him I know him too!

I found Edward in the living room still. He was talking quietly with Grandma. Sneaking up behind him, I said, "I'm ready, let's go!"I saw that Edward was unsure of what to do. So I took Grandpa's advice about Edward today, and grabbed his hand. Then, I started tugging him toward the door. When we got there, he told me to wait, and then hurried back inside the room.

I didn't like being out in the hallway by myself. What if a stranger walks by and takes me away? Mommy told me that if I was ever scared of a stranger, I should scream out "Stranger Danger". The hallway was empty though. I hope that means the strangers are all still sleeping.

I stepped closer to the door to see if I could get back in but it was locked. I did however hear yelling inside. It was Edward. Oh no! Is Mean Edward here already? I couldn't hear what he was saying though. The door opened real fast, and I jumped because it scared me. Then Edward slammed the door really hard. Well, I guess he just woke up all the strangers now.

We headed down to the elevator. Edward wasn't saying anything, so I decided to ask him questions.

"Why did you yell at Grandma and Grandpa?"

Edward looked guilty, but he explained, "I wasn't yelling Tony. I just wasn't using my inside voice. I had to explain something to them before we left. They made a mistake, and I told them they should fix it while we're gone."

Grandpa and Grandma made a mistake? I didn't think old people made mistakes because they were so smart since they'd been alive for so long.

I wanted more answers, so I asked "What did they do wrong?"

Edward did not look happy. He just said that I shouldn't worry about it; it's a grownup issue. Sometimes Mommy says that I am too curious, and that my questions get annoying after awhile. But I only asked two questions here. Maybe Edward was still tired because it was early in the morning. My Mommy does not like the mornings either. She doesn't like to answer questions until she had her icky coffee. When we get donuts, I think Edward should have some coffee too.

Edward held my hand while we crossed the parking lot to the car. I'd never ridden in the car alone with Edward before. I wasn't sure what his rules were. Would he let me sit in the front seat? He opened the back door; I guess not. Before getting in, I figured it couldn't hurt to ask. "Edward, can I sit up front with you?"

"No Tony. You are too young. If we were to get in an accident, the air bag would hurt you."

"But I thought air bags are supposed to save your life, not hurt you. Are the car companies lying?"

"You're a stickler for lying, huh?" He asked. Instead of waiting for me to answer, he continued, "Air bags will keep you safe. However, the front seat air bags are made for grownups. You have to be a certain height. If you are too short, they can end up hurting you. Do you understand?" I nodded and got in the backseat. Edward helped me put my belt on, and then shut the door.

I couldn't help but wonder about short adults. Would they get hurt too? When Edward got in the car, I decided to ask one more question. "Edward, you said that you have to be a certain height to sit in the front seat. Does that mean the fairy lady can't sit there either?"

Edward turned around in his seat, and asked, "Who's the fairy lady?" I tried to remember her name, but I couldn't, so I described her for him. "I don't remember her name, but she is really short, and was Mommy's friend in school, and would make her go shopping all the time."

Edward let out a really loud laugh. "You mean Alice?" Yea, that's her name! I nodded.

Still laughing, Edward said, "Why don't we ask her when we get home later? I'm sure she'd love that question." I wasn't sure why it was so funny, but I liked seeing Edward in a happy mood, so I stopped asking questions. Edward then asked, "So donuts?" I nodded my head again, and then we were off.

We pulled up in front of the bake shop that Mommy and I go to on the weekends. They have such good stuff. Usually Mommy and I get different things, and split them in half so we could share. Hopefully I can make up my mind and pick one thing. I don't know how much money Edward has, and I don't want him to spend too much on me. Walking up to the counter, Edward asked me what I wanted.

I looked long and hard through the glass. The sticky glaze donut is always good. But, I also like the chocolate frosting donut. In the back, I saw there were cinnamon buns too. Edward said, "Well, did you decide?" I didn't want to make the wrong choice.

"I don't know which to get. The cinnamon bun looks really good, and they don't always have them here, but the chocolate frosting one looks yummy too." Edward looked uncertain, "Does your Mom let you get chocolate for breakfast?"

"Oh course silly! She usually gets a chocolate donut for herself. Sometimes I get the sticky glazed donut, and she gets the chocolate one, and then we both share. But for today, I think I'll have the cinnamon bun please."

Edward turned to the lady and said, "One cinnamon bun, Two chocolate frosting donuts, and a coffee please, black."

While we were waiting for the lady to get the food, I asked Edward, "You like chocolate frosting donuts too?" He nodded his head, and said, "When I was in high school, I would get them before school all the time. Sometimes Bel-, I mean your Mom would come with me."

"That's so cool. You ate donuts every day?" Edward shook his head. "Not every day. If I ate donuts every day, I'd weigh 500 pounds." I laughed at that. I could picture a fat Edward in my head. He would not look good. "You're right Edward, you would not look good if you were fat."

Taking our food to go, we got back in the car. I went to open the bag to eat, but Edward said, "Wait!" I froze; did I do something bad?

"Lets eat when we get to the hospital. I don't want to stink up Grandpa's car." Ohh, okay. That makes sense. Edward put the radio on, and we drove to the hospital. When we got there, the nurse said we couldn't see Mommy yet. So we went to the waiting room. In the corner was a Lego table. I grabbed Edward's hand and asked him to play with me. He said, "We can play after we eat." YAY! He said we!

I ate my cinnamon bun real quick. I wanted to get to the play time. When I was done eating, I asked Edward if I could go play. He said ok. I started to play with the Lego's. First I made a tall building, but that got boring after awhile. Then I decided to make a pyramid, but it was getting to be too hard to make because of the square pieces. Finally I decided to make a bridge

After working on my bridge for awhile, I noticed that Edward was still sitting in his seat. He was looking at a magazine. I got up and went over to him, and said, "Knock Knock!" Edward looked at me funny. I thought maybe he didn't know what to do, so I whispered, "You're supposed to ask me who's there!" Edward repeated what I said, then I said, "Lego".

Edward asked, "Lego who?" Then I said, "Lego of me and I'll tell you!" I started to giggle. When I looked at Edward, I saw that he had a small smile on his face. When things got quiet again, I asked, "Are you done eating Edward?" He nodded his head. I grabbed his hand and said, "Then come play with me." I was pulling him to the table. He was walking really slow; I had to pull real hard to get him to move. Before we could sit down at the table, the nurse came back and said we could see Mommy now. Oh well, I'll have to play Lego's with Edward later.


	26. Chapter 26: ATTENTION, Forward March

CHAPTER TWENTY-SIX

ESME'S POV:

The slam of the hotel door woke me out of my trance. I turned to look at my husband, and said, "Was he making that up?"

Carlisle shrugged his shoulder, and said, "I'm not sure. It would explain the nightmare Wednesday night, and why we found him on the couch the next morning."

Sitting down on said couch, I put my head in my hands and said, "Oh my God, I am a horrible Grandmother. How did I not see this?"

"Esme, really. You just met the boy; you're not expected to know everything about him. It's part of the learning process. At least now we can do something. Let's be pro-active, and not wallow."

Looking up at my husband, I nodded, "You're right. I'm sorry. I just want the boy to feel comfortable with us, and the thought that the last two nights have been miserable for him just breaks my heart. But moving on, we need a night-light, and we need one pronto."

"Why don't I run to the house, and pick up the night-light. I'll do a quick search to see if there is anything else we may have forgotten on our first trip," Carlisle said.

"I'll come with you," I said, getting up from the couch. On our way to the door, we heard a knock. Perfect timing, I thought. There at the door was my ever-so-perky daughter. "Hello dear, where's Sophia?"

"She's still asleep. Rosalie and Emmett agreed to watch over her. I figured we could get started on our scheming," Alice said, while offering up a wicked smile.

Carlisle chuckled behind me, and said, "I believe you are needed here love. I'll run to the house myself. Call me if you think of anything else we may need. I'll bring refreshments back to feed the troops." Saluting Alice and I, he add, "Officers, fall out!" I gave him a playful slap to the shoulder, and then he was on his way.

Turning back to Alice, I saw she was already situated in the living room, notebook in hand. "Where's my little nephew?" she inquired.

"With Edward," I replied. Alice let out a wispy laugh. "Funny…No really, where is he?" Obviously Edward spending time with Tony is hard for Alice to believe. I tried to convince her again. "They went to the hospital together."

Alice stood from the couch and came closer to me. "You mean to tell me that you let my nephew leave this house unsupervised with my brother to go to the hospital to visit my best friend?" Unsure what the problem was, I simply nodded my head. Alice started shrieking. "Oh my god! This is perfect. I wish we had time to prepare Tony before sending them out into the wild together alone, but this can work to our advantage. We need to keep them together for as long as possible."

Pleased that I hadn't made the wrong decision, I filled Alice in on what the two were up to. "Well, they were heading to breakfast, and then right to the hospital. It's too early for visiting hours yet, so that gives them some time there. How long do you think they'll be at the hospital for? What do you suggest we do to keep them together?"

Alice thought long and hard for awhile, before suggesting, "What if no one is here when they get back? That will ensure Edward having to watch Tony longer. Then we can meet them for a late dinner or something?"

"That could work Alice! But," I hesitated, "Do you think this is too much; too fast for Edward? Maybe the hospital visit alone will be enough for him."

"Mom, I love you and everything, but you need to stop babying him. He is a father. This is his son. He should be watching over him. You and Dad have spoiled him already by watching over Tony for the last two days. Let him make it up to you. Enjoy a day out with Dad, Sophie and me. They will be fine."

"I suppose you're right. Plus, we always have cell phones if he needs help." Alice shook her head. "I think we need to lay off the cell phones as well Mom. We don't want Edward to become too dependent on us. He may call every five minutes just to get you to worry, and come home simply to take over his job. I think we should be unavailable. Like, we can go see a movie, and then our cell phones will have to be shut off. No one's at fault there."

"I'm not sure if I'm very comfortable with that idea—," but Alice cut me off.

"Tough love Mom. You've got to be tough. And what could go wrong? Yes, Edward is inexperienced when it comes to kids, but he's a Doctor. He should be able to handle most, if not all surprises little Tony might throw his way." Declaring the topic closed, Alice moved on with her agenda. "Now, where was Dad running off to?"

"He was heading to Isabella's house to pick up some necessities we forgot yesterday. Apparently Tony is afraid of the dark, and has been struggling without his night-light."

"Okay, while Dad is at the house, we need him to pick up a few knickknacks; things that will show Edward how much he missed out on Tony's life already, and how much he'll miss out on in the future if he continues to deny him."

"Like what Alice? Photos?" I asked.

"Yes, that's perfect. Ask dad to look for photo albums. I can imagine Bella being the stereotypical camera-happy mom. I'm sure there must be loads albums somewhere. Dad should focus on obtaining Tony's baby years. Perhaps a ragged looking Bella taking care of his son alone will unfreeze Edward's heart."

"Or piss him off more. She wasn't alone, or do you not remember Tony's favorite Uncle Jake?"

"Ooo, you're right! That's even better Mom. It'll show Edward that a Daddy position can easily be replaced. And I'm sure he is just seething over how close Jacob and Bella remained. Seeing them in pictures together, looking like the happy American family that they are will make him jealous, I can assure you that."

"Alice, why do I get the sense that you are getting pleasure from your brother's pain? I mean, I agree he needs to be taught a lesson, but you seem more interested in seeing him get hurt. I thought we were trying to help him be happy again; trying to get him and Bella back together."

"It's more payback than satisfaction Mom. He is the reason that my best friend ran away. He is the reason that she stopped taking my calls, and wouldn't respond to emails. He scared her off, and made her feel like her and her baby were unwanted by us all. And while Bella suffered physically, mentally and emotionally over the last four years, he's just had to deal with the emotions of abandonment and unrequited love. Bella's the real victim here, and until he realizes it, I can't focus on his happiness yet."

Continuing her monologue, she added, "Yes, the ultimate plan is to reunite Bella and Edward, but that is kind of difficult to do when one of the two is in a coma. Plus, there will be no Bella and Edward if we can't get an Edward and Tony relationship going. Edward's gotta realize they come as a package deal. So Edward's happiness is going to be based on how well he and Tony hit it off."

"Seems like you've got this all figured out darling. You didn't leave me much to plan" I chuckled. Alice surely was a whirlwind once you've got her started on a project.

"Well, the only thing I haven't worked out yet is the issue of work. Who knows how long Bella will be out of the picture. Dad and Edward took vacation days to come out here, but I don't think vacation time extends to weeks or even months. Edward is the type of person who would use his patients and status at the hospital as a need to leave Tony behind. And how can a relationship form when you're in different states? Hence the popular saying; 'Out of sight, out of mind.'"

Alice began to pace, muttering, "What to do, what to do," under her breathe. Thinking it over, I suggested, "What Edward needs to do is take a leave of absence until things are resolved, but the problem is how to suggest it to him. It's not like he'd think of it himself. He doesn't put fatherhood ahead of anything yet, let alone his job."

Alice stopped in place, and spun around, asserting "Who says we have to suggest it? We could sign into his email account and mail the Chief of Staff a note explaining his leave. Or, have father call, explaining that Edward has too much on his mind right now to do it himself. If we already have the process in the works, Edward isn't going to go and contradict all our hard work and effort. He'd look like a bigger shmuck if he did that."

"I don't know Alice. I think we'd have to run that idea past your father first. I wouldn't want to do anything that could potential hurt Edward's career down the line." Alice agreed with me.

I picked my cell phone out of my purse, and said, "So besides the night-light, I'm having your father look for albums. Anything else Alice?"

"Hmm…this is hard to do without Tony. He probably knows Bella best at this point. I say we'll start with that, and we can do reconnaissance work with Tony at a later date."

As I typed out a message for Carlisle, I couldn't help but get giddy myself. I know as a mother I shouldn't be saying this, but it is fun to be a little vindictive. Now if only Edward can do his part…then everyone can get their happy endings.


	27. Chapter 27: Afternoon Naps

CHAPTER TWENTY-SEVEN

The day with the rugrat was…not as bad as I assumed it would be. Yea, he got on my nerves with the billion questions he had, but at least he was better behaved then most kids his age. Plus, seeing him interact with Bella was a real mind-fuck.

After the nurse came and told us we could see Bella, Tony was quick to drop the toys and run to catch up with her. I slowly followed behind, not sure how to interact with Bella with Tony in the room. I obviously couldn't talk about our past without giving away who I am to Tony. I'd have to wait until I could ditch him to come back and talk honestly with my girl.

When I entered the room, I saw Tony standing on the chair next to her bed. I thought he was going to jump into the bed, and quickly ran over to pick him up and put him back on the floor. I scolded him, "What are you doing? You can't jump into the bed. Don't you remember what Grandpa said about being careful around your Mom's wires?"

Tony shook out of my hold on him, and snapped back, "I wasn't going to jump. I couldn't reach the bed by myself 'cuz it's too tall. And you weren't here to pick me up like Grandma does. So I was gonna use the chair to reach the bed. I wouldn't jump; I don't want to hurt Mommy anymore. I just want her to get better and wake up so we can go home." By the time he finished his rant, he had tears streaming down his face.

Uugh, why do people always cry in front of me? First Rosalie; now him. And, if I didn't know what to do with women and tears, I certainly didn't know how to act around crying kids. Usually when I see kids and tears, I run the other way. However, I didn't think I could do that in this situation, especially since I was responsible for him at the moment.

I awkwardly patted Tony on the head, "I'm sorry kid. I acted before I took in the entire situation. Now, stop the crying and go see your Mom." I picked him up, and placed him on the bed away from the wires so we could avoid any potential problems. Apparently that wasn't close enough for him, so he scooted closer.

He reached out and patted Bella's cheek, and quietly said, "Hi Mommy. You have been sleeping a long time. I think it's time you wake up." Rolling my eyes, I muttered quietly to myself, "Sure kid, like that'll work."

He started to tell Bella about how he met the people from her stories. What stories? I found myself curious of the type of things Bella told him about. He explained about meeting Grandma and Grandpa, and talked about all the fun things they did together since he last saw her. He talked about meeting the fairy, and the man that shared the name of his Teddy. Then he talked about the pretty lady. I guess that was Rosalie. I was happy to see that despite my mess-ups, she still involved my family in her kid's life one way or another.

I noticed that he didn't mention me at all. I couldn't help but wonder if I was ever in any of her stories. I mean, I _was_ an important part of her adult life. But I disregard that thought. We didn't exactly leave on good terms; I figured she lacked good things to say about me. Plus, it's not like it matters if the kid knows me, right?

Tony then branched into how Uncle Jake was still gone, and that he missed him. He said that maybe Grandpa and Grandma could take him to the house so he could check the mail for a postcard since Black promised to send him some. I'm sure that wasn't high on my parent's to do list, but I'd run it by them later.

I had to admit, it pissed me off that Jake was an important person in Tony's life. Who the hell did he think he was worming his way into Bella's makeshift family? At least I could count my blessings that he wasn't involved…romantically with Bella. I wonder who he convinced to marry him. Poor girl, what was she thinking?

The fact that Bella wasn't with Jake gave me hope that there might be a chance for me. Though, the talk I had with Emmett the other day really had me worried that she did have suitors pining for her. Stupid Emmet, thanks a lot for giving me another thing to worry about.

Tuning back into Tony and his story-telling, I was surprised to see that he was now lying down next to Bella. His breathing was steady, and upon closer examination I saw that he had fallen asleep. I guess morning cartoons really didn't agree with him.; he must have been more exhausted than he let on. Though, I couldn't understand how he could sleep after eating that sugar-based breakfast.

With him asleep, I was able to enjoy the solitude that I originally sought out for. Instead of voicing my thoughts out loud to Bella, I talked to her telepathically.

"_Bella, I hope you can hear me. I…don't know exactly where to start, but I have some things that I wanted to get off my chest. I met Tony, and let me tell you, that was quite a shock. When Mrs. Cope called me, I was so sure that you had moved on; that you were happily married and were well on your way to making the typical 2.5 kids. I didn't understand at first why she was sharing this information with me; I thought she was being unnecessarily cruel, or was looking for gossip to spread around town about my reaction to the news. But then she told me he was mine, and I was just at a loss for words. _

_I felt an array of feelings upon learning this information. First Confusion. Then some Sadness. Understanding of why you left; and then anger. It surprised me how angry I got with you. I mean, it's not like I wanted kids. You knew that, and hence you left. But the fact that you kept something so large from me; from my family, really hurt. Despite how I felt about the consequence, my family would have liked to be a part of the kid's life. _

_At least this accident gave them the opportunity. You don't know how thrilled my parents were that Tony was able to recognize them. And from the stories Tony told you, he remembered Alice and Emmett from memories you shared with him. I noticed he didn't know about Rosalie, thought it's understandable. I mean, she was always a bitch to you; why would you share information about her? I wonder….no nevermind. _

I couldn't ask her about whether she ever talked about me to him. It seemed selfish of me to inquire, and I felt like that was too deep of a conversation to get into in the first few visits. Plus, didn't I already decide it didn't matter? Moving on, I continued my talk.

_Though I haven't spent a lot of time with Tony, I can tell that you did a good job raising him. Despite a few tantrums here and there, he really is better than most kids. And he is so smart for his age. I take it the teacher in you has got him starting early on his learning. He probably already knows how to read. Hopefully you aren't starting him on that stupid __Wuthering Heights__ you never could get enough of. I'm guessing he'll be starting school soon. _

I was distracted by the mumbling coming from the sleeping boy. "Mmm, sticky buns good." I snorted at the kid. I thought back to the bakery, and how he couldn't decide between his choices. Those were the things Bella and I would get before school. And, we shared them just like they did. I bought them both because I contemplated sharing them with him, but I chickened out. I thought the act might make him think of his mother and get sad.

I did have the other chocolate frosting donut in the bag I was carrying. I figured he'd need an afternoon snack. Plus, if I gave him that, I wouldn't have to worry about feeding him lunch. Works for all parties involved.

The boy muttered some more. "Thank you Edward. Mommy's right." Mommy was right? Right about what boy? I really wanted to wake him up and ask him, but I figured that would just put him in a bad mood, and the likelihood that he actually remembered what he was dreaming about would be slim. Figuring we were going to be here for awhile. I settled back into the chair, and closed my eyes. A little catnap wouldn't hurt.

Eventually, I was roused by a smack in the head. Disorientated, I looked down to find Tony now in my lap, napping with his head on my shoulder. It seems that I was attacked when he switched his head to face the opposite direction. Worried that he would fall, I put my arms around his back to secure him to me. In response, he tightened his hold on me as well. And then, he said, "Mommy's Edward is nice."

I was surprised. He called me Mean Edward the other day, but he's yet to call me Mommy's Edward. What did he mean by that? I knew that I was wholeheartedly hers. The question of the hour was: was she still Edward's Bella; MY Bella. I couldn't help but think, "I hope so." And with that, I ventured back into dreamworld for a little while longer.


	28. Chapter 28: A Successful Heist

CHAPTER TWENTY-EIGHT

CARLISLE'S POV:

Leaving my wife and daughter to their scheming was certainly not a first in my book. Once those two got together, it could be hours before they surfaced again for air. I had no problem leaving them to their planning. Everybody needs some time to themselves, and I needed time to think over the last few days.

Getting into Emmett's rental car, I couldn't help but think about how much has happened in the course of three days. Wednesday, we get the call about Bella and Tony, and fly out to Forks. Thursday is spent getting to know our grandson, and introducing the rest of the Cullen clan to Tony. And today, we thrust Edward and Tony into a father-son bonding experience. Hopefully this experience will help us all move forward, not thrust us back to day one.

Edward's already been lectured by his mother and Rosalie. He doesn't need me coming at him too. I've at least expressed my disappointment of him in simpler terms. But I have faith in my son. I know that he will come around. Edward always comes around in the end. He of course chooses to take the hardest route to get there, but he'll get there for certain.

It didn't take very long to get to the Swan residence. After all, it takes a whole ten minutes to drive from one end of Forks to the other. Pulling the trusty key out of the flower pot, I let myself into the home. It felt strange being her by myself. Yesterday, Esme and I were just focused on getting Tony in and out of the house. We weren't sure what type of reaction we'd get out of the boy.

While he appeared to be somewhat somber at first, Tony quickly psyched himself up with the thoughts of showing us around. I think I saw just about every nook and cranny in Tony's room. And while every toy started to look the same after awhile, and I was bored out of my mind, I simply relished in the fact that I was spending time with my grandson; a grandson I didn't even knew existed the day before.

Another thing I didn't realize before this journey; my son's strong aversion to children. Putting two and two together, it was easy to see why Bella left when she did. Though her action hurt a lot of people, it could have been a lot worse. While Edward is not exactly taking to Tony now, imagine how much worse it could have been four years ago. I'd like to think that while Edward is behaving like a royal ass, it's more of a subdued ass. Or at least that's what I'm telling myself to try and be optimistic.

Heading up to Tony's room, I noticed that there were night-lights lining the hallway. I guess Edward was telling the truth this morning. Good thing Esme didn't come with me on this trip. This would have broken her heart. At least we were righting our wrong now. Inside his room, I found a larger night-light on his bedside table. It was a plush turtle whose shell lit up to project the constellations on the ceiling and walls. Turning it on, the light really brightened the gloomy room. It really made a difference; no wonder Tony's been having trouble. Unplugging the lamp, I headed back to the car so I could get back to my girls.

I noticed that I had missed a message from Esme while I was inside. She asked me to try and locate photo albums. Apparently the girls wanted Edward to get a glimpse of the things he's already missed out on in Tony's life. It was a pretty ingenious idea, if you ask me. Also, it was something that would benefit all of us. I would learn more about Tony as well.

Clearing my mind so I could better process the items in each room, my eyes perused for the alleged photo albums. I hadn't seen any yesterday, but then again, we weren't looking for any then. Nothing was out in the open which was understandable when you have little ones. They always manage to get into the things you don't want them in. That's what we found to be true when it came to raising Emmett. He still has a knack of getting into anything and everything as an adult!

Although it felt wrong, I channeled my inner spy and began going through drawers and closets. After an hour of finding nothing on the first floor, I made my way upstairs. Another hour of searching, and I found myself in Bella's room. About ready to give up, I noticed a crate in the very back of Bella's closet that I had originally overlooked. Removing the lid to the crate, I had my Eureka moment! Bella must have had a good four or five albums in there. I was so happy that I was able to finish my assigned task. An upset wife is never a good thing. Maybe I'll get bonus points for being so quick and efficient.

After piling everything up to take out with me, I noticed something at the bottom of the crate unlike everything else. What do we have here? Letters to Edward? Placing the shoe box on top of the albums, I carried everything out to the car. My wife wasn't the only person who could meddle.


	29. Chapter 29: To Edward, With Love

CHAPTER TWENTY-NINE

We finally made it back to the hotel, and I was ready to pass along my babysitting duty to another willing Cullen candidate. Upon entering the suite, we were met by….no one? A quick survey of the area, and Tony and I found that we had been deserted. AWESOME! Tony ran off to do whatever in his room. Finally; a moment alone to breathe. Falling back onto the living room couch, I noticed a bundle of odds and ends on the coffee table. There seemed to be a handful of photo albums lined up with a note from Alice on top which simply said, "Enjoy". Real subtle Alice.

Purposely avoiding the photos, I looked underneath the collection and found what appeared to be an overstuffed shoebox that was being held shut by an outstretched rubber band. Peeling away the constraint, I was baffled at the number of letters I found in the box. Leafing through the envelopes, I found that they were all addressed to me, though they were never postmarked. Grabbing the first few letters out of the box, I ripped them open to read what my Bella had wanted to say to me, but never gave me the opportunity to hear.

September 23, 2005

_Dear Edward, _

_I know that I've already left behind a note explaining my departure, but I feel like you deserve to know the truth. I didn't leave just because of our conflicting views. I left because, well, I'm expecting. I had hoped I could say "our child" when I told you I was pregnant, but after our argument that day, I knew you wouldn't have taken it as good news, and that broke my heart. Especially when you said you were pro-abortion. I couldn't imagine parting with the son or daughter that I was already carrying. I knew that I had to get out of there before you realized the truth, even if that meant my child would grow up without a father._

_It was selfish of me to keep such a secret from you, but you must understand that this course of action is what's best for everyone. You can continue to live your child-free life, my son or daughter will live a life knowing they are loved and wanted, and I get to be a mother. And although my heart will forever be yours, I must sacrifice my happiness with you for a different kind of happiness. _

_I know I told you not to follow me, but I must admit; I kind of wished you had. Though I really can't expect much from you considering how I left you in the dark. I don't even know if I can send you this letter now. I've already been gone for a month. Being back in Forks is definitely strange, but I have come to accept that this is what I need; what my baby and I need. Hopefully you are able to find what you need in Chicago. _

_All my love, _

_Isabella_

My Bella, how could you ever suggest that I'd want a child-free life over a Bella-free life. YOU were my life, and my life ended the day you left me. Putting that letter aside, I continued on my quest for knowledge.

May 30, 2006

_Edward, _

_I knew motherhood wouldn't be easy, but it's monumentally harder when I see so much of you in Anthony. It's like a constant reminder of what I've left behind. Although it's still too early to tell his eye color, he's been blessed with a head of your hair. I couldn't believe how much fuzz he had the day he was born, but when I saw that unmistakable color, I knew he would be graced with your good looks. _

_If the hair wasn't enough of a constant reminder, add in the crooked smile he's already mastered. I swear I'm still overly hormonal because I see Tony smile and want to laugh with him and rejoice in his accomplishments, but then I'm pained because I remember you, and think about all the things you are missing. Then I think about all the things that Tony will be missing in your absence. _

_Now I'm wondering if I was really looking out for Tony's best interest in the long run, or have I hurt him more by leaving you behind. Would you have changed your tune if I said I was pregnant that day? Why didn't I at least give you the option of moving forward with me, or bailing? I think I was worried you would bail, so I did it for you. Regardless, I'm worried that these questions will haunt me for years to come; at every birthday, or athletic game, or school function. Especially when Tony sees everyone else with two parents; will he realize what he is missing?_

_What will I say when he asks about you? I would never portray you in a bad light, but how do I explain us to a little boy? He'll be too young to understand the circumstances, and by the time he does understand, will it already be too late? Would you even welcome a relationship with him when he's older and looking for you? Or would you take out your anger for me on him, and deny him? I'm just exhausted of all these questions. _

_Wishing I was still yours, _

_Bella_

I re-read Bella's last question over and over again. I couldn't help but notice I had done exactly what she said I would. I misplaced my anger of her leaving me and keeping this all a secret. And Tony was the recipient; I avoided him like the plague! No wonder Bella decided to leave me to raise Tony. She didn't want him to see a father act cold to him like that. And yet, here we've come full circle, and I've been nothing but an ass to him.

June 19, 2006

_Edward, _

_It is currently 4a.m. I haven't been to bed yet because Anthony has decided to start teething. And with teething comes a ridiculous amount of crying. _

_After a myriad of tries in getting Anthony to calm down, I was ready to give up. It made me think back to my time with you, and how you would hum to me when I was upset. Before I could realize what I was doing, I was humming Tony my song, the song you wrote for me, Bella's Lullaby. How ironic that a lullaby that YOU wrote be what would calm my son down. For a man who hates children so much, you obvious know the inner workings of them_

_By the time I got him back to his crib, I was the one in tears. I'm thoroughly exhausted, as all mothers with babies are, but at least they have a support system. They have a significant other to share this burden. No, Anthony is not a burden; that's not what I meant. What I mean to say is: I need help, and unfortunately in my life, help is not in the picture. _

_Why are you making me do this alone? I am damaged goods now Edward; no one will want me, not that I want them to. I am a single unwed mother to a baby boy. There are no men in shining armor coming to rescue me and defend my honor. It saddens me that while I will forever be alone, you have probably already moved on. Hopefully you can be happy enough for the both of us._

_Forever your damsel in distress, _

_Isabella_

I didn't make you do this alone Bella! If only I knew…things….might have been different? Can I really say that? I hardly acted any differently 4 years later. I don't know…can I really say "I'm sorry?" and have that be enough? I highly doubt it.

July 2, 2006

_Edward, _

_I have given in and asked for help. I can't do this alone anymore. Asking for help doesn't make me weak. I read somewhere that it makes you a better mother. I can only hope that is true. Thank God for the constants in my life: Charlie and Jacob._

_Although Charlie doesn't have a lot of experience around children, he has been my savior. He's been coming over more so that I can get the everyday household things done with fewer interruptions. His idea of bonding with his grandson is to create a deep, loving relationship sharing the thing he loves most: fishing. Although Anthony has no idea what Charlie is talking about, he is transfixed by how excited his Grandpa gets while talking about his past fishing stories. _

_And Jacob…where to begin with him. My coming home has strengthened our bond. He's been around a lot more as well, helping with the baby and providing me with the extra set of hands I need. He even demands that I have a mommy-free night weekly. We're still arguing over this stipulation, but its nice to have the option of going out and being free for a night. I'm just happy that Tony will have two positive male role models in his life; although a Daddy would have been better. But beggars can't be choosers. Hopefully a Grandfather and an Uncle will be enough for Anthony._

_Missing you, _

_Bella_

Of course, mention my replacements. At least she got two for the price of one, what a bargain. Not wanting to hear more glory stories about Black, I skipped ahead and chose a letter that was further in the shoebox. It read:

May 3, 2008

_Edward, _

_Anthony is two years old today! I can't believe how fast the time has gone by. He is getting to be such a big boy, and looks more and more like you every day. He definitely has your smarts too. He is already such an inquisitive child, particularly interested in the cause and effects of things. I figured loud noises would be frightening to him, but instead of hiding away, Tony approaches everything head on, and tries to see what is attributing to the noise. His current fascination is the vacuum. It's amusing to just watch his eyes travel back and forth as he watches me do the trivial chore, expecting to see some grand finale after all the noise dies away._

_We are having a little get together today. Some of the other mothers in town are bringing over their kids so everyone can play together. I'm sure you would see that as a nightmare; a household of kids in their so called "terrible twos". I have to admit, I am worried about embracing the so called "terribly twos." Anthony can have quite the temper at times, and his mood swings can give me whiplash. I'm worried about the defiance I will see from him, but hope that I have taught him enough to express himself with words rather than emotions. _

_Okay, enough with the deep. I got Tony his first set of wheels. He's going to be the proud owner of a tricycle! I was skeptical at first that he was old enough for it, but when Jake took me to the store, they explained that its good toy for building a child's independence. Hopefully he has more grace than I did when I learned to ride a bike._

_Love, _

_Bella_

Jake to the rescue again! Well, Bella was right. That party sounded like it was hell on a stick! Even if I had been in their lives, I would have found any excuse to avoid the house that day.

Spending the day with Tony today, I could easily see bits of me and Bella in him. So, I was curious to see if Tony made it out unscathed from his first bike ride. Putting the letter down, I reached out for one of the albums, and began to flip through the pages. And that's where my family found me when they came back.

"What have you got there Edward?" my mother asked while taking her jacket off. I gave her an incredulous look. "Like you don't know."

Feigning a look of shock, Esme replied, "Edward, how could you insinuate such a thing. I wouldn't ask if I knew. Ohh, are these pictures! I must see…give me give me give me."

And the best actress award goes to…MOM!

"Where's my grandson Edward?" my father inquired. "You didn't sell him on the black market, did you?"

"He's in his room Dad. And thanks for thinking so kindly of me."

"Well, maybe if you start acting better, you'll restore your pristine image" my father quipped back.

I heard my mother calling for Tony. He quickly came running into the room. "Tony, look what your Grandpa found at your house: pictures! Can you look at some with Grandma and tell me stories?" "YEA!" Tony screamed!

Finally, now I can make my escape. Heading back to my room, I could hear Tony start to explain things to my Mom. He was so animated, and his enthusiasm was addicting. I found myself being drawn back to the living room I had just tried to flee from. Shrugging that thought off, I sat myself down on one of the Easy Boy Chairs to listen to some of the stories.


	30. Chapter 30: Dry Sense of Humor

**AN: Hey guys! I'm glad you enjoyed the letters in the last chapter. It's really hard to have a character develop when she's in a coma. So hopefully you got a better idea of what life was like for Bella post-Edward. Thanks again for all the continued support! :)**

**p.s. Sometimes I can't decide which POV to do next. So, if you're interested in seeing a POV I haven't done yet, or hasn't been seen in awhile, be sure to leave it as a comment!**

CHAPTER THIRTY

I don't know how long we sat around in the living room listening to Tony's tales, but suddenly the peaceful atmosphere was disturbed when the suite door flew open and Emmett breezed in.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, in life we are born naked, wet and hungry. As I stand before you, I am clothed and dry, but my belly is empty. Feed me?"

Getting up from her seat on the sofa so she could embrace the latest editions to the room, my mother inquired "Emmett, must you always be so vulgar?"

Emmett chuckled, "No ma, I can be funny too. Question: if you ate pasta and antipasti, would you still be hungry?" He received a few scattered chuckles here and there, which apparently wasn't enough to boost his ego. Taking in the faces of those around him, Emmett saw the frustrated look Tony was projecting.

"What is ante-paste? Is it like noodles?" Tony asked. Realizing everyone was not on the same level in the room, Emmett brought the humor down to a more juvenile level.

"Hey little man, what's the worst thing about being an octopus?" Tony shrugged his shoulders, waiting for Emmett to give him the answer. "Washing your hands before dinner. It would take FOREVER to get all washed up. By then, dinner would be cold!"

The joke itself was lame, but Tony giggled at his Uncle's humor. When he finished, he added "Mommy doesn't let me eat until my hands are clean. She checks them before I sit down. The octopus' Mom must have a hard job; all those hands would take a long time to check too! Dinner would be very cold by then."

Ruffling Tony's hair, Emmett said, "Well bud, how about you go wash your hands now because I'm hungry, and I want to eat some warm food for dinner." Tony scampered off to do as he was told.

"So familia" Emmett questioned, "What food genre are we aiming towards this fine evening? Italian? Thai? Ethiopian? Chinese?" That was quite an array of choices; definitely wouldn't find the majority of those genres in Forks. I wonder if Port Angeles has moved forward in our absence from the west coast? Even if they did, I doubt they'd have cultural choices like Ethiopian or Thai food. I really didn't care where we ate; I was starving considering all I consumed today was a chocolate frosted donut.

"I don't think we can be so…adventurous Em. Between Sophia and Tony, they're diets are a tad bit more reserved. I say we just stick with the basics. American or Italian are the safest choices" Alice replied.

Emmett shrugged, "Whatever. I just need to fill my stomach with something edible before I start eating everything in sight, including this little one here." He rushed further into the suite, and scooped Tony up over his shoulder. "These ankles look so tempting. I think I should take a bite out of them to tide me over until dinner."

Tony yelped, "No Emmett, you can't eat people! Put me down! Please don't take my ankles! I can't get new ones." Placing him back down on the ground, Emmett said, "Fine, you can keep your ankles..._for now_," he added menacingly. With his arms on his hips, he said, "Now, let me see your hands young man."

Tony held up his hands for my brother to see. Once they were deemed to be dirt free, Emmett turned to the rest of the family, "Let's roll. I really don't want to have to snack on the little man."

Wanting to spend time with my brother, I decided to ride with Emmett and Rosalie to the restaurant. Unfortunately, I wasn't the only one. After the ridiculous joke upstairs, Tony was looking to battle Emmett in a joke-off type thing.

**Tony**: "Why shouldn't you tell an egg a joke? Because it might crack up!"

**Emmett**: "Why did the fisherman put peanut butter in the sea? To go with the jellyfish!"

**Tony**: "What do you give to a sick lemon? Lemon aid!"

**Emmett**: "What are two things you can never eat for breakfast? Lunch and Dinner!"

**Tony**: "Why did the carrot blush? "Because he saw the salad dressing!"

Watching the two of them interact, I couldn't help but laugh at the fact that Emmett was being schooled by a four year old. Who knew they shared the same horrible sense of humor? The last joke resulted in a loud cackle from Em.

"That was a good one little man. Where'd you learn that one? From a friend at daycare?" my brother asked. Tony shook his head. "No, my Uncle Jake tells me jokes all the time. Me and him help Mommy in the kitchen, so he tells a lot of sillies about food."

Stupid Black. Always elbowing his way into every conversation. It was quite annoying; especially since he wasn't even here. Checking my facial reaction in the rearview mirror before proceeding on, Emmett said, "Sounds like you spend a lot of time with your Uncle Jake."

"Lots! He is the best! He comes over and plays with my toys all the time, and he teaches me new things like how to swing a baseball bat good and throw a football really far. He says I'm really strong, just like him. Most times when he comes over, he has a present for me. Mommy says he spoils me, but I don't think so. He 'splained that he just loves me too much to only give me presents on my birthday."

When Tony finished his little speech, there was a lingering silence in the car. Rosalie quickly intercepted the silence, and said, "Sounds like a great man. I'm sure you love him very much."

"I love him lots," he exclaimed. But just as quickly, his mood shifted from excitement to dejection. "But I'm not sure if he likes me so much anymore." Black's done something wrong? Intrigued, I took the bait, and asked, "Why's that Tony?"

"He doesn't come over that much anymore. Mommy says he has a new friend that is a girl and that he loves her very much. He gots married to her. I went to the party. Mommy made me wear this suit that was itchy, but there was cake and lots of dancing." After a slight pause, Tony continued, "But after the party, Uncle Jake went away with his friend, and Mommy said that I couldn't go with him. It was only for married friends. I don't understand. I thought you could have as many friends as you wanted. Why can't he have two friends? Why does he only get to pick one?"

Rosalie asked him, "Tony, honey, do you know what getting married means?" Tony nodded his head, "Timmy, this boy that goes to the fun center with me, says that being married is when you get to keep your friend with you all the time, and you don't have to give them back to their parents." This Tim fellow had pretty good reasoning for a four year old.

"That's correct, but there's more to it. There are many different types of relationships and friendships in the world. You were right before; you are allowed to have as many friends as you want. And you can love each of them differently too. There are no set guidelines or rules." "There's more than one love?" Tony asked, mystified by this new source of information. Tony asking more questions? Who would have thought…I contemplated sarcastically in my brain. I certainly hope Rosalie wasn't going to get all philosophical on the kid.

"Yup Tony. For example, there's the love between a parent and a child. You love your Mommy so much, and she loves you just as much, right?" Tony nodded his head in agreement. "Okay, so, do you love your Mommy as much as you love Ms. Angela?" Tony did not try to hide his confusion. "But I love them both!" he exclaimed.

Rosalie back-tracked a little; "I'm not questioning _if_ you love them, I'm just trying to show you that you can love a lot of different people in different ways. So you love both Mommy and Ms. Angela. You see Ms. Angela everyday right?" Again Tony nodded. "Do you see her on the weekends?" Without hesitation, he said "Sometimes."

"Okay, so if you don't see Ms. Angela on the weekend, do you get really sad and miss her?" Rosalie asked. Tony thought about it for awhile, and said, "Not really because I know I'll see her Monday."

"That's right. Now, you see your Mommy everyday too right?" Tony nodded his head again. I began to see where Rosalie was taking this. I was impressed at how quickly she was able to come up with this line of reasoning. "Now, if you couldn't see Mommy every day, would you miss her?" Tony looked up at Rosalie with a look of horror on his face.

"No no no, I'm not saying you can't see Mommy. I'm just asking; if you couldn't go visit her in the hospital tomorrow, would you get sad and miss her?" Now showing relief, Tony said, "I would always miss Mommy. Now that she is sleeping all the time, I miss her even more!"

"Okay, so even though you love both Mommy and Ms. Angela, you have a different relationship with your mom, and that is why you would miss her more if you couldn't see her. Understand?" Tony gave her a resounding "Yes!"

Pleased with her success, Rosalie continued. "Now, just like your relationship is different with Mommy and with Ms. Angela, there are other types of relationships too. There's love between friends, like for you and your friend Eric, or you and your new friend Sophia. You like spending time with them, and are happy when you're around them, but you don't have to see them every day to prove your friendship."

"There's love between brothers and sisters. Did you know that Alice, Emmett and Edward are all brothers and sisters?" This news seemed to shock Tony. "Really? That is so cool! You guys can play with each other every day and never get bored. I don't have any brothers or sisters, but I would like one. I don't care which. I think either would be fun! But Mommy always says it's not going to happen. Maybe when she wakes up, I can ask her again."

This comment really threw me for a loop. The thought of Bella reproducing with anyone other than me tore at my heart. But, I'm having a hard enough time claiming this kid now; could I really "father" another? I really needed to plow through my ideologies to see what needs to be changed. But for now, I couldn't bother with these types of asinine questions. I had to first win the girl before I could think about physically claiming her again. And without the so-called claiming, there is no worrying about a possible baby.

I focused back on Rosalie just in time to hear her say, "Then there's love between grandparents and grandchildren. I know that you just met Grandma and Grandpa, but you love them already right? Even though you didn't see them every day, the love was still there. And, if they were to leave tomorrow, you would still love them even though you couldn't see them. You could talk to them on the phone, or write each other letters. Distance doesn't affect the love you have for people." Tony looked like he didn't like this new information that Rosalie just presented him with. Way to go and open a fresh can of worms Rose. We didn't need to worry about that kind of stuff right now.

Not giving Tony a chance to respond to her latest point, Rose listed, "Finally, there's love between a Husband and a Wife. When you went to the party for Uncle Jake, he was starting a new part of his life with his partner. The party was his celebration of this coming together. And the trip he went on is so that he can get to know his wife better and they can plan out how their lives will be. They need to focus on each other without people trying to distract them. That's why Mommy said you couldn't go."

"Uncle Jake getting married doesn't mean that he doesn't love you or can't have more than one friend. It just means that he loves you and his wife differently. I'm sure that once he gets back from his trip, things will return back to normal. He probably misses you a lot too."

"I hope so Rose. I want him back because I miss him. But I think Mommy misses him even more. Now with Poppa Charlie gone, the house is more quiet and sometimes I can hear Mommy crying in her room. I think she needs more friends. That's why I think she would be happy that you all came to visit her even though she was sleeping."

Looking out the window, I thought "Well, when she wakes up, I'm sure she'll be surprised by the extra seven people by her bedside. Hopefully that doesn't send her right back into unconsciousnessWe pulled into the restaurant, and headed inside to meet up with the rest of the family. Before I went inside though, Emmett grabbed my arm, holding me back.

"So brother dear, you gonna give that little boy a sibling?" he joked. I shook him off and decided to ignore him. But that wasn't good enough for Em. "He really wants one Edward. And you heard him, Bella's oh-so-lonely! Sounds like she needs a good loving."

I was starting to become enraged. How dare he speak of her like that. "Watch your mouth Em" I warned. He held up his hands as if he was surrendering from his teasing.

"I'm just saying that it takes two to make a baby, and two to raise one. That might be your in with Bells. But ohh wait, you already made a baby with Bells, and look how well that worked out." He is seriously asking for a beating. I stalked towards him with every intent of making him shut up, however a little voice behind made me stop in my tracks.

"No, make Mean Edward go away. I liked the other one better." Tony and Rosalie had come back outside to see what the holdup was. I spun around to see Tony's distressed face, as well as Rosalie's disappointed scowl. Not sure how to fix the scene, I was thankful, for once, that my brother opened his big mouth.

"He's not being mean, little man. We were just playing. After all, brothers like to pretend fight and wrestle." Putting me into a headlock, he gave me a noogie. "I was just showing him whose boss!" This action made Tony laugh, so I continued with the charade. "Whatever you big bear. I'll hunt you down later and show YOU whose boss." What Tony didn't realize was that I was serious about my threat.

Rosalie tugged on Tony's arm. "Come on Tony, let's leave the men to their silly games." Taking Tony's hand, the two of them went back inside the restaurant.

Turning back to look at Emmett, I said, "I think the proper quote is, "It takes two to make an accident." Mr. Fitzgerald had it right, not you." My brother looked at me incredulously. Pushing me aside, he said, "If you still think that boy is an accident, then you don't deserve to be his father. And you sure as hell don't deserve Bella." With that, he left me outside with my thoughts.

Ashamed with myself, I knew I should have never said that. I was angry, and I tend to not think things through when I'm mad. And as much as I hate kids, I didn't believe Tony was an accident. If he was an accident, then that would mean what Bella and I did was wrong. How could a product of love be seen as an accident? It's more of an unforeseen consequence; and consequences aren't always negative.

Dejectedly, I entered the restaurant, unsure of the type of response I'd receive from my family. Not that I didn't deserve a good lashing. By this point, I'm almost accustomed to everyone nitpicking over my many mistakes. It's going to be a long night.


	31. Chapter 31: My Metamorphosis

CHAPTER THIRTY-ONE

Despite the fact Emmett was tight-lipped about what transpired outside, dinner was less than enjoyable for me. The more I thought about what was said outside, the more I felt disgusted with myself. When did things get so out of hand? After I put in an acceptable amount of time, I excused myself from dinner, and took a cab back to the hotel. I was in no mood for socializing; I didn't even want to be around myself.

Upon entering the suite, I was bombarded with memories from this afternoon. It was a rather enjoyable time. Hearing stories from Tony's point of view was entertaining. You could tell what parts he exaggerated on, and when he really didn't understand what was going on around him. It was nice to learn more about my Bella; though in these stories she was simply a Mommy.

Ever so slowly, my mind was beginning to merge the two individuals together: Tony's mother and my Bella was the same person. That alone was a major accomplishment for me. And yet, Emmett has a few choice words for me, and I regress back to where I was three days ago when Mrs. Cope called my cell phone. I seriously am one messed up individual.

Before retreating back to my room, I took the shoebox of Bella's letters with me. I didn't want to share them with my family. After all, they were addressed to me, not my mother, not Alice, not Emmett; simply Edward. Here in this shoebox were Bella's thoughts in written form; thoughts that I so desperately wanted to hear. I didn't care if she was angry with me, or hated me in these letters. In fact, I didn't even care how wonderful Jake was with Tony, or how he saved the day on numerous occasions. At least by reading Bella's recollections, I would have a better understanding of what she went through. Who she was; how she's grown; how motherhood has changed her.

Despite having help from her father and her precious Jacob and friends like Angela, Bella was alone. She was alone just like me. And that loneliness could have been avoided on both sides if I hadn't been such an insufferable ass that day; if I hadn't been an insufferable ass for the last four years. While I didn't know about Tony and what Bella had been through, I should have made an effort. Things would have been drastically different if I had.

Working this stuff out in my head wasn't like some light bulb flash of clarity, or a "eureka" moment. I think deep down I always knew this, but I let my stubbornness override it because who wants to admit they were wrong. Bella was worth everything to me. I would gladly cut off my arm or leg or any other appendage for her. I would take a bullet for her. I would jump in front of a moving car for her. And, I think if I was given the chance, I would even accept fatherhood for her.

Settling myself in bed, I pulled a few random letters out of the box. I read about Bella getting her teaching position at the high school, and how she struggled with having to put Anthony into daycare. She worried about the long-lasting affects her absence would have on Tony. Her absence was only a couple of hours a day. Try four years Bella. There is no way your absence could have impacted him as much as mine has.

I read about Tony's spill in the park, and his first hospital visit. I knew about Bella's aversion to blood, and I was amazed at how she pushed her own feelings aside to care for her injured son. I could see the pride she had for how well Tony handled the situation. He was very brave that day, just as he is every day when he visits his mother in her hospital room. I don't think many kids could do what he did this morning, sitting so calmly next to his tranquil mother, conversing with her as if nothing were wrong. Even I struggled with such a task, and I'm a grown man.

I read about how Bella coped with Tony's first night away from home. Her father had taken him for the night so she could have a girl's night out with some co-workers. She didn't want to go, but was practically forced to attend by those around her. She admitted to having fun, and that she enjoyed a night off of Mommy-duty, but she also explained how her heart broke when she came home to an empty house. She almost jumped in her truck to steal Tony away. She described the pain and hurt she experienced during the entire situation second only to that of childbirth. Though not the same, I could relate to the ache of coming home to an empty house every day.

The last letter I read was written on one of our anniversaries. What should have been a happy time instead was a time of immense sadness. Her letter sounded more like the words and thoughts of a mourning woman. She grieved over all the memories she had of me; the years of courting and getting to know each other inside and out. She mourned over realizing that maybe we really didn't know one another thoroughly enough and that that probably hurt the most. She spoke of the future she lost. And yet, even though she was hurting inside, she wished nothing but happiness for me. She hoped that I was off somewhere not experiencing the same type of misery that day as she was. How she couldn't have been anymore wrong.

A little while later, I heard the sounds of my family entering the suite. They sounded cheery, and I was jealous at how easily they could all accept this situation we were in. I wished it was so forthright for me. But maybe it could be; maybe I was sabotaging myself. It wasn't like I really was putting in the effort the rest of the family was.

Placing the letters reverently on my end table, I vowed that tomorrow would be a new day. I would try to be a better person. I would be a better person that my parents could be proud of. I would be the person Bella had once fallen in love with. I would be a better person for Tony; I would be "Mommy's Edward" for him. Feeling like I had compensated for tonight's actions, I turned in for one of the most peaceful nights I've had since coming to Forks.


	32. Chapter 32: Extending An Olive Branch

CHAPTER THIRTY-TWO

Waking up refreshed the next morning, I walked out into the living room and was pleased to find the sofa empty. Maybe Tony got a better night sleep as well. I gave myself a mental pat on the back for bringing up the night-light to my parents.

Now that we entered the weekend, I wasn't sure what that would mean for the family. There were different visiting hours to factor in at the hospital. This two-person at a time visiting rule was going to be a real kicker to figure out. Plus, it was a day-care free day for Tony (although most of this week was). I doubt anyone asked him what a typical weekend was like for him. I figured that was a good place to start for Operation Edward Makes Amends.

I sat down in the living room and waited until the majority of the family woke up. The first person to join me was a chipper Alice. "Morning Edward; feeling better this morning?" she asked, though casted a knowing look in my direction. Damn Emmett; hopefully not everyone was aware of my behavior last night.

"Much better Alice. Thanks for inquiring. Do you know what's on the agenda for today?"

"All I know for sure is that Jasper is coming in tonight. So Sophia and I are going to pick him up from the airport, and have a family dinner to reconnect. This is one of the longest times Soph has been away from her Daddy." An absence of 3 days? I couldn't help but smirk at my sister's attempt at a discreet dig…nice one Alice.

"I'm sure that will be nice" I replied. She nodded her head, and then addressed me, "What about you? Any suggestions on how the day should play out?"

"Well, I can imagine a visit to Bella will take place. Besides that, I don't know," I replied; although I did know what I wanted to do. Figuring now was as good a time as any, I inquired, "Actually that's not true. I was thinking maybe I should…." I trailed off. I found myself embarrassed to express my real thoughts.

Alice sensed my hesitation, and tried to prompt the answers out of me. "You should what Edward?" I could see the humor in her eyes. She knew what I was going to say…I could tell. Damn pixie and her future-reading abilities.

Avoiding her eye, I began "Umm, well. I was thinking maybe I should, you know, do something with Tony today. After all, the visit to the hospital yesterday went pretty well I guess. Well, that is if Tony wants. He might have other plans with the family. I'm not sure what was discussed last night at dinner. For all I know, his time might be claimed. And I admit, I don't know much. Heck, I don't even know what he'd want to do. What's appropriate for a four year old?" At this point, I realized I was rambling, and I shut up.

I was met with nothing but silence, which was weird. I'd never know Alice to be silent, especially not for this long. Finally caving, I glanced up to see what was the hold up. I was met by a smirk that could rival my own. And I could tell right there, she was going to be smug about the whole thing.

"Gee Edward; that IS quite an idea. And to imagine, you came up with it all by yourself. I'm not sure if Tony's calendar is filled. Though I'm sure there are other people ahead of you on the list of who he'd rather spend his time with."

Sighing, I addressed my sister. "Alice, I'm quite aware of that fact. Nevertheless, I'm trying here. Yes, it's a little late. But late is better than never, right? Plus, if he really doesn't want to be with me alone, I'm sure there are acceptable family-outings that could work."

"Oh, I know Edward. But believe me; I'm not going to make this easy for you. You deserve to suffer some. Now, I'm going to go wake Sophia up. Tell the family to call our room when they're ready for breakfast." With a quick kiss to my forehead, Alice skipped out of the room.

With the remaining downtime that I had, I decided to turn on my computer, and do some research. Pulling up Google, I typed in 'activities to do with a four year old'. In 2 seconds, I was graced with 5,170,000 results. Well, at least I was getting somewhere. A common theme I noticed with the results was hand on projects, particularly arts and crafts. I quickly vetoed those ideas. Though I was trying, I wasn't willing to deal with a sticky kid quite yet.

I changed my search topic to "outings with a four year old.' These options looked more promising. One suggestion was a visit to the Fremont Troll. I didn't think Tony would be afraid of the car-hungry troll. Plus, being located under the Aurora Bridge was an advantage since the weather was always so unpredictable here in Washington. Another suggestion was the Pacific Science Center, which had kid-friendly exhibits that change seasonally. Even if he had been there before, it seemed like there'd be new things for him to enjoy.

There was also the Underground Tour to consider. The passageways might be fun to explore, though Tony's fear of the dark might hinder the experience. The Theo Chocolate Factory Tour looked promising. I mean, what child doesn't like chocolate? I was leaning more towards that since I was guilty of a sweet tooth. My search was interrupted by the annoying shrill of the hotel phone. Picking up the receiver, I tentatively asked, "Hello?"

"Good morning Ass-ward. Any idea when breakfast is going down? I've got a 'rumbly in my tumbly'," my brother proclaimed. Seriously, he was quoting Pooh? No wonder he and Tony got along so well.

"Don't know man. Hold on while I ask." Placing the phone down, I ventured out into the living room, where I found my father reading the local paper. "Dad, Emmett is demanding food for the bottomless pit he calls a stomach. Got a time for breakfast?"

After glancing up to look at me, my father returned his interest back to his paper. He then acknowledged my question with, "Your mother is helping Tony get dressed. I figure we'll head down after that. Tell him 10 minutes." I relayed this information to Emmett who mentioned he and Rose would meet us at the buffet. I then called the pixie to pass on the same information.

In no time, the eight of us were seated around a table in the hotel's restaurant. Unsure of what the buffet would offer today, my mother hadn't made any promises to Tony; hence, we experienced no tantrums like we had the other day. For that, I was grateful. It seemed like the hotel staff was appreciative as well; the anxious looks they gave us when we first entered this morning were priceless.

Conversation flowed easily amongst the table, and eventually, the topic of today's plans was brought up by none other than Alice herself. Since she looked at me while asking the question, the rest of the family turned their attention to me as well. Thanks for throwing me under the bus, Ali. Clearing my throat, I begin pitching my proposal. "Um, well, I wanted to pay a visit to Bella again." I saw my tablemates nodding their heads in agreement. Continuing, I said, "And…I thought maybe Anthony and I could do something later, if he wants." I glanced over to see an excited looking kid bouncing around in his seat.

First addressing me, he asked, "Just the two of us?" I wasn't sure if he was apprehensive of that fact, or if he thought it was a good thing. Unable to find my voice, I gave him a small nod. Whipping his head around, Tony then faced his grandparents. "Can I Grandma, can I?" he begged.

Esme looked at me while answering Tony, "If that's what you'd like Tony, I have no problem with that." I noticed that my father reached out to take my mother's hand that was under the table. She was obviously affected by my new and improved behavior. I gave myself another pat on the back. So far Edward was 2-2, and Ass-ward had yet to make an appearance. Today was really looking up for me.


	33. Chapter 33: Bonding Over Chocolate

**AN: I'm astounded by all your kind words and messages! :) Thanks for keeping me in the know about what you like and what you want! I'm taking your POV suggestions into consideration! **

**Quick note: Though I am not a fan of chapters that switch POVs…this one is split between Edward and Tony. I felt it was necessary to avoid repetition down the line. Hope you enjoy the latest installment!**

CHAPTER THIRTY-THREE

ANTHONY'S POV:

At breffast, Edward said he wanted to hang out with me today! And he wanted to do something fun. All that I've done with him so far is visit Mommy and then eat some meals with him and Grandma and Grandpa. I was really excited. I didn't know what stuff he would want to do. When we were all done eating, I went upstairs with Edward. He said that he had some ideas of things we could do. He showed me pictures online. Everything sounded fun, but then I heard him say chocolate and that's all I wanted to do.

"Can we do the chocolate, please Edward? I love chocolate. I can taste it now because there's a picture in my brain." I gave him the puppy dog eyes that Mommy says she can't say no to. I was happy when he said yes.

Before I could get too excited, Edward 'splained that it's not all just eating; there was a tour and that we would learn about how to make chocolate. I told him that I thought tours were okay. I liked learning new things. Maybe I could make my own chocolate. It could be a wake-up present for Mommy. Edward said that he had to get some things together for our trip. The factory was all the way in Seattle, and that's a long drive. He said that I could spend time with Grandma and Grandpa until he was all ready to go.

While waiting for Edward, I went with Grandma and Grandpa to see Mommy. I entered the room and saw that Mommy looked exactly the same. I tried to get her to wake up by telling her about my day I had planned with Edward.

"Mommy, you'll never guess what I'm doing today! Edward asked to spend time with me. He is going to take me out to the city, and we are going to go to a chocolate factory! Do you think a chocolate factory is like a gingerbread house? Is it all made of chocolate? I'm going to eat so much chocolate; I may get real fat like Santa. When you wake up, you might not recognize me. Maybe you should wake up, and look at me now so you don't forget."

Mommy loves chocolate, so I knew she would be jealous of all the tasty snacks we would eat today. But even talking about my day didn't make Mommy wake up. I was starting to get really sad over my Mommy being gone. I laid down with her and together we waited for Edward to come.

EDWARD'S POV:

As I watched Tony leave with my parents, I wanted to pull out all my hair, and scream. What was I thinking? Today was never going to work. I mean, yea the chocolate factory seemed like it would be a big hit, but when I began to research further into the place, I realized that there were some complications.

First problem: The factory's website doesn't suggest kids under seven going; Tony is four. Obviously my activity wasn't for his age bracket. However, despite this warning, they did include prices for kids that are five and under. Although Tony is young, I believe he could be seen as mature for his age. I think he could handle it.

Second, Seattle was a good 3 hours away from our hotel. How am I supposed to keep him entertained while I drove? Maybe if we had our own vehicles here in Washington, my family could have figured out how to use the entertainment systems. Back home, I've driven passed people on the highway that had kids in the backseat watching movies and cartoons and other stuff. I doubt the vehicles the airport rented us here were blessed with those capabilities. So that just leaves me and him alone in the car. This is where another person could come in handy, but Tony was excited about it being just the two of us. I could only pray the hospital visit took a lot out of him; I really didn't want to deal with a "Chatty Cathy" the whole way there.

Finally, at the factory, everyone had to wear head-ware to help keep the factory sanitary. I hate covering my hair up. Its messy and unruly to start with; imagine it with hat hair. It's horrible! And Tony's hair is no better than mine. After all, he is my…well….you know. Anyways, the pictures on the website showed that we had to wear hairnets like you see on those cafeteria ladies in the hospital. Not exactly what I had in mind for a Saturday outing. I was pleased to see that you could bring your own hat to wear as long as the majority of your hair was covered. I know I had a cap somewhere in my suitcase; the question was if Tony had one.

My father thought there might be one back at Bella's house, so while they headed to the hospital, I ventured into unchartered territory. I pulled up in front of a two-story home which belonged to Bella, according to my parents. I felt like I was breaking and entering, and tried not to look suspicious in case any neighbors were watching me. Pulling the key out of the pot to use, I let myself into the house. It was quite eerie. Luckily for me, right in the entryway was some hooks where you would hang your wet coats and belongings. There, I found a child's size hat; a Mariner's baseball cap. Looking at the cap, I figured it might have been a gift from Charlie. Chief Swan was always a big supporter of the local team.

Getting back on track, I was glad that the easy access to the hat enabled me to get in and out of Bella's house within minutes. Before I knew it, I was on my way back to the hospital. When I got there, I found Tony in the same position he was in yesterday; lying down sleeping next to his mom. Even though I wanted to take my time to visit with Bella, I decided that this was my chance to make my escape. Hopefully I could transport Tony into the car and begin our journey while he was still passed out. That would solve my lack of entertainment problem I worried about before.

Picking up the boy, I heard my parents shuffle closer to the exit, my father holding Bella's door open for me since my hands were full. Before I could step out, I heard my mother whisper, "Good luck today Edward. Be patient. And remember, if at first you don't succeed…." I cut her off by finishing the quote myself, "Try, try again, Mom. I know. Thanks for the advice though." After leaving my parents behind, I successfully hauled Tony to the rental car, and then we were on the road to our afternoon destination.

ANTHONY'S POV:

When I woke up, I found that I wasn't by Mommy anymore. I was really confused, but then looked out the window and saw that I was moving. I realized that I was in the car with Edward. When he noticed that I was up, he put the radio on, and said that we were almost at the factory. My confusion quickly turned into excitement. I couldn't wait!

After we parked, I stepped out of the car, and I could smell the chocolate from outside! The chocolate factory smelled so yummy! I just wanted to eat everything. Edward took my hand, and brought me to the ticket place. Before we could go on the tour, Edward gave me a hat to wear that would cover my hair. I didn't want to wear it, but Edward had to wear one too, so it wasn't that bad. He said that at least we looked cool in baseball caps while everyone else had to wear hair nets. I agreed with him; those nets looked girly. I put the hat on, and Edward pulled the back down to make sure I got all the big areas covered.

Edward told me that if I was good, I could eat the little chocolate pieces they gave at the end. So I stayed quiet and paid attention to what the leader had to say. He told us that chocolate is made from cocoa seeds that come out of a fruit that looks like a football! He showed us a picture. I'd never seen a fruit like that before. Then, the seeds are heated up, and left alone for a while, and then they become the chocolate color people recognize and it also tastes like chocolate. He then brought us further into the building to show off the different machines the factory had. There was a roaster that cooked the seeds up, and then another machine that smashed them up into powder, and then another one that made the chocolate powder become runny like water. When that's all done, the chocolate is then molded into shapes. I was shocked at how much work it took to make the chocolate bars that you see in the food stores. Making chocolate was a difficult job. It seemed like you had to be really smart to get everything right. But I'm glad that people did it; otherwise, there would be no chocolate in the world. That would be horrible!

After the chocolate is gooey, the leader then explained that different flavors can be added to change the taste of the chocolate. There are so many options of what you can mix with the chocolate. The man took us into a room that was filled with pieces of chocolate that you could sample. I looked to Edward to see if I had been a good boy. He nodded his head at me, and then said I could have 3 pieces, so I walked around and looked at all the choices. I was having a hard time deciding which to pick. Since I couldn't reach the chocolate myself, Edward read the signs to me, and I told him which ones I wanted to taste. I tried the cherry almond one, and then a milk chocolate square, and a pink salt caramel piece. The last one looked really weird, but still tasted good. When Edward wasn't looking, the leader slipped me another piece. He said it had a kick to it because it was mixed with chili pepper. The chocolate was really hot. Not burn your mouth hot, but spicy hot. Like the Mexican food that Uncle Jake made me try once. I did not like that piece. Even though all the flavors were so different, I think I liked the milk chocolate the best. It tasted like the chocolate that I get at the stores with Mommy.

EDWARD'S POV:

Looking over at Tony, I saw that even though he had three pieces of chocolate, the evidence of his snack was left all over his face. But I didn't care about the mess, which surprised me since I was anti-stickiness. What I focused more on was the smile on the boy's face. If I could make him happy when exerting this little amount of effort, then maybe this parenting thing wouldn't be so bad.

Before leaving the factory, we stopped in the gift store. Tony wanted to get some chocolate for the rest of the family, and wanted to get some for when Mommy woke up. So we decided on the "Food of the God's" Collection, figuring it would satisfy everyone's taste-buds. We also found some make-your-own-chocolate sets for kids. Tony wanted to use what he learned here to make his own treat for Bella. I tried to dissuade him, saying "Tony, while that is a very good idea, we don't have an oven in the hotel, so it would be difficult to make." Tony wasn't persuaded; he said that we could always use his house to bake the goodies. Not wanting to argue further, I decided to get three sets. I figured with my cooking expertise, we should leave room for error.

The ride home was slightly straining due to the fact that Tony was wide awake and wanted to ask me a billion more questions. But instead of brushing him off like I did yesterday morning, I tried to answer as many questions as I could. His questions were all over the spectrum, so he kept me on my toes. To break up the long drive, we stopped to get a late lunch. I didn't want Tony to only have chocolate in his system when I brought him home.

When we entered the hotel suite, Tony launched on the waiting family to tell them all about our day. He really was speaking much too fast for anyone to really understand him. I guess you could contribute it to the excess chocolate he enjoyed. Eventually Tony ran out of air, and had to take a breather. He fell back onto the couch and rested up his vocal chords before his next attack. My family shared knowing looks, and eventually the humor rung out of the situation and everyone broke out laughing.

Tony's energy and enthusiasm was entertaining to watch; his good mood must have rubbed off on everyone. Tony thought we were making fun of him at first, but after my mother explained to him that we were just happy he enjoyed his day, he settled down and laughed with us. It was amazing that I was able to hear a knock at the door despite the joyous atmosphere of our suite. Since I was closest to the door, I made my way over to greet our unannounced guest.

What I wasn't expecting to find was a disgruntled Jacob Black and a Ms. Jessica Stanley, who I could only imagine was now Mrs. Jessica Black. Weren't they supposed to be on their honeymoon for another two weeks? Before I had a chance to properly greet our guests, Black seethed out, "Where is he?" This did not look good.


	34. Chapter 34: A Hero Antagonist

**AN: WOW….the number of responses from last chapter was astounding! It seems like many of you are pleased that Jake has made an appearance in the story. So, this chapter is for you to get to know Jake a little better. It back-tracks some, showing Jake on his honeymoon; how difficult it was to reach him with the news about Bella. Eventually it will meet up with the Jake/Edward show down that we all so desperately want! ENJOY EVERYONE! :) **

CHAPTER THIRTY-FOUR

JACOB'S POV:

I was in heaven.

After a beautiful ceremony, I took my wife, whom I convinced we were staying on the West coast for our honeymoon, to the airport so we could officially start our lives off as Mr. and Mrs. Jacob Black. What Jess wasn't expecting was a fourteen hour plane ride to Australia. She was so surprised, and I was glad that I was able to put that smile on her face. We planned to stay an entire month on the continent, exploring the many different areas.

Our first stop was Kangaroo Island, Australia's third largest island. Known for its pristine beaches and native wildlife, I had managed to nail a secluded beach house for the two of us to enjoy. And enjoy it we did! A week in, we managed to get in enough sights while spending an ample amount of time between the sheets. I mean, all I wanted to see was a kangaroo; besides that I could care less. But I didn't want to come off as a Neanderthal who only wanted sex. Regardless, we were maintaining a healthy balance, and I was a happy camper.

I rolled over to see my gorgeous wife lying next to me. After our latest love-making session, I watched as her consciousness started ebbing away. Before long, she was peacefully asleep. I stayed awake to watch her for awhile, but then decided that if I was going to keep my energy levels up, I needed to get some sleep as well. A short time later, I felt myself succumbing to the darkness. My moment of rest was ruined though when I heard a knock on the cabin door. Figuring it must be the maid service, I decided to ignore them. Settling back into the love cocoon, I thought 'Can't you read the sign buddy? 'Privacy Please' means "back the fuck off!"' However, the knocking continued. It was insistent, causing Jess to rouse from her sleep. "What's going on?" she tiredly asked.

Rising from the bed, I said, "That's what I'd like to know." I pulled on a pair of flannel pajama pants, and stomped over to the door. I ripped the door open, and came face to face with a wide-eyed hotel employee. Yea buddy, you are so going to get it. Be afraid, be very afraid.

Not giving him time to react, I started in on him. "I understand that English is not everyone's first language, but I believe the sign on the door says Privacy Please. I am on my honeymoon, and I'd like to enjoy my _privacy PLEASE_. So whatever it is, there is no need for you to be here. Run along, and deliver the message that this house is not to be disturbed again. Buh-bye!" I slammed the door shut, pleased that I was able to get my point across without my anger flaring to such high extremes.

I began strutting back to my now revived wife, but was sidetracked when the employee timidly knocked again, this time adding a plea, "Please Mr. Black sir, there has been an emergency." An emergency? This kid is going to need to go to an Emergency room if he doesn't leave me the fuck alone. Unless the world was coming to an end, nothing is going to stop me from claiming my wife over and over again, and fully enjoying my honeymoon. Just as I was about to tell him exactly this, the employee continued, "You have a message from the states sir. It's important."

The only people that knew about my surprise honeymoon location for my wife were my father, and Bells. Something seriously must be wrong if they had to track me down on my fuck-fest. I felt an arm slide behind me to grasp my side. I pulled Jess closer into me. I must say, I was disappointed that she covered up her luscious body with a robe, but that thought disappeared the second I made eye contact with my girl. Her eyes have always been so expressive. And with one look, I could tell that she knew something was wrong back home. Letting out a sigh, I moved closer to the door, and opened it to the awaiting messenger. The employee seemed to let out the shaky breath that he had been holding as well. Wanting to get to the bottom of this situation, I simply commanded, "Speak. Now."

"Sir, two days ago—" I stopped him right there. "Well why the hell has it taken you so long to get me the message if this emergency happened days ago?" Maybe a beating was still in order, I thought.

Sensing that maybe he didn't approach the situation with the upmost care, the employee started over. "Sir, we've tried reaching you on your room phone, but there is never any answer; we don't even get voicemail. We figured you unplugged it sir." Well, he got one thing right; we did disconnect the phone. But that still didn't explain the two day delay. Sensing that I wasn't going to contradict his last statement, the employee continued.

"Well, once we realized you were not going to answer, we began orchestrating the journey here sir. As you saw your first day on the island, you are staying in a rather remote area. The drive here is quite long from the big town. With the number of guests staying on the island, we didn't have the necessary vehicle available to make the journey sooner. I'm sorry for the inconvenience sir."

Well, things could have been avoided if the phone was plugged in, so I really couldn't blame the hotel. Wanting to get to the bulk of the emergency, I urged him to continue. Wanting to get through the message himself, the employee had no problem moving forward with the report. "Two days ago we received a call from a Mr. Black, your father. He says that there's been an accident."

"What kind of accident, Gabe?" Jessica asked, reading his name off his nametag. She's such a smart girl; having a name was easier than calling him employee and messenger in my head.

"A car crash. A lady friend of the family has been injured, I believe ma'am." With this news, I both heard and felt my wife inhale a sharp breathe. Even though the employee didn't say any names, my wife and I both had an idea of who the unlucky victim was. But before I could truly accept the situation, I needed all the information.

"Did my father leave a name? Who was the female?" I pressed. The employee looked at me guiltily; He didn't' know. But he gave me the number of the hotel manager who had all the information, and could help us make travel arrangements if we needed it. The fact that travel arrangements were a possibility told me that this accident was serious, and that the honeymoon was officially over.

After a call back to my father, which proved to be more difficult than I imagined due to poor reception on the island, the female friend's identity was revealed as Isabella. My Bella. When my father gave me the news, Jess grasped onto my hand, and squeezed tightly, reassuring me that she was there for me, and would help me get through this. Travel arrangements were made immediately because with my father's limitations in his chair, he could not be responsible for a four year old boy. Jess and I were the next best thing for the boy; we were his family and he needed us.

The thought of Tony all the way in Washington, scared and alone broke my heart. I asked my father what was being done about the boy, but he wasn't sure, giving me the number of the hospital secretary who he was told was making the necessary arrangements. Sitting at the airport, I dialed the number for Mrs. Cope, and hoped that someone stepped up and watched after him in my absence. I can't even imagine what these last few days have been like for him, especially if he had to be around unfamiliar people.

After what seemed like forever, a tired voice answered, "Thank you for calling Forks General Hospital, this is Mrs. Cope. How might I direct your call?" I forgot about the time difference in the states, and decided I needed to proceed with caution when entering this conversation since it was such a late hour.

"Hello, Mrs. Cope. This is Jacob Black. I believe you have been trying to reach me," I stated.

With my introduction, I could tell that Mrs. Cope was trying to perk herself up. "Yes, Mr. Black. I'm glad you have gotten back to me. I'm sorry to disturb you on your honeymoon. It wasn't my intention to burden you with bad news."

"No, it's understandable. I only wish I got the news sooner. The reception on the island was just horrible. This is the first time I've been able to get a call out to the states from my cell phone. How is Isabella?"

"She's stable, which we are thankful for. The first couple of hours gave us a real scare. However, she is in a coma. Doctors are still unsure of how long she will be out; how much head trauma she suffered." A coma? Seriously Bells? At least that's a new injury to add to the never ending list, I thought. Even though I was trying to make light of the situation, I was falling apart inside. Sensing my demise, Jessica, who had been listening along with me, asked "And what of Tony, Mrs. Cope? How is he adjusting?"

"Ohh, Mrs. Black. I wasn't aware you were on the line as well. I'm sorry for my manners. Hello. As for your questions, Tony is having a hard time accepting the situation. He doesn't understand why Bella is sleeping for such a long time. The nurses have mentioned he's even tried to make her wake up, claiming to know what would work. Unfortunately, it did nothing."

Mrs. Cope became quiet on the other line. The silence was unsettling; I thought we might have even been disconnected had it not been for the bustling sounds of a hospital emergency room that I heard in the background. Finally, she spoke again, though her voice wasn't as sure as it was before.

"Mr. Black, I wasn't sure what to do when I couldn't reach you. Tony was alone in the hospital, and needed someone to look over him. I thought you'd be gone for another three weeks, so I…..I went forward and made arrangements for him." Oh, she was worried that I'd be upset that she had to act as Tony's guardian in my absence. I was far from upset; in fact, I was very gracious for all that she's done.

"No, no Mrs. Cope. I understand completely that you had to act fast when it came to Tony. I'm glad that he had someone in his corner helping him through this situation. But what was done? Was a foster family set up? Who do I need to talk to in order to regain guardianship of my nephew?" I inquired.

"Um, well, no Mr. Black. No foster family was set up. I figured it was important that Tony be around family, especially if Bella was to take a turn for the worse in your continued absence. I, um….I contacted Edward, and told him of the situation."

Maybe my brain was just tired from everything that's been thrust at it lately, or maybe I just hadn't heard that name in the longest time, but I couldn't place why an "Edward" had been called. Once again, Jessica asked the question before I could myself. "Edward? Who's Edward Mrs. Cope?"

"Edward…..Edward Cullen. I figured he would be Tony's best bet," she replied somewhat hesitantly.

WHAT? Jessica shared a wide-eyed look with me. Edward Cullen didn't know he had a son. And it was supposed to remain that way until….well, forever if I had a say in the matter. That bastard didn't deserve to know. Hell, I wanted to murder that asswipe for what he said to Bella four years ago, but Bells wouldn't let me. Well, if he was in town, maybe I'd get my chance to introduce his face to my fist. But what about Tony? This was not good. Unable to formulate a proper response, Jessica took the initiative to bring the conversation to an end.

"Thank you for the information Mrs. Cope. I'm glad that someone was able to take over in our absence. We are getting on a plane today to return home, so we will graciously take over as Tony's guardians until Bella wakes up herself. So if you could please tell me the information for where we could locate Mr. Cullen that would be greatly appreciated."

"Yes, of course Mrs. Black. The Cullen family is staying at…." I tuned out the rest of what Mrs. Cope had to say. The Cullen family? They were all here? Things just got worse. How was I going to explain the emergence of all these random people in Tony's life? What would Bella do? What would Bella _want_ me to do? At least I had a good fourteen hours to figure it out before things turned ugly.

One of the only benefits out of this entire situation was that in flying home, we gained back time. It was still Saturday on the West Coast, though our bodies were programmed to welcome in Sunday back in Australia. Regardless of our fatigue, Jess and I went straight to the hotel that the Cullens' were staying at.

The front desk attendant was hesitant to give us the room information of the Cullens, but when we described the situation to him further (and with a little flirting from my hot wife), we got what we needed and headed upstairs to their suite. Seriously…a suite? I forgot that the Cullens had money. Well, money doesn't buy love Eddie-boy, I thought.

By the time we reached their room, I was already fuming. And that anger multiplied when we heard laughter on the other side of the door. What was there to laugh about at a time like this? My best friend is in a coma; my nephew is fraternizing with the enemy; and my honeymoon was cut short. That laughter needed to come to an end NOW.

I knocked on the door, and waited to be acknowledged by the room's occupants. Lucky for me, the person I wanted to speak with most of all opened the door. And the look of surprise on his face was priceless. I shared the same thought that I had earlier with the hotel employee; be afraid, be very afraid Edward.

"Where is he?" I demanded. My voice must have carried throughout the room because the laughter quickly halted, and I could feel many pairs of eyes on me. I was brought out of my seething by a familiar voice deep within the room.

"UNCLE JAKE!" I looked up to see Tony running towards me. Even though I'd only been gone for a week, my heart melted at the sight of my nephew running to me. Despite having all these people around him, he was pleased to see me. ME! I scooped him up in my arms, and held him close to me. I started to rock him back and forth, and covered his face with kisses. Yeah, it was really girly of me, but I needed to show the boy that I loved him, and that I was sorry for not being here for him. My actions caused him to giggle and I was glad that he appreciated the sentiment.

Once our little reunion settled down, Tony addressed me. "I didn't know you were home Uncle Jake! Mommy said you were going away for a long time. But it hasn't been long; it's been quick! I haven't even gotten a card in the mail from you yet! I'm so glad you're home though. Maybe you can help me get Mommy to wake up. She's being so silly and sleeping all day and all night. She's going to be really grouchy when she wakes up and realizes that we let her sleep for so long. Just like last time….remember?" I noticed that I was still holding Tony close to me. I didn't care if it came off as clingy. At least with Tony in my arms, I was still somehow connected to my best friend. This was her lifeline; if I couldn't have her, he was the next best thing.

"I know bub. We'll go see her tomorrow and try to wake her up. Maybe we can sing her that crazy song we learned. That always makes her laugh." This seemed to appease Tony, for he nodded enthusiastically. The moment was interrupted by a throat being cleared somewhere behind Tony. I looked up to see an uncomfortable looking Edward rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly. Good. I really hoped seeing his son in another man's arm fucked with his mind.

Pissed that our moment was ruined, I snapped at the source, "Yes?" Once again, Edward seemed taken aback by my hostile attitude towards him. I laughed internally; get used to it pretty boy, I thought. When Edward didn't immediately speak again, I turned my attention back to Tony. "Why don't you go get your things, and then you can come back to Uncle Jake's house. You can stay in your room there! How does that sound?"

I had expected an obvious yes from Tony; however, the look of apprehension on his face was puzzling. And, if that wasn't enough to cause my ego to deflate, he answered, "I don't want to leave. My night-light is here, and so are all my new friends. Can't you and Ms. Jessica stay here too?"

Glancing back at the Cullens that were scattered throughout the room, I couldn't help but think what the hell happened in the last few days that would cause my nephew to turn my offer down. Sharing a quick look with Jess, I figured things were about to seriously change, and I was not happy about it. Not one bit.


	35. Chapter 35: The Showdown, Part I

CHAPTER THIRTY-FIVE

ESME'S POV:

Seeing Jacob at the door was quite a surprise, one that we hadn't been expecting for another couple of days. Although I was happy that my grandson was overjoyed to see his Uncle, I couldn't help but think about the repercussions Jake's presence will have on Edward.

My son was doing so well when it came to Tony lately. I was really proud of the progress they have made already. It seemed like Mean Edward hadn't come out at all during their outing at the chocolate factory. Maybe Mean Edward was gone for good; but the scowl on Edward's face now said otherwise.

The family tried to stay out of the mini-reunion occurring at the front door, however my heart just about stopped when I heard Jake say, "Why don't you go get your things, and then you can come back to Uncle Jake's house. You can stay in your room there! How does that sound?" I wanted to answer for Tony. I wanted to scream, 'Noooooo! That sounds like a horrible idea', but this wasn't my decision to make.

Unfortunately, the decision was obvious; Tony would choose his Uncle. I mean, of course he would. Jacob already has a good relationship with the child. Tony's more familiar with him than us; we've only entered into his life 4 days ago. We are more of a vacation while Jake represented reality.

Then there's the issue of residency. Jake lives here in Forks, while we live smack dab in the middle of the country. Despite the fact that we are all currently in Forks, staying in a hotel isn't exactly a normal upbringing for a child. Tony needed to be in an environment that would remind him of home without inflicting depressing memories on him. And Jake can give him that.

I got up from the living room sofa. I smoothed out my dress and began to leave the common room. I couldn't be around for Tony's rejection. But I was surprised that the rejection never came. Instead, I heard, "I don't want to leave. My night-light is here, and so are all my new friends. Can't you and Ms. Jessica stay here too?" Oh, there is a God and he is on Team Cullen! I forgot to factor in that kids often love new things. To Tony, we are new and exciting. So in this case, exciting beats out practicality! I wanted to be a poor sport and jump up and down and taunt "Nah nah nah nah nah," but I felt that would ruin my respectable image.

As much as Tony's comment made my day, (if not my year), I could tell that it royally pissed his Uncle off. This was quite the predicament. I had a feeling that more than one person is going to end up hurt. Not wanting the wrong thing to be said, I decided to intervene. After all, isn't it customary to obey ones elders?

Making my way towards our guests, I addressed them both. "Jacob, Jessica, its lovely to see you both. I understand congratulations are in order!" I beamed. I hoped to start off on a good foot by praising them and their recent union.

When I received small smiles of acknowledgement from them, I expanded the subject. "While I'm glad you are here, I'm also sorry that your honeymoon had to be cut short. When Mrs. Cope told me of your nuptials, I hoped that we would be able to get into contact with you to insure you that Tony was in fact in good hands while in your absence. I'm sure looking after a child was the farthest thing from your mind this week."

Jacob stopped me there, saying, "Tony is family. And family always comes first. How could I be a good friend to Bella if I left her son with complete strangers?" he said. Ouch; that last comment hurt quite a bit. No wonder Edward hates this guy. I wanted to be stubborn and point out that we were family too, but thought that might add more fuel to the fire. However, I have no control over Tony and his thoughts.

"Uncle Jake, you know Grandma?" he asked. At the title Tony called me, Jacob's eyes shot up to make contact with mine. You could tell by his glare that he thought we revealed our identities to him; that we gave information to Tony he believed was unnecessary. Thankfully, Tony saved us once again. When Jake didn't answer his earlier question about whether he knew me, he continued; "I never met her before, but Mommy always showed me the picture in her room and told me about Grandma and Grandpa. And she told me about her fairy friend and the big Teddy bear over there! Isn't it exciting that they are all here and they really do exist? I thought they might be just stories, but they are more than stories! Its make-believe come to life!"

Jake was uncertain in how to handle the situation. He obviously hadn't expected Tony to know so much about us. He must have decided that honesty was the best policy. "I met your Grandma and Grandpa a long time ago, when Mommy was in school. But I haven't seen them in awhile."

Tony seemed placated by Jake's answer. "Wow that is a long time ago. Now I know why you didn't remember. But I think she looks the same as in her picture. Come inside and see all of my new friends." You could tell by Jake's body language that this was the last thing he wanted to do. He looked like he wanted to grab Tony, and carry him off like a caveman would, before we could sink our claws further into the boy.

I saw that Jessica took her husband's hand in hers, and pulled him further into the suite. It was nice to see such a strong woman by his side. After all, it's no secret that women are better at relationships; therefore, it is us who lead the marriages. Sure, it may be through indirectly promoting or even manipulating our husband, but in the end, the leader is clear; the woman is the boss.

Bending over so she could be on the same eyelevel as Tony, Jessica said, "I'm not sure if I know all of your friends Tony. Can you introduce them to me?" Jessica had gone to school with everyone, so she really didn't need to meet anyone. She was simply trying to get Tony to feel important in the situation. And her plan worked. Tony nodded his head excitedly, and grabbed her free hand to bring her around to everyone.

"This is Alice. She is like a fairy because she uses magic to make Mommy go shopping! And this is my new friend Sophia. She is my age. We colored pictures together to give to Mommy when she wakes up!" Turning to look at Jasper, Tony continued, "I don't really know this man that well. He came on an airplane today to see me and Mommy. His name is Jazz, and he's Sophia's daddy." Jessica shook hands with everyone quickly before Tony pulled her to the next group of people.

"This man is Emmett. Isn't his name just like my Teddy bear Emmy? When I first saw him, I was scared because he was so big. But he's not scary anymore. He's just like my Teddy; you want to hug him real hard! And this is his lady friend. Her name is Rose. Well, that's her nickname. Her real name is too hard for me to say. But sometimes nicknames are better! I think she is really pretty; like a princess. Ohh, and she's smart too because she told me that Uncle Jake can have more than one friend, and that he still loves me even though I don't see him that much anymore."

At the mention of his name, Jacob perked up, but immense sadness clouded his face when his love for Tony was questioned. I don't think he realized what Tony's been going through in terms of his wedding. I could see him shooting guarded looks at Rose. I didn't have to be Alice to foresee a future conversation between those two.

Lastly, Tony dragged Jessica over to me and Carlisle. "And this is my Grandma and my Grandpa. They've come all the way from Chicago to see me! They are so much fun to be around. Mommy has told me lots of stories about them, and now I can have my own stories to share with Mommy when she wakes up!"

I reached out and took Jessica's hand in mine. "Hello dear." Pulling her in closer to me, I whispered "Thank you for helping diffuse the situation before. I wasn't sure what to do." She simply gave me a knowing nod in return.

After the introductions, an unpleasant silence took over the suite. A lot needed to be said, but couldn't be said with Tony in the room. As the grandmother, I knew I should volunteer to take Tony away so the grown-ups could "talk", but I didn't want to; I wanted to be selfish and watch the mayhem unfold myself. Thankfully, Alice took one for the team. Addressing both Tony and Sophia, she said, "Hey you two, why don't you guys come with me down to my room. Tony, you've been gone all day and I haven't seen you at all. Plus, there's someone there that you have to meet. Sophia, let's go show Tony what Daddy brought with him on the plane." At the mention of this package, Sophia began bouncing up and down.

"Yes, yes. You have to meet him. Come Tony," Sophia said, grabbing Tony's hand and pulling him towards the door. When they were just out of ear-shot, Alice addressed the group. "I am an amazing person, I know. You're welcome. Now, I don't know how long I can keep them entertained, so let's try to act civilly and figure this stuff out. And while we are out of the room, we are _only_ down the hallway; let's keep voices down to a minimum. Wouldn't want the little ones overhearing _things_ they shouldn't." With a final nod of her head, Alice scampered out of the room.

The silence we were experiencing before broke instantaneously with the closing of the suite door. An enraged Jacob Black spewed at Edward, "What the _fuck_ is going on?"

Before I could open my mouth to chastise him for his unnecessary language, Carlisle stepped in. "Gentlemen, I understand that everyone is a little heated at the moment. But can we please try to watch our language in front of the ladies." Ohh Carlisle, always the gentleman! Even years upon years after we've been married, he still can make my heart swoon like a school girl harboring a crush!

With a solemn face, Jake apologized. "I'm sorry. I'll try to watch myself. It's just…I don't know what is going on. I don't understand why _you_" he said, staring directly at Edward, "are here. Why you are _ALL_ here. To my knowledge, the kid had no mention of you. There hasn't been any "Where's Daddy" questions yet, so why bring the subject up, ya know? So it's just a little crazy to see the kid happily acknowledge you all; even call you guys grandparents."

Jessica intervened, expanding on her husband's line of thought. "I think what Jake is trying to say is, the way Tony interacted with you all seemed very comfortable. Instead of seeing an awkward boy who's only just met you a handful of days ago, we're seeing a boy who acts like he's known you all for years. Which, I guess is true, based on the stories he's been told."

Jake cut in, "He better be right about Bella telling him those stories. If I find out it was any of you filling his head, I'll—" I had to thwart that line of thinking. If there's one thing in life I won't put up with, its threats.

"Mr. Black, I would appreciate it if you wouldn't go around threatening my family. We are not the enemy here. Yes, we haven't been in the picture as much as you have, but at least _you_ were given an option. I didn't even know my grandson existed before Wednesday." I paused for dramatic effect. Once I was sure that I had his full attention, I took a deep breath and continued.

"And I will vouch for the boy, and promise you that we have not told him anything that he hasn't already told us. What I mean is, for example, he mentioned about Bella's hesitation with shopping, and how Alice would always win and give her a makeover. We've acknowledged that those stories are true, and then someone, let's say Alice, would share stories with Tony giving him more details about those shopping outings. I know for a fact that he particularly loves those. I take it Bella's love of shopping hasn't grown anymore over the years?" I questioned.

Jake ignored my question, but Jessica nodded her head, "It's like pulling teeth" she justified. I was glad that Jessica was willing to keep things civil. Without her, this situation could have been a whole lot worse.

Pleased that my point had been made, I addressed them again. "So, you can see that we haven't been filling his head with horrible stories, or trying to bring him over to 'the dark side' or anything. Personally, I don't understand why there has to be sides at all. We are _all_ family. We need to work together to make this transition easy for the little boy. In the end, it is he and his mother that truly matter in this situation, not the feud between our families."

At the word family, Jake audibly scoffed. I was planning to overlook it, but unfortunately others wouldn't let it go. "That's right Black, we're his family too. And although he may not realize the extent of our connections to him, we will be the friends he needs to get through this situation. We lo—care…about him just as much as you do" Edward orated.

I tuned out all that was said after that point. They could argue all night for all I cared. I was astounded because I had just witnessed _my son_ admit his love for _his son_. Well, he quickly changed love to care….but even that couldn't deter the sentiment. Edward had done a complete 180 since we've come to Forks, and I was a proud mama! I basked in my happiness for a little while longer until I heard a horrible crash to my right. There I saw that an end table had been knocked over, bringing with it a lamp that smashed upon impact. Flicking my eyes around the floor, I saw the culprits: the son I was just praising in my mind, and the beloved Uncle Jacob Black.

As I watched Emmett and Carlisle try to break up the fighting duo, at least I could still think positively; if anything bad were to happen, we had a doctor on call in the room to mend wounds inflicted due to this silly fist-fight. We are away from prying eyes and hospital gossipers. Maybe physical violence was the only way to get through this matter. With that last thought, I mentally cheered on Edward.


	36. Chapter 36: The Showdown, Part II

CHAPTER THIRTY-SIX

EMMETT'S POV:

This dude was asking for trouble. I mean, seriously; what's with all the hate? Being as big as I am, I understand what it's like to be a little hotheaded, and wanting to talk with your fists instead of use words; but Black had been letting off nothing but violent vibes since he's walked into the room. He wasn't even trying to get along with anyone.

I was trying to keep an open mind when he first arrived. There were so many of us Cullens; I didn't want to come off as a threat; we didn't want to gang up on the guy. Despite our intentions, Black took everything that was said so personally. I knew then and there that there was no reasoning with him. He came here for a fight, and he wouldn't leave until he got one.

It was honorable of my Ma to try and talk Black through what's been going on on our end with Tony. But he disregarded everything she said. And then he went and blatantly disrespected her. I don't think so buddy. She was only trying to help. Here she was trying to diffuse the situation, and Black fucks up everything in one second.

Recalling what started the so called fist-fight, I remember Ma addressing the Blacks, saying "I don't understand why there has to be sides at all. We are _all_ family. We need to work together to make this transition easy for the little boy." Black did not appreciate us calling ourselves Tony's family, and he made that point known by ridiculing her. Now, I have no problem with him treating Edward like shit; after all, things would have been different if Bella and him didn't argue four years back. I mean, I wanted to teach him a lesson myself. But there's no need for Black to take it out on my mama. She doesn't deserve his insolence. I was all set to let him know my stance on the matter when Edward took a stand.

"That's right Black, we're his family too. And although he may not realize the extent of our connections to him, we will be the friends he needs to get through this situation. We lo—care…about him just as much as you do." Damn, was he going to say love? I looked to Rosie to see if she caught the verbal slip as well. The small smile playing on his lips told me that she had. It's about damn time man.

While the family seemed please with Edward's declaration, Jake was livid. "Family? You call yourself his family? You are the furthest thing from a family."

"Watch yourself Black; this is our fight…leave the rest of my family out of it," Edward warned.

Jake disregarded the forewarning, and pressed on. "You're no father; you're nothing but a sperm donor to him. All you did was 'hit it and quit it', what a true claim to fame, huh?" Jess tried to reel him back in, warning him to take it down a notch, but he shrugged her off too.

Looking over at Edward, you could see that he was irate. Hell, I wasn't the kid's father and I felt like knocking the dude out. While I'd give in to my primal urges now, Edward, being the more mature adult, gave him one more warning; "Black, you leave mine and Bella's relationship out of this. Not that it's any of your fucking business, I love her man; there was no 'hitting it and quitting it'. I didn't even know about my son; if given time, I truly believer there would have been no quitting. Now, I warn you again; I'm your target, leave everyone else out."

"You have some nerve calling him your son, Eddie. He's not a son to you; he's just your bastard child; your mistake that you wish could be erased. I wish I was his father; at least then he'd know he was loved by someone. I deserve the title a hell of a lot more than you asshole."

And that was the straw that broke the camel's back. Edward had always been a jealous creature. He pulled back his arm, and punched Black square in the face. The resounding smack was heard throughout the room. I heard Rosalie yelp in surprise, and Jasper and my father hesitantly took a step closer. Who knew my brother could pack such a punch. Must have been all those years of rough-housing we did while growing up that trained him for this epic battle. 'You've learned well, young grasshopper', I thought to myself.

Despite the fact that Black wanted this type of reaction from Edward, he was taken aback by the sheer force of impact and his body sailed backwards into the nearby end table. Porcelain pieces from the fallen lamp scattered the floor, but this fact went unnoticed by the pair of amateur wrestlers.

Black seemed to overpower Edward with a blow to the stomach. The lack of air supply to his lungs reduced his attack, and black did a number to Edward's face. Realizing Edward need a wingman, I rushed the scene and pushed Black off of my brother. Dad came forward as well, and helped lift Edward off the floor. Before he had time to access the injuries dealt, Edward charged again at the ass, ducking out of the way of Black's punch, and hitting him with an uppercut to the jaw. That's gotta hurt. The battle was starting to pick up, and my inner play-by-plays made me feel like an announcer at a boxing match.

I glanced back at Rosie to see how she was fairing, and noticed the look of fear on his face. Sometime during the chaos, my mother had made her way over to my girl, and was clutching onto her arm for support. This was really taking a toll on her. Deciding the two had gotten enough swings in, I grabbed Black's arms and held them behind his back, limiting his movement and power. I saw Dad do the same to Edward.

Black did not appreciate my hands on him. "This ain't your battle Emmett. Let me go, or you'll pay for your actions as well." I couldn't help but laugh at his empty threat.

"I'd like to see you try, Black. Though, it seems that you've gotten yourself in quite the pickle. How do you plan to get out of this hold dude?" I taunted. Black struggled against me, but I didn't budge.

Dad became the new authoritarian of the situation. "That is enough, all of you. You are grown men. There is no reason to act this way. How would you have explained this battle to Tony; he could have walked in at any time. Don't you think he'd be upset at the behavior between his two friends? Heck, how are you going to explain all these cuts and bruises to him? Kids learn from those around them; your actions will teach him that violence is acceptable. What great role models you are," he mocked.

But he wasn't done reprimanded them. "You two need to put aside your differences. You're hatred for one another has stemmed all the way back to high school. Hopefully you've gotten it out of your systems. Now, this is what we're going to do. Jessica, can you take Jake into the bathroom, and try to clean him up a bit. I'd do it myself, but I don't want to be accused to being insensitive to his injuries. I'll do the same for Edward, and then we'll reconvene here in the living room to discuss Tony's provisions."

Black didn't move at first; disrespecting another parent…so not cool. I really wanted to take my turn and kick his ass. But before I could, Jess put herself in front of Jake, and placed her hands on his chest. "Let's go Jake." With a slight push, Black back stepped, and when he was at a safe distance from his attacker, he turned around and headed to the bathroom.

With him out of the room, I decided that Eddie needed some encouragement. "Nicely done bro; but you could have at least saved me a punch." He tried to smirk, but his busted lip made it hard to decipher.

Rosalie was quick to scold me. "Emmett that was not nicely done. That was barbaric and downright immature." Okay…that was somewhat of a typical response from Rose. I didn't think too much about it. What shocked me the most was my mother's response.

"I don't know Rose…I was ready to put Black over my knee and give him a whooping myself. Though I will condone fighting in every instance from this point forward, I must give credit where credit's due. Nicely down son." I let out a monstrous laugh. Seriously, who knew Mom had this side to her.

Dad settled Edward down on the couch and did an inventory of the damage. "It looks like Jake got the brunt of the injuries. At least that's a plus." Fetching his medicine bag, Dad applied some ointment to Edward's visible cuts. I had to chuckle a little at Edward's facial expressions. He was a grown man, and yet he still was affected by a little cream that stings.

Not in two minutes later, the door of the hotel suite burst open, and in ran Tony with the Whitlock's beagle in his arms. "Where's Uncle Jake? I want to show him the puppy! Mommy won't let me have a puppy, but if I could, I want this one. He's so cute!" Behind him trailed Sophia and Alice. Sophia had a pout on her face; I don't think she appreciated her puppy being stolen by the little man.

Hoping to distract him so he wouldn't notice his uncle's absence, and register Edward's injuries, I went over to the pup and scratched behind his ears. "Hey Shadow. How you doing boy? Were you a good boy on the plane ride with Jazz?" Stepping back a little so I could get a better look at Tony, I said, "I want a dog too, but Rosie won't let me get one. She says they're too much work, and that I'm not responsible enough to be raising one." I swear I heard Rosie mutter a 'Damn straight' under her breathe. Think what you want now Rosie….but I will use Jedi-mind tricks on you, and you will cave eventually to my demands.

Jake came out of the bathroom, and he looked a little better due to some makeup Jess put on him to hide his cuts. When Jake saw him, he rushed over to show him the puppy. The two of them played with the pup and stayed out of the way. Eventually, Edward was fully taken care of, and the meeting between the two families could continue.

I felt like we were enemy tribes, and we needed to make a treaty to compromise and get through this mess. Where's a good peace pipe when you need one? Dad called for everyone's attention. He then called Tony over and asked him to take the seat of honor. Tony was thrilled with the attention, and enjoyed the honor that was bestowed upon him. Hopefully he'll continue to be jovial when the tough subjects are broached. Come'on Tony…I've got faith in you.


	37. Chapter 37: The Showdown, Part III

CHAPTER THIRTY-SEVEN

ANTHONY'S POV:

When Sophia said she wanted me to meet someone, I couldn't imagine who was left to meet. This week has been a busy one for me. I met my Grandma and my Grandpa, both Mean Edward and Mommy's Edward, the Fairy lady and Emmett, and Ms. Rose. And today, when I got back from the chocolate factory with Edward, I met Sophia's Daddy Jazz. That's a lot of people.

I followed Alice and Sophia down the hallway to their room. I hadn't been in their room yet, so I was excited about that as well as meeting new people. When we were outside the door, I could hear scratching on the other side. Huh? What was making that noise? I heard Alice laugh behind me. "Tony, you look so confused. I take it you haven't guessed whose on the other side of that door yet."

I shook my head no. The scratching noise stopped when Alice was talking to me, and then there was a bark instead. Then it all made sense. Sophia wasn't bringing me to see another person. She brought me to see a dog! I couldn't wait to get inside.

As Alice got her key out, Sophia turned to look at me. "That's my dog Shadow. He is my best friend. When we first got him, I thought he was a girl, and I wanted to name him Ariel like my favorite Disney Princess. But Daddy told me that it was a boy and that he wouldn't like having a girly name. He started out really small, but now he's starting to get bigger, just like me! Now he grows so fast!"

The door was finally unlocked, and Alice went to open it, but then stopped. She turned and looked at me over her shoulder. "You're not afraid of dogs, are you buddy?" she asked. I shook my head no.

"I LOVE dogs! I always wanted one, but Mommy said no. She says I'm too little, and that there is too many jobs that comes with the dog. Uncle Jake says she may give in when I'm bigger, but maybe now she'll change her mind when she hears about Sophia's dog." Pleased with my answer, Alice held the door open wide, and me and Sophia ran in ahead of her.

We didn't have to go far before I saw the doggy standing around looking at us. He seemed confused by who I was. I didn't want to scare him; Mommy says you can't just run up to a strange dog because they might get scared and bite you. I don't want to get bit, so I stayed back and watched Sophia go closer.

"Here Shadow. Come here boy. Come meet my new friend Tony," Sophia said. Shadow came over and sat down in front of us. He is such a good boy. Sophia took my hand, and put it by the dog's nose. She explained to me, "Before you can pet him, he needs to smell you. Daddy says that is the doggy's way of shaking hands." I sat still and let the dog sniff me. His nose was cold against my hand! It tickled too! I was surprised when the dog stopped smelling me, and came closer to me. He started to lick my face. His tongue was all wet and it made my cheeks sticky! But I liked that the dog liked me already! Maybe he could be my best friend too!

"Why do you call him Shadow? Don't people name dogs like Buddy, or Lassie, or Fido?" I asked. Sophia giggled at me. I didn't think my question was that funny, but then she described that when he was just a puppy, he would follow her around all the time. Her Mommy said that the dog was always behind her, like a shadow. At first it was just a funny comment, but Sophia started to like the name, and it just became what they called him. Now that I understood, I agree that it is a good name.

We played with the dog for a long time. I would never get bored around him. First we played catch; then we played some tag, where Shadow was always "it". He was really fast though; he always caught us before we could get to base. Finally Alice came back in the room and said that it was time to go back. She said that Uncle Jake misses me, and wants to talk to me! I forgot all about Uncle Jake; the puppy took over my brain!

I didn't want to leave the puppy alone in the room, but Alice said that the dog is used to being by himself. She said that I could always come to their room and play with him. But that wasn't good enough; I wanted more time with the puppy. I gave Alice the best puppy dog face I have. She laughed at me, and said, "Sweetie, I perfected the puppy dog face; it doesn't work on me."

"But Miss Alice, Uncle Jake hasn't seen the puppy yet. Can't we bring it over there?" I pleaded. Sophia came next to me, and begged as well. I guess the puppy face works if more people do it because Alice gave in.

I picked up Shadow, and followed Alice back to Grandma and Grandpa's room. Once the door was opened, I went running inside, and tried to find my Uncle. "Where's Uncle Jake? I want to show him the puppy! Mommy won't let me have a puppy, but if I could, I want this one. He's so cute!"

I looked around but didn't see Uncle Jake. I stopped looking when Emmett came over to see the puppy. I was going to introduce him to the dog, but he knew him already. "Hey Shadow. How you doing boy? Were you a good boy on the plane ride with Jazz?" Shadow liked the scratching; he started to pant and stick his tongue out. It was a funny face. Emmett stopped scratching, and then came closer to me, and whispered, "I want a dog too, but Rosie won't let me get one. She says they're too much work, and that I'm not responsible enough to be raising one."

I didn't understand why Emmett asked Rose. Don't you have to ask your mom for pets? Before I could ask him my question, I saw Miss Jessica and Uncle Jake come into the room. I pulled away from Emmett and brought Shadow over to them.

"Uncle Jake, look at my new friend. This is Sophia's doggy, Shadow," I said while holding up the puppy so he could get a good look. Jake smiled down at the puppy, and said "He's cute. And look, he's small enough to fit in my two hands. If you like him so much, maybe I could put him in my pocket, and we can make a run for it."

"NO Uncle Jake. We can't steal Sophia's puppy. She would be so mad, and then she wouldn't want to be my friend anymore. We don't have to steal it because Miss Alice said that we can come and visit him anytime."

"Oh great!" said Jake. Miss Jessica elbowed Jake in the tummy. That wasn't very nice, but Jake didn't get mad at her. Instead, he just said, "You can visit the dog anytime you want Tony; you can visit anyone here any time you want." He looked at Miss Jessica to see if he said the right thing. She nodded her head at him. Grown-ups can be so weird sometimes.

Uncle Jake and I sat down and played fetch with the puppy for a bit in the corner. Our game was interrupted when I heard Grandpa say, "Okay everyone, I think it's time to have a family meeting." Everyone in the room looked at Grandpa. This meeting must be important; no one complained about stopping what they were doing. Then, Grandpa looked right at me. Uh oh! Am I in trouble?

"Tony, can you come over here please? This meeting needs a leader, and I think you should be the leader. And, as the leader, you get a special seat!" Oh my goodness! This is so cool. I ran over to the big chair in the living room, and when I sat down, I sat up nice and tall because I wanted to be seen as a good leader.

Grandpa clapped his hands together to get my attention, and then began the meeting. "Now Tony, I understand that this week has been quite different than what you're used to. You've met a lot of new people this week, and you haven't been going to daycare with Miss Angela. And you're Mom is still asleep." Wow, when he said all of that, it made my week sound even more filled up than I remembered! I nodded my head and waited to see what else he had to say.

"Well, with your Mommy in the hospital, we need to figure out who is going to watch over you. The last time someone asked your Mom what she wanted to happen to you, she said that if she got hurt, you'd go with Poppa Charlie." I gave Grandpa a strange look because what he said didn't make sense.

"But Grandpa, I already told you. Poppa Charlie is gone away for a really long time." I know when you get old, you can forget things. But this was like only a couple days ago. Maybe Grandpa is losing his mind? That can't be good for a doctor.

"I remember Anthony. But that's the problem; Poppa Charlie isn't' around anymore to take you in while Mommy is sleeping. So, that's why we need to have this meeting. All these people in this room want to take you in, and act like your substitute parent."

"Everyone wants to have me?" I asked. I looked around at the people in the room. Uncle Jake, Miss Jess, Jazz, Miss Alice, Sophia. That's 5 people. Then there's Emmett and Miss Rose, Edward, Grandpa and Grandma. That's 10 people! That is a lot of people!

"Yup, everyone. They want you so much; everyone thinks _they_ are the best choice for you. We don't want everyone to start…..oh, I don't know, _fighting_….over you. In order to avoid the violence, we want you to talk to everyone, and ask questions, and then you can think it over and make a decision. Understand?" When I agreed to be the leader, I didn't realize how important my job was going to be. It was like I was a king and everyone had to obey me. Wow. Okay, who do I start with?

I didn't have to decide because Uncle Jake came over to me, and said, "Listen Tony, you need to understand some things before you start this process. I have always been there for you. I've been there all your life. We are your family. Just you, me, Mommy, and Poppa Charlie. That should count for something. These people can't just come in here and take you. They are not reliable. Who knows how long they plan on staying before they leave you to go back to their home. Before they abandon you agai-."

"THAT'S ENOUGH BLACK!" Edward boomed. His loud voice scared me. I hadn't seen Mean Edward come out in some time. Edward walked right up to Uncle Jake, and pointed a finger at his chest. "Didn't we just say we were going to leave the decision up to HIM? Why are you trying to sway him before he can even make a choice?"

It looked like Uncle Jake was going to yell back at Edward, but Grandpa demanded their attention. "Gentlemen, really? Do we have to ask the both of you to leave the room? You are doing nothing but hinder this discussion. We are here for the boy, remember? You are doing nothing but airing out your personal laundry for all to hear; some of which should _NOT_ be heard by certain ears."

Uggh, this was getting worse than when grown-ups talk with their eyes. Here they are talking about things and I just can't understand it. I was getting frustrated. But then I remembered that I was the leader, and I could control what goes on. So I decided to interrupt the men because they all interrupted each other for a chance to talk.

"Uncle Jake? Why do you hate Edward?" I asked. Everyone in the room turned to look at him. I guess I asked the right question because they all wanted to know the answer.

"Well, Tony….I hate him because he wasn't there when you...r Mom needed him. But now he just shows up one day, and we're all supposed to accept him as if he's a hero. I think he's a little too late."

Too late for what? Why was everyone talking in riddles? I moved on and asked him more questions. "But Mommy says it's wrong to hate people. So aren't your feelings wrong?"

"That's because Mommy's are always trying to make kids into better people. It doesn't mean that it is what they believe in fully themselves. I'm pretty sure that Mommy hates Edward as well." Jake retorted.

I disagreed. "Mommy doesn't hate him though. She always talks about _her_ Edward. She says good things about him, not hate things."

I don't think Jake believed me though because he laughed at me and said, "Really now? And what non-hateful things does Mommy have to say about _her_ Edward? Care to share with the class?" HUH?

"We're not in class though Uncle Jake. We're in a hotel. And I'm not even in school yet." These adults are seriously not acting very smart. Maybe I shouldn't stay with any of them if they can't even tell where we are now. That can't be safe.

Grandma came over to me, and said, "It was a figure of speech darling. Just ignore that part. But we would all like to know what Mommy says about Edward. Can you tell us please?"

"Mommy always tells me stories. It's our bonding time every day. When I started getting bigger, I didn't want to hear stories from books anymore. I wanted Mom to tell me real stories. So she tells me stories about all you people. That is why I feel like I know you all more than just a couple days."

"Mommy always had a lot of Edward stories to tell. She said she was closest to him, and told me that sometimes I would remind her of him. But instead of being sad about it, we would think of happy things. Like, that Edward had magic fingers that could play really fast songs on the piano. She said that sometimes when she was sad, he would go and write her a song and make her feel special. She even hums me her favorite song; it was nice."

"Umm, Mommy's Edward is polite and does nice things, especially for girls. She told me that even though I may not like girls now, that when I get real tall, I need to learn to be a gentleman like her Edward. She said that he would always hold open doors for her, and push her chair in when eating food. And, he was a protector of her, like when they are walking on the street, he would put her on the inside away from the traffic to keep her safe."

What else? Ohh, I remembered a new story Mommy told me soonish. "A little bit ago, she told me that I am really smart, and she says that if I pay attention and do good in school, I can maybe be something important; like a doctor, just like her Edward is."

I didn't continue with the stories because Uncle Jake spoke up again. "I've never heard her speak of this Edward. Are you sure it wasn't _your_ Edward filling stories into your brain?"

"No. Edward is not someone I've spent a lot of time with. And the time we were together before…it was not with Mommy's Edward. But today I went to the Chocolate Factory with Mommy's Edward. And just like Mommy, I like this Edward too."

"This is unbelievable," Jake muttered. "I can't believe I came home to put up with this shit."

"Mr. Black, language please," Grandma said. I was shocked that Uncle Jake said a bad word. Mommy doesn't let him say bad words around me. She used to make him pay a dollar for each bad word he said; eventually he learned to not say them. He must be really really mad to make a mistake.

"Whatever. Have fun with your precious Edward. But just so you know, when they leave you little man, I will be the first person in line to say 'I told you so'." He went to grab Miss Jess's hand, but she let him go. That made him even more angry, so he just left without her.

Everyone was really quiet after Uncle Jake left. Even Shadow was not making any noise. Finally Miss Jess spoke up. "I just need to know: how long are you planning on sticking around? I don't know how serious this coma is, and I can't help but think that a more permanent setting would benefit Tony. What are you guys thinking? Another week? A month? What?"

I turned to look at Edward and the others. They got really quiet. I wonder what that means. Edward seemed like he was going to speak but Grandpa spoke for everyone. "I've been in communication with the hospital back in Chicago since we've been here. I've explained the situation, and they've administered a leave of absence for Edward, so he will at least be here until the very end." Edwards head shot up real quick when Grandpa said this. I don't think anyone told him the news.

Giving Edward a quick look, Grandpa continued. "As for the rest of us, we will stay for as long as we are needed, or that our jobs allow. But we're all not going to pick up and abandon a member of the family. The majority of us will always be here."

Jessica nodded her head at Grandpa, and then turned to go. Before she got to the door, she stopped and called out to me. I went over to her, and she kneeled down and said, "I'm sorry about your Uncle buddy. He's just really worried about your Mom, and we've had a really long flight to get back here. I think he's misplacing his anger on other people. I'm sure things will be better tomorrow. Or at least they better be. I'm not very happy with him either." She gave me a quick hug, and then said goodbye to everyone before leaving the hotel.

I went back over to the chair and sat down. I was tired. This had been a really long day. It started out all good, and I had fun with Edward; then things changed really quickly when Uncle Jake came. I don't like being mad at people, but I was mad at Uncle Jake. And I think if Mommy was awake, she'd be mad too.

Thinking over what Grandpa said about how long they were going to stay, I was confused about one thing. Turning to look at him, I asked, "What's a leaf of absent?"


	38. Chapter 38: Cold Hard Facts

**AN: Thank you all for the continued support and reviews everyone! It seems that Edward's POV has been requested for this chapter. Hopefully it doesn't disappoint! It's mainly based around Dr. Edward Cullen, and his knowledge of Bella's condition. I'm no doctor, so the information was gathered through the ever trusty Google. I'm crossing my fingers that it makes sense. If any of you readers are medically trained, I'd love to know if I'm on base here, or if I need to change anything!**

**Thanks again, and enjoy! : ) **

CHAPTER THIRTY-EIGHT

Can someone explain to me what the hell just happened?

Tonight was seriously a messed up situation; and that's me trying to be nice about the events that went down. Jake hasn't changed one bit since high school, in my opinion. The things that came out of his mouth tonight were appalling. First I had to put up with his taunting and our impromptu fist-fight; then, he had to go and express those…philosophies with Tony in the room. I think Tony was introduced to a side of his Uncle he hadn't seen before; a side that won't easily be forgotten.

But my anger wasn't entirely focused on the douche bag, but my family as well. I love them all, I really do; but how could they go behind my back and apply for a leave of absence without consulting me? My career is very important to me; its especially taken precedence since Bella left. Is it even legal to ask for a leave of absence for someone else? At the next available chance, I'll have to check my emails because I have a feeling that they impersonated me to get the desired results.

Taking a leave of absence is a serious move, one that cannot be taken lightly. Before any action is taken, it's important to make sure your job is waiting for you when you come back. Am I sure my family took the right course of action? Sure, my father said they're okay with my absence, but they could be saying that, but thinking something different. It's not like the request was given with a lot of notice. With both my father and I here, we've left the hospital short-handed; were they able to make arrangements to cover our work responsibilities? Cover our patients?

Prior to today, the thought of a leave of absence wasn't even in my mind. However, now that things have turned around when it comes to Tony, the request does seem reasonable. I'd be willing to stick around and try to get to know the little guy. But how long is this leave of absence good for before the hospital considers letting me go? There is no set date for Bella to wake up. I've seen comas that lasted a couple of days, to a few weeks; some of the strangest cases have documented comas that have lasted years! Right now, we are five days into the coma.

With my job on the brain, I had to take step back from being Bella's Edward, and focus on the medical aspects of her condition. Bella's been incubated because doctors were afraid she wouldn't be able to breathe on her own; and, due to her lack of eating, she's been getting her nutrition via Total Parenteral Nutrition (TPN). But that isn't ideal for long term comas.

Since the first day at the hospital, when doctors really couldn't pinpoint a reason for the coma, they noticed a hemorrhage on the computed tomography scan of the brain. Blood appears brighter than the brain tissue of the skull, and recent scans were able to pick up when the hemorrhage increased in size. The doctors had hoped that they could treat the hemorrhage with basic medication, however, the increased size of the hematoma has them leaning now towards surgery. The mass of the blood within the brain could be responsible for continuing damage to the surrounding tissues. Early surgical removal or decompression seems to be the best options.

But no surgery can guarantee it being a sure deal. Yes, Bella can successfully come out of the deadly situation, but she could also lose her life, or she could love functionality of her body organs. Is the risk worth it? Bella has a lot of lose. Hell, Tony has a lot to lose in the situation. Who makes the final decision for her? With Charlie gone, and Jake acting like the royal pain in the ass that he is, whose next in line? Does Bella even have a living will, or even a will in general? These were definitely questions to look into further.

Switching to a new, yet related topic, my mind focused in on the Jessica Black that came to the hotel room tonight. That was not the woman that I knew while in high school. She had certainly changed, but it seemed like it was a change for the better. I was glad that Tony at least had someone in his life that was being level-headed and taking the time to think about what's best for him without getting into particulars from the past. Hopefully she can work some magic and talk some sense into her husband. I'm sure she wasn't expecting to see that side of him so early on in their marriage. The first year of marriage is advertised as the toughest; but, as much as I hate the guy, I didn't want to see his marriage crumble so early on.

I was brought out of my musing when I heard Tony inquire, "What's a leaf of absent?" Deciding to be stubborn, I voiced, "Have fun with that one Dad," and then left the living room. I hadn't gotten far before I heard the hurried footsteps of the meddling Pixie following me.

"Edward, wait up, please." Ignoring her, I sped up somewhat in hopes of getting to my room in enough time to lock her out. But that idea was quickly thwarted. "I know how to pick a lock, Edward. Don't even try me." Uugh!

"Haven't you done enough already Alice? I just want to be alone right now," I said, trying to reason with her. But once Alice has her mind set on something, my request was the furthest thing that she would give in to.

"I can't do that Edward. If I leave you alone to your thoughts, you will do nothing but internalize everything, and think yourself into a frenzy. Our actions, though shady, were not made with malicious intent. When we started the process, you were still anti-Tony, and we were trying to force you into….furthering your relationship with him. We didn't know that you'd finally melt the icy walls that surround your heart to let the kid in on your own."

"Ohh you're right Alice. That makes everything better," I sarcastically replied. Getting up in my face, Alice pushed me hard on my right shoulder with all the strength she had, which surprisingly was a lot. That's going to hurt later.

"Grow up Edward; we were just trying to push the relationship along. Now we know you are finally taking matters into your own hands. Welcome to adulthood. So where do you go from here?"

Slightly perplexed, I asked, "What do you mean Alice? You already made sure that I have time off and that I'm here until Bella wakes up. What more is there to do?"

Sighing in frustration, Alice sat me down on my bed, and began pacing the room. "Seriously Edward, do we have to do everything for you? This week you were just introduced to your son, a son that you are just starting to build a relationship with. Does that relationship disappear after his Mommy wakes up? Shouldn't you be looking into a more permanent solution; like, relocation?"

I cut her off there. "Alice, I don't even know if Bella would appreciate me being here around her son in her absence. I doubt she'd like me around all the time. I can't exactly do anything without consulting her first, which is kind of hard to do when she's unconscious."

"Newsflash Edward, Bella is still in love with Bella's Edward, or were you not there when Tony was sharing those precious stories? And as jaded and dark as you've become, I know Bella's Edward is still there somewhere deep inside you. If you play your cards right, you can easily get both the girl, and a family out of this situation."

I put my head down into my hands. Of course I heard those stories. Ever since Tony mentioned Bella's Edward in his sleep, I've wondered what he knew about me. And from the few stories that Tony shared today, I could tell that Bella looked past my indiscretions and focused on the idealized version she had of me. I couldn't help but think this could work in my favor in the future. Maybe the good that Bella remembers about me will help her be more open with my being in her….their lives. Still, I didn't want to put all my eggs into one basket yet. And anyways, pessimism suits me.

"Alice, I think it's a little early to start thinking about relocation. For all I know, Bella can wake up and banish me from their lives. Wouldn't want to have to pack and move more than once, right?" I explained. Listening to myself, I knew that my argument wasn't very convincing. But she'd have to accept it for now.

"Whatever you say Edward, but you can't stop me and Mom from looking into the local real estate market. I'm thinking a little reshuffling will be in order. I don't know about you, but now that Bella is back in our lives, I plan to keep her there, even if I have to hold her as a hostage. She's not getting away again. I missed her too much."

Looking at the saddened face on my sister's face, I got up and placed an arm around her shoulders and said, "Me too Alice. Me too."

"And who knows, maybe I could open a second store in Seattle, which would require my presence on the West Coast more," she explained with a slight smirk on her face. "After all, we wouldn't want to separate Sophia from her new BFF. Relationship building is important at this age."

I couldn't help but laugh at my sister. She may be meddling little thing, but she was damn good at it. No wonder she always gets what she wants! "Yes, we wouldn't want to burden Sophia," I said, appeasing her and her line of reasoning.

"Glad you can see my point of view Eddie. Now, if you'll accuse me, I believe there are some listings Mom and I need to look into. At least we have plans for Sunday!" With a final wink, Alice spun around and left me alone in my room. Lying back on my bed, I couldn't help but think that when my family wants something, they get it. They got me to take a leave of absence; they got me to work on my relationship with Tony; heck, they'd probably have a house under contract by tomorrow. There's no stopping the relentless Cullens. And deep down inside, I was glad they were so pro-active.

I made a promise to myself that from this point forward, I would work to get what I want as well. If I've learned anything from this experience, it's that time is precious, and I'm not willing to waste anymore time denying what I want and what I have.


	39. Chapter 39: Reading Your Eyes

CHAPTER THIRTY-NINE

After the stressful day, I decided to call it an early night, a decision which I was thankful for when I heard my phone go off sometime around 3:00 am. Rolling over to grab the phone, I croaked a hello out to the caller. "Edward? I'm sorry to call so late. It's Mrs. Cope."

And with that, I was wide awake and thinking the worst. "No, no I'm fine. I'm up. What's up? Is….is she…." I couldn't even finish that thought. Thankfully, Mrs. Cope understood where my mind was heading, and was quick to reassure me.

"Its nothing horrible Dr. Cullen. Actually, it's good news I believe. The night nurse who just came from checking Isabella's stats has reported that Ms. Swan has opened her eyes."

"She's awake?" I questioned disbelievingly! This was terrific news. I need to go wake up the rest— "Mr. Cullen, it's not that simple." Distracted from my inner dialogue, I processed what she just said. HUH?

"But, you just, eyes…open…awake, huh?" I muttered. Maybe I wasn't as awake as I thought. My brain wasn't processing this. Deciding we needed to rehash this, I asked, "Can you please start over Mrs. Cope."

"Of course. Like I said before, there has been a change in Isabella since you've last seen her this morning. Her eyes are now open. However, she is not fully awake yet. There doesn't appear to be response to light. Actually, we haven't been able to get any response from her yet."

Not responding? But…does that mean….When Mrs. Cope didn't continue, I knew that I would have to ask the question. "Is she….is she a vegetable?" Please say no, please say no. Please say no, please say no. The chant was on repeat in my mind as I waited for Mrs. Cope's response.

"The doctors don't want to assume anything yet. That's why we would like for you to come down to the hospital. Your medical expertise would be appreciated," she coached. It kind of sounded like she was brown nosing me a bit, like she was trying to distract me. But I didn't want to focus on that quite yet.

"Yes, of course Mrs. Cope. I'm on my way. Thank you for calling." I hung up the phone without waiting for a reply. I needed to get down there ASAP.

As I got dressed, my mind was processing everything that I had just been told. Here I was thinking earlier today that we had no idea when Bella would wake up, and just a few hours later, there was a change in her condition. Now, we must determine if the change was for the better or for the worse.

While I'm elated that Bella has opened her eyes, and now I can selfishly stare into those beautiful brown orbs while I talk to her, I worry that this may in fact be bad news. About 5% to 10% of all coma patients are incapable of conscious behavior, and end up vegetative which can often be mistaken as a prolonged coma. So, when the patient opens his or her eyes, it shows that he or she is no longer in the coma, but that they are also not doing much of anything either.

But, there have been cases were doctors have misdiagnosed patients as being in a vegetative state when, in fact, they are totally aware of what was going on around them. Now, with her eyes being open, Bella may be able to see and hear everything that is going on around her, but just have no way of communicating with anyone. It's like being paralyzed in every way. And as horrible as it might sound, I'd rather her be paralyzed, than a vegetable, especially since the paralysis is usually only temporary.

I figured if the hospital wanted my opinion, they'd appreciate my father's as well. I crossed the living room over to the doors of my parent's room and knocked. I could hear someone sleepily dragging their feet on the other side of the door. Eventually, the door unlocked and I was greeted by my father's tired face. Upon seeing me, he asked, "Edward? What's wrong?" I quickly filled him in on the situation, and he agreed to accompany me to the hospital.

The drive over to the hospital was quiet. By the time my father was ready to go, I was more awake than him, so I offered to drive. I figured it might benefit me to focus all my attention on the road rather than the issues at hand. A quick glance over at my father showed that he was conflicted by his thoughts, which made me feel uneasy. But I really didn't want to jump to any conclusions without seeing my Bella for myself.

Mrs. Cope must have seen our car enter the parking lot, because when we walked into the hospital, Dr. Denali was there waiting on us. "Dr. Cullen, and Dr. Cullen, nice to see you both despite the early hour," he said. My father informed him it was much too early for formalities, which we all agreed on. We began our descent to Bella's room so we could see for ourselves.

"Eleazar, have you gotten a reading on the conscious state of the patient?" my father asked while in route. I'm glad someone spoke up. I was beginning to get antsy with all the silence.

"I actually just started my shift Carlisle, so I'm walking into this with about as much knowledge as you are. But I figure we can work together to figure this all out. It'll be like old times sake, huh Cullen?" he jested.

My father let out a little chuckle, before adding, "Sounds like a plan, my man. Are we using the GCS to record our score?" Taking a moment to open my textbook of a mind, I thought back to my knowledge about the scale. If I remember correctly, GCS stands for Glasgow Coma Scale, and is comprised of three tests: eye, verbal, and motor responses. Points are given to the patient based on the reactivity he or she shows. The resulting points are added up, and the scores determine the conscious state. The lowest possible score is a three, which indicates deep unconsciousness, and a fully awake person would score a fifteen.

Eleazar confirmed my thoughts, stating, "Yes, Glasgow seems to be the most appropriate choice; especially since we are really focusing in on the patient's eyes right now. There are four grades for that test. We can easily by pass the first two grades, leaving us with the choice of opening eyes to verbal commands, or opening eyes spontaneously. Going sight unseen, I'm already leaning more towards the latter choice, which is a positive because it means a score of 4."

Sharing the same line of thinking as Dr. Denali, I nodded my head, and contributed, "That's what I was thinking myself. Despite the hemorrhage, I don't think we are dealing with a severe brain injury. I think we are looking more towards a moderate or even mild injury. If I had to guess, I'd figure she's fall somewhere in the middle of the scale."

"Well, let's stop assuming, and start assessing gentlemen," my father said when we reached Bella's door.

An hour later, Bella was deemed an eight on the scale, which showed that she was in fact still in the coma. She scored a one on the verbal test because she made no verbal response. But with the motor test, she scored a three, which meant she had a decorticate posture; her arms were bent inward on the chest, and her hands were clenched into fists. It was also recorded that her jaw was clenched.

All of this gave me hope because at least with a three on the motor test, it shows that she is not in a vegetative state. There is some interaction with the environment. And Eleazar said that he thought the verbal score might improve given time.

The good news was much needed after the craziness that we went through this past evening. Heading back out to the car, I was happy to report that there was a slight skip in my step. My father decided he would drive, and I didn't mind relinquishing the keys to him.

After a couple minutes of silence, my father broached the topic of Tony. "How are we going to explain this to the boy? Usually eyes being open indicate someone being awake. Do you think he'd understand what is going on? Or do you think he'll be afraid to see no response from his mother?"

That was a tough question. "I don't know Dad. That may have to be put up for a vote with the family. I wouldn't want to traumatize him, and yet I can't deny him his right to see his Mother."

Hesitating briefly, my father replied, "Yes, you can ask the family; nothing wrong with that. But, you can also make the decision on your own. After all, you are his father."

And for the first time since we've arrived in Forks, those last few words finally registered in my mind. I am a father. My decisions will impact his life. YIKES!

Resting my head back on the passenger seat, I decided that I didn't have to make any immediate decisions right now. I would sleep on it, and decide what to do tomorrow. Or, well, I guess it would be later today. I don't know if I felt comfortable having such an influence on a person who wasn't myself. Hopefully I can still pawn off some of these major decisions on my family, at least until I really start to trust my judgments when it came to my…..son.


	40. Chapter 40: Alternative Medicine

**AN: Glad to see people were happy with the change in Bella. It's still too early to have her wake up, but hopefully with the information provided in this chapter, her "rising from the dead" will occur sooner rather than later! **

CHAPTER FORTY

ALICE'S POV:

After the events of last night, no one had high hopes for the morning to come. However, as I walked into my parents' suite the next morning, my Mom had good news to share.

"Ohh Alice. She's opened her eyes!" she proclaimed while engulfing me into a hug! "Mrs. Cope called last night, and told us that she opened her eyes!"

"She's awake? That's great news! Where's Tony? How'd he take the news?" I said while looking around the room for my nephew. However, my attention was drawn back to my mother when she pulled herself out of our embrace, her head shaking back and forth in the negative.

"She's not fully awake yet Alice. Her eyes are open, but it's like she's not aware that she's awake. Your father and Edward went to the hospital last night, and they ran some tests to determine if she was in a vegetative state. But they came back with high hopes. They don't think she's brain dead! Hopefully, this is a step in the right direction. Who knows? She could be making noises and attempting communication in another couple of days!"

"Wow that is just amazing. It seems like the boys had quite a night. Are they still asleep?" I inquired. I hoped I could talk with them to get the full story. I hated being left in the dark.

"Your father is still in bed, but I believe Edward has already made his way back to the hospital to see Bella. I have a feeling we're going to have to tear him away from the bed now that he's witnessed improvement."

Deciding to let my father sleep some more, I headed back to my room to do a little research on my own. Although they said she wasn't a vegetable, it still seemed too close to call.

Thirty minutes later, I really didn't have any more information than what I started with. I'd definitely have to pick my Dad's brain later at breakfast. Right when I went to close my internet browser, I noticed a link that said 'Miracle Treatment'. Intrigued, I scrolled down to read the blurb under the link. There, my little eyes spied a miracle treatment that was known to bring the brain-damaged back to life. Clicking the link, I couldn't help but think this definitely had promise. What was there to lose?

After reading the entire page, I was astounded. According to British and South African researchers, you can temporarily wake up patients who are comatose or in a supposedly permanent vegetative state by giving them a common sleeping pill. Though the study is relatively new, the patients the study focused on have been taking the sleep medicine Ambien everyday for several years, and there have been no reported side effects.

Seems a little messed up that a sleeping pill would wake those who are stuck sleeping. I decided to search for more information to try and get a better understanding of how this actually works. Since the study is still new, the researchers can only provide a hypothesis of what they believe is happening. According to them, after the brain has suffered severe trauma, a chemical known as GABA (gamma amino butyric acid) closes down brain functions in order to conserve energy and help the unaffected brain cells survive. However, after being in such a long-term dormant state, the receptors in the brain cells become hypersensitive, and thus with the use of medication, those dormant areas of the brain begin to function again, causing the patient to wake up.

Picking up my hotel phone, I called down to the front desk, and inquired about where I could find a printer. This information was too good to simply ignore. And, I figured the treatment seemed too farfetched that I would need physical evidence to prove that I didn't conjure it up on my own. Personally, this idea was so out there, I doubt even I could make this up.

Ten minutes later, with documents in hand, I made my way down to the hotel restaurant to meet up with the family for breakfast. Taking in everyone's jovial expressions, you could tell that they had been updated on the situation. Mom was the first to register my presence.

"There you are Alice. We were starting to get worried," she said. Perfect, now all eyes were on me and my upcoming presentation. I did a quick scan to find that Sophia and Tony were down on the far end of the table in their own little world. It's probably for the best that they were preoccupied. I would be getting enough questions from the grown-ups; I didn't want to have to dumb it down for the kiddies too.

"Have no fear, Alice's here! And she's got some new for you!" I exclaimed, while handing over the information to my father. He took the top handout, and then continued to pass it amongst the family until everyone had one.

"What's this Ally-cat?" Emmett asked, holding the paper away from his face. Rolling my eyes, I said, "How 'bout you _READ_ it Emmett. I'm sorry I didn't think to include pictures to break up all the big words for you."

"Alice; is that really necessary?" my father drawled out while perusing over my document. I didn't feel his question required a response, so I just watched over my family as they took in the new information.

The first person to pipe up was Rosalie. "Is this some kind of joke?" Of course she'd immediately go there. Next to Edward, Rose was the most pessimistic person in the world, always looking for the negative in everything. But I would set her straight.

"No, it's legit. That's why I was late. I knew you guys wouldn't believe me if I just explained it verbally." Turning to look at my father, I asked, "Have you heard of this before Dad?" Putting the paper down, he gave me a shake of the head.

"No. It's not advanced enough in the research stage to really come to my attention. Even then, I pretty much stick to those studies that have been published in journals; makes it more legitimate when results can be guaranteed." Of course my father would immediately point out the validity of the study. Being a man of science, he tends to gravitate towards straightforward approaches with minimal risk. I was hoping that since the case was personal, he'd be more willing to experiment.

Thinking along the same lines as me, my Mother reached out to grasp my father's arm. "Oh Carlisle, do you think it's possible? Would the hospital even try it? What steps would we have to take?"

"Esme, slow down. This is not something we can just jump into. We need to really do our research." I went to point out that I HAD done the research, but my father halted my interruption. "While Alice has started us off, there has to be more documentation out there. I would like to see more statistics before we even begin to contemplate this type of treatment. Plus, there is no way we can move forward without even talking to Edward about this. As much as we all care about Bella, I still think he gets more of a say in the situation."

I disagreed. Edward blew his chances when he let Bella walk out the door all those years ago. And while he is trying to redeem himself now, he doesn't deserve any advantages when it comes to Bella quite yet. I held my tongue though because I didn't want to ruin this moment of grand possibilities by picking a fight with my father. I decided a switch in subject was my safest bet. "Well, what are we waiting for? Off to the hospital we go?" I asked. The family agreed, and all stood from their chairs.

My father however, remained sitting. "I'll stay behind," he said. "I think I'll get started on my research. Edward's going to want all the information we can find on this topic." Jasper and Rosalie volunteered themselves to remain behind to help my father. I was fine with this decision; the more manpower utilized, the better chance we have of getting started on this treatment sooner.

Behind me, I felt a tiny arm pull on the back of my shirt. I turned around to find Tony looking up at me in puzzlement. "Where are we going?" he asked. I guess he really wasn't listening to our conversation, because he was worried he had missed out on today's plans. That boy was seriously too cute.

"We're going to the hospital to visit Mommy!" I said. Apparently that was the right answer because Tony grasped onto my hand, and practically dragged me to the parking lot. I guess you could say he was excited, though it was for a different reason than the rest of the family. Either way, we all shared a common goal: to have Bella wake up. And hopefully with my contribution, that will be sooner rather than later. Only time will tell though.


	41. Chapter 41: A New Perspective on Life

CHAPTER FORTY-ONE

When we got back to the hotel, it was around 6:30 in the morning. I decided to try and get some sleep. But that proved to be harder than I anticipated. I was too excited. Tonight instilled a sense of hope in me; a hope that had taken a backseat to all things that have been occupying my time lately.

Sometime around eight, I gave up on sleep. I decided that my time would be better spent at Bella's bedside. Last night, surrounded by both Dr. Denali and my father, I felt like I couldn't truly take in my Bella's eyes. I wanted my time, and I felt like I should try and get some hours in before the rest of the family ascended. It was obvious that my father would share the news with my mother, who won't be able to keep it a secret for long. Heck, I'd bet money that they'd probably all show up by the time the clock struck ten.

In no time, I was dressed and on my way to the car. On the drive, I thought about what my father said this morning in the car. I should really try and make a decision regarding how to tell Tony about the improvement in Bella. Seeing her eyes open will cause him to think she's awake, but her lack of response might frighten him even more than the coma itself. What do I say? 'No Tony, she's not awake…she's semiconscious?' Even I didn't understand that response. Which part is conscious? I scratched that option off the list.

I could go with the whole 'If I was lying on my back and forced to look at the ceiling all day and all night, I'd zone out too.' Shaking my head, I ruled that option out as well, because I could just see Tony trying to reposition her in order to give her something stimulating to look at.

I thought that maybe I should focus in on the paralysis. Maybe I could run with something like, 'Since Bella has been sleeping so much, her body is beginning to heal; her mind is starting to send out signals to her body, telling it to wake up. But, since the brain isn't entirely fixed yet, the messages are going out slower than they should. So far, it sent the message to her eyes, telling them to open up. But, even though they are open, she isn't fully awake yet.' That sounded good so far.

I'd then continue that line of reasoning with 'Her muscles haven't woken up yet, and she can't move her body. So in a sense, she is still sleeping. We'll know she's awake when she can blink her eyes! Hopefully that will be soon.' That option seemed a little extreme…but I thought it was my best bet. Either that, or buy one of those eye masks to hide the new development. With my luck, the kid would rip the mask off, and we'd be back to square one.

Heading into the hospital, I saw a tired looking Mrs. Cope making her way out. Looking up from her shuffling feet, she looked surprised to see me. "Well, I didn't expect to see you here this early, Dr. Cullen. Do you ever sleep?" she jested.

I gave her my trademark smirk, and simply replied, "I have my whole life ahead of me to sleep. I'll catch up on rest after she wakes up." She gave me a knowing smile. Maybe the response sounded a lot more desperate out loud than it did in my head. Oh well, it's not like I could really hide my feelings; I did drop everything in Chicago to come out here, and I do visit her every day.

Giving me a pat on my forearm, she said, "Hopefully that will be soon. I think last night was a start in the right direction. Now we just need to wait it out. Anyways, I'm off to reclaim some sleep. Not all of us can give it up as easily as others."

"Sleep well, Mrs. Cope. And thanks again for the phone call." I navigated my way through the now familiar halls of Forks General Hospital, heading to the I.C.U. I was only here for a couple of days, and yet I already felt comfortable here. Turning the corner, a vision flashed through my mind.

_Me, dressed in my daily uniform of scrubs and white lab coat, leaning against the nurses' station. It looked like I stopped to talk with Mrs. Cope while picking up the folders of the latest admittances to the hospital. My pager goes off, and I excuse myself and head to the E.R. to give a consult. After a long days work, the vision then flashed to me heading to my car to start the trek home. I figured home would be my childhood residence here in Forks, but instead, it was Bella's house. Pulling into the driveway, the front door was thrown open and an excitable kid came running down the stairs. 'Daddy', he screamed, before throwing his arms around my neck. Spinning him around, I said, 'Good to see you too, Tony'. Glancing up to the porch, I saw my Bella, smiling happily at the scene transpiring before her; her hand resting on her protruding pregnant stomach._

And as quickly as it started, the vision vanished. Shaking my head and wiping the mystified expression off my face, I couldn't help but wonder where the hell that came from. Then it hit me. Damn Alice. If it weren't for our conversation yesterday, and her meddling in my life, these kinds of thoughts and ideas wouldn't even be passing through my mind right now.

I walked in a haze the rest of the way. Yes, the vision was a shock, but it must mean something, right? Was that a vision I really wanted? If you asked me a week ago, I would have said hell no. But now, after learning about the latest developments in my life, I was sure that I wanted parts of it at least. Like, seeing Bella's smiling face, knowing that my presence put it there; being able to call our house _**home**_. And, as hard as it was to admit, it was nice that Tony knew who I was, and was happy to see me. I tried to brush it off as I was pleased that I replaced the role of his precious Uncle Jake, but deep down I knew that that wasn't the primary reason. The kid was starting to grow on me.

I think I was freaked out most by the pregnant Bella in the vision. I mean, yeah Tony's not that bad. But could I do another child? And do it from scratch? At least with this kid, I could happily say I missed the hard years; no dirty diapers, late night feedings, and scream fests for me. Based on that, I would have to say no to other children, at least for now. I think it was enough that I was beginning to see Tony as a part of my life. Or, it would have to be enough. I think the fact that I was trying would please Bella. I just didn't want to lead her on, and have her thinking that I totally changed my views and opinions on the subject matter. I hadn't progressed that much.

The depressive thinking came to a stop when I reached Bella's door. How could I be depressed when on the other side of this door was Bella's soulful eyes? I pushed open the door, and saw a pair of brown eyes…but they weren't the ones that I wanted to see.

"You have some nerve showing up here Cullen," Black said. From his red shot eyes, you could tell that he hadn't slept a wink last night. Good, I thought. Maybe he was thinking about what an ass he was yesterday to both me and my family. However, his comment sort of proved the complete opposite.

"I have every right to be here Black; especially since _I_ was called here in the middle of the night to help Dr. Denali figure out her prognosis. I didn't see you here this morning. No late night phone call for you?" I pointed out. This news seemed to unsettle him.

"What do you mean? What happened this morning? And why the fuck wasn't I called? I am her emergency contact God damn it." As his questions progressed, so did the volume of his voice. His animated monologue, as well as his tone drew the attention of the nurses at the nearby station, and two women breezed into the room with looks of concern on their faces.

"What is going on in here," the older nurse asked. On first glance, I figured her to be the more experienced nurse, maybe even one of the head ladies. The woman behind her appeared to be more timid; she obviously was there only for support, and to intimidate with the 'strength in numbers' philosophy. Her face eliminated that scare tactic though, at least for me.

"_He_ is going on here," Black said. The way he said it reminded me of a child indignantly pointing a finger at the culprit. Real mature Black; play the blame game. But I wasn't the one that was yelling.

The nurse shook her head, and replied, "I can hardly believe that. Dr. Cullen has been here every day to see the patient, and there has been no commotion with him in the room. You're the new guy; it's easy to deduce the problem lies within you." Smart woman, I thought. I could seriously kiss her right now for putting Black in his place.

Trying to redeem his character image, Black treaded with, "Well, I am her emergency contact. I believe I have every right to be here, as well as have the right to dictate who should and should not be allowed within these four walls."

"Nobody is a dictator in this situation, Mr. –?" the nurse questioned. The fact that she didn't know his name made him fume even more and made me see the situation as that much better.

"Black. Mr. Black, and I'd appreciate it if you'd remember that," he barked. Now that he had established his credentials, he jumped into his next point. "Why wasn't I informed of last night's situation?"

The nurse was not taking any of his bullshit. "I was under the impression you were on the other side of the globe on your honeymoon Mr. Black. Calling you to come down to the hospital had already proved fruitless. What makes you think we'd believe the fifth phone call would work? Can't exactly explain a change when you don't even know what the status was beforehand to truly appreciate said change."

"Well, what was this elusive change?" Black pressed. The nurse filled him in on the Bella's condition quickly, as if she didn't want to deal with this moron any longer than necessary. And, I noticed that the information given was the very bare minimum. The nurses seemed skeptical of him, which was understandable.

When she finished, she straightened her posture, placing her arms on her hips. It was a position meant to show off her authority. "Now, can I leave you alone without worrying about you two killing each other? Despite this patient's unconscious state, there are other people in this ward who _will_ wake up with yelling and other loud noises. I don't need to deal with unnecessarily cranky patients. Raise your voices again, and I have no problem getting you removed from the building, forcefully if necessary." We gave her small nods, which proved to be reassuring enough that she left us once again alone in the room.

"Nice Black. You almost got us banned from her room. I thought your presence here was supposed to be helpful; not hindering." The glare I got from him showed me that he did not appreciate the truth I was sending at him. "Whatever Cullen," was the response I got back. Not so verbal now, huh buddy? We remained in silence. After all, don't all mothers preach, 'If you have nothing nice to say, don't say anything at all.' At least Black had retained some manners from when he was growing up.

Instead of staring at Bella, I found myself focused on the wall clock. How much longer was he going to be here? I really didn't want another person take away my time to be with Bella. As if the gods were listening to my inner contemplation, Blacks phone chirped signifying the arrival of a text message. Upon looking at the message, he let out a long sigh before focusing his attention on me. "I'm out. Enjoy your time now Cullen, because I'll make sure it'll be your last." I rolled my eyes at his comment, then watched him walk out of the room and close the door with unnecessary force. I hope the nurses get on his ass for that one.

Finally alone at last, I took my chair and pulled it closer to the bed. There was no way I was going to sit in Black's chair. Call me immature, but at least I waited until he left before letting my immature behavior out. Mindful of the wires, I took Bella's hand in mine, and rubbed my thumb across her knuckles. And then I zeroed in on the objects of my desire; Bella's beautiful eyes.

They say that the eyes are the passageway to the soul. I never really took the time to think about that statement, but staring down at my Bella, I believed that through her eyes I could see what was in her heart. Despite the glossy slumbering gaze, her eyes shimmered with the love and warmth that I remember. Though she spoke no words, her eyes communicated all that needed to be conveyed. She was still alive; her soul was still housed within her body; she would continue to fight.

A few moments later, I felt my cell phone buzz in my back pocket. I looked at the clock before opening the phone. Practically 10:00 on the dot. Chuckling to myself, I thought about how right on I was. The message came from Alice. She said that they had just arrived, and would be up momentarily. She suggested I meet them in the waiting room, and possibly have that talk with Anthony.

I enjoyed my last few minutes of peace with Bella, figuring I wouldn't be able to appreciate any of my time with her once the hounds descend. Leaning forward, I placed a gentle kiss on her forehead, and then brought my mouth to her ear to whisper, "Come back to me love. We're all waiting." And with that, I headed out to embrace my next task; explaining the situation to a four year old.


	42. Chapter 42: I Spy Mommy's Eyes

**AN: ** Hey everyone. Sorry for the long delay. Its so out of character for me! But, my baby sister *tear* started college this week, so the family was busy doing last-minute shopping/packing/moving-in type things….so I had limited access to my computer. Hopefully things will start to pick up again! So, thank you for the continued support, and ENJOY! ;)

CHAPTER FORTY-TWO

ANTHONY'S POV:

This morning everyone was acting really silly. They all had smiles on their faces. It was nice to see them happy, but I was confused because I didn't understand what was going on. We went to breakfast like we always do, and I decided that I wanted to sit by Sophia. She was my new best friend, and I wanted to spend more time with her because I felt like I hadn't seen her in a really long time. Well, it was really only a day, since yesterday was my day with Edward.

The food lady that showed us where to sit gave me and Sophie some crayons so we could color on the papers at the table. At first we argued over who would get the blue crayon, but then I remembered what Miss Angela said about sharing, so I let her have it first. I think Mommy would be proud of me.

While I was waiting for the crayon, I decided to ask Sophia if she knew what was going on. "Hey Sophie, everyone is acting really silly this morning. Look at your Mommy; she is smiling so big. She reminds me of the silly clowns that I saw at the circus that I went to with Poppa Charlie." Sophia stopped coloring, and looked down the table at the other people. She shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't know Tony. Mommy has been like that all morning. When I woke up, she was on her 'puter, and she just had the happy face on. Maybe something good happened with your Mummy?"

OH MY GOD! I didn't even think about Mommy waking up. I hope Sophia's right; then I could tell Mommy all about my day at the chocolate place, and how I went with Edward, and how he wasn't mean at all; he was just like her Edward from the stories. I tried to listen in on the adult conversation, but they were talking too quiet; Stupid adults and their stupid secrets. At least they weren't communicating with their eyes. If they were speaking out loud, that means it can't be that big of a secret.

After Sophia and I finished brefast, we went back to coloring our pictures. I didn't even realize the rest of the family was done until everyone stood up suddenly, getting ready to leave. Me and Sophia shared a look because we thought we missed something big.I wonder what we were going to do today. I decided that Alice would probably have the answer since it looked like everyone was following her out of the restaurant, like in that game 'Following the Leader'. I played that game when I went to the fun center with Miss Angela. But I don't get to be the leader often, because we have to take turns and share. But when I am the leader, I am the best leader ever!

Alice was moving real fast, so I ran up to her, and then grabbed onto her shirt. I pulled it and then she stopped. It reminded me of a horsy, and how you have to pull on the straps to slow him down. That thought made me giggle, but I didn't want Alice to think I was making fun of her, so I kept the giggle a secret inside my head. Alice turned to look down at me, so I asked her, "Where are we going?"

I was worried Alice would be upset that I wasn't paying attention at brefast, but she seemed to be okay with my question. She messed up my hair, and said, "We're going to the hospital to visit Mommy!" She must have known I would like that answer, because her smile got really big. I didn't want to stand around and wait any longer. I wanted to get to Mommy fast! Now that I knew the plan, I wanted to be the leader, so I grabbed Alice's hand, and began to pull her outside where Grandpa and the others parked their cars. I heard her laughing behind me, though I don't know what was so funny.

I decided that I wanted to ride with Alice and Sophia to the hospital. I always ride with Grandma and Grandpa, or Emmett. Alice put Radio Disney on, and me and Sophia sang along all the way to the hospital. By the time we got there, I was really excited to see my Mommy. With everyone smiling, I was expecting good things to happen today.

Alice took both our hands and led us inside. I thought we were going straight to Mommy's room, but instead, Alice took us to the waiting room, and told me and Sophia we had to wait for everyone else. I looked around and saw that it was only the three of us. Where was everyone else? Sophia saw me looking around and said, "My Mommy drives really fast. Everyone will be here soon silly."

I went to the kids section of the room and grabbed a book to look at while we waited. I didn't get very far before I saw Edward come down the hallway. I didn't know he was here. Thinking back, I realized that he hadn't been there at brefast. Sophia was right; I really am a silly boy for not paying attention. Edward was looking all around, so I decided to call out to him so that he could find us faster. "EDWARD! OVER HERE!" I yelled.

I don't think Alice was happy about that. She came running over to my side and said, "Anthony, didn't Grandpa tell you about inside voices? There are people in this hospital trying to sleep. You need to think before you open your mouth, okay?"

I can't believe I forgot one of the rules. Does that mean I can't see Mommy today? But I have to see Mommy. I started to get really sad, and I felt my eyes get wet and sticky. Alice rubbed my cheek and said, "Hey little one, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to sound so harsh. You forgot; it's okay. Just remember to keep it down." I nodded my head at her. I wasn't going to talk unless I had to.

Edward finally made it over to us, and he gave Alice and Sophia a hug. I stood up on the chair, and opened my arms to him, wanting a hello too. Edward stopped in front of me, and didn't do anything. I was worried he was mad at me for yelling, and I wouldn't get a hug because of it. I started to put my hands down, but stopped when I saw him lean in. He hugged me, and I squeezed him nice and tight around the neck, just like I do for Uncle Jake. He didn't seem mad at me anymore. I wasn't sure why he didn't just hug me quick like Alice and Sophia. Maybe he was trying to get the cooties off of him before he hugged me? My friend Eric told me that girls are icky, and if they touch us we get cooties. I didn't think this was true, especially since Sophia is one of my best friends now, but maybe I should ask Edward later when the girls aren't around.

Edward let go of me, and said, "Tony, do you mind if I have a word with ya, alone?" Why couldn't he just talk to me here? Then it made sense. Edward had a secret to tell me! Maybe he was going to explain the cooties to me. He is a doctor. He probably has a cure for it and everything. I reached out for his hand, and then he led me over to a different part of the waiting room. He sat me down in the chair, and then squatted down in front of me.

I think Edward was nervous because he was rubbing his neck and looking at the ground. I didn't want him to be nervous, so I put my hand on his cheek, and Edward then looked at me. I said, "Whats up bub?"

Taking a big breath, Edward began to talk to me. "Last night, while everyone was sleeping, I got a phone call. The call came from your Mommy's doctor, Dr. Denali," Edward said. The hospital called? Does this mean Sophia is right? I started bouncing up and down in my chair.

"Is she awake? Can I go see her now? Is that why everyone has the happy faces on?" Edward put a hand on my shoulder to hold me down. The look on his face wasn't as happy as everyone else's at breakfast. Was everyone wrong? Maybe something bad happened instead of good? I could already feel the tears starting to come in my eyes again.

Edward distracted me from crying by saying, "Hey, Tony. Don't cry bud. I have news to share with you; it's good news. But it's kind of confusing. So I need to get this all out before you start asking questions, okay? I promise you can ask all the questions you want afterwards; but wait until I'm done. You understand?" I gave him a nod.

"Okay. So, Dr. Denali called me yesterday, and told me some interesting news. He said that your Mommy's body is starting to wake up. Do you know how your body knows when it's time to wake up?" Edward asked. I shook my head, anxious to hear what was going on with my Mommy.

"Well, your brain is like the king of your body, and he sends out commands that his followers, your body parts, must obey. So your Mommy's brain is starting to tell her body to wake up, but the messages are taking a long time to be delivered. So her entire body isn't awake yet. Last night, her brain sent a message to her eyes, and ordered her to open them up. It looks like she's awake, but the rest of her body hasn't gotten the messages yet, so she's actually still sleeping. But at least we can see her pretty eyes now."

Edward paused, so I took my chance and asked some questions. "Why did her King choose her eyes to wake up first? When will all the messages be delivered? Do you think she can see me, even if she is asleep?" Edward held his hands up to stop me from asking any more questions.

"Whoa, one at a time kid. Okay, let's see. First, her brain is in charge of her body, so he makes the rules of what wakes up first. If he wants her to open her eyes first, she'll open her eyes first. Everyone is different. Someone else in your Mom's position might have their brain order them to wiggle their toes first. Now, your Mom's been asleep for a long time. Her body is used to sleeping, so it will take some time for the rest of her body to get the messages to wake up. But at least we know that she is getting better. That's a good sign! And, what was the last question again?"

I repeated myself for Edward, "Do you think she can see me?" Edward shrugged his shoulders. "I'm not sure buddy. I think so? I think that if she can hear you talking to her, then she probably can see you now that her eyes are open. But, we can't be sure until she's fully awake and tells us herself. And I wouldn't get too close to her face. You wouldn't want to scare her, if she were to wake up." I could understand what he meant. Sometimes, when you first wake up, you can get spooked of things. If I were to be in Mommy's face when she wakes up, she might get all scared.

I jumped out of my seat. "Okay Edward. Can we see her now? I want to tell her all about the Chocolate place!" Edward nodded his head, and took my hand, and then we walked down to Mommy's room. He held the door open for me, and I went right in, and used the chair to get into her bed.

It was strange to look at Mommy with her eyes open. One time, when Uncle Jake was babysitting me, we were watching scary movies, and sometimes the bad things take over a person's body. I think he called it pozessing? Anyways, that's what Mommy looks like, like something is pozessing her body, and she can't wake up and get rid of it. Hopefully her King brain sends the messages out faster, because she looks like she's in pain with her eyes open, but not being able to move. I decided to stop thinking about it, because I didn't want to become afraid of my Mommy, like I did of those people in the movie. Instead, I just pictured Mommy with her eyes closed, like always.

"Hi Mommy. It's me, Tony. I miss you so much Mommy. You've been sleeping for a really long time now. But now your eyes are open. Edward says that's a good thing. He told me about your brain and the messages, and I hope the rest of your body wakes up too because I really want you to get better so we can go back home. Staying at the hotel is fun, and I like meeting all your friends, but I wish you were here with me."

"You would have loved the chocolate place Edward took me to yesterday. It was so much fun. We learned how to make chocolate, and then they let us have free pieces of candy to try. Everyone was allowed three pieces, but the tour man gave me an extra one when Edward wasn't looking." WHOOPS! I thought, as I turned around to see if Edward heard that part. I was worried he would be mad, but instead he gave me a smile and just shook his head.

"Anyways, it was a lot of fun. And then, when we got home, I met your pixie friend's husband Jazz. He came here yesterday. He brought Shadow, their puppy with him, since he couldn't stay home alone. Shadow is so cute Mommy. I really really want a puppy. I know you said that I may be too young for one, but Sophia is my age, and it's her puppy, so if she can do it, I definitely can do it. I promise I will be really good and do everything you say. I'll even make my bed without complaining." I heard Edward chuckle behind me. Turning to look at him, I asked, "Does your Mommy make you make the bed too?"

Edward laughed at my question, before answering, "All Moms make their kids clean their rooms and make their beds. It's in the official mothering rulebook." WOW, I didn't know there was a book. Good thing Edward is here; he can fill me in on all the things that I don't know.

I stayed with Mommy and Edward for a little longer, but then the rest of the family came and wanted their turn. So I headed back to the waiting room to play with Sophia. When I entered, she came up to me, and said, "Well, is she awake? My Mom wouldn't tell me anything! Tell me tell me tell me." I sat down with her on the floor and then explained to her everything that Edward told me. She said that she was happy that my Mommy was starting to wake up, because she really wanted to meet her. I wanted that too. Edward said that Mommy's eyes being open was just the beginning. Hopefully the rest of her body will catch up. Until then, we'll just have to keep waiting, even though its really boring!


	43. Chapter 43: Musings of Sleeping Beauty

**AN: I believe this point of view is LONG overdue….especially since so many of you have been demanding it through the reviews! Hopefully it doesn't disappoint! ;)**

CHAPTER FORTY-THREE

BELLA'S POV

The constant beeping was really getting on my nerves, though it wasn't as bad as the darkness that I once was confined in. It was suffocating really; I don't think I will ever take my sight for granted again. Alone with only my mind for company, I began to piece together what happened that day so long ago; well, it felt like forever ago. It's kind of hard to keep track of days when you can't even tell if its morning, noon or night.

Being an English teacher, literature has always had a soft spot for me. I loved reading words, and seeing the pictures those words conjured up in my mind. This situation was no different. I took the information that was thrown haphazardly around me and meshed it with the few facts I knew to be true, and from there imagined what transpired that day I became a prisoner of my own body.

_I bustled about my classroom, straightening out desks, and picking up random scraps of paper students had left behind. I love my students, I really do; but they certainly are slobs. I can only hope my little one grows up to be mindful of his and others belongings. The mess I was cleaning up came from those involved in the __Spartan Chronicles____club, my pet project. Upon starting at Forks High School, I saw that while there were several outlets for students to get involved, there was no avenue for those who treasured the written word. There were many talented writers in our school, and I felt like it was important for their work to be seen and heard. _

_Once enough interest was garnered, the club took form and we were publishing a monthly booklet consisting of poems, essays, short stories, song lyrics; really anything that the students felt like sharing with their fellow classmates. Twice a month, the members of the club and I would read through all the submissions, and vote on which should appear in the upcoming issue. After a grueling session today, we finally narrowed down the final selection to fifteen pieces. Due to varying opinions on what makes good literature, the meeting unfortunately had run later than anticipated. So upon dismissal, the students bolted to their freedoms leaving me behind to pick up after them. _

_Glancing at the clock in the back of my classroom, I saw that the minute hand was approaching the three. I would have to leave now if I planned to be at Eclipse Day Care Center to get Tony by 5:30. I know Angie says she doesn't mind staying later with him, but I know she has a life of her own; heck, she's pregnant! Its bad enough she runs after other people's kids all day long. She shouldn't have to look after mine longer than necessary, especially when I'm capable of watching him myself. _

_After I closed down my lap top, and locked the selected literary submissions in my desk for safe keeping, I could proudly say that my classroom was tidy enough for a new day of learning. Starting the trek down to my car, I opened my trusty umbrella because Forks was once again 'crying its eyes out.' After four years of acclimating myself with the rainy peninsula, I could finally say I was always ready for a downpour. Once settled in my Chevy, I started up my favorite driving CD, Debussy, and began the journey to pick up my precious little man._

_I had clocked the drive from the school to the day care center as taking less than ten minutes. This fact is what made it easier for me to say goodbye to Tony every day; I was close enough that I could get to him in a moment's notice if need be. It's no secret that with Charlie gone, it was him and me against the world, and I would do everything for my baby. As I halted at the stop sign on Shift Valley Road, the notes of Claire de Lune flittered throughout the car. I remember reveling in my favorite melody for a moment or two since the intersection was abandoned, and there was no great need for me to turn. _

_However, that serene moment quickly ended when I was alerted to that of screeching tires, and scraping metal. My world was thrown upside down before I could even react. The last thing I truly took in was two wavering headlights heading straight for me, and not the road they were destined for. _

_Everything seemed to happen rather quickly. After seeing the headlights, my car was in motion, but instead of moving away from the headlights, those headlights propelled my car off the road. I was under the impression that the wheels of cars are meant to stay on the pavement, and yet my car was spiraling, each side of the car getting a chance to greet the ground. I don't know how many times the car rolled until it came to an abrupt stop when it hit a solid fortress, the never-ending tree line Forks was known for. _

_When it seemed like the car was securet, I gave a quick appraisal of the situation. The way the car had landed, the driver's door was parallel to the mossy ground. The windshield had shattered upon its collision with the forest. Branches were sticking in the car, eliminating any passageways out of the vehicle. I was trapped, of this I was sure. Even if there was a way out, I wasn't sure I would be able to physically remove myself from the metal cage I found myself in. I couldn't pinpoint one area that wasn't throbbing. I felt pain everywhere; every toe, every finger, every tooth. Heck, I'm sure every hair on my head emitted pain, and I swear death was in my near future. _

_I was alone; the eerie silence of the forest was only interrupted by my labored breathing, and the hissing steam that my smashed engine was emitting. I felt myself giving into the darkness, so I tried to remain alert by going through memories of my life, particularly the happiest of times. Each time my breathing weakened, and I could feel myself letting go, I remember thinking, "No, Bella. Don't give in. Anthony needs you." I couldn't leave him behind. Without me, he truly had no one, and I refused to leave him in that predicament. _

_I couldn't tell how much time had passed, but eventually, I saw the reflection of flashing lights on the tree in front of me, and could make out shadows of my rescuers; I was no longer alone. The sirens were loud, of that I was sure; and yet, I don't remember really hearing them. Instead, I could feel their vibrations. They were the last bit of reality I had before I gave in to the darkness, and to the notion that I was not strong enough to make it out of this alert. _

_It took a great deal of time to get me extracted from the vehicle. The officers and fire fighters were all afraid that too much gasoline had leaked from the car, and that with one faulty move, the engine could spark, and light me as well as most of Forks on fire. A forest fire was certainly the last thing anybody needed right now. Once out of the car, I could feel the presence of others around me, but I couldn't make out what they were saying, or what was really going on. It was almost like I was having an out of body experience. I could see myself lying on the forest floor, watching the EMTs take my pulse, and put a brace around my neck, and yet, I could hear nothing, feel nothing. I swear I was dead; and, as they lifted me onto a stretcher, and put me in the waiting ambulance, I looked around me and waited for that supposed bright light that was to lead me away from this life. But that light never came. _

_Instead of a passageway to heaven or hell, I found myself traveling with my body to the hospital. I was rushed into the ever familiar Emergency Room, and I remember seeing nothing but chaos. Doctor upon doctor upon doctor were examining my body, assessing my injuries and deciding on the best course of action. Nurses were bringing in machines, and syringes, and God only knows what else. It certainly seemed like the amount of items brought in were way too many for one person, and yet, everything was used, and even more was brought in upon their depletion. _

_I didn't stay in the ER long. I watched my body be pulled into surgery after surgery. My body was invaded by hands and foreign objects. I was cut open enough times to feel like no part of me was left untouched. I tried to listen to the doctor lingo, and figure out what was going on, but all I could hear were murmurs and sounds; and even those would fade in and out over time. It felt like there was some sound barrier, and I couldn't get over it no matter how hard I tried. After what seemed like hours, I remember being wheeled into a room in the Intensive Care Unit, and my other self was left alone with my tangible body. It was one of the most terrifying experiences of my life. I didn't understand what was going on, or why I was able to see myself go through all this pain. I felt like I was missing the bigger picture, and until I figured it out, I was stuck in this middle ground; this purgatory that would either grant me access to Heaven or the fiery pits of Hell. _

_I thought after all the work and dedication the doctors put towards my body, things would begin to look up. Yet there was no change, and I didn't understand why. I tried talking to myself, telling my body to wake up and get better for Tony's sake. But nothing seemed to help; there was no remedy for my situation. Finally, in a last chance effort, I decided to try something new. I thought maybe I couldn't exist in two different entities, so I went over to my body, and tried to lay down on myself. Almost instantaneously, I could feel everything align, and knew that I had taken control of my body again. I figured this was what my body needed in order for me to wake up, and I sat back and waited for the doctors to notice the changes taking place within me._

Once my recollection was finish, I couldn't help but sigh that my plan hadn't worked as I had hoped. I waited for the doctors to see the changes I could see. Eventually, the murmurs around me became clearer; more distinct. Even though I couldn't decipher who the voices belonged to, I could make out words and phrases that helped me begin to piece together what had occurred once the doctors started treating me. In the course of a few moments in which the accident took place, I had managed to injure my neck, my ribs, my lungs, my leg, my arm, as well as my head. That definitely explained all the pain I had experienced; the pain that I was still experiencing. Despite these new developments, the doctors kept throwing words like comatose, and unconscious around; but I knew that wasn't the case. I was awake, I was aware of what was going on around me.

I tried to get their attention. I screamed at the top of my lungs to tell them I was present, but no sound ever escaped my lips. It seemed like I was trapped in a nightmare, having to lie in a hospital bed, unable to speak or move, and yet be able to understand what people were saying to me; to hear my fate being discussed without being able to have my say in the matter.

I felt the nurses give me injections of medicine; I felt the tourniquet tightening of the band around my arm when my blood pressure was being taken. I felt the surgical tape being pulled from my body as my cuts were cleaned and then gauze reapplied. And yet, the nurses couldn't feel me trying to grab their hands, or move my body parts, or demand their attention. My predicament was all very puzzling, and I longed for a solution.

Despite the constant hustle and bustle of the doctors and nurses, I felt very much alone. I wanted my family near me, but even in my current state, I knew that that was highly impossible. Charlie was gone, already having left this life to venture on in the land beyond. Renee had never been in the picture. Besides the occasion postcard, her whereabouts were usually unknown, and I highly doubted she'd come even if she were asked. Renee only did things that benefitted her, and caring for a damaged daughter wouldn't be high on her list. Jake was my best bet, and yet he wasn't here. Upon listening to the rotating nurses, I learned he was still on his honeymoon, so I knew not a lot of time had passed. But him and Jess planned to be gone for a month, so if they were across the globe, there was no telling when he'd get back to dreary old Forks. So, where did that leave me? I think the better question was who was going to take care of Anthony in all of this? I could imagine he must be so afraid; so alone, especially when I wasn't there to pick him up when his watch beeped at 5:30. Not wanting to dwell on this fact, I decided to close down within myself, and benefit from the temporary blackness.

I was drawn out of my darkness, however, when a familiar tingly feeling coursed through my body. Instead of the poking and prodding that I had grown accustomed to by the visiting nurses, this new contact was tender and was filled with love and longing. Despite the light caress of my cheek, I felt a burning hot spark travel in its wake. I had felt this spark around one person only, and from the increase of my heart-rate, I could tell that it spiked at the thought of seeing him again. But then reality set in, and I knew there was no way he was in Forks sitting at my bedside. Chuckling internally, I finally allowed myself to believe that my body was definitely broken if it thought Edward was here. But that feeling didn't disappear, instead it grew stronger by the minute.

Then, my mind began playing tricks on me, because I swear I could smell the distinct fragrance that was Edward Cullen; honey, lilac, and sunshine. A weird combination, I'm sure, yet so distinctly Edward. I brushed it off, and didn't think of it again. Or at least I didn't think of it until the word "WAIT!" was uttered from his lips. Now, I know I tend to get lost in my imagination, but there is no way I could feel, smell, and hear Edward so realistically. It couldn't be a dream. And not five seconds later, my bedside visitor was acknowledged by my dear friend Angie as the alluring Edward Cullen. So he really was here in the flesh? That certainly threw me for a loop. Why did he come all of a sudden? It wasn't like my well being concerned him any other time in the past four years. Nonetheless, here he was; very suspicious if you ask me.

Before long, I lost that tingling feeling, and all I could hear was the mutterings of Angela. I could tell she was upset, but I couldn't make out what had her in such a tizzy. Then key words like, 'bastard', 'absent', and 'Tony' became clear and all of a sudden, I realized why Edward _shouldn't_ be here; why he _couldn't_ be here. Had he already learned about his son, the son I kept a secret? I certainly hope that wasn't the case. I kept Anthony away from him for a reason; we didn't need Edward be thrown into our lives now, especially when he would have wished me to have an abortion instead. Panicking, I began questioning where Tony was now. If he wasn't with Angie, or Jake, who did that leave?

The answer to that question came later that afternoon, when my precious little boy tried to wake me up from my sleep by shaking me, similar to how he would had we been home. As cute as it was, it hurt like a bitch. And his action was reprimanded by his temporary custodians. Apparently, he was in the care of Carlisle and Esme Cullen, two people I never thought I'd see again. Why were they here? Did they know about Anthony's father? Of course they would now. I mean, Anthony is like a miniature Edward, the copper hair being a dead give-away. Did they hate me? Probably; I deprived them of a grandchild for four years. At least I knew they'd take care of him despite my devious behavior in the past. And it seemed like they had done just that based on Tony's ramblings of his adventures with them thus far.

But they were not the only people Tony mentioned in his stories he shared with me. Every time Tony said Edward's name, my breath would catch, and I could feel a panic attack in the works. I didn't know what to make of him being around his father, be it unknowingly. It seemed like this was a recipe for disaster, and I needed to protect him from it. I was just that much more determined to wake up and save Anthony from this mess. But as much as I tried to wake up and grab Anthony and run, it didn't happen. Instead, it seemed as the days grew in numbers, Anthony's relationship with his….father grew.

I tried every day to wake up so I could put a stop to this, and I thought we were actually getting somewhere when I managed to finally open my eyes. Even though I overcame the once consuming darkness, the doctors still wouldn't acknowledge that I was awake. To them, I was still sleep because my open eyes could not focus or follow someone around the room. At least they deemed me not to be a vegetable, which I guess that was progress. So, while I remained trapped in my body, Tony's relationship with Edward was blossoming. It was apparent that while Edward was rude to the boy in the beginning, he had transformed as the days went on. Tony's initial image of him had been enhanced, and he now saw the Edward that I once knew.

After hearing Tony's recount of their day at the chocolate factory together, I knew there would be no separating them after I got out of the hospital. Or at least there wouldn't be on Tony's end of the deal. Who knew how Edward was taking to the news that he had a son. I'd bet money that after I wake up, he'd be on the next plane back to Chicago, a fact that would break little Tony's heart. But I managed to survive when Cullen broke my heart; and I'd be damned if Tony couldn't recover from the inevitable heartbreak as well. After all, we Swans were strong. Tony's heart was just too big and accepting. With the rest of the Cullen clan in the picture, keeping our small family…small seemed unlikely.

So as I lay here confined to this bed by my ever stubborn body, I begrudgingly forced myself to see there was no way around keeping Tony's father a secret. At this point, all I could hope for was that I would wake up before someone else spilt the beans. This was news that should come from his mother, and I'd never forgive myself if he learned of it otherwise.


	44. Chapter 44: Getting a Second Opinion

CHAPTER FORTY-FOUR

CARLISLE'S POV:

When Alice first presented us with her juvenile plan, I thought nothing of it. A sleeping pill? Sure, let's give an already sleeping patient a drug that will knock them out further. But the look in my wife's eyes; there was so much hope there. I couldn't let Esme down by simply throwing the idea aside. So I told them the truth: that I had not heard of the study before, and that it must be relatively new since it hasn't appeared in any medical journals yet. I saw Alice roll her eyes at me, but what do you expect? I am a doctor.

When you decide that you want to be a doctor, your learning does not end after you've completed your seven odd years of education. Medicine and procedures are constantly changing, and what separates the okay doctors from the great doctors are those who stay up to-date on the information presented in medical journals.

Besides being well-read, it also takes a great doctor to step out of the straightforward approaches to medicine we already know to find more efficient ways of healing. Are these researchers that Alice brought up 'great doctors'? Who knows? They can't be that great if they're work is predominantly unknown by the medical world. But I kept this information to myself.

I thought that the information I did provide my family with was sufficient, letting them know that there were too many unknowns to the experiment. However, I didn't expect it to instill so much confidence in them. When my wife grabbed my hand and said, _"Oh Carlisle, do you think it's possible? Would the hospital even try it? What steps would we have to take?"_ I knew I owed it to my family, to Bella, to give every option a chance; even these trivial ones that are likely to flop.

I decided that more information needed to be found on this procedure before we could go any further. So turning in my seat to look my wife in the eye, I responded, "Esme, slow down. This is not something we can just jump into. We need to really do our research."

In my peripheral vision, I could already see Alice open her mouth to retort, but I've had enough experience raising her to know how to put a stop to the interruption. I raised my hand to halt her attack, and said, "While Alice has started us off, there has to be more documentation out there. I would like to see more statistics before we even begin to contemplate this type of treatment." Looking around the table, I could see several others nodding their heads in agreement with me. I was pleased that I didn't deter them with my cynicism. Figuring I was on a role, I continued my speech.

"Plus, there is no way we can move forward without even talking to Edward about this. As much as we all care about Bella, I still think he gets more of a say in the situation." Even though he certainly doesn't deserve it, I thought to myself. But that's beside the point. As much as I would like Edward to have a say in Bella's treatment, the truth of the matter is that no doctor is going to put her wellbeing into his hands; his up until recently absent hands. If I had to venture a guess, I'd say that Jake would be the one doctors would go to for decisions. I can only imagine what Edward's reaction to that little tidbit would be. That boy and his temper….

Shaking myself out of my mental tangent, I decided that while the rest of the family went to see the change in Bella, I would stick around the hotel and immerse myself in whatever literature I could find regarding this topic. I figured that even if Alice's idea flopped (like I expected it to), at least I could say I gave it an honest go.

However, flop it did not. Once I began researching, I found that using a sleeping pill is not as strange as I had first imagined. It's no secret that medicine affects everyone differently. For example, look at central nervous system stimulants. Adults and children who have Attention Deficit Hyperactivity Disorder (ADHD) use Adderall to control their hyperactive and impulsive actions. Those who use Adderall will experience a heightened sense of motivation, focus and concentration.

Now, if a person doesn't have ADHD but takes Adderall, they will be given a whole new experience. Those who use it recreationally usually are trying to treat excessive tiredness, or are looking for a cheap high. If a large enough dosage is taken, the drug can cause increased vigor, racing heartbeats, intense euphoric feelings and hallucinations. Not exactly what the drug was intended for, if you ask me. But I don't think the makers of sleeping-pills intended for their medication to wake people up either. I mean, imagine a patient who has been asleep for some twenty odd years. Slip him a pill, and poof, it's 'Good Mornings' all around. We witness increased alertness and improved language and motor skills. It's really mindboggling.

I was intrigued by the amount of information I was able to pull considering how new the study was. It seemed like everyone wanted to get involved in this procedure, or had suggestions to offer on how to improve the study. And, while there were many individuals out there like myself who were quick to write off the study as simply 'miracle awakenings', there were too many cases for it to be deemed as a miracle. The fact that no two brain injuries are exactly alike means that it is unlikely that sleeping pills will be viewed as a cure-all for every unconscious patient. It's not going to happen, no matter how much people want an easy breezy solution for all. But if it can help a good chunk of people, then I see no real harm in trying it.

The only thing that worried me was that researchers were not exactly sure how the sleeping pill works for these patients. Although the end result is the desired result, I like to know what is going on to achieve that result. These researchers couldn't tell me that. Instead, they base their data on speculations. It seems that the main speculation is based around the release of the neurotransmitter gamma aminobutyric acid (GABA) through the brain. GABA is essential for the proper function of your brain and nervous system. With so much to do every day, sometimes our brains can become over-stimulated, and we begin to feel anxious and weighed down. When we begin to feel this way, GABA levels us back out, helping us to feel more relaxed, and be more able to face these life challenges head on.

That's how GABA works when you have a healthy functioning brain. Now in Bella's case, where her brain has experienced trauma due to her accident, the GABA discharge is affected. Her body is in shock by the amount of pain that it's experiencing; its overwhelmed and doesn't know what to heal first. Unable to make that decision, the brain releases an excess amount of GABA, sending an intense sense of calm and relaxation throughout the entire body. It's like her mind decided to shut down her body before anything else could go wrong. Now that she is healing, it's time for her body to restart again, but how?

This is where the sleep aids come in. In normal brains, taking a sleeping pill will depress your central nervous system while increasing your sleep drive, causing you to feel drowsiness. However, in brains where the chemical balance has been somehow disturbed, the sleeping pill may trigger the functionality of the dormant GABA, causing the opposite effect; bringing alertness to the comatose patient.

What works in our advantage is that now Bella has opened her eyes on her own, she is not believed to be in a permanent vegetative state (PVS). She is showing signs of natural recovery, which is wonderful news. This also leads me to believe that she won't have to take the pill daily like many of the other cases I've read about in order to continue functioning. Of course we won't know the full extent of her injuries until she comes to, but I can't see her returning to her comatose state once she's full awake. I think it would take one, maybe two pills before Bella feels the full affect of them; or at least that is what I figured after reading about a similar case.

A mid-aged woman was involved in an automobile accident back in August of 2008, and fell into a coma. Four months later, doctors saw no change and planned to turn off her life support. In a last chance effort, the patient was given a dose of Ambien to start the process, and then another pill twelve hours later when that dose ran out. The patient awoke later that day, and was absolutely fine. You would have never guessed she was in a coma. After a bout of physical therapy, she was home and moving on with her life, what I hoped would be Bella's case as well. That patient had no change in four months. Bella's doctors have already seen change, and its been less than a week. At this point, it's a guarantee that she is going to wake up. The big question is when.

Taking a break from my research, I sought out my two lackeys to see if they were finding similar results. I came across Jasper first; he was hunched over his laptop in the living room in my suite. He looked so dedicated to his work I almost didn't want to bother him. But, we were all there for the same cause, so he'd have to pardon the interruption. "Hey Jasper. How's it coming?" I inquired.

I figured the sudden noise would startle him, but he didn't even flinch. It seemed that in all the time that I've known my son-in-law, he has always emitted nothing but calmness. If only we all could come off as tranquil as him. After letting out a long sigh, he placed the laptop on the coffee table, and leaned back into the couch. Rubbing his hands over his face, he looked at me and said, "You couldn't have come at a better time Dad. My eyes feel like they're going to fall out from all this reading; I could use a break."

I nodded my head, and said, "I know what you mean. I decided I needed a break from all things technology, so I figured we could break and compare notes maybe. Where's Rose?" I gave a quick look around the suite and came up empty.

"She can't stand silence when she's working. I believe she is down in the lobby. She needs some type of distraction in order for her to tune it all out and focus. Should I ring her?" Jasper asked. We decided to text her instead, expressing that she should come up for a lunch break soon. I figured we could order in some room service, and just throw around what we came up with in the comfort of our suite. Seemed only right to give the restaurant a break from us; especially with how overly animated everyone was at breakfast this morning.

About thirty minutes later, Rose arrived, and our lunch orders were called in. Taking a seat around the dining room table, we each pulled out our note pads to begin our mock seminar. It seemed that these two were on the same page as me. Rosalie was surprised, especially since she didn't believe the study to be true in the very beginning. "I swear, I thought Alice was kidding when she passed out her flyers this morning. The idea just seemed like a silly notion to me. But who knew that she stumbled upon such a needle in a haystack. It appears there isn't much to lose in trying it."

Jasper added, "I looked at the possible side effects. Basically, it's the normal side effects that accompany taking sleeping pills; headaches, confusion, forgetfulness, light-headedness, unsteadiness, dependence, withdrawal, and muscle weakness. Nothing too extreme," he said, shrugging his shoulders.

While jotting down the symptoms Jasper listed for my own notes, I thought out loud, "Those are all what she is experiencing now, or will be experiencing once she wakes up. It's no secret that head trauma usually goes hand in hand with headaches, forgetfulness and confusion" I said.

"Yeah, and the lack of movement will result in muscle weakness and unsteadiness as well. It seems like we're tackling all those symptoms anyways," said Rosalie. After a slight pause, she added, "Throw dependence in there too because Bella will be needing help once she's allowed to return home. Or at least she will have to learn to accept help; she is one of the most stubborn individuals I've ever met."

Jasper chuckled as her observation. "That's why her and Edward had such a love-hate relationship. They were both too stubborn for their own good." While funny at first, eventually the chuckles stopped when we all realized that it was their stubbornness that kept them apart these past four years. But did we really need to go down that road again? Deciding to shake it off, we jumped right back into the conversation. Since it seemed like we were all on the same page, we needed to decide what our next course of action would be.

Drumming my fingers on the tabletop, I considered it was time to bring an outside source in. Addressing the others, I said "I think it's important we talk with Dr. Denali, to see how he'd feel about the trial. After all, he is the acting physician on her case. I wouldn't want to go stepping on anyone's toes."

"Should we call him Dad, or is this an in person visit?" Rosalie asked. I reminded her of how open she was to the idea even with evidence in her hands, and she agreed that a visit in person would probably be best. We decided to freshen up and then head to the hospital.

While in route, I called the ahead to see if we could track down Eleazar before we got there. The ever trusty Mrs. Cope answered the call. Laying on the Cullen charm, I addressed her. "Hello Mrs. Cope, this is Carlisle Cullen calling. I was wondering if you could look at Dr. Denali's schedule for me."

"Sure Dr. Cullen. May I ask what you are looking for?" I told her that we were looking to set aside some time to meet with him and discuss Isabella. At the mention of Isabella, I had her full attention. After a moment of no talking intermingled with the familiar clicks of computer keys, Mrs. Cope came back on the line, and said, "You're in luck! He is due out of surgery within the hour, and has then scheduled his lunch break. I'm sure you can catch him then. Would you like me to page him for you, or do you want to seek him out yourself?"

Giving Rose and Jasper a thumbs up, and returned back to my phone conversation. "Thank you Mrs. Cope; you have been most helpful. I think we'll do the latter. See you soon." I hung up the phone, and we continued on our trek.

Barely a mile later, Rosalie piped up, "Who is going to this meeting? Is it just going to be us three, or are we introducing the concept to Edward as well?"

Jasper looked back at me through the rearview mirror, before saying, "It might be better to lay it all out on the line at once. Everyone else in the family already knows about the study; Edward would be the only one left in the dark, and I wouldn't want to deal with his wrath later on for it."

"Yeah, but do we really want him interrupting and asking a billion questions while we're trying to pitch our idea to Dr. Denali?" Rose countered. I could already sense a fight brewing between these two siblings, so I interjected before the war broke out.

"I think we seek out Eleazar first, and then him and the three of us will have the meeting. My guess is that Edward will be in with Bella anyways. And, there's no point in getting his hopes up if Eleazar shoots the whole idea down right away. Plus, he doesn't have to know that everyone knows. After all, everyone doesn't know; I don't think Tony or Sophia know," I added with a smirk. Jasper chuckled at my reasoning, and even Rosalie cracked a smile.

Once the hospital was in view, I began going over how we should present our case to Eleazar. While he is an old family friend, I didn't want him to think I was overstepping my boundaries by schooling him. Maybe I'll sit back and let Jasper or Rosalie take the lead. It would show me as more of a submissive party; less threatening. I decided against that idea. It didn't matter who delivered the speech; what mattered most was the content of the message. I just hoped that Eleazar would be as receptive to this idea as we are.


	45. Chapter 45: Diabolical Scheming

CHAPTER FORTY-FIVE

JACOB'S POV:

To say I was fuming when I left Bella's hospital room is an understatement. Everything that had transpired that morning had finally caught up to me, and I was in a full outrage. WHO THE HELL DOES HE THINK HE IS? Cullen had it coming; he better watch his cocky self. I'd be damned if he got the happily ever after he's envisioning.

I got to my Rabbit, and just sat back in my seat. There was no way I could drive in this condition. I've heard of road rage, but this would be taking it to a whole new level. Taking deep calming breaths, I thought back over the last few hours before that shmuck came in and ruined everything.

**FLASHBACK**

_I remember tossing and turning all night. I couldn't get the damn hotel scene out of my mind. When Jess and I walked up to the Cullen's room, we thought our task would be simple: we'd go in, get Tony, and then leave. However, we were certainly thrown for a loop at how close Tony was to this lot of strangers. It immediately put me on the defensive. What the hell did they do to this boy? Fill his head with lies? Promise him the world? I grew suspicious, and I had no problem voicing those suspicions, however I was too flustered to get my point across, and seemed to be talking in circles. _

_Knowing that I was having a hard time expressing my thoughts, Jessica intervened, and tried to explain our take on the situation. "I think what Jake is trying to say is, the way Tony interacted with you all seemed very comfortable. Instead of seeing an awkward boy who's only just met you a handful of days ago, we're seeing a boy who acts like he's known you all for years. Which, I guess is true, based on the stories he's been told."_

_Mama Cullen came to her family's rescue, spewing out excuses here and there. Really, I wasn't paying her any attention until this one phrase caused warning signs to go off in my head. "__We are __all__ family. We need to work together to make this transition easy for the little boy." OH HELL NO. They are not his family. They will never be his family. With Jess and me back in the States, they need to get on a plane and go back to their precious lives far far away from Forks. _

_Apparently I wasn't as good at masking my thoughts because Edward seemed to pluck them right out of my head. "That's right Black, we're his family too. And although he may not realize the extent of our connections to him, we will be the friends he needs to get through this situation. We lo—care…about him just as much as you do." _

_This just won't do. I had to stop their "family" defense because it just won't fly in my book. So I verbally attacked Edward; he was the easiest target. I accused him of not loving Bella, leaving her when he grew tired of her. I called him a sperm donor, because he'd never be a father to Tony. These comments only angered Edward. The winning comment that broke the final straw was, ""You have some nerve calling him your son, Eddie. He's not a son to you; he's just your bastard child; your mistake that you wish could be erased. I wish I was his father; at least then he'd know he was loved by someone. I deserve the title a hell of a lot more than you asshole." _

_Edward threw the first punch, and our epic battle began. Man, I've wanted to punch Edward ever since Senior Year of high school when he stole Bella right from under me. And then, again, when Bella showed up in Forks; she was crying, all alone, and had a baby on the way. Oh Edward had it coming, and I'll be sure to leave some marks on the pretty boy's face so he could remember his lesson. Unfortunately, the fight didn't last long. His mammoth of a brother pulled us apart, and then we had to go back to pretending to get along at least for Tony's sake. I'm almost positive they brainwashed him, because in the end, despite my best attempts at reasoning with Tony, he still chose them. _

_Jess and I left and made our way back home. It was late, our internal clocks were confused, so we just went to bed. I could tell Jessica was pissed at me and my behavior earlier, but what can she expect? My nephew just chose his absentee father over me. I'm entitled to be pissed. As the hours passed, my anger didn't disappate, and I couldn't find rest like my wife had. Looking at the clock, I saw it was just after 6am. Forgoing rest, I decided I needed to get to the hospital and see Bella for myself. I needed to see what we were dealing with. _

_The drive over to the hospital was quick. In no time, I was rushing up to the receptionist's desk, trying to gain the attention of Mrs. Cope who was on the phone. Unfortunately, she had her back to me, and I didn't want to get on her bad side by verbally interrupting. But the second that phone was back in its cradle, I was on her like white on rice. "Mrs. Cope, which room is Bella's?" I said. No point in pleasantries; I had business to take care of. However, Mrs. Cope apparently didn't get the memo._

"_Jacob! You made good time. How was Australia? Worth the long plane ride? And how is the new Mrs. Black? Is Jessica here with you?" If I didn't cut her off soon, I'm sure the questions would never-end._

"_Mrs. Cope, please. I really don't have time to catch up right now. I just learned that my best friend is in a coma while I've been half way across the globe. I need to see to her first, please." I tried to keep my voice down; I didn't want to come off too harshly, but she had to understand that I was feeling very vulnerable here not knowing what was going on._

"_Of course, excuse me. I just got caught up in the moment. Now, Isabella's in ICU, room 238. But visiting hours don't start until—" I left before she had a chance to finish that sentence. I've waited long enough. I wasn't going to let some menial hospital rule hold me back now. _

_I roamed the halls looking for the wing to the ICU. Though Bells is a major klutz, and visits Forks General Hospital often, we tend to stay in the ER. Thinking about the past didn't lighten my mood at all. In fact, it only gave me more determination to find her. Finally, I found myself in the right part of the building. Without hesitating, I continued my search, scanning every door for Bella. Room 228, 230, 232….I was on the right track. However, I reached the end of the wall, and the numbers started to decrease. What is going on? Are all hospitals mazes? Hastily, I made a left and found all the odd number rooms that I hadn't seen; 229, 231, 233, 235. One final left, and I was back in the evens; Room 240, 238, 23- WAIT! I found it—238! Taking a moment to compose myself, I put my arm against the wall, and bent over so my torso was parallel to the ground. My breathing returned to normal in no time, and I was ready to see my girl. _

_Since I was technically sneaking in, I looked both ways for any interference. All was clear, and I quickly entered the room, shutting the door behind me. Placing my ear up against its surface, I listened to any noises that would indicate that Mrs. Cope sent people after me. Hearing nothing out of the ordinary, I thought to myself, 'Nicely done Black. Stealth like a ninja.' However, I was brought out of my inner dialogue when I heard the noisy machines situated behind me. They were the only other sounds in the room besides my heavy breathing. Slowly turning away from the door, I took in the sight in front of me. _

_Lying there rigidly in the hospital cot was my best friend, my girl, my Bella. I didn't know what to do. I didn't know how to act. I knew I should have woken Jessica up to come with me. I'm not strong enough to do this alone. But there was no turning back now. I broke rules to get here, and I knew Bella would never let me live it down if she learned I was scared to be around her sleeping form. I chuckled at how she'd rip my image apart at the news. Awkwardly wringing my hands in front of me, I began my trek over to the her bedside. _

_From farther away, it looked like Bells was trapped in a troubling sleep from the crinkle in her brow. I just wanted to shake her awake, and end her nightmare, so then she could be freed. However, up close, the truth was revealed; she wasn't sleeping. In the accident, Bella took quite a beating. It's like that clichéd saying, 'Man you look like Shit'…'Yeah, well you should see the other guy.' If Bella looked this ragged, I can only bet the car took the brunt of it. Thank god she was driving the Beast, the nickname I gave her truck when we were younger. _

_I remembered when Charlie first gave her the truck for her sixteenth birthday. Bells was less than thrilled to get it. It had a loud engine, the seats smelt of gasoline, tobacco and peppermint, the radio didn't work, and it was painted an obnoxious orangey color. It was a real winner, ha ha. Being my ever charming self, I decided to give her some free labor on the car. I figured it would give us time to bond and get closer. I could show off my manly knowledge of all things cars, and she would fall in love with me; simply as pie. Of course the falling in love part never happened, but we did become real good friends during the times spent in my garage. By the time I was done with the Beast, it had a new stereo system and I rewired the engine so it ran a little smoother and quieter too. Bells was so pleased; and it pleased me to see my girl happy._

_I was brought back to reality by a change in the steady rhythmic beeping of Bella's heart monitor. There seemed to be a slight spike, as if something had spooked her. Was she aware that I was in the room with her? I hadn't made any noise yet. I guess the next course of business would be to make my presence known. "Hey Bells, it's me, Jake. Uhh…I guess we can't leave you unchaperoned. Look what you do to yourself when you're alone. I'm never leaving the country again," I jested, though my laugh seemed fake even to me. _

"_I'm sorry it took me awhile to get here. Wires got crossed, and I didn't get Billy's message right away. If I had known sooner, I would have been on the first flight out Bells, ya gotta believe me." I paused, unsure of what else to say. I can't really fill her in on Tony since I haven't been in the picture this past week. Does she know the Cullen's are here? Should I bring them up? I decided to lay off the heavy stuff for now. This was my first visit, and I didn't want it marred with talks of ex-boyfriends. _

_Pacing the room, I thought about what should I do now. If it were me in a coma, I guess I would like to be reminded of the life I was living before the accident. So, for Bella, that life included: Me, Tony, her job, and reading. Since Tony was with the stupid Cullens, and the accident took place after driving home from her job, I choose a safe topic: reading! Unfortunately, I didn't have any books on hand. I decided I would have to tell her my own story. And I did; I began to give her a detailed account of our time on Kangaroo Island, leaving out all the honeymoon-ish details. No need for the discussion to get rated R, especially when I wasn't even sure she could hear me. _

_I didn't get very far into the story when I was interrupted by the door opening. I figured it was going to be one of the nurses, and that my unannounced presence would not be appreciated. I turned to look at the intruder, giving off a sheepish look in hopes of gaining some brownie points. However, the intruder didn't deserve a sheepish look. He deserved my middle finger. __"You have some nerve showing up here Cullen," I spat. At this point, I'd rather be reprimanded by a nurse than be trapped in a room with him. However, he threw some nonsense back at me that only fueled my anger. Something happened last night and no one called me? I was absolutely livid; and, by the way the two nurses came running into the room, I guess they could tell._

_I tried to place the blame on Cullen, however he had already charmed his way into their hearts. According to Ms. "I'm-In-Charge", Dr. Cullen could do no wrong. Whatever; he probably nailed them both, and now they're eating out of his hands. There was no way I was getting kicked out of this room. I needed to clear this shit up fast. I told them I was her emergency contact, and I deserved to be there. Apparently she wouldn't take my word for it, and asked for my name. _

_Once that was settled, the nurse then proceeded to tell me that she wasn't at fault for not calling me last night. Okay, she tried calling me when the accident first occurred, and was told I was on my honeymoon—well, I'm here now. She should have continued to call me until she got me, but I really didn't want to get into this with her now. They were talking about a change seen in Bella, and I really wanted to know. Having not been here, I couldn't tell the difference if the change was for better or for worse. _

_Apparently Bella opened her eyes last night, but she is still somewhat unresponsive. So, pretty much she's sleeping with her eyes open. Now I wonder, is that a step up or a step down from sleep talking? Who knows. I guess I was pretty preoccupied before with nerves because I didn't even notice that her eyes were open. Now that I was privy to this information, looking down at her is kinda freaky. I wonder if we can close her eyes for her? Probably not, or else the doctor's would have closed them already._

_Once the nurse finished describing Bella's condition, and all other things I've missed, she gave us some hoity-toity lecture about behaving. When she was finished, I gave her a slight nod to indicate I heard her, but then rolled my eyes behind her back when she left. I was still against Edward being here, but I can behave as long as he does too. Of course he has to test my boundaries. Once the door closed behind the nurses, he mocked me but I refused to bite onto the leads he was casting my way. I sent him a nasty glare, calling him every name in the book inside my brain, and went about ignoring him. At least I had the advantage here. I was closest to Bella's bed, so I snagged the chair, and made myself comfy by my girl, pissing Cullen off. He found a chair that was further away, and he chose to do nothing but stare at the wall while I visited with her. I have no problems watching Cullen sulk; heck, I could visit all day long if he keeps this behavior up. _

_Unfortunately, all good things much come to an end. My phone signaled, letting me know that I had a text message. With a quick glance at Cullen, I looked down at the screen, and saw I had a message from Jessica._

_J, I just love waking up to an empty bed and no note. Where the fuck are you?_

_Shit. Barely a week in, and I'm already in the doghouse with my wife. Letting out a sigh, I decided it was time to go home and face the music. Standing up from my chair, I noticed a slight smirk on Cullen's face, like he knew I was in trouble. Whatever. I decided to leave him with a parting message that hopefully will put him in his place. "I'm out. Enjoy your time now Cullen, because I'll make sure it'll be your last." And for dramatic effect, I left with a slam of the door._

Going over everything in my head was beneficial, but also fueled my anger. I saw all these little loopholes where I could have said this, or should have done that. The Cullens had certainly gotten the upper hand a lot in these last few days. Well, their luck was about to change. I wasn't going to put up with anymore of their shit. I would get Tony out of there if it's the last thing I do. It is what Bella would want, I am sure of it.

Putting the car into reverse, I backed out of my space, and headed home to my outraged wife. I wished the ride was longer because I was apprehensive of having our first fight as a married couple. However, I was pulling up our driveway in no time, and there was Jessica standing by the front door with her arms crossed. This was not looking good.

Getting out of the car, I was greeted by Jessica. "Why hello, husband of mine. Where were you off to on this fine Sunday morn?" she sarcasticly spat at me.

"I'm sorry Jess. I couldn't sleep, so I decided to go down to the hospital and see where things stand," I reasoned while cautiously approaching her, but the scowl on Jessica's face didn't leave, so I knew my excuse was useless.

Moving her arms to her hips, Jess replied angrily, "And don't you think I would have wanted to come with you? Bella was my friend too, you know. You aren't the only one upset about her condition." I moved closer to her, I put my arms around her hips, and brought her body flush with mine.

"I didn't want to wake you babe. I was jealous that you were actually able to get some shut eye, so I figured you'd need the rest to get back on track with the time difference and everything. I knew this would be the first of many visits, so I didn't think it would be a big deal. I'm sorry Jess." I could feel the tension in her body lessen, as she leaned into my embrace. She was really listening to my line of reasoning; I think I was actually going to win this one.

Not wanting to give in so soon, Jessica added, "Well, you could have left me a note Jacob. I was so worried that I missed something important. That something happened to Tony and you had to go collect him, or, or…that Bella took a turn for the worse, and you were called to her bedside to say your goodbyes. I don't know; so many different scenarios flashed before my eyes, and with every second that passed in your absence, the scenarios got worse and worse." I truly felt bad that she assumed the worse, but in all honesty, I didn't even think about leaving a note. Of course I couldn't say that; that would get me into further trouble. I decided a little lie would be best.

"I honestly thought I'd be back before you woke up, that's the only reason why I didn't leave a message. But then things got messy when Cullen showed up, and I got delayed." And with that, I explained about what went down this morning; from learning about Bella's change from Edward, to getting yelled at by the nurses, to threatening Edward with my closing remark. Jessica just sat back and listened to my recount of the story.

When I was done, Jessica was silent at first. I was worried that I had upset her further, but then she asked me, "Are you really Bella's emergency contact?" I looked at her strangely, before answering, "Yes? Charlie was the primary contact, but after he passed, I became the next in line. Renee never stays in one place long enough to be reliable, so technically I'm her next of kin. I thought you knew this?"

Jessica nodded her head, "I did; I just wanted to make sure that it is actually documented that you are her contact, and not just an assumed right of yours. If it is, then it can work in our advantage I think." She certainly had my attention now. I asked her to expand on that little tidbit. She made sure that I knew that she wasn't 100% positive before continuing.

"Well, I know that when a parent is in a coma, someone needs to inherit custody of any minor children involved. Usually an extended family member is given temporary custody. Now, each state has a different definition of extended family. Some require it to be a blood relative within a certain number of steps of blood relation (ie: first cousin, second cousin, etc.). Others require it to be someone the mother already named as her next in rank. While Edward and the Cullens are family by blood, if Bella named you has her contact person, you may have the rights to take Tony away from them. And considering that Mrs. Cope couldn't reach us, and was forced to contact the Cullens in our absence, I feel like what we have to say would trump them."

I was so pleased with what my wife had to say, that I rushed at her, and swooped her off her feet. I spun her around and then planted a big kiss on her lips. I was beyond thrilled. If this is true, then I was right in assuming I could dictate who could visit Bella, and who should watch over Tony. Jessica's laughter was a wonderful sound to hear, especially since she was pissed at me only moments earlier. She instructed me to put her down before stating, "I wouldn't start celebrating just yet. I think we need to talk to Sam to figure out the legal aspects of the situation before sending the Cullens on their way."

"I agree. I'll give Sam a ring right away. God, I knew I married you for a reason babe. You're so smart! You're obviously the brains of the family" I teased. As I scrolled through my phone for Sam's number, I couldn't help but feel like things were finally looking up for Jacob Black. You're going down Cullen, just wait and see.


	46. Chapter 46: Legal Guidance From Friends

CHAPTER FORTY-SIX

JESSICA'S POV:

I'm not an idiot. I know that my husband is still carrying a touch for Bella. She's been on his radar for as long as I've known him; heck, probably since the day he was born. After all, his dad and her dad are like, BFFs. It's obvious he fell for her early on. But he really didn't put himself out there until we were much older. I remember back in high school when I was the sad little girl mooning over Jake, but never got anywhere because he was too busy to notice; too busy trying to get with Bella. But Bella never saw him as anything more than a friend.

Since her and I were close, she often confided in me that she loved Jacob, but only like a sister loves a brother. He had a special place in her heart, and always would, but that was it. She couldn't give him anymore, despite his pleas and constant gestures of affection. Sometimes I just wanted to smack him and scream, "Hello, stop wasting your time. I'm right here, and you should take what's being offered to you instead of making a fool of yourself." But I'm sure even then he probably wouldn't have really noticed me.

Bella always knew I had feelings for Jacob. And I owe her for the number of times she tried to push Jake towards me. The three of us hung out all the time back then; heck, it looked like Jake was big pimping having two girls on his arms everywhere he went. We always had fun when we were together, but Bella would try to show Jake that he could have fun being with just me. Occasionally, Bella would finagle her way out of hanging out with us last minute, leaving Jake and I to catch a movie, or to grab a slice of pizza alone. But it seemed like Jake never got the hints; he seemed to only listen to Bella with a mute ear.

Jacob finally relented and took a step back when Bella fell for Edward Cullen. The Cullens had moved to Forks during our Junior year. Bella immediately struck up a friendship with Alice Cullen. At first, I was slightly miffed that I was replaced, but as I began to take in the big picture, I realized that maybe it was for the best. Through her friendship with Alice, Bella gained the attention of Edward, Alice's brother who quickly climbed the social ladder of Forks High School, easily becoming Fork's "It" boy.

At first, Bella was shocked that he took notice of her. Though Bella never really saw herself clearly, the two of them were made for each other. And I was happy for her. Happy that she found her match, happy that Jacob was free, happy that I could work on mending his broken heart. After admitting defeat, Jake began spending more time with me, and eventually we became a couple. People ask me how I can accept being second best to Jacob, but I don't look at it that way. In the end, I got the guy I wanted, and that's all that matters.

Even though Jake tries to deny that he still his feelings for Bella, you can tell by the way he behaves around her. He always shows her extra attention. If she needs help, he drops everything he's doing for her. His face gives him away; he just is so happy when he is in her presence. But I'm not afraid because I know for a fact that Bella would never go there. So he can have his puppy crush. I'm sure most husbands and boyfriends have their secret fetishes for Megan Fox or whoever is the hot new babe of the moment. Having celebrity crushes are normal and nothing to be worried over, so why should an unrequited crush worry me?

I hoped things would change after we were married, that maybe by sealing the deal, we would only get closer. I could give him all the things that Bella never would, particularly a child to carry on his name. Right now, he was filling the father role with Anthony, and their relationship was too precious. I knew that once we had kids, Jacob would make an amazing father. I had stopped using contraception after the ceremony, and was hoping for a honeymoon baby. I figured once I could give him a child, he would begin to withdraw from the Swans, and focus in on our own family. Though, those happy-go-lucky feelings have taken a backseat when we learned of Bella's accident. Now was not the time to think about our family when one of our own was stuck in a coma.

It was obvious that Jake was really hurting. He was upset with himself that we weren't there when Bella needed us most. Tony was her life, her pride and joy, and because of our absence, he fell into the hands of people Bella had no intention of introducing him to. Sure, she toyed with the idea here and there, but always came back to the fact that too much time had passed, and it wouldn't really solve anything. I personally was on the fence when it came to telling the Cullens, but I wasn't going to force anything on her. She was Tony's primary caregiver, and thus she can tell him or not tell him anything she wants.

So as a loving doting wife, I stuck by my husband during this crisis, and offered my shoulder to cry on when needed, trying to stay strong for the both of us. Jake has a tendency to let his emotions get the best of him, so while I was pissed at how he assaulted the Cullens in their hotel room, I could understand what was going through his mind. It's a very confusing situation, and while I know Jake could have handled it better, Edward really had it coming. If you ask me, Jake's punches were long overdue. Heck, I'd even love to get a few hits in. He hurt my best friend, which in turn hurt my fiancé, and he needed to pay.

Jake was still fuming the next day that Tony had chosen these strangers over him. No matter what I did, nothing would appease him. I finally decided the only way to make him happy would be to get Tony one way or another. That's why I brought up the possibility of legal rights Jake may or may not have. Hell, it may be a long shot, but I can only hope for Jake's sake that we have a case here. I reminded him that we have Sam on our side, and that maybe a meeting was necessary to figure these things out.

Sam had always held a special place in Jakes life. I swear he looks up to him like he was the leader of the pack or something. In Jake's eyes, Sam could do no wrong, so it's plain to see that Jake is expecting a miracle from him in terms of Tony. In fact, no sooner had I mentioned Sam, Jake was on the phone scheduling a meeting; a meeting we were heading to right now at Sam and Emily's house. Those two still live on the reservation, so the drive in took a good twenty minutes. Jake remained relatively quiet the entire time. I knew he had a lot of things running through his mind, so I left him alone to work things out. I could tell that he was anxious; so was I, but I tried to remain optimistic.

Sam was waiting for us on the porch when we pulled up. "Hey Jacob, Jess. I'd like to say its nice of you to visit, but I was under the impression I wouldn't have to see you around for a couple more weeks," he jested. It was a cute joke, unfortunately the time wasn't right and his humor fell flat. Not waiting for things to get uncomfortable, Sam gestured towards the house behind him. "Well, no need to stand around out here. Why don't you come in and start filling me in on what's going on. Emily's in the kitchen making some muffins for you newlyweds to enjoy!"

No sooner had the four of us sat down around the kitchen table, Jake got down to business, recounting the story from when we received the news in Australia, up until our arrival at their doorstep. While my husband spoke, I watched Sam for any reaction to see if he'd give off clues to if we had a case or not. Unfortunately, I was leaning towards NO because at times, I could swear I saw the veins in Sam's neck popping out as he took down notes and underlined certain facts. He remained silent all through the story, never interrupting Jacob or asking for clarification. When Jake finally finished, a silence embarked upon the table. I didn't know what to make of it; however, I didn't have to wait long.

Pushing back from the table, Sam began shouting at my husband. "Jacob Black, who the hell raised you? A pack of fucking wolves? I can't believe you fought him. Violence is not the answer at our age. He could press charges man; he can make your life a living hell."

Jacob did not like the way this meeting was going. Standing up, he stated, "Now wait just a second Sam. Need I remind you that he threw the first punch. I was only protecting myself; it can be played off as self defense."

"It doesn't matter who threw the first punch. And if you want to get technically, all those shitty things you said about him and his fathering abilities are as good as punches, so you did start it. I only hope for your sake he doesn't attack your character if you decide to go forward with this suit."

"My character? What does my character have to do with this?" Jake asked.

Tapping his pen on the table, Sam let out a loud exhale before continuing to make his point. "With Bella unable to testify, this case becomes a battle of 'he said, she said'. You'll bring forth witnesses; he'll bring forth witnesses and so forth. The judge will get the cold hard facts, but he will be interested to know other things about each party, things that may not lay right on the surface." Jake nodded his head; at least he was listening to what Sam had to say.

Pleased with the progress so far, Sam continued. "You don't want to piss Cullen off and do things that he can use against you. For example, getting violent and throwing punches; not being respectful of your language in the presence of women and children. Listen, I graduated before he came to Forks, so I don't really know him or his siblings. Therefore, I don't know how low he'd be willing to go or if he fights dirty; but you need to be careful man. If we're going to make this work, you need a pristine image"

I reached across and took Jacob's folded hands in mine. He gave me a quick side glance, and it was enough for me to see that he was really feeling sorry for his actions yesterday. I was glad that he was showing remorse. We never got a chance to talk about what happened back at the hotel, and at least Sam saved us the trouble of that now. With newfound courage, my husband looked to his adviser, and asked the million dollar question. "So, what are our chances Sam? I want to stand by Bella's decision to keep the Cullens away from Tony; I want Tony to be with the family he knows and loves. What do I have to do to make this happen?"

"I don't want you to get your hopes up; judges are sticklers when it comes to keeping a child with immediate family. Unfortunately, you and Bella aren't blood-related, you are only good friends. And, what Judge wouldn't be open to a father building a relationship with his son, a son he didn't know about?" With these last statements, I felt Jacob tense, and a grim expression took over his face. Not having the legal experience to know what we were dealing with, this is what I was afraid of. But I still had hope that Sam could find some way around it.

Feeling like I'd been quiet enough, I looked towards Sam, and said, "But Edward wasn't supposed to find out about the boy. Shouldn't that play in our favor?" Sam gave me a smile, and indicated that that is where he was heading next. I inwardly gave myself a pat on the back for keeping up, and being able to contribute to the conversation.

"It's unfortunate that the Cullens were called here in the first place. However, they aren't to blame there; it is Mrs. Cope's fault. We can stress the point that she called someone who was not on the emergency contact list. Who was she to make that decision?" Banging his fist against the table, Jacob added, "My thoughts exactly!" Sam held up a finger to halt Jake from any further outbursts. It was important for him to get out his entire line of reasoning before he got feedback from us.

"But this is where it gets tricky Jake. Now that Edward and them are here, and are aware of the boy, you can't expect them to retreat back to whatever hole they came from with absolutely nothing. Custody battles are expensive, man. You guys have wedding bills and other expenses to worry about. And, if the rumors are true, the Cullens have more money than they know what to do with. Because of this, they can get the best lawyers who will drag things out and drive up your costs." I wish we could say money wasn't an object, but unfortunately, we were newlyweds. We really couldn't afford getting into debt so early on in our marriage. Between our two paychecks, we were barely making ends meet now. We really couldn't afford to go over and beyond here.

Noticing the look of apprehension on my face, Sam was quick to resume with his plan. "If you guys come into this with a plan of action, it will speed things up significantly. For now, I think you have to fight for some type of joint custody or visitation schedule. I think your best bet would be to get the temporary custody of Tony, but show that you are willing to let the Cullens have visitation with the boy so that he can continue to get to know these new additions in his life."

"The only real argument Edward has is that he didn't choose to be an absentee father; that choice was thrusted upon him. However, there is no law stating that a woman has to tell someone she is pregnant, nor can it be held against her if she did not tell him. The only right Bella has is to request a DNA test from him, and take him to court for child support rights, and sole legal custody if the child is proven to be his. And Bella chose not to use those rights."

"On the other hand, Cullen has the right to also request a DNA test, and he can sue for visitation or joint custody. So you see, by coming out first with the idea of establishing some sort of visitation, you still arrive out on top. The judge would be so much more willing to work with you if you show you are willing to compromise to some extent. The fact that you've been a constant in Bella's life and Tony's life is what I think will save your case."

After Sam finished his little spiel, my husband was beaming. He quickly turned and crushed me into a bone crushing hug, and began showering my face with kisses. "You" *kiss* "are so" *kiss* "beautiful" *kiss* "and" *kiss* "so smart" *kiss* "and I love you." *kiss* Laughing at his silly antics, I gently pushed my husband away, squealing "Stop slobbering all over me you stinking mutt." The atmosphere in the room was absolutely euphoric.

As Sam and Jacob sat together to begin drafting all the necessary legal documents that would have to be submitted, I couldn't help but think that things were starting to look up for us. Some people theorize that things in life happen in threes. So far we had been dealt three negatives: Bella was in a coma, our honeymoon had been cut short, and Tony was introduced to the elusive Cullens. But, with what had transpired this afternoon, I'm hoping that this is just the start of our three positives. Look out world, the Blacks are on their way to domination.


	47. Chapter 47: Hopeful, Yet Apprehensive

**AN: Thank you, thank you for the continued support everyone! Your reviews make me ohh-soo-happy! :0)**

**After the last two chapters, it seems that the general consensus is that Jake is an ass. I would have to agree. Sorry to all you JB loves out there, but I feel like his anti-Cullen stance is necessary to create some drama in the story until Bella "rises from the dead." **

**Anyways, here is a POV from Mr. Edward Cullen himself, since so many of you have requested it! Enjoy.**

CHAPTER FORTY-SEVEN

I was glad that my talk with Tony went well. He was such a mature boy for his age; he took to my story quite easily. The brain being the King was a last minute addition to my plan, but proved to be fruitful. I was still worried when he went to visit Bella, but he continued to surprise me. He remained composed and didn't let her open eyes freak him out. I just sat back and watched him have his one-sided conversation with his Mom, and I had to admit, it is very interesting hearing things from a kid's point of view. I guess as adults, we aren't as attentive to detail. From listening to Tony, it was almost like I was re-experiencing things that I had missed out on the first time around. It was kinda…..fun?

Unfortunately, Tony and my visit was cut short when the rest of the family had arrived and demanded to see the "new Bella". What surprised me was not everyone was there, most notably my father, and the Hale twins. I was heading outside to call Dad when the man in question breezed in through the ER doors. And trailing behind him was the other missing links, Rosalie and Jasper. However, they didn't turn left like I expected them to. It looked like they were on a mission, and that mission was the Forks General Hospital's cafeteria. Since I had skipped breakfast to come see Bella, I was feeling pretty hungry, so I figured I'd join them.

I sped up, wanting to find out why they didn't arrive with everyone else this morning. Just as they were about to enter the cafeteria, I called out to them, "Hey Dad, guys, wait up!" I must have startled them because they turned around rather quickly, looking almost scared to see me.

"Edward, what…what are you doing down here? You're usually attached at the hip to Bella," my father inquired. Behind him, I witnessed Rosalie and Jasper share a sideway glance. Why were they acting so suspicious? They were definitely keeping something from me. After this week, and the massive secret Bella kept from me, I was getting tired of things being withheld. Before I lost my temper, it was crucial for me to confront them about it.

"Okay, what's going on here? Why are you all acting so shady?" I demanded. Then another idea clicked in my mind. "And why are you guys heading to the cafeteria? I thought you all just came back from a late breakfast? You're seriously hungry again?" Something wasn't adding up.

Rosalie scoffed at my little temper tantrum. "Calm down Edward. Not everything revolves around you, you know." Was she seriously trying to pick a fight with me? I saw Jasper reach out to grasp his sister's elbow, and shook his head no. I was about to attack her (verbally of course) when I was distracted by my father sighing, and then addressing me.

"Edward, nothing shady is going on. Alice came to us this morning with a possible idea that may work for Bella. The three of us decided to look into it further this morning while everyone came down to visit. We've gotten a lot of information, but we just wanted to run it by Eleazar to see if we're really off base here."

An idea? For my Bella? I was both excited, and enraged. I'd take anything at this point for Bella to wake from her slumber, but why didn't anyone inform me about this plan? The family's been here all morning, yet no one mentioned anything. Don't I have a right to know? I didn't realize that I had started to express my feelings out loud until my father actually answered me.

"We didn't want to get your hopes up Edward, just in case Eleazar came back with a definite no. We figured we had nothing to lose by trying. But, now that you're here, please, join us. We can fill you in at the same time."

Not giving me a chance to respond, Carlisle turned around and pushed through the cafeteria door, and scanned the crowd for Dr. Denali. Despite the bustling room, he managed to find his target, and made his way over to the corner booth to join him. Rosalie quickly followed, leaving Jasper behind who was sending me a sheepish look. "Seriously man, we weren't trying to go behind your back or anything. It's really a trivial idea that none of us believed in; that is, until we did some further research without the hopeful optimistic family members around. I admit, even now it seems a little iffy, but I think it's simple enough that it's worth a try. Now come on, I know you're just about _dying_ to hear this theory."

I followed my brother-in-law to the table where this little meet and greet was to take place. Just as I was arriving, I heard the tail end of a conversation between my father and Eleazar.

"…said that you called, I just knew that something was brewing in that brain of yours, Carlisle. I hope you don't mind she gave me a heads up. I had to make sure I secured a big enough booth for you guys," stated Dr. Denali.

"No, no worries Eleazar. I just didn't want Mrs. Cope paging you and having you think it's something urgent. We just have a theory we'd like to run by you, if you can give us some of your time. Edward here hasn't heard the idea yet, so we invited him to our little impromptu meeting."

At that, Dr. Denali looked around my father to seek me out. "Oh Edward, I didn't even see you there. Come my boy, I have a feeling you may want to be seated for this one, especially if your sister Alice came up with it. She is known for the theatrics after all" he chuckled. So I sat and I listened to what my family had to say. As my father presented their concept, I studied each face of the table occupants.

You could tell my father supported what he was presenting whole heartedly by the way he used his hands to animate what he was trying to portray; he really wanted us to be drawn in to this concept. To his left sat Rosalie, who, despite her cold "I could care less" façade, had a hint of hope in her eyes. She watched my father in awe, keeping her eyes away from Dr. Denali's, almost as if she didn't want to be let down too soon. Then there was Jasper, who has always been the quiet one of the bunch, but his charismatic personality is what draws you to him. It's almost like he can take any mood you have, and manipulate it into a better one. Right now, he was simply calm, cool, and collected, emotions that were rolling off him to cover everyone.

When my father finished speaking, they all turned to look at both Dr. Denali and I waiting on what we had to say. I would agree with what Jasper said before, it is a trivial idea. Giving a sleeping patient a sleeping pill? Who would have thought…but, the statistics they gave did allow me to have some faith in the theory. But I really wasn't the man they needed to convince; it was Dr. Denali. So like the rest of my family, I turned to take him in to see if I could read what's going on in his mind.

Dr. Denali looked dumbstruck, but I couldn't tell if it was a good thing or a bad thing. Did he think they were crazy? Was he considering it? Should we pretend this conversation never happened? The silence was killing me. Apparently, I wasn't the only one suffering.

"Eleazar? Are you okay?" my father asked. That seemed to snap the doctor out of his stupor.

"Yes, yes. I'm sorry. I was just going over everything in my head. It is quite the idea. And you said Alice stumbled upon it on Google? I had never heard of it before. Thank you for doing all the extra research; you've certainly saved me the time and effort. I trust with this lot" he said, while nodding in Rose's and Jasper's direction, "you were thorough with your search."

"So, what do you think Doc?" Rosalie asked, finally making eye contact with him.

"I'm intrigued. The symptoms and side effects that Carlisle expressed are no worse than what she's experiencing now. I don't see how the sleep-aid would affect any of the other medications she's currently on. And I'm quite sure we can get a liquid version of the pill to release into her I.V. bag. Worse comes to worse, the medicine will make her more sleepy, like it was meant to, and the drug will remain in her system for the amount of time allotted in your average dose. If she's already asleep, it can't really affect how she's functioning like other individuals. I don't really see what you lose in this situation."

After a slight pause, he continued, "I'd be open to try it; however, I'd like to talk to some of my colleagues here to get their opinions. Though, I'm sure I'll be the laughing stock that I got medical advice from non-Fork's employees. At least you two" he said while pointing this thumb at my father and I "have credibility. I may have to leave Rose and Jasper out of this one." We all shared a quiet chuckle at that.

"And this isn't a decision that can be made lightly. I'd like to get everyone's opinion on the matter. No voice shall go unheard," he concluded.

"That's great Dr. Denali. They are all upstairs. Let me grab them, and we can have a vote in a conference room or something," I said, standing up from the booth. But someone grabbed my forearm, stopping me from leaving the cafeteria.

"Wait Edward," Dr. Denali said. "I don't mean just _your_ family. While it's obvious that you Cullens are pretty much on board here, if you were not here in Forks, this decision would be made by Bella's real family."

"But Eleazar, we are her family," my father pressed. Even Rosalie nodded her head in agreement with my father. Rose thinks Bella's family? That's a new one; talk about your Kodak moments. But I digress. I turned back to look at Eleazar, only to see that his stance hadn't changed.

"I'm sorry, that didn't come out the right way. I understand that you are her family, but you have been absent these last few years. And in your place, Bella has started her own little family. Before I can do anything, I would need to talk to Jacob and Jessica, maybe even Angela and Ben to see how they'd feel with me testing a new procedure on their dear friend."

Stupid Jacob Black, I thought. I sat back down in the booth, and crossed my arms over my chest. I knew I looked like a sulking child, but I was tired of hearing his name in everyday conversations. It's bad enough that Tony worships the ground his Uncle walks on, but I don't need other people to rub it in my face that Jacob had been in Bella's life while I wasn't. And of course we all know that if I show any interest in this procedure, he'll vote no just so he can say he went against me. I can only hope that Angela and Ben, maybe even Jessica, will look past the fact that _we_ came up with the idea, and judge it fairly.

Sensing that I needed time to cool off, Jasper mediated the situation. "That's understandable Dr. Denali. Thank you for being honest with us. I do feel like you should be the one to telephone them though. We wouldn't want to come off as overbearing by stepping on their toes. Do you think we can get them down to the hospital today? I think that the quicker we get a decision, the sooner we can start this procedure."

Dr. Denali relaxed at what Jasper had said. "Thank you for being so understanding. And yes, I will make those calls right after I speak with the other doctors. But I'm with you guys; I'm anxious to see what may pan out from this. Now, will you guys be staying in the hospital for a bit?" We all nodded our heads at him, which apparently was the answer he was looking for. "Good, good. Let me be on my way then, and I'll come find you all and fill you in on what I've managed to do."

With a quick goodbye, he was out the door, leaving the four of behind. As we began our trek back to the ICU, my father said, "Well, I for one think that went pretty well. Eleazar seemed pleased with our data. Now, with all the Cullens on board, we just need to convince the others. Then we will be able to attempt to wake Bella up later this evening. Things are looking up guys."

Getting frustrated, I stopped walking so I could speak with my father face on. "Dad, you know it's not going to be that easy. Black will vote no just because we are for it. I can only imagine what that conference room will be like with everyone in there. It's going to get messy; feelings are going to get hurt. We all saw what happened back in the hotel yesterday. I'm not exactly looking forward to going through that again."

My father shook his head at me. "Edward, you really need to get passed this aversion you have with Black. It doesn't matter who came up with the idea. He just needs to focus on what is best for Bella. And I honestly believe that this is it. There is no way he can say no without looking like a prick who is putting his feelings first. Plus, did you see the way Jessica was glaring out him yesterday? I'm sure he got quite the tongue lashing yesterday, thus will be on his best behavior when this meeting comes along." I knew I wouldn't convince my father any different, so I dropped the topic and we continued upstairs to rejoin the rest of the family.

About two hours later, a jovial looking Dr. Denali made his entrance into the ICU waiting room. "Hellos all around to the Cullen Clan," he exclaimed.

"What's up Doc?" my idiotic brother called out from somewhere behind me. God, he is such an attention seeker. Before I could open my mouth to tell him to shut up, I heard a quieter voice question, "Emmett, you know Bugs Bunny?" He sounded so excited that someone shared an interest with him.

Emmett came over and sat besides Tony and said, "Of course little man! He's like, the all-time best cartoon. I just love how he eats his carrots and torments that hunter guy, the one who can't say his R's and carries that gun around."

"Elmer Fudge!" Tony squealed. Of course those two would get along; they probably have the same sized brain. But their interaction brought a smile to everyone's faces. You can't really fault them for their innocence.

During this time, Dr. Denali had continued his approach, and was now standing in the midst of everyone. Addressing Tony, he said, "I love me some Bugs Bunny as well. Maybe we can find a nurse who can put on some Looney Tunes for you guys. I'm sure you all could use a good laugh." Tony and Sophia nodded their heads enthusiastically. Seems like it doesn't take much to excite this crowd, I mused to myself.

Turning to address the rest of the family, Dr. Denali continued, "Now, it seems like my colleagues were impressed with your concept, and have all given me the green light to move forward with this. I have placed calls to the individuals mentioned before, and it seems like 3/4ths of them can be present for a meeting today at 4:00pm."

My father questioned his old friend, "Eleazar, who are the three?" I couldn't help but hope that Black was the one who had to miss the meeting, but in the back of my mind, I knew he wouldn't be absent for something so crucial.

"Jacob and Jessica Black both can come. They are leaving the reservation now after visiting with some friends, so they should be here soon. They even mentioned possibly bringing Jacobs's father, so that would add another member to the group. As for Ben and Angela, Ben unfortunately got called into work since they were shorthanded or something, so Angela Chenney will represent the both of them."

Nodding his head, my father added, "Sounds good Eleazar. Do you want all of us present for this meeting? Or should we send one or two people to represent the entire clan?" Dr. Denali suggested we keep the Cullen numbers small in order to maintain some order in that small room. The family debated, but ultimately decided that it should be me and my father to go. After all, we are doctors, and can help Dr. Denali answer any questions the others may have. I looked at the clock and sighed when I saw it only read 2:15pm.

Sitting back down, I couldn't help but wish for 4:00pm to come faster.


	48. Chapter 48:A Turn In the Right Direction

CHAPTER FORTY-EIGHT

JACOB'S POV:

Our afternoon get-together with Sam and Emily got interrupted when my cell phone started to ring. Looking down at my phone, I saw _Restricted_ flash across the display screen.

Curious, I hit the green button, and tentatively said, "Hello?" to the anonymous caller.

"Mr. Black? My name is Alexis Payne –."

Still unsure who this was, and why they were calling, I simply responded with, "Yes?" Apparently I was in the wrong because she hadn't finished talking. Whoops, I said to myself; thought I really wasn't all that sorry. I didn't have time with meddlesome calls, and I sincerely hoped this wasn't some telemarker trying to sell me God only knows on this fine Sunday afternoon.

"As I was saying, my name is Alexis Payne. I'm the nurse that had the pleasure of dealing with you this morning." Thinking back, I remembered my confrontation with Cullen in Bella's room, and the stupid nurses that came to his side when things got a little heated.

"Oh, yes. I see you've managed to find my number this time. What an accomplishment! Now, what can I do for you Nurse Payne?" About two seconds later, I realized that her last name was Payne, and started cracking up. What do you do with _pain_? You _nurse_ it until its better. What a play on words. That poor poor girl; no wonder she's a major bitch. She probably got picked on a lot when she went for her nursing degree. Despite my laughing, I heard her huff on the other side of the phone. It brought a smile to my face that I could still get to her even on the other side of town. Figuring she must have had an important reason to call, I decided to placate her. "I'm sorry, please continue Nurse Payne."

"A new concept has been brought to Dr. Denali's attention that may help wake Isabella from her coma; he'd like to meet with her family and friends to discuss the theory before anything is decided." A possible solution? I'm all ears.

"Yes, um okay. What do you need us to do?" I asked, glancing over at my wife to let her know she was included in this conversation. I quickly noticed she had a confused expression on her face. On the pad in front of me, I wrote the word _hospital_ so Jess would have an idea where this conversation might be going. Upon reading my note, she was by my side attempting to share the earpiece while we listened to what Nurse Payne had to say.

"If you can please come down to the hospital, Dr. Denali wishes to have an information session about the theory. You and your wife, as well as the Chenneys have been invited. He was thinking maybe 4:00pm; is that a reasonable request?" The first thing I noticed was that the Cullens weren't included in that listing. I did a mental fist pump in the air that we were considered family over them.

Looking at my watch, I replied, "My wife and I are currently on the reservation now visiting friends. We should be leaving soon though. We'll head to the hospital once we're done." A quick look at my wife showed that she was nodding her head in agreement.

"Alright, thank you Mr. Black. I'll let the doctor know. See you in a bit." Once I hung up the phone, Sam was in my face demanding to know what was going on. Heck, I'd be confused if I was in his position considering I went from confused to hysterical to serious all in the course of two minutes. After filling him and Emily in, they quickly deemed our visit over, and sent us on our way. However, it was still too early to head to the hospital, so we decided to drop in on my old man.

Despite being in a wheelchair, Billy really knows how to get around. He was already on the porch waiting for us as we got out of the car. "I'm glad to see the Uleys rank higher than your own flesh and blood Jake," my father jested. "I was starting to wonder how long before I saw you guys. Come in, come in."

Due to his condition, Billy hasn't been able to visit Bella yet, so after we got through the basic introductory topics (how are you, what's new, etc), we filled him in on everything we found out yesterday, as well as what Sam told us earlier today. I figured my Dad would be on our side, however, the grim expression on his face said otherwise.

"Jake, are you sure this is really the best avenue to go? I don't think Bella would appreciate you guys fighting over Tony like he was a piece of meat." I was completely dumbfounded by this statement. Was he serious?

"But Dad, I don't think Bella would appreciate Tony being in the hands of his deadbeat father. If she was okay with it, wouldn't she have, ohh I don't know, told Cullen he had a son? I really think this is in Tony's best interest."

"You make a valid point kid, but what can you do now? The Cullens know about Tony now; there's no going back. Why cause more upheaval by fighting them for custody? If this is what Tony wants, you should just leave him be," he explained.

Coming to my rescue as she often does, Jessica piped up, "Billy, you weren't there yesterday to see how intertwined Tony has become with Edward and his family. We're just worried about his feelings when the Cullens pick up and leave after Bella wakes up. We felt that maybe if we could remove him from the constant interaction with them, he will cope with their departure better."

"First of all, Jess, I thought I told you to call me Dad' he said with a big smile on his face. Embarrassed by her mistake, Jess looked down at her folded hands. With a chuckle, Billy continued, "And second, it's been a week since Bella's accident; a week that the boy's been in their custody. You can't erase the days already passed, and I'm hoping that Bella wakes up any day now, so the days he has left in their custody should be numbered. Switching up his living arrangements now, after he's just resettled into some type of routine would cause more damage in my honest opinion."

"And when did you become such a lover of those low-lives?" I snarled. "There is nothing good about these people. They literally suck the life out of those around them. Remember when Bella showed up four years ago? She was a lifeless person, barely surviving. And those bloodsuckers were responsible. Last time I checked, we were all on the same team here Dad, and we all wanted to pummel Cullen for what he did to our Bells. You know the only reason she was able to turn things around was when we reminded her this type of stress wasn't good for the baby. And even then, she still struggled."

Apparently that got Billy to contemplate things some more. After a slight pause, he contributed, "Yes, I'll admit that the Cullens aren't my favorite people in the world. But, in this situation, you can't' have teams Jake," he said, putting emphasis on the plural use of teams. "Team Wake Up Bella is your new affiliation, and this team has more members than you're used to. All you can do is be there for Tony when and how he lets you. And if he only lets you in as a visitor right now, you're just going to have to accept it."

"Well, you're entitled to your opinions Dad, and I'm entitled to mine. We'll make our final decision after our talk with Dr. Denali today. Apparently he has this new idea on how to get Bella to wake up. Do you want to come with us? Learn about this new theory that can supposedly do wonders for Bells?"

My dad shook his head, "While I really would like to see Bella, I feel like too much is going on today; I'll just be in the way. Though, you probably could afford to have someone keep you in check around your supposed enemies," he said while giving me a nice hard look. Thanks for the boost of confidence Dad, I bitterly thought.

With a small snort, my wife reassured my Dad, "Don't worry Dad, I'll be sure to keep him on his toes." Offering my wife a small smile, my Dad said, "Good Jess. Thanks. Hopefully, if this theory works, I'll get to visit a responsive awake Bella. That's way less morbid in my book." Well, he certainly had a point there. With the promise to fill him in on our meeting, Jess and I made our goodbyes, and hit the road.

We arrived at the hospital in record time. It was about ten minutes to four, so Jess and I leisurely made our way towards the building. However, we were stopped when we heard Angie calling after us. We waited for her to waddle her pregnant self over to us.

"Thanks for waiting guys. I wasn't sure where to go, and I didn't want to spend my time wandering the hallways looking for familiar faces," she admitted.

"No problem chica," my wife responded. "So, you ready to find out about this theory from the doctor?"

Angie nodded her head. "Yea, it's already been five days with little signs of improvement. I'm starting to worry. At this point, I'm game for anything. Tony needs his mother, so the faster we can make that happen, the better." We all nodded our heads in agreement.

Inside, we were greeted by Dr. Denali. "Hello everyone. Thank you for taking the time to come meet with me. I think you guys will be intrigued by what I have been presented with; I truly believe we may have stumbled upon a great concept here. If you could follow me please, I'll take you to the nearest conference room where we can talk without the constant hospital hustle and bustle distracting us."

Upon entering the meeting room, I was thrown for a loop to see Cullen and his father already seated around the oval table. Before I could say anything, Angie addressed the intruders. "Dr. Cullen, Edward, I didn't know you were going to be here." Muttering to myself, I added, "Yeah, me either."

Looking up again, I saw the trademark smirk on Edward's face. Addressing Angela, though still maintaining eye contact with me, Cullen said, "Yes Angela, well it was my family who came across this theory. Dr. Denali asked us to be here to help explain everything to you guys." Of course they would come up with the perfect solution. Once again, Cullen can do no wrong I thought, rolling my eyes to emphasize the point.

When Dr. Denali began explaining the idea to us, I couldn't help but think, "Okay, where's the candid camera?" This had to be a joke. However, the serious expressions on all the occupants told me that they were serious about trying this sleeping pill thing. Well, I for one wasn't bought, but I decided to see what Jess and Angela thought before voicing said opinion.

Angela was the first to speak. "Wow, that seems…like an impressive concept. I've certainly never imagined something so simple; something that's also not so intrusive. And you're positive about these statistics?"

Dr. Cullen fielded her question. "Being so new, the study hasn't gotten a lot of publicity, which leads to some to question its validity. However, one of the most important things about a study is whether or not its results can be replicated by other doctors. In all the cases we studied, they all saw the same results. Of course, the patients had different degrees of brain injuries, so how much the medicine improved their condition varied in each of them. But with the strides we've already seen in Bella, I honestly believe we have good chances here."

Dr. Denali turned his attention to our end of the table. "Mr. and Mrs. Black, what are your feelings on the matter?"

Jess took the podium first. "You've given us a lot to thing about Doctor. Is it okay if the three of us talk among ourselves? It would be easier to voice our opinions without prying eyes influencing us." Good girl; way to get the Cullens removed babe.

Standing up from the table, he responded, "Of course. Take your time. Edward, Carlisle, do you mind stepping out with me?" They followed his lead, and left the room.

"Alrighty girls, what are we thinking?" I asked. Jessica and Angie shared a look. Damn girl talk. I felt rather left out while their eyes continued to do the talking for them. After awhile, Angela looked at me, and gave me a small nod.

"I think this is our best bet Jacob. You heard what they said; the possible side effects would be no greater than making her sleepier for a couple of hours. Big deal; she isn't wake to see/feel it. It seems like a firm solution to me."

Jess added, "I agree. It seems like we have nothing to lose in trying. I think we should let them administer the drug today. Then maybe we can see a more excitable Bella by tomorrow."

Uggh! Stupid Cullen and his stupid good idea. With a reluctant sigh, I surrendered. "Though it kills me to side along with Cullen, I agree. Lets rock this peeps." Standing up, I opened the door to see a pacing Edward and the others waiting on our decision. Feeling like I was the elected spokesperson of the group, I said, "Do it. The sooner, the better."

Dr. Denali beamed at our choice. "Right away. I'll call up to the nurses and have them start right away. Thank you for allowing us to take this opportunity. I hope it has the desired results we all so desperately seek."

Figuring we were no longer needed, and not wanting to sit in a waiting room full of Cullens, Jess and I opted to take our leave. However, it wasn't that simple; nothing ever is when you're deal with this lot. I heard Cullen following behind me, and knew he was going to confront me about my silence in that conference room. Apparently there's no winning with him. Calling out to me, he hollered, "Black…BLACK. Wait a second."

Turning to my wife, I assured her, "Go on ahead Jess. I'm just going to see what he has to say. I promise to be on my best behavior, but you don't have to sit around and hear his foul mouth." She looked at me for a long minute, and then nodded her head. I watched her walk away, giving Cullen time to catch up to me before turning around to face him and his rant. Incoming, I thought to myself.

"What the hell are you up to Black? You just agreed to everything I said in there. That is not like you, to be so agreeable and shit. I know you're up to something Black. That's got to be the only explanation for this. I can see it in your eyes; you've got something brewing. Well, I've got news for you buddy. Bring it."

Had I heard him correctly? What are we, in middle school? "Bring it? That's your message to me?" I inquired, though I was quite sure that is what he had laid out there. I kind of wanted to be immature as well, and quote that stupid line, "It's already been broughten" but I decided to come off as the better man in this situation.

"You heard me. Bring it. I am ready for you and your petty plans. I will bring you down, and believe me, I will enjoy every minute for it. And when Bella wakes up, I will expose you for the evil son-of-a-bitch you truly are."

I knew I shouldn't, but I couldn't let that last comment go un-argued. "Now you listen to me Cullen. Who do you think Bella will believe when she wakes up? Me, one of the few constants in her life these past few years; or, the guy who fucked up and let the best thing that could have happened to him walk out of his life? Um, survey says, ME!" I said, quoting my favorite game show.

And with that, I turned back around and continued on my way to the parking lot.


	49. Chapter 49: The Truth Sometimes Hurts

**AN: Hello, hello everyone. I'm sorry for the delay. I've stumbled upon some new Bella/Dad-ward stories, and while reading them, I've got distracted from my own story. Blah blah blah. Anyways, here is some Esme POV. Gotta see what is going on while the rest of the Cullens were meeting with Dr. Denali. The next chapter is already in the works…so the wait this time shouldn't be so long! ;) Enjoy!**

CHAPTER FORTY-NINE

ESME'S POV:

Bella's room had so many visitors that it seemed like it had a revolving door. While we all wanted to be by her side, we understood the doctor's warning to keep it to two visitors at a time. Thus, we worked together to insure everyone got their turn.

As I was sitting in the waiting room pending my next chance to visit with her, a tiny voice brought me out of my musings. "Grandma? Why is everyone acting so funny today?" Tony inquired.

I looked down upon his innocent face, unsure of what to tell him. I didn't want to get his hopes up if this idea fell through. I sincerely hoped it didn't, especially for his sake. He needed his mother. I doubt he's ever been separated from his mother for this long before.

Picking him up so he could sit on my lap, I ran my fingers through his hair, similar to what I did to Edward when he was a boy. He rested his head on his shoulder, and the smile on his face showed he was enjoying my gentle touch, just as Edward always had when he was stressing over this or that. The similarities between the two were eerie.

Edward had always been such a serious child, though next to Emmett anyone would seem mature. Even today I wonder when my immature son would grow up. Sitting here with Tony, hopefully giving him some motherly touches, I quickly assessed how much Tony was stressing over this situation. Though he didn't always show it, I could see under his mask that he was bearing the weight of the world on his shoulders, and my heart clenched at that thought.

Despite my earlier thoughts on not wanting to get his hopes up, I decided it was the truth that would set this boy at ease. While I was sorting out how to word this for Anthony, I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. Looking down, I saw that I had a text from my husband. Quickly, I opened up the phone to read his note.

_At hospital. Meeting with Denali to explain idea. Keep your fingers crossed. Love you xoxo_

Ohh, I was so pleased by this news. I spared a quick glance at Alice because it was her that lead us down this path; but instead of hope radiating off of her, I noticed she had a nervous expression on her face. She was so happy this morning when she stumbled upon this experiment; however, the fact that Carlisle and Rose weren't 100% on board dampened her mood a bit. I wanted to rush over there and ease her worries, but I didn't know how Eleazar would react to this notion. I decided to hold off until I got another text from Carlisle. She could wait.

Turning my attention back to Tony, I took a quick breath before launching into this discussion. "Everyone is happy baby because they came up with an idea that might wake up your Mom." Tony lifted his head from my shoulder, and looked into my eyes, searching to see if what I said was truth.

"Really? Who thought of the idea? Was it Mommy's pixie friend?" I chuckled at the nickname for my daughter. Tony was really so precious with how he viewed our fam—well, his family.

Placing my hands on Tony's cheeks, I looked him straight in the eyes, and said, "Yes, Alice came up with the idea. Grandpa studied the idea all morning, and now he is meeting with your Mommy's doctor to see if he thinks it'll work."

Tony pulled back from my grasp, and started to clap his hands. "Ohh, I hope he says yes Grandma. I want Mommy to see you all. She will be happy to see her friends." Looking down at the cheerful expression on my grandchild's face, I could only hope that what he said was true.

Tony jumped down from my lap, and began pacing back and forth. Every couple of minutes, I would see him looking down the hallway to see if Grandpa was coming to share news with the family. I almost felt bad for telling him, adding new stresses to his life. His pacing was making me more and more anxious, I decided that we needed an escape; a distraction of some sort. I thought about taking him down to the cafeteria to get a snack, but we had just had lunch a little while ago, so that idea was scratched. Looking around the room for other possible ideas, I noticed that Emmett was making his way down the hallway. I guess he was done visiting with Bella. Taking the opportunity that her room was currently free of visitors, I called Tony over to me.

"Hey Tony, it looks like it's our turn to see Mommy again. You ready?" Obviously he didn't need any convincing from me, and he quickly turned to take off down the hallway. I quickly reminded him not to run, and he halted, turning around to give me a sheepish look.

"Sorry Grandma. Come on, let's go!" he pleaded. He didn't have to ask me twice. Grabbing on to his hand, we took the familiar path that would lead us to Bella.

Upon entering the room, we noticed a nurse was inside checking Bella's vitals. She looked up when she heard the door, offering us a timid smile. "Hello. I'll be out of your way in just a second, okay?"

Giving her a reassuring smile, I said, "No, no take your time. We wouldn't want to deprive Isabella of her care." After a brief moment of silence, the war within me came to an end, and I decided to ask the question I so desired. "How…how is she? Are there any changes?"

Taking a quick look to see if Tony was listening in on the situation, which he was not, the nurse came closer to me, and in a hushed voice explained, "She seems to be stable still. We're a little concerned about how long this coma has lasted; the doctors have added physical exercises to her charts. We don't want her to get blood clots in her legs due to the lack of movement. Besides the open eyes, there really hasn't been much change, though she appears to be healing well from the outside. And, I think she may be able to come off the ventilator soon. I think she's strong enough to breathe on her own, but it's the doctor's opinion that counts, not mine."

"That's good I suppose. I hate not being able to do anything for her. Sometimes I want to take Tony's idea and shake her, though the thought of jostling anything and causing her more harm snaps me back to reality." The nurse laughed at my comment, and I joined in with her. I was glad that we were able to get past the serious topic.

"Well, all of us at the nurses' station admire how often you and your family come to visit her. And her little boy is just so precious. If anyone can get her to wake up, it will be him, mark my words," the nurse vowed. Turning to Tony, the nurse said, "Okay little man, she's all yours!" Tony beamed at her, and ran to the chair that would lift him up to his mother's level.

I stood back and watched as Tony talked to his mother. It seemed that he never ran out of things to say to her. Over time, I noticed that his voice had begun to slow down, and became softer and softer. He was growing tired, and he slowly made his way up on the bed to lie beside his mother. In no time, his breathing evened out, and he was finally at peace; away from the inner turmoil this situation had been inflicting on him.

Quietly, I snuck closer to the bed, and moved the chair to the other side of Bella. Sitting down, I took her hand in mine, and looked down upon her. She looked so fragile laying her in the bed. Though I've seen her every day, I couldn't help but notice that she was getting thinner and thinner despite the IVs pumping food into her system. It broke my heart to see her in such a condition.

When I've visited with Bella in the past, I've always been with another adult. I would spend my time talking with my visiting partner, usually about Bella and Tony, but never really talking to Bella herself. But here, now, I was alone with my thoughts, and I decided that it was time for me to talk to Bella, woman to woman. Checking to see that Tony was still sleeping, I started our one-sided conversation.

"Hello dear. You are now reaching day five of this coma. Don't you think that's a long time to be resting? I know that you are in pain, and that your body shut down to help you heal, but your presence is needed here. Your little boy adores you sweetie, and he needs you back in his life. Yes, our being here has distracted him some, but we could never take the place of you."

"When I first heard of your accident Bella, I was devastated. Even though you and Edward had broken up, you have still held a special place in my heart. You're like a daughter to me; you always will be. I secretly hoped that you would come together again. You always made my son so happy Bella; I knew that you were destined to be together. However, his stubbornness, as well as yours kept you separated. Every year, I would watch my son fall deeper and deeper into depression over his loss of you, and yet no matter how many times we tried to talk some sense into him, it proved futile."

"I always knew there was more to your break up. A person just can't walk away from an eight year relationship over some minor detail. I knew it had to be big. Alice and I always speculated what it could be, but Edward was so tight lipped about it; we never could get any information out of him. So many times I thought of picking up the phone to call on you; check up on you. But I always felt like I was somehow cheating on my son. He wanted us to leave you alone, and I didn't want to disrespect his wishes even though it left our family heartbroken."

"Onto some difficult topics, I have to say that it was quite the surprise meeting your son on this trip. I was elated that I had another grandchild. As you already know, Alice had a baby girl; but I've always wanted more. Emmett and Rose are having difficulty conceiving, which of course is killing Rose. And with Edward not moving on, I began to give up hope. But your boy, your precious little boy has warmed my heart so much Bella. He is quite the charmer; he takes after his father in that way."

"Although it hurts to admit, I am disappointed that it took this long for us to come here; for us to meet him. I'm upset about missing so much, we all are. But when Edward finally explained what happened, and what he said to you on that day so long ago, I can see how you felt like you had to go, and I respect your choices. I could never support an abortion; despite how pigheaded my son is, that baby is a Cullen through and through. I just wish that you could have come to us; that you could have shared him with us."

"But we can't dwell on the past. The past is exactly that, the past. We can only move forward from here. And I will have you know dear, that there is no getting rid of us now. We're here for the long run. I've missed too much of my grandbaby's life to miss anymore. I only hope that you will be okay with that decision."

The conversation came to a halt when my phone vibrated once again. Dropping Bella's hand, I hastily reached into my pocket to see what the verdict was.

_Meeting went well. Seems like doc is on board. Thankfully Edward approves as well. Just need to convince rest of staff. Hopefully we'll begin new treatment tonight. See you soon._

"Ohh, thank you Lord!" I praised aloud. Reaching out for Bella again, I continued our previous conversation.

"You…you complete us Bella. Each and every one of us loves you. And yes, that includes Edward. He never moved on dear; he never will. You are his heart and soul, and he needs you, even more than the rest of us. It's been a struggle to get him to leave your bedside every day. He doesn't want to miss you waking up. I only hope you will grant him that wish soon. The doctors have an idea that might help you wake up. We are all praying that this is the solution to your predicament. Please Bella, please fight to come back to us. We need you."

With that, I leaned down and place a simple kiss on Bella's hand. Walking around to the other side of the bed, I picked Tony up, and carried him back to the waiting room. There, we were greeted with the sight of my husband, and the rest of my family. They were recounting their meeting to everyone. That look of apprehension was no longer present on Alice's face. She was now bouncing around like her usual self, and it seemed like her temperament was contagious because soon everyone was buzzing about the news.

Carlisle noticed our arrival, and swiftly came to our side. I know I should have let him talk first, but I was just bursting to find out what was going on. "Babe, Eleazar liked the idea? What are we waiting for now?"

My husband chuckled at my enthusiasm. "Patience Esme. Eleazar was thrilled. He commended us Cullens for having a hands-on approach when it comes to the healing of one of our own. Despite that nice comment, he did say that we would have to run the idea by Bella's family."

"We're all on board; did you tell him that? Even little Tony!" I exclaimed. I really wanted to get started on this procedure.

"By family, he meant Jacob and Angela, the people who surround themselves in Bella's life on a daily basis." Carlisle's words stung, but they were the truth. Bella may have changed over these last few years, and who were we to come in here and run the show? Not wanting my voice to betray me, I simply nodded my head in understanding. Though I couldn't fool my husband; taking Tony from me, he grasped my hand, and led me over to the familiar waiting room chairs. I took my seat next to him, and together we waited for this upcoming meeting.

Eventually, Dr. Denali emerged to gather our spokespeople, Edward and Carlisle, and take them down to pitch the idea to those who will make the ultimate decision. Watching the three men walk away from us was very nerve-racking. Here we had a plausible idea deemed worthy by more than three doctors now, and we still have to worry about rejection. The ups and downs of this day was really getting to me. Apparently, I wasn't alone.

"Uggh, doesn't it feel like this day is just dragging on?" Alice whined, taking a seat in my neighboring chair. "I mean, yea we all had a pretty early morning today, but come on! Give us an answer already!"

"Alice, you know we must be patient. There have been a lot of people that needed to be convinced today. First you solicited the family, then the family ran the idea to Dr. Denali, then Dr. Denali had to get his colleagues on board. There is a system in place, and we just can't snap our fingers and wish for things to be different just because we are waiting on a decision."

"I know Mom, but it just sucks that the final decision doesn't rest in our hands; we're the ones who came up with it and did all the research and stuff. If the verdict is no, we did all that work for naught."

"But that's where you're wrong precious, because it wouldn't be for naught. What you found today Alice is a new kind of medicine. You came to us with some unheard of philosophy and gained the attention of several doctors, doctors known to come unhinged by change. Now they are aware that newer, fresher ideas are out there, and I'm sure people will start thinking outside the box to figure out what Bella needs in order to heal."

"Mom, I know I'm a bubbly person who tries to look for the good in every situation, but even that is too sugary for me."What this all comes down to is Black, and his stupid macho feud with Edward. I just hope Eddie keeps his cool down there. I can only imagine the types of games Black will play to mess with his control."

"Yes well, in the beginning I didn't understand the amount of animosity Edward had for him, but I feel like a bit of Black's true colors shined through last night when he was in our room. His behavior was appaling, and though I am not one for violence, I thought Black deserved a good kick in the –"

"MOTHER!" I was caught off guard by Alice's interruption. I couldn't believe that I almost cursed in front of the children. Taking a moment to settle my thoughts, I regrouped. "I'm sorry, but that Jacob character really works me up. Anyways, all we can do now is pray that Jacob keeps his mind open."

When I saw the men of our family coming back to us, I took a quick glance down at my watch. Very little time had passed; I figured it would take forever to get people on board, so it wasn't looking good. I let out a sigh before standing. I figured I would have to be strong and help the other members of the family cope with everyone's decision while not losing hope. However, I wasn't expecting Edward to bellow out, "Looks like we have a winner people."

What? Could it be? I quickly searched my husband's face for a clue that what Edward said was true. Very slowly, his trademark graced his face, and he gave me a quick nod. I couldn't believe it; Bella was going to get her chance! This was too good to be true.

As I took in the sight of my family celebrating the good news, I noticed Angela off to the side. She looked unsure of whether or not she should stay; it had to be an overwhelming sight. I hated to see how uncomfortable she was, and took it upon myself to settle her nerves.

I went over to Anthony, and squatted down so I was on his level. "Hey Tony, I think there is someone here that would like a hello from you." Tony surveyed the room to see who was there, but couldn't pinpoint who was looking at him. I was about to give up and tell him when the crowds parted, and he was able to make out who the new addition to the room was. As we approached, Angela looked up, and her face instantly lit up with a smile upon seeing Anthony.

"Miss Angela! I didn't know you were coming! It's so nice to see you. I miss you Miss Angela. Have you missed me? Do the kids miss me? What kind of art projects did you do at the fun center this week? Have the other kids helped you clean up, or do you miss your special helper?" It seemed like the number of questions Tony had for his teacher was unlimited. But I was glad to see that Angela had relaxed in the situation, focusing her attention solely on her pupil; her best friend's son; her family.

Leaving Tony with Angela, I began making my way towards my husband. Looking around the room again, I couldn't help but wonder what this group would look like if we found out Bella had woken up. It would be a madhouse in here. This would be nothing compared to that. I feel sorry for the nurses who will have to try and quiet us down.

As my husband took me into his arms for a deep embrace, I sent up a silent thank you to whoever was up there in heaven listening to my pleas. I only hope that they continue to listen, and help Bella wake up soon. Until then, we can bask in the glory of today's success.


	50. Chapter 50: A Mother's Fight

CHAPTER FIFTY

BELLA'S POV:

_**Frustration**__ [noun]: __a deep chronic sense or state of insecurity and dissatisfaction arising from unresolved problems or unfulfilled needs_

_Synonyms__: Aggravation, Annoyance, Exasperation, Hassle, Headache, Inconvenience, Nuisance, Peeve, Ruffle, Trial_

_Used in a sentence__: Healthy people should try to imagine the frustration, the boredom, and the anger that someone in a coma experiences. _

UGGGGGH! You know you're having a bad day when you start teaching to yourself. But in my defense, who else was I going to talk to? Definitely not any live bodies, so that eliminates the people coming in and out of my room. I still was unable to reach out and communicate with those around me despite my best efforts, and it was frustrating as hell!

The fact that I was unresponsive didn't stop my daily visitors from talking to me, which I was appreciative of. It was my only source of entertainment; keeping me from going completely mad. My favorite part of having visitors is when they first arrive and prepare to talk to you. It's obvious that they are a little unnerved to be shooting the breeze with someone who won't contribute to the conversation, and thus can have some really dumb moments. Like, asking me questions. I always answer them in my head, but still, it's fun to watch them backtrack, and retract statements because they realize their own mistakes.

I sincerely appreciate all of the people who have come to spend time with me. But, as entertaining as that can be, I have to admit that I didn't listen to them all the time. I need some peace and quiet every now and then, and apparently I had quite the popular room because there always seemed to be someone at my bedside. During my moments of selective hearing, I took the time to work things out in my head; the most important matter being Edward.

_Edward._

Just his name put my body in a frenzy of both good and bad. What was I to do about him? Though I'm begrudgingly happy to see him (or in this case, hear him) once again, I don't trust him. And, as selfish as it seems, I don't want Tony to trust him just yet. He didn't want him when I was pregnant, a fact he made perfectly clear the day before I left. Therefore, he doesn't deserve Tony now. Simple right?

But then, is Edward entirely to blame in this situation? No. I share Edward's guilt because my choices have brought us to our current predicament. And what a mess it is.

Thinking back all those years ago when I left Chicago to return home to Forks, I remembered when I was first questioned about my choice to keep Tony a secret. It was by my father, who was rather surprised to see me in tears at his front door because I wasn't one for impromptu visits.

My father is your typical guy's guy. He enjoys sports, and constantly has the TV on to catch the latest game or news. He doesn't really know his way around the kitchen, sticking to meals that come out of the microwave. He scared away potential boyfriends by cleaning his rifle, and leaving his firearm in constant view. And he didn't' really know how to handle emotional girls due to his taciturn nature. When he sees tears, his immediate reaction is to flee the premises, but he never did. He was there to comfort me to the best of his ability, and that is what he did when I told him of my predicament.

I told Charlie everything that went down in Chicago. My finding out I was pregnant; how I was excited to share the news with Edward; Alice's visit and showing off Sophia; Edward's and my debate on children; me leaving him behind. After finishing, Charlie was all for getting his gun and chasing Edward down to make him take responsibility. But I managed to persuade him otherwise; forcing Edward into something he didn't want wasn't going to make things right. I knew Edward would come to resent me and my choice to keep our child alive, so I took the choice out of his hands. Over time, Charlie relented, but only because he saw I was not backing down in my decision.

Just because he took a backseat didn't mean that he gave up hope in trying to convince me otherwise. He just had his message preached by others. There's no doubt in my mind that he spoke with Jacob about the matter because by the next morning, Jake knew I was home and demanded I tell him everything as well. What my father hadn't anticipated was that Jake always had a strong dislike for Edward, so he was all for keeping Cullen out of my life. However his significant other Jessica sided with Charlie.

Jess and Angela both listened to my sob story, and were my shoulders to cry on as I mourned the loss of my relationship. Eight years gone; wasted on a man that I really didn't know, and yet no one was to blame but me. I had let the topic go without discussion for so long, simply assuming we were both on the same page since we clicked in every other aspect in life. And we all know what they say about people who assume. They both felt that I owed it to Edward to tell him the truth. I had already left him, so him choosing to not take part in the baby's life shouldn't hurt anymore than I already was. Though a valid point, I couldn't put myself through that. By rejecting him, I was taking control of the situation, saving myself from additional hurt. I mean, it's better to be the breaker-upper than the break-ee.

They too eventually gave up on convincing me. I was happy when their pestering stopped because I didn't need a constant reminder of this drama in my life. Hearing Edward's name was hard enough for me, but I was slowly coping. To help me move on, it was an unspoken rule that his name was not to be mentioned unless necessary. My friends humored me by giving in to my demands. I think their acceptance came only because they figured I would eventually give in; that I would end up back in Edward's arms once I'd come to my senses. But as the time ticked on, and I still remained steadfast in my decision to exclude Edward, they too began to lose hope.

Despite my decision to run from Edward, deep down, very deep deep down, I secretly hoped Edward would come for me once he had time to think about the situation. But he never came, and I knew it was a loss cause as the years passed us by. That small amount of hope dwindled each year, and I think I started to become bitter about the situation.

Yes, Edward was entitled to his opinions, but getting pregnant was not my fault or intention at the given time. I did not sign up to be a single mother, yet I adapted to the situation because I needed to. I didn't give Edward the chance to adapt, but that was because I knew he wouldn't. And, if he did, he would be doing it for all the wrong reasons. I couldn't let that happen.

People always asked me why I gave Tony Edward's last name if I was so strongly against his involvement in my son's life. What it came down to was that I didn't want my son to think that I was ashamed of his existence. I knew Tony was a product of love, and despite the fact he only had one parent, I loved him enough to fill both pairs of shoes. In a sick sense, I wanted that last connection with the Cullens. I had always imagined myself as a Cullen, but knew that was impossible now. But Tony shouldn't be denied his rightful name. Even though he'd never know his father, he would be forever linked to him through this name. For now, he's too young to realize him and me don't have the same name. I know the questions would come up eventually, but I had time to figure out what I would tell him.

I was brought back to present day when I heard the boisterous voice of Emmett fill my room. There was no way I could ignore his visit. Emmett was one of my favorite Cullens because you never knew what would come out of his mouth. He always had me in stitches, and despite the number of times he embarrassed the hell out of me, I would look back later and chuckle at the predicaments I could get myself into. If I were in his position, I would rag on me too.

Emmett was quick to start his visit with me. "Belly, Belly, Belly. It's been awhile kid. I never thought I'd see your face again. Heck, I was surprised to hear of everyone coming down to see ya because Edward instructed us to let you live your life Cullen-less. What an idiot, huh? I missed you baby girl. We should have never listened to him, but he was so hurt by your leaving that we felt it was important to honor his wishes."

I heard Emmett chuckle to himself, and I knew I was about to be made fun of. "Though I was surprised everyone was coming to see you, I wasn't surprised to hear you were in the hospital. I mean really, when were you not in the hospital? I swear, we need to swaddle you in bubble wrap or something girl, because you a danger magnet. It's not safe to be in your presence because who knows what trouble will find its way to you."

Despite the fact I was stuck in this stupid expressionless body, I wanted to roll my eyes at his assessment. Yes, I'm a klutz; it's no secret. But it's not like I asked to be hit by a freaking drunk driver. The bubble wrap…now that was a new one. I could imagine looking like a complete idiot walking around town in my protective gear.

An unnerving silence filled the room which was so unlike Emmett. I almost thought he snuck away during my inner conversation with myself, but I heard Emmett fidget in his chair and knew that wasn't the case. I prepared myself for a more serious conversation, because that could be the only explanation for Emmett to stop and think about what to say next. And I wasn't disappointed.

"So, I see you're a Mama Bear now Belly; that kind of stung to find out. I mean, to have someone walking around the planet sharing your DNA is freaky in and of itself. But it's even freakier to not know about it. Before I landed Rosie, I had my fair share of women Bells; it's no secret. Who's to say I don't have any mini-me's running around. There should be some sort of automatic notification that you've created life; technology needs to get on that."

"This new development has created quite a stir girl. I'm surprised your ears aren't ringing with the amount of people talking about you. With you being in a coma, it's hard to say what you'd want to happen in regards to the little man. Jakey is back from his honeymoon, and he's insisting that he knows your wishes; but unfortunately for him, it's not what Tony wants right now, and he's totally disregarding Tony though. Gosh, you should have seen them yesterday Bells. He and Edward got in a fist fight over the matter. I have to say, I'm proud of my little brother for sticking up for the kid. I know in the beginning he was reluctant to admit Tony was his, but the fact that he fought Black over custody goes to show you how much he's matured since he's arrived here."

WHOA WHOA WHOA! Back up Emmett, I wanted to scream. A fight? What were these boys thinking? Did Tony see this fight? I hope not. It was almost like Emmett knew what I was thinking, because that was his next statement.

"No worries though Bells. The little guy wasn't around for the fight. Alice anticipated that things might get heated and took him away. Good thing he did because some of the things Jake said were downright vulgar. I was embarrassed that Ma had to hear it though. I know I'm a crude man, but even I never heard the phrase 'hit it and quit it' before. I know Jake was never a fan of your and Edward's relationship, but he insulted what you guys had by simply saying it was centered around the physical aspects. So really, Edward was stand up for you too, so you really can't fault him."

Jake said WHAT? Oh no, no, no. That will not do. I mean really? He knows better than to egg people on. When I get up, I'm seriously going to have a word with him. I didn't know how to feel about Edward defending us though. I mean, in some sense I would have to agree with Jake. Him taking care of Tony would probably be my first choice. Edward wasn't supposed to know about Tony, so he shouldn't be an option. But…there's nothing I could do about it now. Why must everything be so difficult?

"Anyways, my time is running out. There are more people to see you and it's no surprise that I'm getting hungry again. So I'm gonna bounce so I can go fill up my stomach. I…I hope you get better soon Bells. There are so many things that need to be addressed, and only you have the answers. So, rise and shine sweetheart. I'll see you later."

I heard Emmett get up and retreat to the door. That was one hell of a conversation. Emmett jumped around to so many topics that I couldn't help but feel extremely confused. And I had a killer headache as a result of it. I hoped that I would get a chance to rest and file all this new information away for a later analysis, but I was mistaken when I heard the door open and shut once more.

This time my visitors were Tony and Esme; I couldn't be upset that my baby came to see me again. Though it was hard for me to keep up with his stories, having him around me settled my heart and I knew he was okay despite my absence. My visit with him was short for in no time I felt him fall asleep curled into my side. I missed our embraces, so I gladly took advantage of having him in my arms.

The room was silent expect for the soft snores that were doled out by my little guy. I figured Esme would remain her ever quiet self. Usually she accompanied Carlisle in to visit me, and the two spent most of their time talking amongst themselves then talking to me. I was fine with that. It gave me the opportunity to pick up any bit of information I could regarding what's going on with Tony. Apparently today was my lucky day; I was getting a speech from both Emmett and her.

I sat back and listened to all that she had to say. I was honestly looking forward to her opinions. Growing up, Esme was more of a mother figure to me than my own flesh and blood. After Renee remarried, she began focusing more on herself than her child. I had Charlie and my friends to fill that missing void, but I still needed a woman's influence to survive. That's where Esme came in. And even though this situation now is so messed up, I knew Tony was in good hands under her watch. I knew she would bring up Tony in her dialogue. I prepared myself for it, but my heart still plummeted hearing the words come out of her mouth.

" I have to say that it was quite the surprise meeting your son on this trip. I was elated that I had another grandchild. As you already know, Alice had a baby girl; but I've always wanted more. Emmett and Rose are having difficulty conceiving, which of course is killing Rose. And with Edward not moving on, I began to give up hope. But your boy, your precious little boy has warmed my heart so much Bella. He is quite the charmer; he takes after his father in that way."

I snorted internally at the charmer remark. That's a no brainer. Not only does he look like his father, he can win just about anyone over….and he's only 4! Tony's certainly going to be a heartbreaker when he's older.

"Although it hurts to admit, I am disappointed that it took this long for us to come here; for us to meet him. I'm upset about missing so much, we all are. But when Edward finally explained what happened, and what he said to you on that day so long ago, I can see how you felt like you had to go, and I respect your choices. I could never support an abortion; despite how pigheaded my son is, that baby is a Cullen through and through. I just wish that you could have come to us; that you could have shared him with us."

If I could cry, I would. No one likes disappointing people, but the fact that Esme was disappointed in me just about killed me inside. I never meant to hurt her or the rest of her family; this was a problem between Edward and me. Despite the disappointment, I don't really see how I could have gone about the situation any different. It's not like I could have told everyone about Tony except for Edward. That's kind of a big secret to keep, especially with how close all the Cullens are. What it boils down to is that I was protecting myself and my son from Edward's rejection, and in order for that philosophy to work, I had to distance myself from all of his family. It was somewhat reassuring that Esme understands my reasoning now. She really is a bigger person to come out and say that she respects my choices, even though we both know they weren't the best ones.

"But we can't dwell on the past. The past is exactly that, the past. We can only move forward from here. And I will have you know dear, that there is no getting rid of us now. We're here for the long run. I've missed too much of my grandbaby's life to miss anymore. I only hope that you will be okay with that decision."

Esme's declaration both warmed my heart and scared me to death. I would love for Tony to have family. From his stories, I can see just how much he's been missing not having all his aunts and uncles and grandparents around. Especially now, since Charlie's passed, he can use all the family he's got. But by including them in Tony's life means we're including Edward, and as I said before, I don't trust him. I can't exactly introduce him to Tony as his father because that just undoes all the trouble I went to to keep him safe from this type of denial. And who's to say Edward would stay? That they all would? They live across the country; they have lives of their own. Just because Tony's in the picture now doesn't mean they're going to uproot everything for us. Uggh! But I couldn't focus on the negatives right now. They were only frustrating me even more.

"You…you complete us Bella. Each and every one of us loves you. And yes, that includes Edward. He never moved on dear; he never will. You are his heart and soul, and he needs you, even more than the rest of us. It's been a struggle to get him to leave your bedside every day. He doesn't want to miss you waking up. I only hope you will grant him that wish soon."

I highly doubt that Esme. Edward doesn't want me. He let me go remember? He just wants me to wake up so he can give me hell for not aborting his baby. But wait…he's NEVER moved on? Why the hell not? He could have anybody! That doesn't sound right. Maybe Esme isn't aware of his extracurricular activities. Yes, that has to be the case. Then again, I did feel his gentle caresses; and I swear I felt him kiss my forehead. If that's true, he must have just been remembering the past, and letting his past emotions get the best of him. Right? That has to be the case.

Why does it seem like I'm trying to convince myself? I need a drink; can someone put some vodka in my IV bag please?


	51. Chapter 51: Let Lips Do What Hands Do

CHAPTER FIFTY-ONE

After giving Black a piece of my mind, I stalked off down the hallway where both my father and Angela were waiting. I spared a quick glance at my father, and was taken aback by the look of disappointment on his face. What was his problem? With a shake of his head, he turned to address Angela.

"We're going to head up and tell the rest of the family the verdict. Care to join us? I can guarantee there is a rambunctious grandchild of mine who would love to see his beloved Miss Angela"

Angela let out a quiet chuckle, her hands resting on her protruding stomach to keep it from jostling. "I'd love to Dr. Cullen. Please, lead the way." My father turned to began our trek back to the ICU, but Angela didn't immediately follow. Instead, she turned to face me while addressing my father. "Actually Dr. Cullen, you go on ahead. I'll catch up with you soon." After looking between the two of us, my father simply shrugged his shoulders before continuing down the hallway alone.

I watched my father's retreating form, silently begging him to come back and save me from whatever I was about to endure, but he never did. It didn't take long for the conversation to begin. "Was that really necessary Edward?" Angela's voice sounded shrill in the silent hallway, causing me to flinch slightly.

I really didn't want to get into things with Angela now, especially since we had the go-ahead to administer the pill to Bella. Wanting to get this over with, and figuring it would be safer to play dumb here, I chose not to answer her question. Angela shook her head before focusing back on my face. "Do you remember the conversation we had the other day in the coffee shop? I believe I mentioned that it was time for you to grow-up and be there for Tony. Do you think egging his uncle on in some juvenile battle is the best way to go about things?"

"It wasn't juvenile—" I tried to argue, but was cut off by Angela huffing at me. Then, she started repeating my conversation with Black verbatim.

"I've got news for you buddy. Bring it. I am ready for you and your petty plans. I will bring you down, and believe me, I will enjoy every minute of it." Angela stared me down, her intense gaze mocking me. If her eyes could speak, they would be saying, 'Are you really going to fight this?'

Hearing my own words thrown back at me made me stop and realize just how idiotic I sounded. _Bring it?_ Did I really go there? Black didn't do anything to provoke me, and yet I went on the offensive and attacked him. In my defense, I admit I'm suspicious of him; he was simply too agreeable back there, unlike the man I've come to know since returning to Forks. But I didn't have to show him all my cards by calling him out for it. Instead, I should have kept my thoughts to myself, and just watched him closer. No wonder my father and Angela were looking at me strangely. I came off as a paranoid bastard.

I guess my change of opinion showed up on my face, because Angela took that as a signal to continue our conversation. "Look Edward, I understand a lot of change has been thrust upon you right now. But it is up to you to take responsibility for your actions. And, if I could give you some advice?" she posed, waiting to see if I'd be receptive to her help. I could only nod. I could really use Angela on my side if things were going to change when Bella woke up.

"There's this English proverb I found while growing up that I try to live by. It goes, 'Better to remain silent and thought a fool, than to speak and remove all doubt.' I think that's your biggest problem Edward. You're too quick to act and to speak. Things would be very different if you sat back and thought things through before spouting out things left and right."

I was skeptical of this suggestion. How would she know my life would be different? As if she could read my mind, Angela answered. "Think back to your last conversation with Bella that night in Chicago. She asked you about kids, and you gave her your opinion. But, if you stopped and looked at the situation, you might have realized what was going on between the lines."

"Read between the lines? Oh why didn't I think of that," I replied sarcastically. Of course a woman would come up with an idea like that. Guys don't read between the lines. You're lucky if we are even listening to you in the first place.

"Edward, I'm just saying that some things should have triggered you that this was an important conversation. Like, didn't that question come out of the blue? Why hadn't you guys talked about kids before? Why did Bella look excited to be around Alice's baby all day? What was Bella's opinion on kids? Maybe, if you thought these things through, you wouldn't have preached your thoughts so diligently; the conversation would have been more like a discussion including feelings and hopes for the future."

I ran my hand through my hair, giving me a moment to collect my thoughts before answering. "Okay, I get that you are saying that actions don't always match up with the words being spoken. But am I to assume that everything people say is just a cryptic message with some sort of hidden meaning? When do words actually stand for what they mean? I can't read between the lines for every conversation. It wouldn't be a conversation then; instead, it'd be an analysis of the person."

"Edward, you are making this far more complicated than it needs to be. Okay, so this conversation with Bella. You spoke your mind, and then your relationship took a turn for the worse. Didn't you ever go over that conversation, and think about these types of things? Tried to make sense of what just happened?"

"Of course I did," I was quick to answer. How could she even ask me that?

"No Edward you didn't. You thought about _why_ Bella left you. How could she do this to you, especially with what you guys used to have. But you never took the time to think about where Bella was coming from. She told you she wanted kids. Fine, you guys differed in opinion. But Bella fleeing isn't normal behavior for her. While she hates confrontation, I've never seen her up and leave anything in all the time that I've known her."

She had a point. Bella was a 'take the bull by the horns' type of girl. When something was difficult, Bella would approach it in a determined and confident way; she never ran away. She might be the klutziest person I know, but she was also one of the bravest. Why didn't I think of this before?

"I don't know Edward," Angela answered what I thought was a silent question. I really need to work on my mind filter because one of these days it's going to betray me. "But instead of being proactive these last four years, you've just sat back and waited for something to happen. Well newsflash buddy, nothing did. Or at least nothing you knew about did."

This conversation was really frustrating. Not because I didn't want to hear what Angela had to say, but because I didn't know what to do with this information. Letting my insecurities get the best of me, I stared down at my feet before addressing Angela once again. "Well….what do I do now? I'm back in Forks. The girl I love is in a hospital bed upstairs. My son is sitting in the waiting room having no idea that he's surrounded by family, or better yet his father. And Black antagonizes me left and right. I swear he is up to something. It seem like the worlds against me right now Angela. I don't know what to do from here."

There was nothing but silence after I finished my spiel. 'And this, ladies and gentlemen is why men don't ask for help', I thought to myself. After a sufficient amount of time passed, I looked up to see what Angela's problem was. What I was met with was a shocked expression on Angela's face. Her eyes were so wide, I was afraid they might pop out of her head.

I immediately went into doctor mode. "What? What's wrong? Are you feeling okay? Is it something to do with the baby?" My spouting out questions at Angela must have shaken her up, because she changed her posture and her body became more relaxed.

"No, no sorry Edward. I'm fine. I was just a little taken aback by what you said."

"What, a guy can't ask for help these days? I'm sorry. Just forget what I said—"but I was interrupted by Angela saying "NO" rather loudly.

"No. Edward, it's not that. I'm glad you asked for help. What surprised me was that…It's just….you….you called Tony your son. The last time we spoke, you…you refused to do that," she said in almost a whisper, referring to our coffeehouse showdown that happened earlier this week.

Did I? I thought back over what I said. _My son is sitting in the waiting_ _room_…huh, I guess I did. That was the first time I acknowledged Tony as my son out loud. Before today, I had only been testing it out in my head; and even then, I was having difficulties admitting he was anything more than Bella's child. I'm surprised at how easily it just came out today. No wonder Angela almost had a heart attack.

I nervously ran my hand through my hair again, and grabbed onto the back of my neck. "Uh, yea. Well, I've had some time to process some stuff. And Tony mentioned 'Mommy's Edward', so I decided it was time to let asshole Edward go, and become the Edward Bella knew and…loved." Angela stared long and hard at me before nodding at what I had to offer. Then she started to turn away from me. Had I said something wrong?

"I think we're done here for today Edward. Thanks for dealing with an overly-hormonal woman. Now, I really want to see Tony; we've missed him in daycare. Show me the way? Please?"

I thought my impromptu meeting with Angela had taken up a good chunk of time, so imagine my surprise when we bumped into my father along our way to the family. He claimed that he kept getting stopped by nurses and doctors that were once his colleagues and that he simply got caught up in getting reacquainted with them. I could tell he was lying though; he hung back wanting to see if Angela had reamed me a good one. Either way, I didn't care. At least we all could be together to give the family the good news. I really wanted to see their reactions.

I was excited as the waiting room drew closer and closer. I must have picked up my pace because I arrived before my two traveling companions. Upon entering, everyone in the waiting room looked up at me, and I couldn't hold the information in any longer. Thus I shouted the news for all to hear. "Looks like we have a winner people."

The atmosphere in the room immediately changed from one of apprehension to one of jubilance. The family rushed upon us, demanding a detailed account of what went down in that conference room. Not wanting to spare them any details, I filled them in on everything. Well, almost everything. I happened to leave out the Black/Cullen confrontation that happened afterwards. No reason to thwart everyone's moods with that little tidbit.

In my peripheral vision, I saw my mother escort Tony over to Angela. Once Tony realized who the lucky visitor was, he took off running to get to his beloved teacher that much quicker. As the two embraced, I couldn't help but feel a little twinge of jealousy in the pit of my stomach at how close the two of them were. Angela technically wasn't family, and yet she was some of the only family Tony knew. Despite the fact that he's currently surrounded by his own blood, we were the strangers to him. It wasn't his fault; he didn't know any better. And it's not like I want to scream from the rooftops that I was his father, but still, I wouldn't mind for our relationship to progress just like it did yesterday with the chocolate factory.

I figured maybe once everything settled down, the two of us could maybe get a bite to eat. Maybe get some more of that white pizza we both apparently love. Now that I have officially recognized him as my son, I should step up and be his father; regardless if he knows it or not. If the only male influence in his life right now is Black, then Tony's going to need all the guidance I can give him.

Taking a closer look around the room, I saw that everyone had pretty much coupled off. My mother and father spoke quietly in their own little corner. Alice was sitting on Jasper's lap while the two of them looked down upon their daughter playing with the lego's in the room. Rosalie was laughing at something my goofball of a brother had said. And Tony was still with Angela, talking animatedly about god only knows. In that moment, my heart took a beating. I was alone; I was alone, and it was because of my own doing. Scoping the room once again, I decided no one would miss me if I were to sneak off to spend some time with my love.

However, my plan to spend quality time was thwarted. Inside her room, I found Dr. Denali looking over Bella's chart while talking to a nurse I had seen during my frequent visits with our patient. Upon hearing my entrance, Dr. Denali turned around, and greeted me with a smile. "Edward, I figured it wouldn't take you long to find your way back here. I was just filling Olivia in on our plans with Ms. Swan. Since Isabella is already on pain medications and such, we figured we would administer the sleeping pill at the same time so we can keep everything within the same timeframe. Her next dose is in less than an hour, so it's almost game time."

"That's great, the sooner the better. Thank you Dr. Denali for giving this procedure a fair chance. It has instilled a new sense of hope in my family, and we're all praying for its success." After getting my praise out, I hesitated briefly before asking the question I really wanted an answer to. "Can I….do you think…can I stay overnight here? I would like to…like to see the changes for myself. Plus, it would save me a trip if there was another 3am phone call," I jested, hoping to lighten the mood some.

Dr. Denali let out a sigh, before answering, "Edward, you know the rules. Only family members can stay in the rooms." The crestfallen look on my face must have earned me some brownie points, because he quickly amended his earlier decision. "But I think we may be able to pull it off due to your medical background. We'll advertise it as you are one of the active doctors on her case. I don't think the nighttime nurses would give you a hard time then, don't you agree Olivia?"

I turned to look at the nurse in the room, and saw that the doctor and she were having some sort of silent conversation between themselves. I could only hope it was an 'I am your mentor, you will do as I say' conversation. Eventually, the nurse turned to look at me, and said, "I think we may be able to swing that. Worse comes to worse, you can have short visits with Bella throughout the night, but would have to report back to the waiting room between visits."

Not exactly my first choice, but I'll take what I can get. "Thank you, I greatly appreciate this."

After a few more readings from her machines, the two left me alone with my Bella. I decided that the news of the sleeping pill should come from me. Sitting upon my trusty chair, I leaned forward to have a hushed conversation with her.

"Hello my sweet. It's been awhile, huh?" I teased. "God, I've missed those beautiful brown eyes. I've dreamt of them over the years, but they were nothing like the real deal. Now all we need is for you to wake up. There's a whole bunch of people looking forward to spending some time with you. All you need to do is grace us with your presence."

I caressed her cheek with my thumb, and before moving my finger to her lips. Though dry, they still looked very kissable. Can you kiss an unresponsive person? Is that ethical? Letting that idea slip from my brain, I went to her end table where a water pitcher rested, and wet a paper towel so I could blot her lips. I don't know if she could feel the difference, but I could only hope that it would make her feel more comfortable.

"Alice found this study that was done on comatose patients where you give them a sleeping pill. Since they were technically already sleeping, the pill had the opposite effects on them. Dr. Denali, he thought it was a good idea, and so did the rest of the family. We had a vote. Angela and the Blacks came to the meeting as well, so rest assured that your best interest was looked after. The nurses are going to start you on the medicine later today."

Leaning even closer, I brought her hand up to my lips and laid a kiss there. "Please Bella, we need for this to work. So do whatever you can to break free from whatever world you're trapped in. Come back to us. Come back to Tony. Come back to me."

And with that parting note, I leaned forward and laid a chaste kiss upon my sleeping beauty's lips, almost like an inclination of what she would be coming back too. Her heart rate sped up significantly, sending out an alarm to the nurses' station outside. Nurse Olivia ran in, looking at me with a perplexed expression, mentally asking me what happened. I just shrugged, not wanting her to know I stole a kiss from her patient. After monitoring all her other vitals, Olivia left me alone once again with my Bella.

After a moment of silence, I leaned in a whispered in Bella's ear. "At least your heart still races because of me." Taking her hand, I placed it on my chest so she could feel my beating organ.

"You have the same effect on me darling, and that wasn't even a good kiss. For our next kiss, I want you ready and willing. So, don't keep me waiting." And with a parting kiss to the forehead, I left the room to go find Tony, and ask him about that piece of pizza.


	52. Chapter 52: Tell Me You Won't Leave Me

**AN: With all the hype about 10/10/10 this past week, I felt like I should point out my reviews came to a record 777! YAY! Thanks for the continued support everyone. **

**I know that some of you are like, "HELLO? How are we 50+ chapters in and Bella's still sleeping?" I felt like it was important to give all of the characters a chance to tell the story. Sometimes, just sticking to Edward and Bella's POVs leaves a lot of things unanswered. Now, maybe I took my POV switching too far, but since people are still reading the story, I'll take that to mean I didn't bore you all away. **

**And have no fear; now that the decision to try the sleeping pill has been approved, the plot will pick up. Bella WILL wake up people, in what I believe will be the next chapter. :) So sit back, and read my longest chapter yet….ENJOY!**

CHAPTER FIFTY-TWO

ANTHONY'S POV:

When Grandma said there was someone to see me, I couldn't figure out who it could be. I didn't know that many people, I was only five. I thought maybe it was Uncle Jake, but he was so angry yesterday; I didn't really want to see him. When he and Mommy get into fights, I usually don't see Uncle Jake for a couple of days. Mommy says it's because his head gets too hot, and he needs to cool down before he comes back. My head gets hot too sometimes, but Mommy doesn't send me away; instead, she takes me to the doctor to get medicine so I feel good again. I guess it's different with big people.

My next guess was Nana Renee, which would be really nice because I hadn't seen her in hundreds of days; and she always has the best gifts! Mommy says she spoils me too much, but I like getting new toys and stuff from her. I don't get to see Nana Renee that often because she goes on a lot of trips to many different places. Uncle Jake explained that she's kinda like a pirate who is always looking for the buried treasure; but instead of treasure, she's looking for adventures. I want to go on adventures like her one day. Not until I'm old though. I don't want to leave Mommy behind because she would get lonely without me.

But then I remembered that Grandma didn't know Nana Renee, so she wouldn't know that Nana would be there to see. And I don't think Grandma would let me see a stranger, so, it probably wasn't her. Uggh, I was really stuck. I hate not having an answer when my brain is working really hard to make my questions go away.

As we came closer to the exit door, I saw that it was Miss Angela, my teacher at the fun place. I hadn't seen her in so long! I really missed her and the other kids. I let go of Grandma's hand, and ran to her because Miss Angela gave some of the best hugs. She squeezed you just right; not too hard like Emmett does sometimes. I think I heard Grandma call after me and tell me not to run, but I was too happy to really listen. I hope she doesn't get too mad at me.

When I got to Miss Angela, I hugged her side because now that she has a big tummy, it's hard to wrap your arms around her. Even though it wasn't from the front, her hugs still were good. "Miss Angela! I didn't know you were coming! It's so nice to see you. I miss you Miss Angela. Have you missed me? Do the kids miss me? What kind of art projects did you do at the fun center this week? Have the other kids helped you clean up, or do you miss your special helper?"

I released her from our hug, and stepped back so I could see her face. Miss Angela was smiling with both her eyes and her mouth so I think she was happy to see me. And she was laughing at me. I didn't get mad at her though because she has done this before. She explained to me that sometimes I get really excited and I talk too fast. Since she's an adult, it's hard for her to keep up with me and my many questions, so she waits until I settle down before we tackle the questions together. Miss Angela took my hand and brought me over to some chairs near us.

"Tony, my precious boy, how are you doing?" she asked, while she ran her hand up and down my arm.

"I'm fine Miss Angela. I feel like I haven't seen you in a long time! It looks like your stomach got even bigger!" I was worried that she might get upset with me since you're not supposed to talk about people's stomachs, but Miss Angela just smiled and nodded her head at me.

"I feel like it's gotten bigger. I swear, this baby is going to 7 feet tall when he comes out because he's getting so big." I asked her how tall that was, and Miss Angela showed me two different posters on the walls, and said it was the distance between them. That was huge! I wonder how tall I'll grow up to be. Uncle Jake is really tall, almost like the 7 feet Miss Angela described, but I don't know if I want to be that tall. It would be really lonely up there above everyone else. I think I'd want to be the same size as Jasper or Edward. They are taller than all the girls, but still aren't like giants.

I guess I was not talking enough because Miss Angela spoke up again to get my attention. "So what were those questions again Tony? You certainly had a lot of them." I started out asking her about the day care center.

Miss Angela told me all about the stories they read before naptime and how they had a guest come in and he did all these voices for the characters. It was like watching a play with many different people in it, only it was one person. I was sad that I missed it, but she explained that he'll come back again next month because everyone liked him so much.

Then she told me what they did with our homework assignment we had last week. We had to bring in a sock for an arts and crafts project. Mommy gave me a grey sock from the non-pair box. She told me it's a mystery because socks always seem to go missing in the house, even if you take them off and put them right in the hamper. It's like there is a little sock monster that creeps in and takes them in the middle of the night when everyone is sleeping. I took my sock into the fun center, and it was sitting in my cubby waiting until we were going to use it. Miss Angela explained that the class started to make hand puppets this week. She said that they didn't get too far, so I'll be able to catch up when I come back.

"And what about the other kids at the center? Did they miss me? Have I been gone too long that they forgot me?" I asked. I was worried that the last part was true. I hate missing the fun center, so I usually try to come in no matter what; though sometimes Mommy threatens to tie me to my bed when I have a runny nose or I am coughing.

Miss Angela said that my tablemates Conner and Austin were asking about me. Me not being there really confused many people. At first I felt bad missing all the fun, but my Mommy was in the hospital and I think once I explain that to my friends, they will understand. Plus, I got to meet all these new people, so I have plenty of stories to share with everyone when I get back. I think Austin and Conner will love me meet all my new friends, especially Emmett. Miss Angela also showed me a get well card the whole class signed for Mommy. It was really pretty. I can't wait to put it in Mommy's room so she can see it when she wakes up.

"Now what have you been up to buddy? I see you made some new friends this week," Miss Angela said, while looking around the waiting room at all the people there.

"Oh I did. Mommy always showed me pictures of Grandma and Grandpa, so it was nice to see them in person. They were surprised that I knew them because they didn't know me. I think it's because they don't have a picture of me. Maybe when Mommy wakes up, we can find a good picture to give them. And Grandma and Grandpa brought their family with them. Mommy told me stories all about her friends when she was smaller, so seeing them in real life was a surprise. I thought Mommy was just telling me make-believe stuff, not real stuff."

"I went to school with your Mommy, so I know Alice and Emmett, and….Edward," Miss Angela explained.

"You know them too? Wow, do you get to see them in real life too, or do you only have stories like Mommy?"

Angela sighed, and I leaned over, putting my head on her shoulder. "I haven't seen them in a really long time. They don't live near us, so it makes visiting hard."

"Well, they're here now Miss Angela. So maybe you can spend time with them too."

"Maybe buddy. And you're having fun with _all_ of them?" she asked. She was looking at one person, so I followed her head to see who her eyes were looking at. I saw her staring at Edward…(or was it Alice?) in the corner.

"Yes, everyone was so excited to meet me. Alice has lots of energy, and she is really small. I talked with Edward, and he explained to me that short people can't sit in the front seat. I don't think Alice is allowed to either, but that may be different because she is a big person."

"Do you….do you and Edward talk a lot?" she asked me.

"Not all the time. Sometimes Mean Edward came out, like in the beginning. He stole my name and didn't want to spend time with me. I was worried that I did something wrong to make him upset with me, but Grandpa told me he doesn't spend a lot of time with kids so he doesn't know what to say around them. But I told him that I know Edward can be nice, just like Mommy's Edward from the stories."

"Edward was mean to you?" Angela's face looked mad. I didn't mean to get Edward in trouble.

"Not really mean. Just kinda like Mommy when she doesn't get to drink her coffee in the morning to wake up her eyes. But Mommy's Edward is coming out more now. Yesterday we got to spend time together, just the two of us. It was a boy day. We went to visit Mommy together, and then we went on an adventure."

"What kind of adventure?"

"We went to a chocolate factory. Since there was food, we had to cover our hair. Edward said that we didn't want to look like girls with the nets so we wore baseball hats. We learned how they make chocolate, and then we got to try different kinds. It was a long day, but we got presents for everyone in the family. And Edward let me ask him a lot of questions on the way home. He was able to keep up with me a lot faster than you though Miss Angela. Is he younger than you?"

"That's good. I'm….glad that you got to spend time with him." She looked to the corner again, and it looked like she was no longer mad. I was glad that I got her to understand. I wouldn't want Edward to have to have a time out because of me.

Turning to face me again, she said, "So tomorrow is Monday. Are you going to come back to the fun center tomorrow? See all your friends? I'm sure your Grandma and Grandpa can bring you and pick you up afterwards."

I thought for a long time because I liked spending time with everyone that I met. But I hadn't seen my friends in a really long time, so maybe I should go in. And Mommy was sleeping, so she couldn't really see me anyways even though her eyes were open. "I think I want to come in. I want to get started on my sock puppet, and play with Austin and Conner."

"Sounds like a good idea. Let's go tell your Grandpa and Grandma about your decision." I jumped out of my seat and took Miss Angela's hand, leading her over to where Grandma and Grandpa were hugging. Angela told them about the fun center, and told them what time I was there til. Since Mommy wasn't working, I didn't have to stay after late with Miss Angela. I was happy about that because then I can get my snack and juice earlier. I stood by while the grownups talked, but I felt someone tap me on the shoulder. Turning around I saw that it was Edward.

"Hi Edward. I didn't see you this morning at the hotel. Grandma said that you had important stuff to do here at the hospital. You missed everyone acting funny at brefast."

"Really? Well, I wanted to get a head start on a project I had here because I wanted to go and do something fun later today," he said. When I heard fun, I got excited.

"Fun? What kind of fun? Are you going to do the fun by yourself?" I asked.

Edward shook his head. "No Tony, it wouldn't be fun if I were by myself. I thought…maybe…since we had a fun time yesterday…I thought maybe we could do something…together again today." Oh boy, that was even better than I thought up in my head!

"Okay that sounds like fun. What kind of fun are we going to do?" Edward said that he wasn't sure what our plans were yet, but said that he was hungry since he skipped brefast, so he thought maybe we could go get some white pizza like we did the other day. I love white pizza.

"YEA!" I said. I guess I was really loud, because I heard Grandma shush me from behind. I turned around and gave her my puppy eyes that Mommy says can get me out of trouble. Mommy was so mad when Uncle Jake taught me them, but I think they were smart because I don't have to sit in time out that much like some of the other kids I know.

After telling Grandma and Grandpa about us leaving, Edward and I went outside to his car. He buckled me in the backseat, and we were off to the pizza place. When we went inside, the food lady remembered me from the other day, and kneeled down to talk to me. "Hey handsome, back so soon?"

I laughed at her because only Mommy's called me handsome before. I got shy and hide behind Edward because I didn't like how she was looking at only me. I think she understood, so she stood up, and then took us to a big booth. She asked us for drink orders, but we were ready and Edward ordered the white pizza and two cokes.

"I love white pizza. I think the red sauce is yucky. Mommy says not many people eat white pizza, but I'm glad that you don't either because it makes me happy that we have something in common Edward."

"Well, I bet we could find other things that are similar too," Edward said. While we waited for the pizza, we talked about our favorite things, and I saw that Edward was right. I found out that we both like the color red, and that dogs were his favorite animals. He told me about the dog he had growing up. It didn't sound like it was hard to raise a puppy, so I thought maybe he could help me convince Mommy when she wakes up.

He said that his hair has a mind of his own, which is something that Mommy tells me all the time. Edward laughed when I told him how Mommy tries to brush my hair, but it would never stay down. He said Grandma used to tell him the same thing. He says that when I get bigger, I won't care about my hair anymore, and that I should just leave it alone. He said he doesn't even own a brush anymore. I laughed at that because I don't think Mommy would let me not brush my hair. It was a rule at our house. After you brush your teeth you brush your hair. Edward said it was good that I brush my teeth, and that I need to brush good tonight because I had a lot of chocolate, and he didn't want me to get boo-boos on my teeth. I know that Uncle Jake had boo-boos once, and when he came home from the doctor he was not happy. So it was important that I follow what Edward said.

As we were eating the yummy pizza, I saw that someone came up to our table because his shadow made the table dark, and it almost hid the pizza. I turned and saw that it was Uncle Jake.

"Hey Tony. Enjoying your pizza?" he asked. I looked into his eyes to see if he was going to be angry like he was the other day, but he seemed to be better today.

"It is so good Uncle Jake. And Edward doesn't like the red sauce either, so we can share a pizza, like how you and Mommy share your pizza."

Jake looked at Edward, and said, "Is that so? How nice." After a moment, he turned back and looked at me. "So, I miss you buddy. I haven't gotten to spend much time with you since we got to meet the puppy back at the hotel."

"That's 'cuz you were on vacation silly. I didn't know you were coming back. Mommy said you would be gone for a really long time. You surprised me."

Uncle Jake nodded his head. "Yea, well when I heard about Mommy, I had to come see if you were okay big guy. But I do have a present for you from our trip. Maybe you can take a break from Grandma and Grandpa and everyone and come see me and Aunt Jessica so we can give it to you."

A present? I love presents! "Really? What kind of present is it? It is big? Did it fit in your suitcase? Is it a secret present, or can I show it to Mommy?" Uncle Jake laughed at my last question.

"No bud, this present is safe. You don't have to hide it from Mom."

"Do you make it a habit to give him presents he has to hide Black?" Edward asked Uncle Jake. He didn't have a nice expression on his face. I hope they don't fight again. I was getting used to Mommy's Edward.

"At least he's getting presents from me, Cullen. Due to some _absences_ in his life, I had to pick up the slack so he wouldn't notice. And boys will be boys, right Tony?" Jake said, turning back to look at me; the glare he was shooting at Edward gone.

"Yes. Edward, you should see it. It is so much fun," I said, thinking about the dart game in my closet.

Giving me a noogie, Uncle Jake said, "Well, you'll have to show it to Edward before he leaves buddy," I fixed my hair because I hate when Uncle Jake does that, but then I realized what he said to me. Leave? I didn't know Edward was leaving.

"You're….you're leaving? Why didn't you tell me? I thought we were friends? Friends tell each other important things? When are you leaving? Are you coming back? Do you have more secrets? Is Grandma and Grandpa leaving too?" I knew I was speaking too fast again, but I was scared that Edward was going to go away and not come back. And I wanted Mommy to see that her Edward was real, just like Alice and Emmett were.

"Tony, Tony calm down. Deep breathes. Ok, now listen to me, okay? Your Uncle doesn't know what he's talking about. While it's true that I live in Chicago, I'm not going back there any time soon. I took time off of work, like a vacation, so I can stay here with you and wait for Mommy to wake up. And, after she wakes up, she's still going to be in pain and need help, so I'm going to stick around and help. Then you and I can continue hanging out. That is, if you want to hang out."

I jumped out of my seat and threw my arms around Edward's neck. With him sitting down, I was able to reach him. "You're silly Edward. I want to hang out with you always."

Edward rubbed his hand up and down my back, kinda like Mommy does before I go to sleep. With my head on his neck, Edward turned to whisper in my ear, "Me too buddy."

For a moment, I forgot that Uncle Jake was there, until I heard his voice again. "How precious. Well, I have pizzas to pick up. Enjoy what time you have left together. And, here, Tony this is my phone number. When you want to come see me and Aunt Jessica and the present we got you, have your Grandpa or Grandma call me, and I'll come get you, okay?"

"Yea, and we need to get back to the hospital Tony anyways, so you stay here while I go pay, okay? Finish up your last slice, and say goodbye to your Uncle," Edward said, getting up out of the booth and heading to where the money gets collected from the people.

With Edward gone, Uncle Jake took his seat, and reached for my hand. "Tony, listen to me. I know you are having a good time with the Cullens, but I want you to be careful okay? They don't live here with you and me, so they will have to head back to their homes soon. I know Edward said he's going to stay, but it's not going to be forever. He's not going to move out here to Forks because the kids in the hospital where he lives need him there. I just don't want you to get too close, and get hurt, little man."

I shook my head at Uncle Jake. "Maybe Edward will like it so much here and have so much fun with me and Mommy that he'll move here and he can work in the hospital here with Dr. Denali. There are kids here that are sick and need help too."

Uncle Jake didn't like my answer because I saw him put a frown on his face. "I don't know Tony. All I'm saying is that Aunt Jessica and I, and Grandpa Billy, we are your family. And family sticks together. If you need me, no matter what time it is, you call me. I will be there for you; I will never leave you."

"Okay Uncle Jake. I love you and will never leave you too."

"Lots of love Tony. Now, I gotta get that pizza before Aunt Jessica yells at me. She can be scary when she yells," Uncle Jake said with a smile. I put my hand over my mouth and giggled. I saw Aunt Jessica yell at Uncle Jake once. It was scary. Mommy gets mad at me sometimes, but she's never yelled like that. I hope Aunt Jessica doesn't yell all the time because it would hurt my ears.

Edward came back to the table, and looked between Uncle Jake and I. He said, "Everything okay over here?"

"Peachy, Cullen. I'm leaving." Pulling me into a hug, he then said to me, "Say hi to your Mom for me, and give her a wet kiss. I'll see you later buddy."

Edward held his hand out, and said, "Com'mon Tony, let's go see our favorite lady. Let's go see Mommy." I took his hand, and off we went.

When we were by the door, I turned and saw Uncle Jake looking at us. He didn't seem very happy. I think it was because I was holding Edward's hand. But, if what Uncle Jake said was true, that if Edward was going to leave, then I wanted to spend as much time as I could with him. Maybe, if he has a good time, he'll stay with me. I hope so.


	53. Chapter 53: I Feel It In My Fingers

CHAPTER FIFTY-THREE

BELLA'S POV:

_Shut up, shut up, shut up_, I demanded of the traitorous organ that was pounding furiously against my chest. I was certain that it was going to jump out of my body if it didn't calm down. I was worried that Edward would be able to see the irregular effect he had on my heart, but pushed that thought aside. I was simply overreacting.

Maybe I should have given it more thought though, for it was merely seconds later when I heard the alarm on my heart monitor go off. _Why me?_ I asked the gods that exact question telepathically; they certainly had it out for me. I'm sure I was blushing as well, for I felt extremely flush all over. At least only Edward was in the room to witness this…incident. If Emmett or Alice had been with him, I know I would never be able to live it down. Those two just LOVED to torment me. I can only hope that Edward keeps this information to himself.

Prior to this incident, I could have sworn I was dreaming when I felt Edwards's lips on mine. But then that stupid machine went haywire, and I knew I couldn't have imagined such a strong reaction. It was so embarrassing! Regardless of the mortification, I smiled internally for I no longer needing to convince myself that the kiss really happened. That kiss...that kiss was nothing short of amazing; even if it was a simple, chaste one. If I hadn't already been lying down, I was sure that it would have left me faint, as Edward's kisses had often left me in a temporary daze.

My reaction made me feel unease though; it's been such a long time. Five years to be exact; and yet my body still knows that it belongs to Edward. And now, Edward knows that too. God, he could be so cocky sometimes. What was it he said before leaving me and my betraying heart?

_"At least your heart still races because of me."_

Uggh, stupid, stupid organ. This was not information I had imagined giving to Edward, especially not when I can't make up excuses for what just happened. Though I'm not a good liar, and I'm sure Edward would see through my justifications in no time. But he couldn't leave it there, could he? Noo, he wouldn't be Edward if he didn't get the last word.

_"You have the same effect on me darling, and that wasn't even a good kiss. For our next kiss, I want you ready and willing. So, don't keep me waiting."_

Mentally, I scoffed at this remark. If he thought he could just walk right in here and kiss me whenever he feels like it, he has another thing coming. It doesn't work that way_; it won't work that way_, I told myself. And even though his declaration made me giddy, there were more important matters at hand that took precedence at the moment.

A short while later, I heard the door open and I prayed that it wasn't Edward. There was only so much embarrassment a girl could take in one day. But the person touching me didn't elicit that shock throughout my body. And when I heard the feminine voice of one of the nurses, I knew that she was there to administer my drugs into my I.V. This was certainly my least favorite part of the day. I know I'm a grown woman, but I still quiver at the site of a needle. And even though I couldn't see said needle, knowing that it was in my arm was enough to make me shudder. But I couldn't focus on that right now.

I could feel the fluids coursing through my bloodstream, as the drugs slowly were absorbed into my body. In a sick kind of way, I was jealous that the only movement my body was experiencing was strictly internal. I could already feel that consistent feeling of frustration creeping to the surface. At least it was a break from the previous mortification.

I was in a way fascinated by this deep state of unconscious. A "twilight zone" between life and death; a place few of us ever get to explore. Despite my frustration with the situation, I could feel the creative juices streaming within me, and I craved some lined paper where I could jot notes down before they got lost in the different canals of my brain. Though my trade in life is that of an educator, writing has always been a passion of mine. However, with a kid in the picture, I rarely found time to really sit down and focus on my work. I was able to bang out a poem or short story here and there, and the occasionally therapy letter to Edward, but it was never enough to satisfy that constant itch in the back of my mind.

In no way, shape, or form was I blaming Tony for this delay of my dream. I simply had to put my son and his needs first before my very own. That is what it means to be a parent. I figure once he is a little older, and is in enrolled in school, I may be able to sneak some more time in for myself. Until then, I'm happy educating today's youth, and encouraging their dreams. For now, I don't mind living vicariously through them.

I sat and waited for the I.V. bag to empty, because it was the easiest way for me to keep track of time. Like every I.V. bag so far, I figured nothing would change; however, I could feel a distinct difference this time around. It was almost like a chill was coursing through my body this time. This was certainly new. Was this normal? I started freaking out thinking that maybe this was the end. Maybe my body was finally caving and giving in to the inevitable. But I couldn't let that happen. People were depending on me; my _boy_ was depending on me.

I tried to calm myself down, convincing myself that it was I who had control of my body, and that it was about time that I overpowered my mind to take back that control. My mini-freakout came to a halt when I remembered hearing Esme and Edward talk about a new treatment. This must be the case. I was hopeful these were side effects of the new medicine, and that it would allow me to regain function of my currently stubborn body.

Sitting back and waiting to see what this treatment had in store for me, I let my mind wander back to that moment with Edward before. For some strange reason, random lines from that Christa Paffgen song echoed through my brain; I think it's called _"Dance, Dance"_ or something. Not my usual taste of music, but it was there nonetheless.

_But it's you that's coursing through my veins,…_

…Don't need no drugs, you're my chemical,

Now I'm dependent, swear I'm clinical…

… I need a fix of those heroin eyes.

A sick, twisted thought passed through my brain. What if it wasn't the medicine that elicited this response within me? What if it was…Edward? After all, his kiss was certainly out of the ordinary. And I'm sure he would just love that; Prince Charming here to save the day. However, this was not a fairytale. I was no Sleeping Beauty who needed rescuing. I was just a plain Jane, an independent woman who didn't need a man to survive. I knew that if I was going to pull out of this coma, it would be because of my determination.

Regardless, that silly song was on repeat in my head. I chuckled at that last line; Heroin eyes. I'm not so sure I would classify Edward's eyes as that. I replaced heroin with the word emerald, for that was the only adjective that could classify the green orbs that I often felt could see straight into my soul. _I certainly wouldn't mind a fix of those_…..I stopped that thought. Bad Bella, bad!

My inner ramblings were interrupted when I felt a strange sensation in the lower half of my body. It was almost like the numbing feeling you get when your limbs fall asleep. You know, when you can't get comfortable until you can shake it out and get the blood flowing again. Yeah, it wasn't so simple in my case. I couldn't do that; not yet anyways. I tried so hard to move my legs, but still nothing seemed to work. I prayed that we were on the right track here though. This had to be a good sign.

I don't know how much time had passed, but it seemed like the numbing sensation had matured, spreading throughout my body. I noticed that doctors and nurses hovered over me, speaking softly to one another, checking my pulse, pupil dilatation, and respiration. They were looking for the changes that my body has already been experiencing, but went unnoticed. I hope they could see that this was working; whatever they had given me was working. I continued to try and grope my way back to consciousness, but my every attempt seemed to be unsuccessful.

I relented to the fact that I could not force my body out of this state. I needed to sit back and let nature take its course. And that's what I did. I focused on the array of noises in the room. I took notice of the different smells of the nurses. I tried to match voices to those smells, so I at least knew who was at my side during the day and night. One of my nurses, I believe her name was Olivia, seemed to spend more time with me than the others nurses. By her gentle touches and her soothing voice, I could tell she was a warm-hearted individual who put a lot of effort into making those she cared for feel comfortable.

As if she knew I was thinking about her, Olivia entered the room. Although it sounds strange, I smelt that it was her before I heard her.

"Hello again, Ms. Swan. It seems that we've made it through the first six hours of the treatment. We haven't noticed many changes on our end, but I hope that something's brewing inside of you. We're keeping our fingers crossed hun."

As she came closer to my bed to administer the next dose of drugs, I could hear her humming a tune quietly to herself. I recognized it as a song that was currently making a name for itself on the radio airwaves. I could see the appeal; it was a catchy tune despite its slow nature. The singer reminded me of a modern-day Sinatra. I heard Olivia hum the bridge of the song, getting ready for the ever-popular chorus. I decided I'd sing along with her in my head, for the chorus applied to my situation.

_And I'm surrounded by_

_A million people I_

_Still feel all alone_

_Oh, let me go home._

_Oh I miss you, you know…._

"Ms-Ms. Sw-swan? Was that you?" she asked tentatively. _She heard me? How? What did I do differently that time? _Despite trying, I couldn't answer her question, making the nurse feel stupid for asking. "Of course it wasn't. My mind is playing tricks on me Ms. Swan. I think I've been cooped up in this hospital for far too long. I'm going to have me a break before I have me a break down," she said, chuckling nervously to herself.

I didn't want her to give up hope on what she heard. This may be my chance; my breakthrough, if you can call it that. I listened to Olivia bustling around the room, straightening things up while checking my vitals. As you went about her busy work, I heard her continue to hum Michael Buble's song, though she was quieter this time around. So, I tried again, singing the accompanying words.

_Let me go home_

_It will all be all right_

_I'll be home tonight_

_I'm coming back home._

"It was you! Oh, oh, I just knew I wasn't going crazy. Dr. Denali! DR. DENALI!" she yelled, running for the door. In no time, the doctor was back in the room, taking inventory of the situation. "She spoke, sir. She really spoke!" Olivia exclaimed. You could feel the excitement pouring out of her in waves. I couldn't help but get excited myself.

"Miss Swan, can you hear me? If you can hear me, can you try to answer me," he prompted. I tried, and I tried, but I couldn't get a sound out. Why was talking different than singing? Maybe it only worked when I thought I was talking to myself? Before I had the chance to investigate further, the doctor turned to Olivia, and inquired, "Are you sure you heard her Olivia? I'm not getting anything from her now."

"But Dr. Denali, she did it twice. She isn't full out singing; it's more like she makes noises or grumbles to the beat. Here, let me try again," Olivia said, before launching back into humming the song. And like before, I accompanied her, hoping that the doctor could hear me this time.

"Well I'll be damned" Dr. Denali mused to himself. _Success, _I thought to myself. "Miss Swan, I want you to try and sing another song, one that Olivia isn't humming. Do you think you can do that? It doesn't have to be anything complex. Let's try 'Twinkle Twinkle', okay?" I did as I was asked, unsure if it would work. But my heart soared when I heard both Dr. Denali and Olivia offer their praises to me.

"Wonderful Ms. Swan. I am impressed. It seems that you are more aware of your surroundings now considering you can in some way communicate with us," he said to me. Then, more to himself, he added, "It appears the medication is working. Who would have thought it could be something as simple as a sleeping pill." Turning to Olivia, he inquired, "Did you administer the next dose?"

"That was what I was doing before I…well…screamed for you, Dr. Denali," Olivia accounted somewhat sheepishly.

"Excellent Olivia. And no worries about the screaming; I understand that you were excited. It's a natural response. Now, I want you and the other nurses to keep a watchful eye on Miss Swan here. I want notations on any and all changes you notice. Leave nothing out, nothing is too miniscule in this case. And page me if anything significant happens." Nurse Olivia acknowledged her task, and left the room to go and inform the other nurses.

"Keep up the good work, Miss Swan. Let that medicine work its magic on you. I'm quite sure you'll be up and about in no time. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have some news to share with your posse outside."

Posse? Oh dear lord, do they ever leave? I understand that they are all so worried, but that doesn't mean they have to camp out in the waiting room every day. But even this fact couldn't bring me down from my current high. I was ecstatic at the improvement thus far. I was expecting big things for today. Just like Mr. Buble said, _"I'll be home tonight, I'm coming back home." _ I could only hope it would be so easy.

My room became a revolving door as nurses were in and out checking my vitals and movements to see if they could be the next person to spot some change. And while they were desperate to notice something to gain clout with the doctor, I was desperate to finally rid myself of this never-ending sleep. Nothing of grandeur came about, but that didn't stop the constant prodding the nurses were giving me. I was beginning to feel self-conscious with their hawk-like eyes watching me, waiting for me to do something, anything. I felt like a caged animal in a circus, one they expected would perform a trick for them.

After a short lull in nurse activity, I noticed that Olivia entered the room, but this time she had a special guest with her. Mixed in with her floral smell was that of baby powder. Was this my Tony? I know I "visited" with him this morning, but it wasn't enough. I enjoyed his recounts of his day because it allowed me to see and access this whole Cullen situation. And, it assured me that even in my absence, he was surviving which was my primary concern.

"So you know how your Grandma and Grandpa told you that Mommy is starting to wake up?" Olivia asked my son. I didn't hear him respond, so I figured he must have indicated his answer with some sort of non-verbal affirmation. Olivia continued, "Well, I figured you would want a demonstration of what I saw this afternoon. It'll help you understand the changes we see in her. Now, what's your favorite song, little one?"

"That is a hard question before I have like lots of favorite songs, more than the number of fingers on my hands and toes on my feet!" Tony exclaimed. Olivia chuckled at his declaration, and told him to just sing the first song that came to mind. It was quiet for a few moments. I hoped my son wasn't getting shy. I really wanted to be able to do this with him, to show him that I was still here, and that I was coming back to him. Finally, I heard him hesitantly begin to sing one of _our_ songs.

"_You are my sunshine,_

_My only sunshine,_

_You make me happy_

_When skies are gray…"_

I quickly joined in with him when I realized his song choice, which must have surprised him because his singing halted. "Is she…is she trying to talk? What did she say?" he asked the nurse.

"She's trying to sing with you. Her mouth is still tired, so the words aren't coming out exactly right, but this proves that she can hear you. Keep going, you'll see," Olivia pressed. It didn't take long to convince Tony, and in no time, his rendition of the song continued.

"_You'll never know, dear, _

_How much I love you._

_Please don't take my sunshine away"._

Apparently I had sung with him again, for this time I heard him clap his hands, and reach towards me and give me a hug. Or what I would call a hug despite the wires and tubes that were limiting our close contact.

"MOMMY! That was good. It was hard to hear you though. You should practice some more, because Miss Angela says that practice makes perfect. I think you're perfect Mommy, even if you are not singing that good yet. But if you practice, then maybe we can put on a concert for Grandma and Grandpa and Alice and everyone."

"I think that sounds like a great idea Tony. Now, let's give your mom a kiss on the cheek, and we'll get you back to your Checker game with Sophia, okay?" Olivia pressed.

I felt a wet kiss placed on my cheek, and Tony leaned close to my ear and whispered, "Bye Mommy. Keep waking up. And keep practicing. Love you!" My heart tugged at his words. I can't wait until I can give him a proper hug, and remind him how much I love him. He was being so strong, and I couldn't wait to express how proud of him I was.

Now alone in my room, I turned my attention back to myself. I noticed that my body was tingling from the second dose of the treatment. With the medicine in my system, I began to become even more aware of my body. It no longer felt like a blob of mass. Instead, I felt sparks shot through my body, shocking me back to the surface. I began to truly take in my environment. I was lying on stiff off-white sheets. They were slightly damp beneath me due to the sweet accumulating from my lack of movement.

My lower half of my body was warmer than my torso, which I attributed to the cotton blanket that was swathed around my legs. One leg felt bulkier than the other, and was more uncomfortable. Was this a cast? A brace? I had a strong desire to itch it, despite the fact that my hands still couldn't act out on these wants quite yet.

Another nurse entered the room, one of the other regulars who I had become accustomed to over the course of the day. Unlike Olivia, this nurse, (who I believed was named Vicky or something) was more of a cold-hearted person, or that's what she seemed like based on her mutterings to herself. She didn't want to be here looking after me; especially not when there was 'God's gift to women' somewhere roaming the hospital hallways. When she was taking my pulse, it seemed like she was applying more force than necessary. As a reaction to this new pain, I felt my right hand twitch. It was as if it were trying to stop her; only instead of complying, she pressed down harder. And as a result, I felt my right hand twitch again due to the manipulation of my pressure point. What was this lady's problem?

"Oh this is too perfect. Dr. Denali is going to appreciate this shit. Then maybe he won't mind me taking an extra long break so I can hunt down Mr. Schmexy. He definitely looked like he needed some cheering up, and I have just the right medicine for him," she purred. I don't know who this Mr. Sexy, or Schmexy was, but I hoped she found him, leaving me in the capable hands of better nurses.

The nurse wasted no time in reporting her findings because Dr. Denali was quick to appear at my bedside. I seriously began to question if I was his only patient, because he never seemed too far away. He applied pressure to my wrist, just like Vicky did before, but thankfully his pressure wasn't as hard. Once he got the desired result, he switched sides, grasping my left wrist and repeating his previous reaction; and another twitch was seen. _Thank God_, I exclaimed. Finally, some movement!

Dr. Denali agreed. "You're getting there Miss Swan. In two hours, we'll give you another dose. I think that should do the trick. Now, keep trying to flex those limbs, and work on getting your mouth to cooperate with the rest of you. I want to hear you loud and clear by tonight missy! I'll be back to check on you again shortly." Moments later I heard the sound of my door opening and closing again.

After some mental encouragement, I tried to get my limbs to cooperate with my body. This time, I started smaller, working on my neglected toes as opposed to arms and legs. I felt no difference at first, but by the eighth or ninth attempt, I could have sworn to have felt movement. Unfortunately, this was one of the few moments I was left to myself, and had no one to share the news with. And of course, when the nurse did come in to give me another hit of the sleeping pill, I couldn't perform on command.

I decided to take a break because I had already seen more change today than I had all week. I must have zoned out some because at some point I was graced with a visit by another non-nurse caller. I didn't even hear anyone make an entrance, but I sure as hell felt that familiar spark; the current tingling in my body seemed to skyrocket due to his presence. I felt my heart beat speed up again, just like before. However, I was able to calm myself down with some simple breathing exercises I learned from when I was pregnant with Anthony. If Edward had noticed my minor freak out, he didn't mention it.

In fact, he didn't mention anything. All he did was sit by my side. I could feel his eyes on me, watching me for some sort of sign. It was rather unnerving. I think I would have preferred Edward's cocky self to this silent mysterious type. I wished I was a mind reader so I could get a sense of what he was thinking. But I didn't need to be a mind reader; all I needed was someone to come and ask Edward the questions I could not. Apparently that someone came in the form of my once BFF, Alice Cullen.

"Hey. We were getting ready to leave, figured we'd get a couple hours of sleep. You coming?" asked Alice. There wasn't any answer from Edward, so she continued. "I figured you'd be in here. I mean, where else would you go in Forks? There aren't many places to hide." She still got nothing. _Com'mon Alice, time to bring in the big guns; get him talking, _I thought.

"You do know that watching Bella isn't going to make her wake up any sooner. It's just making you more aware of how slow time is moving. Tick, tock, tick, tock…See, no difference. Why torture yourself?"

"Alice, I came in here for quiet. You yapping your mouth just isn't going to fly right now," Edward snapped. _Yikes,_ apparently a quiet Edward means a cranky Edward. Most people would have taken that as a clue to scram. But not Alice; she pulled up a chair and sat down right next to him.

"Sorry Mr. Prissy Pants. What crawled up your butt and died?"quipped Alice. That line made me chuckle; oh how I've missed her and her strange sense of humor.

"Ughh, Alice. Can't you just leave me alone," he whined.

"But you're not alone Edward. Bella's here."

"You know what I mean. I'm just….trying to….there's a lot of things on my mind right now, a lot of things…and I just need to work them out," Edward explained. A good enough reason, I'm sure, but once again, not for Alice.

"Edward, we all know you are your own worst enemy; you over think everything. Let me help you work this out. Two brains are better than one, right?" Alice pressed. It was silent once again, so I didn't know which way Edward was leaning.

Finally, his walls of defense crumbled, and he started to speak his mind. "It's just…Dr. Denali told us about the changes; the noises, the hand movements, whatever. She's waking up."

Alice squealed, "I know. Isn't that just great news?"

"No. I mean, yes of course it's a good thing. Uggh, what I'm trying to say is that Bella waking up means shit is going to hit the fan that much sooner. I just wish we can bypass all the messy stuff, but it's inevitable. Five years need to be hashed out. I need some answers. I have to get some answers."

I heard furniture scratch on the floor. Alice must have scooted closer to her brother. "You'll get your answers Edward. It's the least Bella can do for you. And if I know my girl, I know she will come through with those answers."

"Your girl?" Edward interrupted, causing Alice to huff.

Even though she was angry with the intrusion, she humored him with an answer. "Just because we haven't spoken in a while doesn't mean Bella isn't my best friend anymore. We're blood-sisters. That's like, the most sacred bond ever. Time away can't break us apart. No one can."

"It doesn't work that way Alice; it's not that simple. You can't just walk out of a person's life and have everything go back to normal. No matter how much you may want it to." It seemed like the last part of his statement was more for his benefit, but we heard it just the same.

"I'm not saying everything will go back to normal. Things have changed Edward. People change. I am a different person than I was five years ago. Bella is a different person than she was five years ago. I mean, hello, she's a Mom now."

"Tell me something I don't know Captain Obvious." The insult didn't deter Alice though.

"Heck, you're a different person than you were two days ago. The Edward I met when I landed in Forks was shouting from the rooftops, 'All children are spawns of Satan.' Now you're practically 'Dad of the Year.'"

"Dad of the…? What? Alice, I'm trying to be serious here. Do you have to joke about everything?"

"But I'm not joking Edward. You went from calling that boy Bella's son to acknowledging that he is your own. That is a big step. Everyone is so proud of you and the amount of growth you've had on this trip. We're starting to see the Edward we once knew, the one that has been missing these last couple of years."

"Well, have no fear. The old Edward is still within. I can feel the monster brewing inside, ready for the upcoming battle."

"Why does it have to be a battle Edward? You are allowed to be upset, I'm sure Bella is anticipating that response from you. But it doesn't have to get ugly."

"I'm just so angry Alice. How could she do this to me? To us?" Edward released a heavy sigh, before elaborating. "There is so much that I want to say, and yet, I am scared to say anything. What if I say the wrong thing, and poof she's gone from my life again? That they're gone from my life? I can't go from having everything to having nothing again Alice, not when I had a glimpse at what the future could hold."

_Did he…did he just say 'they're'? They're as in…me and Tony? _I didn't get a lot of chance to dwell on that because Alice moved to her next point.

"Well, as harsh as it may sound, this coma has turned out to be a blessing for you Edward. It's given you a chance to face your fears and realize that maybe you were wrong all those years ago for letting Bella walk away. It's given you a chance to get to know your son, and show you what it's like to be a father. And now, it's given you the chance to contemplate your feelings, and decide how you want to approach this situation."

"Time isn't helping me though Alice, it's just making me more nervous," he said, and I could make out the sound of his knee bouncing from said nerves. Alice must have placed a hand on his knee because the bouncing immediately stopped.

"It's not helping you because you aren't using your time wisely. Sitting here and just waiting for what's to come is getting you nowhere."

"Well then, apparently you're the know-it-all. What am I supposed to do then Alice?" _Oh Edward, you just walked right into that one, _I thought._ Alice loves to plan; she'll have your next ten years planned out before you walk out of this room._

"If I were you, I would go back to the hotel, and coop myself up in my room. Then I'd write down my thoughts on paper. I need to work things out visually, and I've always liked brainstorming ideas and putting them in the proper order. Then, I'd draft out what I'd like to address."

"Like a script?" Edward asked. I noticed that his voice appeared somewhat calmer than when this conversation started.

"Not word for word, no. But an outline of everything I want to say, put into 'safe' sentences that won't kill my argument before I get anywhere. But you can write something word for word, like a letter, if you think that will help you more. Isn't that what Bella did for you in those letters?"

_Letters?_ _What_ _letters? I never sent him any letters_, I thought. _He can't mean my_….._those were….he went in my closet? No one was supposed to see those letters but me! Oh hell no._

"Those were MY letters Alice. You better not have read any of them," he roared. Angry Edward was back!

"Calm down, I didn't read any letters. I'm just guessing; I mean, Dad said they were next to the photo albums at her house. You don't need a doctorate to be able to put two and two together."

"I'm sorry. Its just, those letters….they were personal. I don't want to share them. Not yet anyways. Not while I'm still processing everything."

"That's understandable." There was another pregnant pause. I wasn't sure what these two were waiting on. It didn't seem like the conversation was over with to me.

"Thanks Alice. And…I'm sorry about before. Things just got overwhelming for a bit there. And then there was the confrontation with Black at the pizzeria, and I started to think about things, and I just didn't know what to do."

"Whoa, whoa whoa. Hold up. Step back. No one told me about Jacob. How could you hold out on me bro? Please tell me you didn't sock him again."

"No, though I wanted to. He just kept stressing to Tony that he shouldn't get to close to us. That we're all leaving him, so enjoy it while it lasts."

"That asshole! I swear, you shouldn't be allowed all the fun; I want to get a swing at him. We're not leaving Tony, or at least not in the sense that he's implying. Tony's stuck with us now, whether he likes it or not." By the time she finished her rant, Alice was practically screaming. I wouldn't blame her; Jacob was trying to manipulate my boy, and I didn't appreciate it.

"Shh, I know Alice. We just have to make sure that Tony understands that. He seemed really quiet on the way back here."After a slight pause, Edward added, "I guess I'll come with you guys…can you just give me a minute?" Instead of an answer, I heard the door open and close, signifying Alice's exit.

And we were back to where we started, silence and tension. I heard Edward get up from his seat, and make his way over to me. _Please, not another kiss_, I begged.

"This is not good-bye, Isabella. It's simply good-night. Dr. Denali thinks you will awake tomorrow, so enjoy your last night of dreams, and I'll see you bright and early." Apparently, the gods were listening to me this time, because Edward simply took my hand in his, and then placed a kiss on my bruised knuckles before retreating from the room.

Maybe, if I wake up fast enough, I can be out of the room before he comes back. _Lord, give me strength. Tomorrow is going to be a hellish day, and I don't know if I can make it without you on my side. _


	54. Chapter 54: I Feel It In My Toes

**AN: I want to thank you all for the lovely reviews you have left for me. And I love your suggestions for future plotlines! You're continued support has really astounded me. I'm sorry about not being able to respond back to the surplus of reviews I've been getting; please know that they certainly make my day! I promise that I will try harder to address all your questions and comments in the future. **

**I truly appreciate your patience as I've worked on getting these chapters out to you. As you can see, they are starting to get longer as I am beginning to feel more comfortable writing in each character's point of views. Bella's chapter was starting to get too lengthy, so I've continued it here. I promise…she fully awakes in this one! :) So thanks again for sticking with me…..ENJOY! **

CHAPTER FIFTY-FOUR

BELLA'S POV

I got fewer visitors that evening, which was refreshing. It seemed that my so called 'posse' called it a night…I can't say that I minded. Today's events had provided me with a surplus of information; It certainly was too much for my injured brain to handle right now, so I appreciated the solitude so I could try and work out my thoughts.

First, I decided that I was in agreement with Edward; _we have a lot of issues that need to be addressed_. These issues would set the tone for what the future may hold. And despite my lack of trust for him, I knew things were going to have to change now that he had been introduced to his son. Regardless if he wanted to be a father or not, having your own flesh and blood brought before your very eyes changes things. It was now up to Edward to decided how much of a father he wants to be.

Second, Edward is upset with me and my decision to keep him out of his son's life. He is more than entitled to those feelings; they are understandable because I kept a major secret from him. While I felt like it was the right decision at the time, it seems that it has now come back to bite me in the ass. There is no going back now. All I could do was try my best to explain the situation at hand from my point of view, and hope that he could understand what I had gone through all those years ago. Regardless of his feelings of resentment for me, I am fully to blame for this situation, not Tony. He may not forgive me; I had betrayed him in the worse way, but he can't blame Tony for my decision. Tony is the innocent party, and he is still innocent in the sense that he hasn't put together who Edward is in relation to him. Based on the stories my son has shared with me, it seems that Edward has come around to the idea that he is a father, and that is all I can ask of him at the moment.

Third, while the primary people involved are my son and his father, I have to recognize that this situation is grander than just the three of us. Esme made it clear that the Cullens were going to be a permanent fixture in Tony's life. I wasn't sure what that meant exactly for us, but I knew our family dynamic was in for a rude awakening. Tony now had Aunts and Uncles (ones that were actually related to him), and another set of grandparents. And while this pleased me, I was worried with how attached Tony had become to them in such a short time. I could only hope he wouldn't be too affected by the Cullen's pending departure. How do you explain that it wouldn't be a good-bye, just a see you later to a four year old?

My silent haven was interrupted when the door to my room swung open and smacked against the wall, making a startling noise. Due to the lack of light shining into the room, I knew it was still relatively early. I'd venture a guess that not many people would appreciate the loud noise at this hour. I wondered who could be so careless, but wasn't surprised when the red-headed nurse appeared in my limited vision. She was breathing rather heavy, her inhales practically echoing against the bare white walls of the room. _What was her problem?, _I wondered_._

"So I was accurate before Is-a-bell-a," she snarled, drawing out the syllables of my name. "Dr. Denali was pleased with my findings, which earned me to the chance to escape for awhile. And guess what? I found myself Mr. Schmexy; it didn't take long. Fork's population is lacking in attractive species. Obviously he was drawn to me. I mean, who could resist this package. You know what I'm saying?"

_Actually, I don't,_ I thought to myself; I could barely see anything due to my limited vision. Considering the fact she was rather full of herself, it led me to believe that maybe she was exaggerating. I mean, her horrific attitude alone must sour any trace of physical beauty she had to offer. But who am I to compare? Next to me, she's probably Playmate of the Month. Most men only appreciate a nice piece of ass, not someone you could bring home to Mom.

I felt Victoria place her hands on my body to begin her assessment. The task at hand didn't deter her outward dialogue. "Anyways, I saw him eyeing me up and down; that lustful look made my insides boil. I practically had to fan myself so I wouldn't combust right there and then. He didn't approach me, but I think it was because he was surrounded by his family. They probably wouldn't appreciate him leaving them behind to fuck me; it would come off as insensitive considering someone close to them was in here somewhere. Nonetheless, I stayed on the floor, hoping that he'd come find me when he got a chance."

After her last sentence, there was a long pause in the story. I couldn't help but wonder why she was sharing this information with me. Usually she came in and out, keeping the conversations to a minimum. It actually seemed that she preferred to talk to herself than to me. Although, she was pretty much talking to herself now due to my lack of responses. I couldn't help but wonder if she had girlfriends or someone other than me to gossip with? _I must be her last resort_, I surrendered.

"I wondered who he was here to see. I mean, I asked him earlier when I saw him down in the cafeteria. He said it was his girlfriend, but I have a knack for reading people; I could see it in his eyes that he was lying. He was just trying to get me to back off. I admit, I did come on rather strong which probably wasn't what he needed with all he's going through at the moment. And based on the looks he was giving me this afternoon, oooh….he definitely didn't have a girlfriend. Or at least didn't have one that was serious."

I felt Vicky's hands move from my wrist to my head; she must be changing the bandages. I prepared myself for the discomfort of having the gauze removed, because it often adhered to my forehead due to the dried blood. However, I wasn't prepared for the bandage to be ripped off of my head, and with an unnecessary amount of force; I felt like she took my skin off with the gauze. If I could scream bloody murder, I would have. In fact, I swear some noise did come out, causing her to fake coddle me.

"Aww…did that hurt ma'am? I figured you'd be used to the dressings by now." Under her breathe, I heard her mumbled what sounded like "stupid bitch." What the hell did I do to deserve this treatment? And hwo was this woman a nurse? She had absolutely no bedside manner at all.

Usually, after the gauze is removed, the nurses wipe around the incision, removing the sticky residue the medical tape leaves behind. But Vicky continued doing a half-ass job, throwing fresh gauze on my forehead. The new gauze felt course rubbing against the cut. Water seriously would have helped ease the discomfort, but of course Vicky wasn't interested in making me feel comfortable. I would have to endure until the next nurse changed it. Hopefully, the next changing wouldn't be with this lady.

"As I was saying, _Moaning Murtle_,_" _she snarled, letting my new nickname register in my mind. "I decided to do some recon work to see who this mysterious woman was. Imagine my surprise when I saw his family coming in and out of _your_ room."

She took her palm, pressing the gauze down so it rested parallel to my forehead. There was no room for air to circulate and heal the incision. I tried not to think about the pain that was emitting from this harsh contact. I know I have a low tolerance for pain, but this might even be worse than the heavy feeling in the back of my head that seemed to have made itself comfortable while I was in this state. I kept trying to moan and get someone's attention, but Victoria didn't let up her palm's pressure. She must have thought I was moaning in relation to this new piece of information she revealed.

"That's what I said, you're room chica. I had to laugh at that one. Why would all these beautiful people associate with _you_? You definitely don't fit in with them. It must be embarrassing for you to go out in public with them. I deduced that you must be their charity case; the person they surround themselves with to make them feel superior. Poor plain Jane," she cooed.

Finally easing her palm off my forehead, the nurse came closer, as if she were going to tell me a secret. "And then it clicked. Mr. Shmexy is yours. Or should I saw _was_ yours. No wonder you can't keep your man; with your appearance, I would be looking elsewhere as well."

_Man? I don't have a man in my…._Ohh. She must be referring to Edward. If I could smack my head, I would be muttering 'of course' to myself. I should have realized the Greek God she was referring to was him. In all the time that I've know Edward, he's always managed to turn the heads of the female population. And when he releases his charm, there is nothing that can be done for the poor unsuspecting females. Hook, line, sinker.

"Anyways, I just wanted to let you know that things are going to be different when you wake up. I refuse to share him with you. You are not someone who is on par with me…with him…with _us_. Once I show him all the pleasures I can offer him, your ass will be kicked to the curb in no time. I'll even bet on it because I never lose missy. And it would be a joke if I lost to you." After her threat, Victoria's voice became lighter, as if she were deliberating to herself.

"I wonder what excuse he'll give for dumping your ass. Obviously you'll know the truth thanks to me, but I doubt he'd give you that courteously. Let's see…what excuses do they use in those crazy soap operas? Maybe you'll be too different of a person after you wake up, and he won't love you anymore. Maybe you'll have amnesia, and won't know who he is. Of course, I'll offer my shoulder for him to cry on. Or, maybe he'll tell you he met someone else 'while you were sleeping', like that Bullock movie."

After a little more prodding, Victoria removed her hands from my body entirely. It seemed like the check-up was done, and I had to admit, I was more than happy to see Nurse Bitch go.

"Well Is-a-bell-a, I don't think this visit was very helpful. In fact, I noticed no change at all."

_No change? How could this be? I felt like I was getting stronger and stronger as the new medicine coursed throughout my body. She must be mistaken._

"Maybe this medicine isn't working after all. I'll be sure to put that note in your file. We wouldn't want to…_leave out_…anything," she said. "Ta-ta for now, Is-a-bell-a," and just like her entrance, she went out with a bang.

It took me a couple of minutes before I could truly process just what happened. Her emphasis on the words 'leave out' made me believe she was doing just the opposite. She was choosing not to see any changes, and thus had nothing to document. But why would she do this? I can understand that she wants Edward, but tampering with my file is a serious offense. Someone needs to stop her, but who? I needed someone to speak on my behalf…and that someone needed to be me.

I knew that I was capable of making some sounds; I could hum a tune, and apparently moan, but nothing of value yet. I needed to work on better control of my voice. My throat felt dry due to lack of use, and was sore from the breathing tube they inserted earlier in the week. I tried swallowing several times to coat my throat with saliva, but had little success. I gave up, figuring I would just have to suffer a little bit longer.

After a quick reevaluation of my body, I found that I could now flex all my fingers and toes. This certainly was improvement; I just needed someone else to notice it. Motivated by this accomplishment, I decided to focus on my eyes. They were open, leaving me exposed to the room's elements, and yet I had no control over them. Them constantly being open had made them quite irritated. Without blinking, my eyes couldn't retrieve the moisture necessary to wash away the grim and whatever germs that permeated through the air. Trying to get both my eyes to blink at the same time proved futile. I decided that baby steps were once again needed.

Being a right-handed individual, I focused my attention on my right eye first. Despite the amount of force I was applying to my eyelid, I couldn't get it to close fully. Instead, I felt it quiver, and I felt the familiar feeling of disappointment course through my body. But I refused to give in. If at first you don't succeed, try try again, right? So I did. And then I switched to the other eye, so I could give myself a chance to rest. I didn't want to strain any of the muscles that have gone unused for so long.

I wasn't sure how long I focused on trying to blink, but I realized that the room was brighter than when Nurse Bitch had paid me her visit. Worried that too much time had passed, I gave up on the singular attempts, and focused on full-out blinking again. And finally, I made progress. My eyelids came down, and I felt the burn when my overly sensitive eyes were coated in the liquid they so desperately desired. I tried to open my eyes, and met some resistance. It seemed like my body was fighting my choice to expose them once again, but I was eventually able to coax them open. After a few more attempts, I found myself able to open and close my eyes with little trouble. I beamed for joy, excited that things were working for me.

It was time to focus in on my voice now. I figured the sounds I could make were hindered by my inability to open my mouth. Without the barrier of my lips and teeth, I felt like I would be able to verbalize what I haven't been able to while trapped in my body. I found that I had no problem pressing my lips together, despite the fact that they appeared to be somewhat swollen due to the cuts I gained in the accident. I had the desire to run my tongue across my lips to coat them, and I was shocked when I was able to comply to that wish with no hesitance at all. Now that they were moistened, I felt like they were more cooperative, and pushed out a ragged breath through my parted lips. The cool air felt good against my wet lips. I wanted to feel that again and again, so I treated myself to the pleasant sensation.

I was overjoyed when I heard the heart monitor pick up speed due to my giddiness. Yesterday when Edward stole a kiss and my heart rate sped up, I was mortified at the traitorous organ. But today, I couldn't help but beam at my hearts cooperation. It certainly made up for its mistakes! With my heart rate elevated I sat back and waited for the nurse who would have to come and check out what caused such a reaction to occur.

Before I was even able to finish that thought, I heard the door of my room open, and was pleased to not hear it slam against the wall like it had earlier. That must mean that Victoria wasn't who was visiting me now. And I was thrilled when I saw it was Olivia attending to me.

"When I heard that beeping, I was certain that a certain green-eyed cutie had snuck in your room, Ms. Swan. What's got you in such a tizzy honey?" she inquired. By the inflection in her tone, I could tell that she thought this was a rhetorical question, or at least a question that would go unanswered. But I couldn't let that happen.

Olivia pulled my gown down a little so she could check the heart sensors attached to my body to ensure nothing had been disconnected. As she pulled her hand away, her fingers brushed against my hand that rested on the bed. Before she could relinquish the contact, I jerked my fingers up to deepen that exchange. Not expecting that reaction, I felt Olivia's hand stiffen, and I could only assume her whole body had tensed due to the contact. She placed her hand on top of mine, as if she were testing to see if I would do it again. So I complied.

"Marvelous, Miss Swan. That is simply marvelous. I would be excited too if I had achieved the same task." She apparently thought that was it, but was surprised when she saw that I could now blink.

"You're…you're awake? Ohh Miss Swan. This is wonderful news. I have to go. I have to tell everybody!" I couldn't let her leave; I needed her help, so I decided that I would try and put my voice to good use.

"Uurgh unhh. Arh urgh." Not exactly what I had attempted to get out, but it was a start.

"I…I didn't catch that. Can you try again Miss Swan? You are so close," Olivia encouraged.

It was too hard to get out the phrases I wanted to address, so I decided to focus on simple nouns that could be pieced together. "Pwain. Urt,"

"You hurt? Where are you feeling pain? Take your time, I will figure it out. I'm rather good at charades I've been told," she added, trying to lighten the mood in the room.

"Hea. Terse." Not exactly the right words, but I figured it would take some time for my speech to return to its full potential.

"Hea? Hea…do you mean head?" she asked. Then, more to herself, she stated, "That would make sense. With the blunt force to the head you experienced." Focusing her attention back on me, she asked, "How does it hurt? Do you need more pain medicine?"

"Oh. Hea. Cut. Terse."

"No? Do you mean no? If you mean no, wiggle your fingers." I was glad that her request was easy. I could manage that.

"Okay. So your head….what can I do?"

I took a deep breath, blowing the cool air again through my lips. The break was nice for my aching throat. Once I was able to compose myself, I tried again.

"Hea. Cut."

"The cut? The cut on your head? Are you experiencing a lot of pain? There might be some leftover glass in there. Or, does it itch? Would you like me to redress it? If its yes, pat your hand on the mattress."

Not exactly the cause for my discomfort, but at least she would redress Victoria's poor attempt; I slowly patted the mattress, getting use to controlling more parts of my body. I heard Olivia's form retreat over to the cabinets in the room, and then doors and drawers opening and closing. I figured she was retrieving the gauze and medical tape needed.

Back at my side, I felt her hands reach up to my forehead, and examine the gauze currently covering my injury. I heard the sound of disapproval come from her mouth. "This was not how I left it before. No wonder you're uncomfortable; and unfortunately, removing it will not be a picnic. Please, bear with me."

I heard water running, and then shut off. Listening for further clues, I couldn't help but twitch when I felt the unexpected cool compress soothe over the gauze in an attempt to loosen the material. I knew regardless of the upcoming pain, Olivia's gentle touch made all the difference.

"Hopefully that will help some. Now, on the count of three, I'm going to remove it. I want you to inhale and exhale through your nose. That will help take your mind off the impending pain. Okay, one….two…."

I didn't even hear her mutter three because the sting of the bandage ripped from my skin clouded my judgment. I felt my eyes tear up, blurring my view of the room. I started whimpering, which resulted in my heart rate to speed up again. The increased noise in the room made it hard to make out Olivia's soothing words.

"Shh, it's okay. Just relax. Breathe in and out" she said, while leaning over to blow cool air onto the wound. "I'm going to get some ice, and try and ease some of the pain." In her absence, I took the time to compose myself. Once my head was taken care of, I would have to get down to the matter at hand; Victoria's ignorance.

"Here, let's leave this wet cloth on for awhile before redressing you again. Airing out the wound should do you good"

"Ache up. Terse."

"Terse. As in abrupt? Short? That doesn't make sense." I heard Olivia pacing in the room, trying to work out the message I was trying to convey. I knew she was getting closer when I heard her begin rhyming. "Purse? Hearse? Curse? Worse? Worse! Is your pain getting worse? Is that it? Pat the bed if its yes, flex your fingers if its no."

She was so close. I flexed my fingers, and Olivia went back to rhyming. "Not worse….then Verse? Disperse? Burse? Nurse?….NURSE! Yes or no?" I patted the bed numerous times, showing her that she got it.

"Okay, Nurse. Ache up Nurse. Did someone try to wake you up? Was it a nurse you recognized?" she asked. I patted the mattress again. "Let me go grab your chart from the nurses' station to see who the last one in your room was."

She was quick to return, however there was a frown upon her face. "The last check up was under my watch, four hours ago. Did I hurt you?" she asked. You could hear the worry in her voice. I quickly flexed my fingers to reassure her that she wasn't at fault. She let out a sigh of relief, "But then who hurt you?"

"Ick." Victoria had far too many syllables for me to get out; that would have to do.

"Ick? Was it a boy nurse? Nick? Rick? Mick?" She was spitting out names too fast. I flexed my fingers, hoping to gain her attention again.

"No? Not a boy?" I flexed my fingers again.

"Okay. We're looking for a girl? A girl named Ick. Nic..ole? Umm, Nikki. Ick…Ick. Vick. Vicky." I patted the mattress incessantly.

"Vicky. Victoria? She came to see you? She changed your bandage?" she asked. I patted the mattress to each of her questions. "And she hurt you? Why? And why didn't she write anything in your chart?"

"Mean. Ick. Aunt Ed."

"Victoria's aunt? Or Victoria wants?" I held up two fingers to show that it was the second option.

"So, Victoria wants Ed? Whose Ed?"

"Here. Fam"

"You're family is here? No, they went home, hon. Ed, Ed…as in Edward? Dr. Cullen? Victoria wants Edward. And she's taking it out on you?" There was excitement in her voice, because she could easily see the pieces coming together. I felt like a chorus of angels should be singing hallelujah once the puzzle had been solved. I felt my mouth curl up in a smile as I patted the mattress. And in response, Olivia smiled with me, sharing in the quiet celebration.

"You did it Miss Swan. You communicated. I knew you were still with us. And I applaud you for not giving up, and alerting us to the situation. Victoria's behavior is absolutely unacceptable. I will go seek her out, and call the doctor. He's due in around 7 this morning, but I have a feeling he'd like to handle this situation himself immediately."

Before she reached the door, I heard her pause, then turn around to face me. "And I will also contact the hospital's speech therapist. He can teach you different ways to communicate until you gain back the language skills that are lacking right now. We have to figure out if it is simply due to lack of use, or if it is connected to the sustained injury."

My room was once a happening spot. The door was opening and closing, administering nurses and specialists to come and see the changes for themselves. The general feeling was one of awe; no one really expected the sleeping pill to work, and yet here I was awake and on the brink of the reality I had come to miss. If I had to put a percentage on how close I was to fully waking up, as in being able to control all parts of my body, I'd say I was at a 97%. I was almost free of this; I couldn't wait!

A new voice rang out through the room, earning my attention. "Hello Ms. Swan. My name is Dr. Garrett Pepper, and I am the speech pathologist here in Forks. I've heard some good things about you and your condition, which I am pleased about. It is a great feat that you are able to communicate with us." I patted my hand on the mattress. In response, Dr. Pepper nodded his head. "Yes, Olivia explained your yes and no system. That will be very helpful going forward."

"Now I know you are an intelligent woman, a teacher I believe your file said. But the hospital requires me to explain everything to you like you were a child, so bear with me as we go through the nitty gritty, okay?" I patted the mattress again. "Wonderful," the doctor beamed.

"First and foremost, welcome back to the land of the living, Miss Swan. I can only imagine how frustrating these last few days have been. And unfortunately, things aren't exactly easy from here on out. As you've noticed with your speech, it is not at the level that you are used to. I have no doubt that you will regain your full speech, but before we get there, the basic skills must be strengthened before anything more complex can be added." I heard a chair scraping across the floor, signaling that Dr. Pepper was making himself more comfortable for this conversation. After he was settled, he continued with his spiel.

"It's common for a person who has traumatic brain injury to first have speech that is slow and slurred. The nurse explained that while you try to speak the words, they don't come out as clearly as you may think. My hypothesis is that you are experiencing dysarthria. That is a speech problem where the individual has difficulty forming words or speaking them because of weakness of the muscles used in speaking. Also, your tongue movements may be labored, resulting in slower dialogue."

"Still with me?" he asked. I gave him the signal that I was following him. Everything he was saying certainly made sense. "Good. Now, like I said, this disorder isn't permanent; its temporary. And with oral-motor exercises that I will provide for you, you will be able to work on your speech and swallowing problems. So are you ready for your homework?" Instead of the pat he expected, I wiggled my fingers because who likes homework?

"Oh, com'mon Miss Swan. I figured you would love homework, being a teacher and all. Or are you only interested in books? I'm sure I can find you the history of speech if you so desire. Plus, this homework will be a piece of cake. I'm sure you're son would love to help you with some of the basic skills." At the mention of my son, I was intrigued, and patted the mattress, urging him to continue.

Dr. Pepper went on to describe these "fun" exercises I could look forward to. First, I could blow bubbles, because it would help me control my breathing as well as purse my lips. Then, I could graduate to blowing on a kazoo, because it helps with vocal control as well as breathing because you have to hum and reach different pitches. I could also look forward to enjoying all drinks through a straw, which will obviously work on sucking skills, as well as pursing those lips again.

I'm sure Tony would love the tongue exercises. Ever since Uncle Jake stuck his tongue out at Tony after an argument when he was younger, it's become one of Tony's favorite copycat expressions. So he'd have no issue with working on sticking my tongue out for longer periods of time. Then there's the peanut butter exercise, which sounded pretty yummy to me. Someone applies peanut butter all over my lips, and then I do my best to lick it all off, paying special attention to the corners of my mouth where the delectable treat may creep.

After some success, I would move on to jaw exercises which will help to stimulate a new set of muscles. There's one exercise where I start with my mouth open, and then someone tries to shut my mouth by pushing on my chin. I would push against them, holding for a count of five. Another option is the chin slide, where I just shift my chin side to side without moving my head. _Easy enough_, I thought.

"Now, I don't want you over-doing these exercises. While they are helpful, you don't want your body to go into shock, especially after being so used to the dormant state you've been in. Baby steps, Miss Swan. So rest up, and I'll be sure to check on your progress again later today."

After Dr. Pepper left, Olivia returned with Dr. Denali in tow. They both had smiles upon their faces, and I couldn't help but share in their joy.

"So you're officially awake Miss. Swan. This is wonderful news. And who would have thought a sleeping pill could have such magically powers!" he jested. I patted the mattress to show that I agreed with him.

After checking the mobility I could now stomach, Dr. Denali spoke up. "I know that you still seem out of it, and not exactly 'awake, awake' in the normal sense. It is true; you aren't moving to the best of your ability quite yet. But you have to factor in all the pain medicine you are in. And, even though you've been resting these past six days, your body may feel like you've gotten no rest at all. The fatigue is normal, and will fade in time."

"All I can suggest is to rest, rest, rest. Enjoy these moments of solitude, and nap when you can. It's pretty much like having a newborn again. You nap when they nap. And I know for a fact that the Cullens will keep you occupied during all the visiting hours, so it's important you take advantage of the time that you've got. So, on that note, I'll let you catch some more zzz's before visiting hours start at 8."

I heard Olivia whisper something to Dr. Denali, and a muttered 'Oh yea' fell from the doctor's lips. Clearing his throat, Dr. Denali went back to addressing me. "You don't have to worry about Nurse Victoria anymore, Isabella. Her tenure here has ceased. Her behavior towards you was unacceptable, and on behalf of the entire staff here, I offer my sincerest apologies for the additional pain that she caused you."

I was feeling rather accomplished after receiving this news. I had set out to conquer my dilemmas, and I came through in the end. It gave me hope for the future. Although Dr. Pepper, and Dr. Denali both expressed that the road ahead would be bumpy, I was determined to give it my all. Like I tell my students, you can accomplish anything if you put your mind to it. I would certainly have to apply that bit of advice when I take on Edward later.

And like the good doctor recommended, I closed my eyes, and enjoyed what was left of my seclusion. Only a few more hours until I would be reunited with my little boy; only a few more hours until I would feel whole once again. I couldn't wait.


	55. Chapter 55: Opening My Eyes To Love

**AN: I have reached 900+ reviews! That is absolutely amazing! Thank you so much ARLSBTY readers! So, in an attempt to apologize for my delay in updates, here is the next chapter! Two in one week, AWESOME!**

**p.s. Have no fear—Edward was DEFINETLY NOT checking out Victoria. She is delusional for thinking so…but it was necessary for her to feed on Bella's insecurities of being inferior. ;)**

CHAPTER FIFTY-FIVE

As I stepped out of the hospital into the parking lot, I couldn't help but feel restless. I didn't know what to do with myself. Alice was right; I needed to leave before I went insane from my thoughts, but that still didn't ease my apprehension. I knew Bella was going to wake up. How soon was still a mystery, but I felt like I needed to be there when she woke up. You know…like giving me some brownie points or something for showing that I wore my heart on my sleeve.

_Brownie points? What the hell am I talking about?_ I wanted to take bets with myself over how long it would take Bella to realize I was still whipped (despite our long separation). Heck, if she's been listening to anything I've been telling her over the last couple of days, I'm sure the secrets already out. But the real question is…would she remember? And if she did…was that a good thing, or a bad thing?

What I told Alice in that hospital room was true. This sitting around and waiting was making me nervous. So many scenarios of what could happen were bouncing around in my mind. She could tell me to get out, both out of Forks and out of her life. She could demand why I was there, and what my intentions were. I'm sure she'd question how I could let her go all those years ago; though I don't know if I can give her an answer. I don't even know why myself. Could she accept that I was a stubborn ass who refused to give in? Probably not.

The biggest "what if" was if she'd see that I was serious about pursuing a relationship with Tony, my son. She couldn't deny me that; I wouldn't allow it. While it's uncertain if she'll ever let me back into her life, and into her heart, I had a right to be a part of my son's life. But how to show that I was sincere left me puzzled.

By the time I made it back to my hotel room, I was mentally exhausted. I couldn't think anymore. I know Alice said that I needed to plan things out, but I figured I still had time. Even if Bella woke up tomorrow, I couldn't just spring all of this on her. That was the excuse I was going with; I could live with that line of reasoning. Plus, it would allow me to gauge how she reacts to my being there, allowing me to determine what tactic I would use.

Despite my exhaustion, I couldn't fall asleep. It was like my brain was taunting me, not allowing myself to shut down and get the relaxation I craved. Frustrated, I rolled out of bed, and went to sit in the chair by my window. The moon was full, and the night sky was free of clouds, something quite unusual for Forks. I was reminded of a quote I had once heard. Despite my depressive thoughts, taking some time to think about the quote brought a small smile to my face.

"_Those are the same stars, and that is the same moon, that look down upon your brothers and sisters, and which they see as they look up to them, though they are ever so far away from us, and each other."_

Even though Bella and I were separated from each other, we were still connected. We both could see and appreciate the same beauties in the world. And even though our absence in each other's lives was drawn out, this connection, be that it was only a miniscule detail like staring up at the same moon, was a start in the right direction.

A timid knock on the door brought me out of my internal monologue. I spared a quick glance at the clock, and saw that it was 1:17 in the morning. With a crease upon my brow, I made my way to the door, swinging it open to reveal someone much shorter than where my eyes automatically went. There stood Tony, clad in his Batman pajamas, holding what appeared to be his bear in the crook of his elbow. He was nibbling on his pointer finger while gazing up at me with a baffled expression.

"Hey buddy. What are you still doing up?" I asked. He didn't look scared, so I ruled out a nightmare. He wouldn't be so calm, especially after he woke screaming from his earlier one this week.

"I had a qwestion," he said in a loud whisper. It was obvious he was trying to be mindful of those sleeping around us, but he had no idea what was an appropriate octave in this matter.

Stepping out of the doorway, I gestured for him to enter. "Sure, come in. Let's see if I can help."

Tony shuffled his way into the room, dragging his feet on the carpet. I could only imagine how much static electricity he was collecting from this action. _Note to self: avoid contact, thus avoiding shock._ This piece of advice was learned at an early age; I remember the electric fights Emmett and I had when we were kids. Emmett would get mad because I had more patience than him, and by spending more time collecting my 'shocks', the effects he faced were harsher. Those were some good times.

I watched as Tony looked around the room, contemplating where to sit. I took the lead, and sat down on the edge of my bed. Tony soon followed, or at least he tried. I wanted chuckle at his failed attempt to get up on the bed. His little legs prevented him from simply swinging them up on the mattress. I went to give him assistance, but he stepped out of my reach. Before I could ask him what he was doing, he took a running start and jumped upon the bed. The triumphant smile upon his face was precious. I was beginning to treasure these moments with him. I know they can't really make up for all the time I had lost with him, but it was a start.

I waited for him to voice his concerns, but instead he became extremely conscious of his fingers, looking at them like they were the most amazing things in the world. Another glance at the clock told me that time was passing by quickly, and that he shouldn't be up much longer. I reached out and put my hand on his knee, causing him to look up at me finally. Apparently the contact enabled him to relax enough to open up to me.

"Before, when we went to gots pizza," he began, and I had an inkling of where this conversation was going. "He…he said that you didn't tell me all the truth before. He said that I have to be careful 'cuz you won't stay here long."

_Black had some nerve_, I thought. Trying to keep my anger from lacing in my words, I stopped him there. "Tony, I know that you have known Uncle Jake a lot longer than me and everyone else, but I want you to know that I will never lie to you. Because, friends don't lie to friends right?" I waited until he nodded at my question before continuing.

"Now, at the restaurant, I told you that I was going to stick around. Mommy is going to need help after she wakes up, and I don't want to leave her behind. Plus, it will give me the chance to get to know you better."

"I can help Mommy. I'm a big boy now," he said with a determined look on his face. Was he against my being there? I didn't want this conversation to get too serious, so I gave him a smile and ruffled his hair.

"Oh, I know you are a big boy, and I'm definitely going to need your help. You can be my sidekick Tony. But there are some things that you won't be able to do. Like, you saw how Mommy has that big cast on her leg? She won't be able to walk for awhile. And her bedroom is upstairs, so if she's going to go to sleep, she will need someone big to carry her up and down the stairs."

"I thought she was sleeping now so she could wake up and be better? She still needs sleep? But, if she needs sleep….will it be for a long time like it is now?" Tony asked.

"Everybody needs sleep buddy, regardless if they're hurt or not. While you are sleeping, your body creates energy for you to use when you wake up. Its like a battery; you are recharging so you are ready for the new day. Because your Mom will still be in pain when she leaves the hospital, she will need to sleep more often than most people. But it won't be like it is now where she can't wake up. She will wake up every day and see you and me. Don't worry."

Tony was quiet for awhile, staring off into space. I was worried that I lost him in my explanation, but then he focused his attention back on me. "I think you are right. I can do more at the fun center after I have a good sleep time at home; and after we have naptime, I want to get up and run around and have more fun. I guess that means that I got all the energy I needed. That makes sense." Tony offered me a small smile, before getting back on subject. "You are bigger, so you can carry Mommy. Maybe I can hold her hand when you take her up da stairs, so it looks like I am helping too."

"That sounds like a great plan buddy. I can use your help in other things too. Like with cooking Mommy her meals and stuff. I don't know where things are in your kitchen, so I'll need your superior knowledge of where to find things. And I'll probably need an official stirrer too. Are you up for the job?"

Tony nodded his head enthusiastically. "Of course! I help Mommy in the kitchen all da time, 'specially when its dinner time! I promise I will be a big help Edward!"

"I have no doubts. Now, did that answer your question?" I asked. The smile faded from his face, and I knew there was more. I could kill Black for putting doubts in his mind.

"But what about when Mommy gets all healed? You will leave then, 'cuz you're a doctor, like Mommy's doctor. Uncle Jake says that there are sick people and hurt people like Mommy where you work, and that you need to go back and help them."

"Uncle Jake is right; I do have patients back home that I took care of. But I don't work alone Tony. There are other doctors there that are looking after everyone, like Mommy's doctor is looking after her. I don't know how long it will take Mommy to get better, so I can't tell you exactly how long I will be here for. I don't want to make any promises about the future that I can't keep; broken promises are the same as lying, and I already told you, I'll never lie to you."

I leaned my head closer to Tony's, making sure I maintained good eye contact as I drove my last point home. "But even if I do leave buddy, it is not for forever. It's not a goodbye. I could never say goodbye to you. I can still come and visit and maybe you can come and visit me and Grandma and Grandpa and stuff in Chicago."

Tony pursed his lips from side to side, before adding, "I don't think I've ever been to Chicago. I once went on an aeroplane to go see Nana Renee in Florida, but that's it! What is your home like?"

"Well, Forks is really small compared to Chicago. Chicago is more like Seattle, with lots of tall buildings and big roads and lots of noise from traffic and all the people."

"Wow, that's cool. When I come visit, will you give me a tour?" he pleaded, both with his hands and his eyes.

"Of course. Maybe you can even come to work with me, and see what I do. We have a playroom in our hospital that puts this one to shame."

"Really? That would be so cool. At the fun center, the kids sometimes have their family come in and tell us about what sort of things they do during the day while we are there. I've never had anyone come in before because Mommy is too shy and Uncle Jake says he works too hard. Maybe when I get back, I can tell them all about my time with you. I'm sure everyone will be jealous that I get to play doctor for realz."

_Whoa, whoa, whoa. Doctor as in…doctor, doctor? As in, 'I'll show you mine if you show me yours? Isn't he a little too young to start that? Does his mother know about this?_ _Should I address this? I am so not cut out to be a parent. I think I'll let his mother handle that one._

"Uhh, we'll see buddy. First we have to talk to Mommy and everything." Clearing my throat, I added, "Anything else buddy? It's getting late. I don't want you to fall asleep at the fun center because you were up all night talking to me."

Tony looked unsure, but then said, "Um, I have one more question, if that's ok."

"Sure, but this is the last one," I stressed, trying to come off as firm, but still open to what he had to say.

"So Grandma and Grandpa are my Grandma and Grandpa, right? And then I met Mommy's friends. But Alice said she is more of a friend, she is my auntie. That means she is my family too. Are you more than just Mommy's friend? Am I in your family too?"

_SHIT, _my mind screamed out_. Abort abort abort_! And yet, I couldn't abort because he was looking to me for an answer. But this answer felt like something I couldn't give him. What if Bella didn't want him to know; she'd kill me!

I was quiet for a long time. I told him I wouldn't lie to him. I couldn't lie to him now after making that promise. I'd be the biggest hypocrite in the world if I did that. But omitting some of the truth isn't necessarily a lie, right? I could work my way around the situation without giving too much away. That will have to do for now.

"Well, Alice and Emmett are my brother and sister, and Grandma and Grandpa are my Mommy and Daddy, which means that they are my family. So, that also means that I am related to you too."

"Wow! This is so exciting. Before all you people came here, I only had one Uncle! Now I have so many more, and an auntie! My family is getting bigger, and Mommy didn't even have to have a baby to give me more!"

I choked at the word baby. It made me think back to the dream I had this week, where I came home to both Tony and Bella, and a developing fetus. But that line of thinking was diverted when my mind registered that Tony thought I was his uncle. Was it lying if I didn't correct him? Well, there wasn't anything I could do about it now. Clearing my throat, I gave him a response that seemed neutral.

"Uh huh. You have a big family now. And this family will always be there for you Tony, because we…love you." I took a shuddering breath when those words fell from my lips. That was the first time I told Tony I loved him. That was the first time I told _my son_ I loved him. This was monumental. I felt like I should take a picture to document this moment. But that would be a little bit awkward, and I definitely didn't want to explain why I needed a picture of him in the middle of the night.

Clapping my hands together, I stood up from the bed, and said, "Alright, let's get you back to your room. Grandma always told me 'growing boys that do not sleep, often make their mother's weep'. And we definitely don't want anyone weeping. So off we go!" I picked him up and threw him over my shoulder, eliciting a giggle from my victim. I trekked off to his bedroom so I could tuck him in.

While in route, I couldn't help but think how surreal all of this was. A week ago I would never have been doing anything like this. Hell, up until a few days ago I wouldn't have been able to be this carefree with him. And yet, here I was falling into this father role, something that was easier than I thought possible. It was almost natural. That thought alone should have scared me shitless, but it didn't. Instead, my insides fluttered at the thought. _When did I start becoming so sappy?,_ I mused to myself.

After I tucked Tony in his bed, and made sure that his nightlight was on casting a faint glow around the room, I leaned down and gave him a kiss on his forehead. "Nite Tony. Get some sleep."

"Oh I will Edward. I don't want people to weep either. Wanna know what else? Mommy says that if people don't go to sleep like they're supposed to, bugs come into your bed and bite you," he said with a straight face. I wanted to laugh, but held it in because I didn't want to engage Tony in anymore discussions, especially about topics he swore to be true.

I turned to leave the room, and when I made it to the door, his tiny voice called out to me one more time. "Edward? You sleep some too, okay."

"I will," I said, turning to leave the room again. However, I was stopped once again by him calling my name.

"Edward? I love you," he said. His declaration was almost a murmur, indicating it would be his last words as he succumbed to sleep.

Those girlish tingles in my stomach returned. Before heading back to my room, I replied back, "Love you too."

I found that sleep came to me much easier after my late night visitor. I don't know if it was because he settled my nerves, or if he simply distracted me from my own problems. Either way, I was indebted to Tony for some of the best night sleep I've had in a long time.

Despite getting the sleep I craved, the morning seemed to rush upon the Cullen suite much too soon. When I opened my drapes to stare at the moon last night, I stupidly forgot to close them, thus I was greeted by the harsh morning sun. _First a cloudless night; now a cloudless day…was this a sign? Was today going to be a good day?_ I mentally crossed my fingers that today would be the day, the day that all things change.

Walking out into the common area, I saw my father sitting on the couch reading the morning newspaper. All else appeared to be quiet in the suite. Noticing my perplexed expression, my father piped up. "Tony wanted to go to the daycare center today for half a day, so your mother decided to take him out for a nice breakfast before driving him over."

"Oh, okay. What's on the agenda today then?" I asked. I figured we would be heading to the hospital soon for the ever popular 'sit around and wait' game we've been playing all week.

"Well, your mother said something about looking for housing for you while you spend your time in Forks. Apparently her and Alice worked out some sort of schedule of all the places we have to hit today before we go and pick Tony up this afternoon."

_Oh joy,_ I thought. Shopping was bad enough in my opinion, but shopping with both Esme and Alice was a nightmare. They were so particular about things, and drove people crazy nitpicking about those trivial details that no one else cared about. I was not looking forward to a day full of arguments. It almost would be safer to have them chose a place for me, and I would just give them the final decision.

"You say…all the places? What does that mean? 3 places? 5 places? Every available house in the county?" I pressed. My father gave me a sympathetic look. He understood how crazy the Cullen women get when it comes to these types of things, and he didn't seem all that pleased about today's events either.

"Well, I think things are working in your favor, son. Forks doesn't exactly have a lot to offer at the moment in terms of real estate. Seems like once people settle here, they hardly move." Carlisle's expression quickly changed from one of sympathy to one of embarrassment. Before I could ask any questions, he added, "There's one house we don't have to look into; we've seen it before. Seems like our old home is back on the market because it doesn't fit into the average budget of a Forks' citizen; seems like it's bounced on and off the market over the past decade. Your mother is demanding we buy it since we will be visiting here often in the years to come."

"Well, why can't I just live there then while you are back in Chicago? It would save us money in the long run," I pressed. I was fine with that arrangement; no shopping for me!

My father only laughed at my lame attempt to get out of shopping. "Edward, first of all, there is no way we'd be able to turn this purchase around fast enough for someone to move in for this season; the house needs quite a bit of work before it is livable again. Secondly, did you really try to make this about money Edward? When have we ever worried about money? That is probably the worst excuse you could have used. And thirdly, that house is huge Edward. It certainly is too much for one person to handle. Heck, I always thought it was too big for the five of us when we did live here. What you need is something small; maybe even a simple two bedroom apartment you can rent month to month. That way you won't get trapped into anything too secure if things were to change in the future."

I knew that my father was right; renting was the way to go. And yet, I couldn't help but feel hurt by the fact that things aren't certain for the future. Who knows how long I'll stay in Forks. It could be a week, a month, maybe even a year. But would it be longer? Could I really pick up everything and move back here to this small, dreary town? Just start my life over with the ones that got away? The idea didn't really scare me.

I was ripped from my line of thinking when I heard Alice mock me. "Uh-oh, looks like Edward is calculating things once again. Do you ever give that brain of yours a rest? And what are you two still doing lounging around here? I promised Mom we'd be at the first piece of property by nine, and its like, a 20 minutes drive from here! We're going to be so late!" she screeched!

"Puhlease, Alice. We all know that with your driving, we'll make it there in ten minutes, if not less." That comment brought forth a round of laughter from both me and my father. Alice tried to appear upset by my reply, but was failing miserably due to the smile that was creeping on her face.

Regardless, she still was able to turn the tables on me. "Hush you! It's not like you drive any better. What's your new record for speeding tickets? Thirty? Forty tickets this year alone?" She taunted.

Having heard enough, my father said, "Com'mon you guys. We'll get there faster if we continue this conversation in the car." To make his point, he grabbed the keys from Alice's grasp, and made a stealthy exit out the door. Alice and I were left behind with 'what the hell just happened' looks across our faces.

My sister was the first to snap out of it, screaming, "Fine, if he's driving, I call shot gun!" I rolled my eyes at this demand. I couldn't help but think back to one of my first conversations with Tony, when he asked if the fairy lady was too small to sit in the front seat because she wasn't much taller than children. _Maybe I'll bring that point up to her now,_ I thought, as I made my way downstairs to the vehicle.

"UGGGGH!" I screamed out in frustration. I was about five seconds away from stealing the car, and leaving everyone behind. Some people might say that I was overreacting because looking at two housing units wasn't that bad; but the fact that it took us more than four hours to make it through just these two was crazy! And we weren't anywhere near done. I can't deal with this right now.

"I have enough stress in my life at the moment, thank you very much", I bitterly muttered to myself. I sat myself down on the stoop, and put my head in my hands. I don't know how much time had passed, but I was startled when I felt a hand rest on my shoulder.

"It's just me, Edward," my mother cooed. "I'm sorry if we're making this more difficult than it needs to be. We just want what's best for you. Why don't you go on ahead, and pick up Tony. I'm sure you're both itching to get back to Bella's side."

My spirits picked up when I heard this suggestion, but I knew I couldn't accept her offer. "No, Ma, I can't do that. You guys are here trying to do me a favor and I'm acting like a selfish prick. I'm sorry. It's just...all I need is a kitchen, and a place where I can sleep. I just don't understand why things need to be so difficult."

"Well, Alice thinks the next house is 'the one'. And you know there's no denying Alice when she has one of her feelings," my mother said, trying to reassure me that the end is near.

"Well, why couldn't she have this feeling earlier? It would have saved us a whole lot of trouble" I whined, causing my mother to laugh at my childish antics.

"You can't rush fate Edward. Now, I'll go round up the troops. You get into the car, and we'll get the next viewing over with. I told Tony we'd be back for him before his naptime."

The next housing unit was perfect, just like Alice said it would be. It was only 10 minutes away from Bella's house on foot, which would make commuting easier. It had three bedrooms; one would be perfect for a study, the other could maybe be a room for Tony if he wanted to come and stay with me, giving Bella a break from things. Plus there was a park down the street where Tony could go and release some pent up energy. The point that won me over was the fact that I could have pets. I know a little boy who would appreciate that fact. _Who said you can't buy love?,_ I thought to myself, and I couldn't help the smile that accompanied it.

We were in the middle of signing documents when I heard my cell phone go off. Everyone stopped what they were doing and stared at me with wide eyes. Looking at the number, I determined it must be the hospital based on the area code. This could be the call we all were waiting for. Excusing myself, I stepped outside, and hit the accept button.

Clearing my throat, I lifted the phone up to my ear, and addressed the caller. "Hello, Edward Cullen speaking."

"Dr. Cullen? This is Nurse Olivia, from the ICU un—" I quickly cut her off. With all the time I had spent in the hospital this week, I had gotten to know the nurses on a first name basis.

"Yes, Olivia. Hi. Um, how are things? Everything okay?" I asked, hoping my questions didn't come off as too insecure.

"Things are fine Dr. Cullen. Actually, they are more than fine," she eluded. _More than fine? What does that mean? What happened to standard, precise messages?_, I thought to myself, before inquiring further.

"Are you….are you saying that she's awake? That the sleeping pills worked?" I pressed. I mentally scolded myself for getting my hopes up because there was still room for failure here. But that scolding didn't last long because I could hear the smile in her voice when she answered my questions.

"She has indeed, Dr. Cullen. And it appears she has a good grasp of what is going on. She's in with our Speech Pathologist now. I'm sure she'll be ready for visitors in no time."

Of course, being the pessimistic person that I am, I focused in on the negative news in her delivery. "Speech pathologist? Is that necessary? Is something wrong?" I was running through all the things that could have gone wrong. _She has no voice; she came out of the coma speaking a different language; she's regressed back to the mindset of a toddler, thus needing to relearn the entire English language again._

"Calm down, Dr. Cullen. Bella is having difficulty speaking at the moment. She can sound out words, but they don't come out as she's intended. Trying to figure out what she is attempting to convey is like playing a game of charades. The speech pathologist who looked over her case thinks it's simply because of the lack of use her voice has gotten." Nurse Olivia paused, as if she expected me to blow up by this news. Truthfully, I didn't know how I felt about this. Didn't most men dream of having women who couldn't nag at them? But a mute Bella meant the answers I so desperately needed would never be revealed.

When Nurse Olivia received no altercation from me, she continued. "Now, the good news is that she is capable of responding to questions. We have worked out a yes/no system with her. She flexes her fingers if it's a no; and pats the mattress if the answer is yes. Nothing to strenuous, but both Dr. Denali and Dr. Pepper are thrilled nonetheless."

"That's great news Olivia. Thank you for calling. I really appreciate all that you have done for me and my family."

"It's no problem Dr. Cullen. It's my job. And Bella has been a real pleasure to work with. And, sir, may I be so bold as to offer you some advice?"Her voice appeared to be more timid as she asked her question, which made me wonder what had her so worried.

"Um, sure Olivia. Go right ahead." Nothing ventured, nothing gained, right?

"The common phrase is 'time heals all wounds'; its often used by people who are trying to brush aside traumas or past hurts. But I think the quote should go more like this. 'Time itself doesn't heal your wounds; it's what you DO with the time that makes the difference.' So, what I am trying to say Dr. Cullen is that you have the power to change things; you just have to be unrelenting in your fight for your family. And remember, actions speak louder than words. I wish you the best of luck sir. Goodbye."

She hung up before I had time to respond. It was probably for the best, because I didn't know if I should be angry or pleased by the advice she had to offer. Was our situation that transparent? Or had she overheard my private moments with Bella? Before I could work myself up about Olivia's intentions, I turned around, intending to head back inside to share the good news with my family. However I didn't have to go far; I found them all crowded in the doorway trying to eavesdrop on my conversation. Without having to relay anything, we jumped into our cars, and headed down to Eclipse Day Care center to pick up a soon-to-be very happy boy.

Offering my final plea to the gods, I thought, _I'm coming Bella. Please, please be open-minded, and give me my chance_!


	56. Chapter 56: Confronting My Future

**AN: I know I promised many of you am Edward/Bella reunion in the previous chapter, but once I got the words flowing on paper, my writing began to take me down another route all together. But I promise, cross my heart and hope to die/stick a needle in my eye if I lie, that the reunion is in this chapter! I hope you can understand that sometimes a story has a mind of its own. **

**Also, I'm sorry for the delay in an update. I've been having some technical difficulties on my end. For some reason, I've stopped getting email alerts from fanfiction…has this happened to anyone else? Anyways, after my last update, I didn't get any "reviews", (or so I thought) so I was slightly in a funk and put the story on hold. But now that I know this isn't true, I'm so so so so so sorry! And I see I've reached 1000+ reviews. That's AMAZING! Thanks for not giving up on me people!**

**Read on and ENJOY everyone!**

CHAPTER FIFTY-SIX

In no time we were pulling up in front of the Eclipse Day Care Center. I had never been before, and I felt myself straining in the passenger seat to get a better look at where my son spent the majority of his time. I waited for my mother who was driving the car, to get out and pick him up; I was surprised to see that there was no movement from her side of the car. Turning to see what the hold up was, I was greeted by a knowing look upon her face.

"I think you should be the one to pick him up, dear. This type of news should come from you. And, it would give Tony a chance to show his new…_friend_…his fun center."

"Uhh, I'm not so sure if that's such a good idea. Angela isn't exactly my biggest fan right now. And I'm in too good of a mood to suffer through another ass-chewing."

"Edward, why must you be so dramatic? Based on your track record, I must say you deserved to be put in your place by her. Angela has Bella's best interest at heart; that is a fact you should appreciate, especially since Jacob Black is seriously failing at being the friend Bella needs in this situation."

"Tell me about it," I muttered to myself, but based on the sigh that came from my mother, I knew my message was over-heard.

"Edward, I'm sure Angela will appreciate the news. And, maybe if good news came from you, she'd spare you another lecture. Just think, the sooner you get Tony, the sooner we can get to the hospital." _Don't you just hate it that moms are always right?,_ I thought, as I reached to open my door.

I got out of the car, and made my way over to the glass entrance. Gripping the handle, I peered in to see what I would be interrupting. It seemed like nothing organized was going on, so maybe I wouldn't draw too much attention to myself. I opened the door, and heard a bell ding, completely blowing my cover. Suddenly, I felt like I was being watched by a hundred eyes. And I was; everyone was looking at me, curious as to who I was since I was the new shiny toy. Why do kids have to be so darn curious all the time?

Suddenly the silence that had taken over the room was lifted when Anthony himself called out to me. "Edward! You are here at the fun center! I didn't know you were coming to get me. Grandma said that she would see me later. But here you are!" He exclaimed. I looked over his shoulder to see a skeptical Angela watching our interaction.

"Well, you're always talking about the fun center. I wanted to see it for myself! And Grandma is here too! She's just outside in the car."

"Wow. Two people came to pick me up." Turning around in search of his teacher, Tony added, "Miss Angela, I've never had two people come pick me up before!"

Angela made her way over to our twosome so Tony wouldn't have to yell anymore. "There's a first for everything Tony," she said, though she was looking straight at me as the words left her mouth.

I scratched the back of my neck, before addressing Angela. "Hello, uhh, I'm not exactly sure what the procedure is for early checkouts. Uuh, there's been a development at the hospital, and I think Tony should be there."

Apparently that wasn't the best way to word things because Angela's face went from speculative to concerned. With a quick glance at Tony, she lowered her voice to barely a whisper. "A…a development? Is she…is she okay?"

I didn't know if I should go to her and comfort her, but I didn't need her to think I was trying to harass her or something. Instead, I took a step closer to her, putting my hands in front of me as if to show that I meant no harm. "No, no. Nothing bad Angela. I'm sorry; I suck at explaining things. She's awake. Or about 99% there or something. I think it's time mother and son reunite, you know?"

"Awake? Really?" her voice rang with excitement. Crisis averted.

"So they say. Her nurse called me this morning. Apparently she's having some trouble talking, but they've worked out a sort of yes/no signal or whatever. I'm sure she'd appreciate a visit later, if you can make it. You've been one of the uhh, most level-headed visitors she's had, I guess."

Angela sent a smirk my way, before adding, "You think?" It didn't come off as mean; just sarcastic. It brought a smile to my face knowing that I may be somewhat out of the doghouse now. Just then, a briefly forgotten child voiced his opinion.

"Are you talking about my Mommy? Did she wake up? Is that why you're smiling? You're smiling like Alice and everyone did at breakfast that time when they said they had an idea to wake Mommy up."

"You should be a detective buddy; you're good at finding patterns and clues," I said. Squatting down so I was more on his level, I looked Tony in the eye before continuing, "Mommy is waking up right now…so go get your stuff, and we'll head over to see her."

Tony had a humongous smile on his face; it was the biggest smile I've ever seen. I couldn't help but feel pleased that I was the one that put it there. As he ran off to collect his things from his cubby, I felt Angela place a hand on my forearm when I stood up.

"You're really good with him," she said softly. I was shocked that she was giving me a compliment. I certainly didn't deserve one, especially with how ugly I was to him early on.

Feeling like I was on the defensive, I crossed my arms in front of me, and replied, "I don't think so. I'm so out of my element, I don't know what's up and what's down."

"No one does at first Edward. You learn over time. And you're human; you're bound to make mistakes. No one is perfect, and the quicker you learn that, the easier things will be." _Huh…quite the change from our last conversation_, I thought. I wasn't sure how to thank Angela for giving me a chance. Fortunately for me, Tony chose that moment to come back and demand my attention.

"All ready. I have my bag and my toys and all my stuff. And I have all the pictures that I made so I can show Mommy when we get there. Let's go, let's go! Grandma is waiting, and so is Mommy!" he said, taking my hand and pulling me towards the door. I let him direct me because in all honesty, I was just as excited to get to see 'Mommy' as well.

I quickly called out, "Do I have to sign something saying I took him?" Angela shook her head, telling me that she'd take care of it. I nodded, and turned my attention back to the excited little boy.

In no time we were in the car, heading to our desired destination. The atmosphere surrounding us was joyous; it was almost like we were feeding off one another's excitement! I was pleased to note that while eager to see his mother, Tony appeared to be calm. He wasn't bouncing around in his seat, or getting all worked up. This led me to believe that he would still behave and follow Grandma's rules once we reached the hospital.

In no time we were parking the car, and I was letting Tony out of his booster seat. As we walked towards the entrance, he swung our hands back and forth and was humming to himself. It seemed oddly familiar.

"What are you humming there Tony? Does that song have words?" I racked my brain for what the song could be, thinking maybe he had the timing off or something, but I still couldn't place it.

"It's Mommy and me's special song. She hummed it to me when I was a baby, and sometimes when I have a bad day or I feel really sad, she still hums it to me. I'm going to hum it to her when we get inside. I hope it doesn't put her back to sleep though because I don't want her to sleep anymore. I want her to be awake and visit with me!" he said.

As we continued our trek, I couldn't help but think that I'd heard Tony's explanation of the song before. I thought back to the letters that Bella wrote me over the years, and one stood out. It was the one when Tony was teething, and was wailing through the night. When all else failed in calming him down, Bella started humming the piece I composed for her, and got results. Of course it depressed her that I was still prevalent in her life, but we don't have to worry about that right now.

On our way, I decided that Tony needed to understand some things before we went into Bella's room. I stopped him when we got to the waiting room, and made him sit down next to me. "Remember what we talked about yesterday Tony? How even after Mommy is awake and can go home, she still is going to be tired and need our help?" I waited for him to acknowledge what I said to be true, then continued. "Well, today is the _very first day_ that she woke up, so she's going to be really tired. If she does fall asleep, there's nothing to worry about. We can stay until she wakes up again, okay?"

"I guess," Tony said begrudgingly, obviously not pleased with the news. I think the kid's going to have an irrational fear of his mother's sleeping habits from this point out. We'll be lucky if he lets her sleep at all. I can see him now, poking and prodding her, trying to keep her awake. Maybe Carlisle can explain the rest Bella will need better.

As we approached Bella's doorway, Nurse Olivia was exiting. She smiled once she noticed us, and after placing Bella's file down at the nurse's station, she headed our way.

"Why hello gentleman. Isn't this a great way to start off the week?" she mused. T_hat's for sure!_ Looking up, I saw Olivia's smile shift to a knowing look. Oh well; it's not like my feelings for the patient are a secret. Confident that I understood the message she was sending, Olivia got back to the matter at hand. "Now, I just checked, and I believe there is somebody in that room looking forward to some visitors. But be patient with her; she's a little groggy since she just woke up from a catnap.

"But she's not a cat. She's a people," Tony stated. He apparently had never heard that expression before. I tried to reign in my laugh, but I think he caught on based on the nasty look he sent my way.

Olivia was quick to diffuse the situation. "I didn't mean she was a cat, honey. A catnap is another word for a short sleep. Kind of like a power nap, so you get some energy without sleeping for a long time." Tony nodded his head in understanding, though he still seemed skeptical of the new term. Trying to lighten the mood, Olivia added, "Plus, I heard that kisses help keep people who just woke up from being grouchy." That earned a chuckle from the little guy, and order was restored.

I would have laughed along with them if I hadn't been distracted by what the nurse said. I couldn't help but think about the kiss Bella and I shared the other day. Or, I guess it would be the kiss I stole since she wasn't exactly exercising free will due to the fact she had no control of her body. Would my kiss make her less grouchy? Who knows what side of Bella I will be graced with on the other side of that door. I almost wanted to bolt in the opposite direction to avoid this awkward meeting, but Tony didn't give me much choice when he grasped my hand and started pulling me towards the door.

_Here goes nothing_, I thought. I pushed the door open, and let Tony enter the room first. The first thing I noticed was that Bella's head somewhat turned in our direction. I was worried about what I would see in her eyes, but she wasn't focused on me; someone else had captured her attention. A glorious smile formed upon her face as she took in the sight of her son. Deep down, I wished that look was directed at me.

My inner dialogue was quick to tell me off. _You're such a moron Cullen…her son is her priority. And I doubt she'll be happy to see you. _Still, an acknowledgement would be nice, I thought. I stood off to the side and watched the two get reacquainted with one another since there wasn't much else to do.

"MOMMY!" Tony bellowed, scampering closer to Bella's bed. He reached out and took her hand in his, being mindful of the IV wires. In return, she squeezed his hand and Tony's smile shined at his mother's acknowledgement.

"Mommy, you were such a sleepy head! I wanted to wake you up, but no one would let me. I told them all the tricks I try at home, but you just wouldn't get up. But now you are awake, and I am happy! Please, no more long sleeps. I missed yous too much!"

Bella lifted her hand to cup Tony's cheek. Like a cat, Tony leaned into his mother's touch, trying to get closer to the warmth. A hoarse voice muttered "Miss Oooh". It was quite obvious that Tony was taken aback by hearing his mother speak. He pulled away from his mother, her hand falling to the mattress at the quick departure. Bella's eyes searched over her son's face, trying to decipher what was wrong, while Tony studied Bella, trying to get a better look at her. With no one talking, I began to think of ways to fix things, but was saved when Tony spoke again.

"Ohh, Mommy! You are getting better! You used words! In the car, Grandma said that she didn't know if you could talk or not, but that the doctors could make you signal things. It made me think about those people who can't hear, and need to use their hands to talk. But you did talk! I heard you. Did you hear her Edward?" he said, announcing my presence to the room.

With a deep sigh, I stepped closer to the bed, and addressed him. "I heard her Tony. The nurse said that Mommy is just starting to talk, so her words may not come out clear, but that she can answer yes and no questions. If she taps the mattress, that means yes, and if she wiggles her fingers, like this," I demonstrated so he'd know what to look for, "that means no."

Tony turned to look at his mother, before looking back at me. "That sounds like a funny way to talk. But I wanna try. Can I talk that way too?" he asked. His eyes were pleading for me to say yes, so I told him he could do whatever he wanted. In response, Tony patted the mattress twice.

Focusing my attention back on Bella, I noticed that she was looking past Tony, and was staring right at me. Or maybe she was looking through me. Her eyes were so speculative, as if I were a puzzle she was trying to figure out. _Did she….did she not remember me? I definitely didn't factor that scenario in my brain. I finally reconnect with the woman I love, and she has amnesia?_ _Why can't anything go right for me? _

I stopped myself from worrying because if I learned anything over the past few years, its that making assumptions get me nowhere. Plus, she recognized her son….so the memory's got to be there. Or atleast that's the story I'm sticking with. I don't know how long we started at one another; it could have been a couple of seconds, maybe even a handful of minutes. She was trying to get a read on me, and I felt very vulnerable under her stare. But I couldn't tear myself away. Our connection was broken when Tony started speaking once again, thus gaining back his mother's full attention.

Now out of her trance, I took a seat in one of the chairs set against the room's border, and observed the duo. I was astounded at how patient Tony was, encouraging his mother to communicate with him when she herself got frustrated and had a hard time conveying her thoughts. On top of that, Tony seemed to be assessing the situation well, always sensing when his mother needed to take a break to collect herself. He would take that time to fill in the gaps with stories of their time apart. He had told her most of these stories while she was unconscious, and I wasn't sure if she had heard them then. Regardless, Bella listened to her animated son talk with rapt attention.

The bubble in the room was disrupted when Dr. Denali entered, all heads turning to take in his presence. "Good morning all!" he said, making his way over to Bella's bedside so he could check her vitals. After a slight pause, he added, "Glad to see the patient is doing well today."

"She's awake! Look, she's no sleeping no more!" Tony exclaimed, as if this was news for the doctor.

"I know little man! Isn't that exciting? She'll be ready to go home soon!" the doctor said.

"Home! Yes! I talked with Edward and I promised to be a big helper when we get home with Mommy. He said that I can help carry things around for Mommy and help make dinner and stuff."

"_We_ go home?" the doctor inquired, looking at me to elaborate Tony's statement. Behind him, I saw Bella had a puzzled expression on her face. _I guess the cats out of the bag_, I thought.

"Uhh, yeah. I took a leave of absence from work, and got an apartment in the area. I figured my presence was needed here." I saw a grimace cross Bella's face, and realized that by saying _needed_, I didn't express my true feelings. _Off to a great start, Cullen._ "No, that came out wrong. What I meant to say is that, it's important for me to be here." And, looking directly into Bella's waiting eyes, I said, "I _want_ to be here."

Dr. Denali smiled at my admission. Sparing a glance between Bella and myself, he added "Wonderful. I'm glad that Bella will get the care she needs. Now, if you're going to be involved, I'll need to fill you in about what you can expect." Turning back to Tony, Dr. Denali added, "Tony, do you mind if I steal Edward for a bit? Will you be okay in here by yourself, or should I go get your Grandma?"

"I'll be okay. Me and Mommy wanna talk some more, right Mom?" Two pats on the mattress confirmed that Bella was in agreement.

Satisfied with their answers, Dr. Denali extended his hand towards the door, signaling that I should make my way into the hallway. I spared a glance back at Bella, and saw she was still looking at me. Unlike the time we made eye contact before, Bella seemed to snap out of her trance when I caught her, and she quickly redirected her gaze back to her son. I turned to leave, but not before I noticed a pink hue spread across her pale face. That small tinge of pink gave me more hope than anything else.

Once the door shut behind us, I heard a condescending, "Well, well, well Edward. This is quite the development," come from Eleazar. I really didn't want to go down this road with him, especially before I had the chance to talk to Bella myself. I felt like I dug myself an early grave by my comment earlier about needing to be there, and I didn't want to leave Bella to analyze that slip up in my absence.

"Yeah, well, sometimes you need a good kick in the ass to realize shit." Kneading the muscles in my neck to reduce some of my nerves, I added, "Now, let's move on from my personal life so I can see what I can look forward to these next few weeks?"

"My apologies Edward," Eleazar said remorsefully. He took a sigh before launching into his directions. "You need to be on the lookout for any signs of regression in her recovery. Mild headaches and dizziness are normal symptoms, so don't fret over them. She can take Tylenol or Motrin if the headaches are painful. But, if she's in an intense amount of pain, or if she blacks out, then its impetrative for you to get her back here as soon as you can. Do you understand?"

Before I could respond, the doctor continued, "Of course you understand all this, you're a doctor." I couldn't help but nod at that; the instructions were standard in these types of medical situations so I already expected as much. But Dr. Denali didn't stop there.

"Dr. Pepper is her speech therapist, and he has already discussed her therapy with Bella this morning. She has homework to work on to improve her dialogue. I'm sure Dr. Pepper will provide written instructions so you and Tony can both help her with the assignments. Eventually, when her body's had enough time to heal, we'll be looking into physical therapy as well."

"Now, there's one more issue I'd like to address with you Edward. I can't say that I fully understand what type of situation you and Bella are in right now, but regardless of that, she needs to take it easy. She can't afford any extra stress in this situation, considering her brain already has had a lot to deal with in the past week. A full recovery is still a long ways away. If things get to be too much for her, it can hinder her improvements, and she can end up right back here."

I ran my hand through my hair, processing the doctor's warning, before answering. "I understand Dr. Denali. Believe me, I am all for her taking it easy. However, Bella is one of the most stubborn people I know; in full health, she rarely let people help her, so imagine what a walk in the park this stint will be. You're going to have to stress this message to her as well if we're going to get anywhere."

Dr. Denali smiled, and said, "Stubborn is a good word to describe Bella, yes. But what I've learned over the years is that you just need to work the right angle. And for Bella, that angle is her son. Tell Tony what Bella is allowed and not allowed to do, and wah-la! You have an extra set of eyes ready to catch her doing something naughty. No one likes to be reprimanded by their own flesh and blood; she'll concede." _Interesting,_ I thought. I'll have to file that tidbit away for later.

I really wanted to get back into Bella's room, so as politely as I could, I inquired, "Is that all Doctor? My family is looking to be briefed in the waiting room, and I really would like to get back in there with my…son." I avoided eye contact with the doctor after claiming Tony as mine, unsure how he would take the revelation considering my attitude towards him earlier this week. I heard his throat clearing, signaling me to look him in the eye. Slowly, I brought my gaze up to find a smug smile on his face. _Way to make a guy sweat, Doc._

"Right. Well, I think that covers everything for now. Go back to your _family_, Edward, and I'll go talk with the Cullen clan." My heart swelled when the doctor referred to Bella and Tony as my family. I thought acknowledging Tony as my own son was a big deal, but he was more than that. He was my family; I now had my own familial unit separate from Carlisle and Esme's crew. Even if Bella and I weren't involved romantically, we both were parents to a little boy, and thus were forever connected as a family. This information was quite liberating, and I entered Bella's room with high hopes for the future.

I must have been in the hallway longer than I anticipated, because when I took in the room, I noticed it was no longer noisy with Tony's constant babbling. Instead, a napping Tony had taken residence on Bella's bed. I guess the excitement of the day had finally caught up with him. Bella, who had been running her fingers through her son's hair, halted when she noticed my reemergence. Unsure of how to start this epic conversation, I raised my hand, and offered a quick wave. "Hello Isabella."

An unladylike snort came from Bella's mouth, followed by a roll of the eyes. I deserved it though. Four years separated, and the first word directed at her was a hi? The atmosphere in the room was uncomfortable, and it didn't help that I had no idea how to act around her. Bella made no attempt to communicate to me, so I was left hanging. Frustrated, I invited myself in and sat in the chair next to Bella's bed. Bella seemed surprised by my boldness, but quickly threw a look of indifference on her face. She wasn't going to make this any easier on me. Well, that just won't do.

"Listen Bella, I know this is awkward. Hell, I'm about five seconds away from hyperventilating, but we need to talk. Unfortunately, you're at a disadvantage with your limited speech, so I guess for the time being, you're just going to have to listen to what I have to say." _So far, so good._

Bella raised her eyebrow, which I interpreted as an, 'Oh yea?' at my declaration. I gave her a raised eyebrow right back, and said, "That's right, _I'm_ going to talk. And _you're_ going to listen. It's the least you can do for me considering I was completely blindsided this week by information you withheld." Bella dropped her gaze when I rubbed this fact in her face. Yea, it was an asshole-ish thing to do, but I felt like it was the only way to get the ball rolling.

A few minutes passed before Bella made eye contact again. Licking her chapped lips, Bella opened her mouth and uttered an, "Ine. Talk."

Feeling like I'd cower under Bella's stare, I focused on Tony as I began my speech. "When Mrs. Cope called me, I thought the world was playing a joke on me. 'Bella kept a child from me? No, not possible. She's not that type of person'. But deep down, I was suspicious even though I wouldn't admit it to myself. Your departure four years ago was sudden. Yes, we had a disagreement, but I couldn't believe you'd throw an eight year relationship out the door because of it."

"You asked me not to go after you. That stung Bella. I wanted to go, but I didn't want to disrespect your wishes. In all honesty, I thought you'd make your way back to me after things settled down. But as we both know, that wasn't the case. As time went on, I began overanalyzing our relationship. Was there something more behind your departure? Were other things contributing factors? Maybe there was someone else, and you just needed an escape. With each question, I got angrier and angrier. Or I guess it was more and more stubborn. I refused to chase after someone who didn't want to be chased. So I conceded to the fact that you wouldn't be in my life."

"No. Won. Else."

Wanting to clarify what she was trying to say, I asked, "There was no one else?" Bella patted the mattress, her answer probably the best thing I've heard so far today. Scooting my chair closer to the bed, I continued, "Despite what you may think, there was never anyone else on my end either. Even though I was heartbroken, I couldn't move on. Moving on would be like cheating on you, the one girl to ever hold my heart. So I sat back and sulked."

"I pissed my family off by shutting them out, ignoring their advice and encouragement. And, you know how Alice gets when you don't listen to her, " I jested. Bella offered me a smirk at that comment, no doubt remembering just how controlling my sister could be. "Regardless, my family just didn't understand my course of action, or in-action; hell, I didn't really understand it myself."

"Then, when Mrs. Cope mentioned you were in an accident, my heart caught in my throat. All I could think was 'No, not her'. All I could focus on was getting here. I ignored the word son that was floating around in the air around me. There would be time to deal with that fact later on."

"Tony. Aired." The infliction in her voice led me to believe she was asking a question, instead of giving a statement.

"Was Tony scared? No, not really. He was more confused than scared. To him, no one should be that sleepy. Carlisle had to explain to him that he couldn't just shake you awake like he normally would." Bella's facial expression changed at the mention of my father. He and her had a special relationship; him tending to her never-ending list of accidents, and her bonding with a different type of father, someone possessing qualities that Charlie lacked. It was evident that her separation from the rest of the family was hitting her pretty hard. Figuring she had questions about the Cullen/Swan reunion, I decided to venture down that road.

"When we first got to the hospital, Dr. Denali filled us in on your condition. I really wanted to see you immediately, but Mrs. Cope wouldn't let that happen. She was determined to show me my….son, which irked me because I didn't want to see your child. I was certain that you had moved on, and he would be a constant reminder that I wasn't good enough for you. So, I must admit that I was not in the best of moods when I first met Tony."

Bella's breath hitched at my admission. I was worried what scenarios she was imagining, probably making me out to be worse than I really was. Hoping to gain control back of the situation, I quickly added, "He has your spunk though Bella. He accused me of stealing his name." Another snort came from Bella, causing me to chuckle along with her. "I acted childish and told him he could keep the name; I didn't have time to deal with his line of reasoning when you were somewhere within the building."

Watching Bella's expressions, I saw that she had relaxed some after telling that story, so I pressed on. "Then, imagine our surprise when he could identify my parents. Esme was overjoyed, Carlisle was awed. And me, I…I don't know. I was confused. I was in denial. I was angry. I wasn't exactly in the same mindset as the rest of my family. He obviously didn't know who I was. I was just Edward to him. Sometimes even Mean Edward. But not Dad. And I didn't know how I felt about that. I thought I'd be happy about it…but it just seemed like something was missing. Instead of dealing with it, I simply pushed it aside."

"O-tect. Tony." Taking a deep breath, she added, "Aunt. No. Kids." Processing her words, I deduced that she was saying that she kept my identity from Tony because she was trying to protect him. Since I didn't want kids, I probably wouldn't want him.

"I…I understand your reasoning Bella. Or, I do now at least. You probably can thank Angela for that. She gave me a reaming and helped clue me in on a couple of things. But even though I understand Bella, I don't approve. Things could have been different. So much time has been lost."

"Tings. No. Change."

"No, Bella. That is where you are wrong. Things need to change. Things are going to change. Now that Tony has come into our lives, there's no turning back. In the beginning, you denied me the chance to be a father. You are not going to deny me again."

Bella's eyes widened at my threat. With a smug smile, I added, "That's right. This past week I've fallen in love with that boy. I can appreciate the fact that he is mine. Ours. And I won't turn my back on that."

I tentatively took Bella's hand into my own. At first she stiffened at the contact, but when she realized I wasn't going to let go, she began to relax. "In the past four years, my life has been at a stand still. But in the last week, I've realized a lot of things. I realized that letting go of you was the stupidest mistake I've ever made. I realized that my life is not complete without you. Now when I visualize my future, all I see is you. All roads in life lead straight back to you."

"Ot. Ust. Me," Bella pointed out, as if I needed the reminder that Bella was a part of a package deal now.

"You didn't let me finish Bella. All roadways lead straight back to you, AND our son. Things are different now Bella; I get that. One of the major differences is that you are a parent…that we are parents," I said, gesturing down at Tony's sleeping form. "But this doesn't scare me Bella. Not anymore. And, I think if you gave me the time, it wouldn't have scared me back then either." A sob escaped from Bella's lips, and I wanted to comfort her, but with Tony in-between us, that wasn't an option at the moment.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you Bella. But the past is the past, there's nothing we can do to change things. All that matters now is what's yet to come. This is just the tip of the iceberg. We still have a lot to talk about, but I just wanted to let you know that I am not going anywhere. I'm here for however long you need me, or want me, or will have me."

"Can't. Isk. Hurt. Art." Did this…was she saying that she wouldn't give me a chance? I can't let that happen.

"I will show you the man that I have become Bella, and in return, I want to learn about the new you. All I ask is for time; time to show you that I would never hurt you again. I want to be your friend Bella. I want to be your partner. I feel like together, we can accomplish great things, and give Tony the family he deserves."

Her sobs had quieted down to a quiet whimper. I figured this was a lot to process, and that I should give her some time to process things. I rose from my chair, and squeezed Bella's hand in mine. She redirected her attention back to me, her breathing evening out once again.

"I think its time I leave you to get some rest. Do you want me to take Tony, or is he okay in here with you?"

"Tony. Stay."

"Alright. If you change your mind, just ring for one of the nurses, and someone will come retrieve him." Turning towards the door, I stopped to add, "I'll…uhh, see you later I guess?" _And we're back to the awkwardness, _I thought. I had no idea what type of storm was brewing inside of Bella's mind. For all I knew, once she gets her voice back, she could demand I leave her and Tony alone. I didn't like being left in the dark, but I would have to suck it up until we could have a proper conversation with one another.

I was brought out of my inner debate when I heard Bella tap her hand on the mattress, signaling that she would in fact see me later. That brought a smile to my face. _Maybe there's hope after all_, I thought, before nodding my head, and making my exit.


	57. Chapter 57: Speaking Throu Written Word

**AN: Hello all! Thank you so much for sticking with me here. Seems like fanfiction is duke-ing it out with AOL, hence the lack of emails. I switched to Gmail because I definitely don't like being left in the dark. I missed out on so much; I was nominated for a Sparkleteers Award for best angst. And I couldn't even pimp my story out in hopes of getting votes. *tear* So the moral of the story is: I need my alerts! :)**

**Grrr…anyways, moving on. Many of you have asked if this is the end. Hell no! I feel like Bella and Edward still have a long way to go. Bella obviously isn't going to give in right away, so we have the whole "let me show you the new me"/getting to know you period. Plus, more Daddy-son bonding time. And the big reveal of "Who's your daddy?"**

**Now, I know I have really dragged out this story into more chapters than I imagined. Hence, I was wondering if I should do all that in a sequel? What says you loyal readers? If it's not too much trouble, I'd greatly appreciate your opinions on the matter. **

**MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE….! Enjoy!**

CHAPTER FIFTY-SEVEN

BPOV

As I watched Edward's retreating form, I thought about how I would classify our reunion. In some ways, this Edward came off as a more mature person. He was someone who obvious grew up during our time apart. Of course I use the term grew-up loosely for he was already in his twenties, but still. People always say that you learn something new every day; therefore you're constantly bettering yourself, right? So there's still room for growth.

But on the other hand, he was still my Edward. He was passionate, he was determined, and he was still his ever stubborn self. Processing all the topics he covered, I relented to the fact that he was right about a lot of what he had to say. Regardless, I couldn't agree with everything. I knew going forward we would have a lot of disputes on how to handle our situation, and that was not something I was looking forward to.

Next to me, Tony let out a tiny snore, and my heart swelled at the sight of my precious little boy. I had certainly missed him, and having him so close to me now was a blessing. I needed him in my life, just as much as he needed me. Being able to reach out and caress him meant the world to me. I didn't care if it took awhile for my vocal chords to heal and catch up with the rest of my body; as long as I could touch my son, and show him my affection, I would be a happy gal.

Running my hand through his hair, I studied my son's peaceful expression. Though he appeared to be strong, I knew these last couple of days has been hard on him. In some ways, I'm happy that he was surrounded by so many people that could distract him. Then, on the other hand, it left so many unanswered questions for the future. But I wouldn't let these questions hinder my recovery.

Though I'd only been awake for a short time, I felt that I wasn't as vulnerable as I expected. I had a positive outlook on life; on what's to come. I had faced death, and now I was going to live my life to the fullest. As Philip Chesterfield once said, "_Know the true value of time! Snatch, seize, and enjoy every moment of it. No idleness, no procrastination. Never put off until tomorrow what you can do today_."

Pre-injury, I thought I was happy. But if I was really being honest with myself, I know that isn't true. My past was holding me back from truly being happy. I promised myself that now, post-injury, I would focus on what I needed to achieve the happiness in life I deserved. And while I didn't know what that happy life would entail, I promised to be open-minded in my search.

I must have dosed off, for I was jostled awake by the sound of my door opening and closing. While my eyes adjusted to the light, I contemplated who my visitor would be. Though I wouldn't admit it, I somewhat hoped that it was Edward returning for another visit. However, instead of finding the bronze-haired god, I saw the silky black hair of my closest friend.

"Heya Bells," Jacob said, heading over to my bed. As he made his way over, I took inventory of who else was in the room, but was startled to find that Tony was no longer by my side. My heartbeat started accelerating at the thought of Tony wandering off by himself. Sensing what was wrong, Jake was quick to assure, "Don't fret. Tony headed down to the cafeteria with Mr. and Mrs. Cullen. They didn't want to wake you; they left a note there, on your end table." Handing the note pad to me, I quickly confirmed what Jacob spoke was the truth.

Once calmed down, I took in the form of my best friend, and was disturbed by how haggard his outward appearance was. Jake looked exhausted, the dark circles under his eyes confirming he hadn't been sleeping. Normally, Jake stood at a good six feet, however, today, he appeared to be hunched over, as if he carried the weight of the world on his shoulders. And I couldn't quite decipher the emotion behind his intense gaze.

"You scared the shit out of me Bells. When I heard you were in here, I just reacted. I had to be there for my girl. Certainly took me long enough too. Remind me never to take cross-globe trips anymore. Twenty freakin' hours on a plane is not for me."

I didn't know what to say, so I settled on a simple apology. "Orry."

"Don't you apologize; it's not your fault Swan. You didn't know there'd be some drunken asshole perusing the streets of Forks. I mean, seriously…who the fuck drives intoxicated at four o'clock in the afternoon?" Jake asked, adding a quiet chuckle at the end. "The rumor is he got laid off or something and took to coping with a bottle. But still, it was a little early to be that far gone."

Reaching out to take my hand in his, he added, "Of course, his car had to find you though, Miss accident-prone Isabella. If it wasn't for that tank of a car, I'm sure you would have been worse off." I shuddered at the possibility of things being worse. I was in enough pain was it was, I couldn't even imagine what else could have happened.

Thinking about Jakes earlier statements regarding flights, I was suddenly reminded of the fact he was supposed to be away on his honeymoon.

"Ess?" I asked, wondering where the newly Mrs. Black was.

"Huh? Ess? You need rest?" he asked, obviously not picking up on what I was trying to say.

"Wife. Ess?"

Trying again, he inquired, "Ohh, Jess?" I patted the mattress to show he got it right. "Yea, she's here. She's out in the waiting room. I wasn't sure if you were up to so many people in your face."

Noticing the pad was still in my lap, I wondered if I could use it for a mode of communication. Looking back and Jake, I made a scribbling motion with my hand, while adding, "En?" Jake handed me the pen that sat on my end table. Gripping my fingers around the instrument, I felt my muscles cramp from lack of use; however, the pain was manageable. I could deal with it, especially since I needed to find an easier way to get my thoughts across.

**[AN: Bold = What Bella wrote]**

Setting the pen on the paper, I wrote, "**How's married life**?" I figured we should start on light topics, and try to lift the dismal situation we all are in.

Chuckling, Jake replied, "Pretty sweet. My wife has made me a very happy man numerous times. Jess is insatiable."

I held my hand up to stop him, and then wrote, "**No sex details. Gross**"

"Ohh, oh right. I shouldn't rub it in that I get some, and you don't. You're probably jealous" Jake jested, wiggling his eyebrows to get his message across.

I just rolled my eyes at his immature banter. "**Whatever. So…what have I missed**?"

Jake's smile dropped from his face, a somber expression taking its place. "A little bit of this, a little bit of that." I waited for him to elaborate, but he never did. He wasn't going to make this easy on me.

"**You look run down. Talk to me; there's not much else for me to do but listen to others.**"

Jake shook his head, "You have enough on your plate, you don't need to add my shit to yours."

I wanted to come off as stern, but it's kind of hard when you are writing your messages. To emphasis my point, I underlined my message a couple of times, and added exclamation points. "**Tell me!**"

"Okay, okay. Geeze, you're mute and you still manage to yell at me," he muttered to himself. I couldn't help but smile at the truth of his statement. "Well, if you haven't noticed the _Cullens_ are here," he said, sneering out the last name of the people I once referred to as family. "I'm not exactly sure how they knew to come to Tony's rescue, considering they didn't know of his existence."

I know Edward said Mrs. Cope called him, but I wondered if there was more to the story. Deciding to play dumb, I inquired, "**How did they find out?**"

"My dad said that that gossiping Mrs. Cope was running her mouth, and decided to tell 'Daddy' he was needed. I say we sue her," Jake said. I thought he was kidding, but his face should no trace of humor.

"**She thought she was helping. Tony needed someone.**" Jake looked like he was going to interrupt, so I quickly added,** "Would you rather he went to a foster family?**"

"YES! Anyone but them, Bells," Jake demanded, and started pacing the room. "They have been nothing but trouble since I've been here. I came home for him, Bells. I came home to give Tony the support he needed, and he turned me down. He chose THEM, Bells. They've brainwashed him."

"**He's social Jake. He wanted to meet Mommy's friends.**"

"Yeah, some friends they are. I didn't realize you still considered them friends after their four year absence in your life."

"**I kept them away Jake. It's not their fault**," I scribed, trying to get the blame put back on me.

"You're right. It's not their fault. It's your precious Edward's."

Releasing a groan from my lips, I quickly wrote, "**He's not mine!**"

"Well, he certainly thinks he's Tony's. I swear, they brainwashed that kid."

"**You said that already. Nobody was brainwashed Jake**."

"I'm entitled to my own opinions. And in my personal opinion, I think Cullen needs a good ass-kicking."

I was growing tired of not getting any valued information from Jake, so I decided to give him a little hell. "**You mean like the one you guys already had**?" Jake looked at me with wide-eyes, as if he hadn't anticipated me knowing about their little squabble in the hotel room. "**Yea, Emmett filled me in on what went down**."

"Of course the big oaf ratted me out. And I bet they painted it that it was all my fault, huh?"

"**Kind of. Apparently you were egging him on**."

"Egging him on? Com'mon!"

"No. You com'mon. You're known for pushing people's buttons Jake. And if the shoe fits…" I didn't finish the saying because it was obvious where I was heading with that line of reasoning.

"Yeah, well if you heard some of the things coming out of his mouth, you'd talk back too. I was just trying to defend you Bells. You and Tony, you're my family. MY FAMILY", he retorted, placing emphasis on the words my and family. "I was there for you Bells. Me, and Jess….we were there for you when you had nobody. And then these clowns come in and try to save the day. It wasn't right. Tony's been perfectly fine without a father-figure. He has me. Cullen needed to be put in his place."

"**That wasn't a decision for you to make**"

"Are you…are you defending _him?_" Jake asked incredulously.

"**You can't fight my fights Jake. I'm a big girl**."

"Yeah, a big girl….you were a big girl who was taking a 24/7 nap! Face it, you needed my help."

"**I didn't ask for your help**."

"You couldn't Bells. I was just acting in your absence. Charlie was your go-to if you couldn't make decisions; after he died you never appointed anyone else. It only made sense that I came next in line."

"**And normally you would Jake, but you were away, and someone else came to Tony's aid**."

"This is unbelievable Bells. What are you going to do when they leave? You had a hard enough time trying to explain Charlie's ongoing absence to Tony. How are you going to explain theirs?"

"**They're not leaving indefinitely.**" This was not the answer Jake expected, for he was looking at me like I had grown four heads.

Stepping away from the bed, as if I had physically pushed him away with my statement, Jake questioned, "You're…you're going to keep them in his life?"

"**I have to Jake. I can't say 'Glad you met him, now forget him'**."

"Yes Bella. Say exactly that. I think it expresses the desired message quite nicely."

"**I can't do that Jake. I have to think what's best for Tony**."

"Sending them packing is what's best for him. You have rights here Bella. I checked." This news surprised me. How would Jake know my rights? My face must have shown my confusion because he added, "I had a nice chat with Sam and Emily."

He talked with a lawyer? What was he thinking! Writing furiously, I asked "**Why are you involving more people? I wanted to keep this between the parties involved."**

"Well, when one of the parties is out of commission, others are needed. Who knew how long you'd be out for Bells. Thank god it was only days, but what if you were in a coma for weeks? For months? Decisions had to be made."

"**As long as someone was watching Tony, all decisions could wait**."

"I disagree Bella. Let's say Tony met the Cullens, and when you weren't getting any better, these new friends decide to take him back to Chicago with them. Would that decision be okay with you?"

I hadn't thought of that, and from the smug grin on Jake's face, he knew he had me. Looking back down at my pad, I wrote, "**No, but maybe then they wouldn't have left. I can't see the Cullens doing something that would disrupt Tony's life that much."**

"I wasn't about to take that chance Bells. I took the necessary steps to file paperwork for temporary custody of Tony. He's my family Bells; I couldn't let them take _my_ family away." There he goes putting emphasis on the word my again. He was starting to scare me; I had never heard Jake get so possessive before. But I couldn't focus on that right now because I just realized how deep this problem ran.

"**Custody? Paperwork? What did you do**?" I looked up into Jake's eyes, looking for the answers I so desperately needed. I hated not knowing what was going on around me.

"Calm down. You can forget about the custody issue. Now that you're awake, I don't have to go forward with the suit. In fact, I should probably give Sam a call before he processes anything." Jake made it seem like it was no big deal. But it was!

I was determined to get him to see just what his actions could have cost me. "**Wouldn't a custody hearing confuse Tony? He doesn't understand why you hate Edward so much. Were you going to expose his identity?"**

"Tell him Cullen's his father? Hell no! I'd cut my tongue off before admitting that shit."

"**You can't ignore the cold hard facts Jake. Tony shares his DNA whether or not Edward's been around. And whose fault is his absence**?" I asked pointing to me to show who the blame belonged to.

"I'm more of a father than Cullen will ever be. I won't allow you to refer to him as Tony's dad."

"**Allow me? I'm an adult Jake. I make my own choices**."

"Well, you're making bad choices. I mean, Charlie would be so ashamed of you right now."

It was a low blow bringing my dead father into this fight, and I let him know that. Then, added, "**You're probably wrong. Charlie was all for me involving Edward in Tony's life considering what Renee did with me**."

"That's different, and you know it. Your dad knew you existed before your mom left and took you away. And he was involved in your life."

Shaking my head, I began writing, "**Not as much as he wanted to be. He told me he always regretted not being around more; even said he should have followed us. Relocation was no big deal if it meant seeing me more**."

Jake let out a frustrated sigh, before saying, "I'm not here to debate the inner workings of Charlie. I'm here trying to see my best friend."

A few minutes passed, allowing for both of us to calm down some. Finally Jake broke the silence, and asked, "What do you want me to do from here on out?"

Since the question seemed to be random, I tried to get more information out of him. "**What do you mean**?"

"Well, you're awake now. You can decide where Tony goes. Tell him he needs to come live with his Uncle Jake for awhile. And tell him that the Cullens are leaving."

"**But they're not leaving Jake. Not all of them**."

"Really? Who's staying behind? The precious Grandma and Grandpa Cullen?" Jake asked sarcastically. You could tell he had little to no faith in any of the Cullen members.

I wasn't sure if Edward was the only one staying behind, so I figured it was better if I didn't answer. Of course, Jake took that to mean I was withholding information from him, and began pestering me for answers. Suddenly it was like a light bulb went off above his head. Comprehension dawned upon his face, and Jake looked at me like I just kicked his puppy. In a low voice, he questioned, "No….no. You can't mean….No; you're not letting him stay are you?"

"**There's no letting Jake. He told me he's staying behind because Tony needs help. He wants to stick around. No one asked him to**."

"And leave his precious practice behind in Chicago? I think not Bells. He's just saying what he thinks you want to hear." Jake argued.

"**He took a leave of absence Jake. I don't know exactly what that entails. I just know he'll be around for a while**."

"But how long is awhile? A week? A month? A season? His presence will only hurt Tony. Tell him no Bella. Tell him he should go home. Tell him you want him to go home."

I thought about what Jake said. Did I _want_ Edward to go home? Everything he said had promise; but then again, he had hurt me before. Can I trust him? Not wanting to show that I was doubting myself, I quickly wrote, "**It's not that easy. I denied him four years of time with his son; he deserves a chance.**"

Apparently that was the wrong answer, because Jake started yelling. "He deserves nothing Bella. He doesn't deserve Tony. He doesn't deserve his stupid easy life. He doesn't deserve his overly-loving family. He doesn't deserve anything!" Turning his back to face the wall, I heard Jake continue his rant under his breath, "He doesn't deserve you; and he never did."

Obviously Jake's statement was meant to go unnoticed. However, in those four words, I finally understood what the root of the problem was. It always comes back to how I chose Edward over him back when we were in high school. This was not a subject I wanted to get into with him right now.

As if he knew we were discussing him, Edward Cullen walked through the door. Jake's stance immediately went rigid. By the looks of it, Edward's posture was tense as well. If someone didn't intervene, I feared I would get to see another physical showdown between these two. Thankfully behind Edward came Alice, flittering into the room like the dancing fairy I remembered her to be. I smiled at her, pleased to admit that I was glad to see her after all these years.

Smiling back at me, she said, "Well, missy. You and I are overdue for some girlie talk. But apparently there's a list of people who triumph over me when it comes to Bella time." She glanced in her brother's direction to let me know who she meant.

Edward shot a glare back at his sister, and barked, "Alice, can we get to the point please?"

At first, no one spoke; it seemed like they were having a silent conversation with their eyes. Finally Alice redirected her attention towards Jacob, stating "Jess told me that she just got a call from Emily. Her husband is looking for you or something? I don't know exactly, but anyways, Jess wants to see you."

"How convenient," Jake sneered, looking between Alice and her brother. I had to admit, it seemed suspicious even to me, but then I remembered Jake did mention having to talk to Sam about stopping the lawsuit. Begrudgingly, Jake stormed past Alice and left the room, but not before bumping his shoulder into Edward. I cringed momentarily; I was afraid Edward would retaliate, but was pleased when Edward released a shaky breath before offering a smile in my direction.

Noticing we were locked in each other's gazes, Alice cleared her throat obnoxiously, and then said, "Humph, I can see I'm no longer needed here. Rest up Bella; you're going to need it for our little chat later." With a quick nod of the head, as if she were agreeing with herself, she turned and skipped out the door.

I turned my gaze away from her retreating form, and noticed that Edward had put his hands in his pockets, and was shifting his weight back and forth between his feet. He was nervous, and I didn't want to wait for him to get the nerve to start this conversation back up.

I ripped the paper I had been using with Jake off the pad. The noise halted Edward's movements. Curiously, he peered at me while I set my pen to the line. "**Are you coming in?"** I wrote.

Edward came closer so he could read my message, then with his signature smirk in place, he said, "Ahh, she speaks."

I shrugged a shoulder, as if to show it was no big deal, but flinched when I felt immense pain. I forgot that my ribs were still sore, and the sudden movement seemed to highlight that pain. Edward was immediately at my side, checking me up and down for the reason behind my discomfort. The worry in his voice warmed my heart.

"What's wrong? What hurts? Do you need more pain meds? Should I get the doctor? Wait, I'm a doctor. What's wrong? What can I do to help?"

I placed a hand on his to gain his attention, and then muttered, "I. Fine." Edward stared at my face long and hard, looking for any trace of a lie. Of course, we all know I suck at lying, so I was ready for him to call me out for it, but instead he let it drop for which I was grateful. I didn't want to start fighting over something trivial like my pain level.

With a sigh, Edward plopped down in the chair beside my bed, and I was ready for him to start diving into the issues we needed to discuss. Instead, he decided to make small talk. "So…did you enjoy your visit with Black?"

I gave him a look to show that I was on-to his distraction, and wrote, "**Did you really come in here to talk about Black? And he has a name; its Jacob**."

"Well, when he acts humane, I'll call him by his human name. Until then, he's just Black in my book," Edward said, his smile showing that he had no intention of ever calling Jake by his first name. Remember what I said about Edward being mature? Scratch that. Apparently he can be just as juvenile as the next guy.

I felt like putting on my mothering-hat and scolding him. I settled on writing, "**Really Eddie? Is that behavior really necessary**?"

I saw Edward cringe when he read the nickname he has always despised. I guess my writing showed Edward that I was pissed, so he quickly said, "I'm sorry. That was childish of me. He just gets me so riled up. I'll try to be better."

"**He knows he can get you riled up, so he continues to push your buttons. Don't give him the ammunition.**"

"Can we move on please? I don't want to think or talk about Black more than I have to. I want to talk about….about…other stuff.

It was fun watching him squirm, so I decided to push his buttons a little. "Like what stuff?"

"Like…about what I was saying before."

Trying to lighten the mood, I said, "**I bet you enjoyed having a conversation without me interrupting you. Well, no more freebie conversations for you. Now that I have reacquainted myself with my pen, we can actually get a dialogue going**."

"That's true. It wouldn't be a real conversation without your witty remarks and dry humor," Edward jested, and I was glad that we were able to be amiable despite the situation we found ourselves in.

In typical gentleman fashion, Edward held out his hand towards me, signaling I should take the lead. He added, "You didn't really get to vocalize your thoughts before. I figure you should get the floor first Bella."

Seemed like a reasonable request. I decided to start out showing him my gratitude. "**Thank you for taking care of Tony when I couldn't**."

"It was no problem Bella. Really, between all of us, it was little hassle."

Wanting to show him that I really appreciated them coming all the way to Washington, I insisted, "**Still, you put all of your lives on hold for a boy you didn't know. That is really commendable**."

"Uhh, yea. At first, it was more of the family's decision to come and bond with Tony. I was hesitant to get attached, as I said before, but now that I know him, I can't imagine not being in his life." Before I could comment, Edward added, "It's obvious he's your child Bella. I see so much of you in him, it's amazing."

I'm sure my face flushed at the indirect compliment Edward sent my way, but I really appreciated the fact that my son impressed them all. I let my hair fall closer to my face, hoping they would hide my rosy cheeks, before writing "**Yea…it's impossible to hate that kid. He holds my heart, and I can't imagine ever letting him go." **After a slight pause, I added, **"I'm sorry for denying you the right to be in his life**."

I don't think Edward expected me to be so forward when accepting the fault in the situation. When he didn't react immediately, I thought I might have said the wrong thing, but apparently Edward just needed to collect his thoughts.

"While I appreciate your apology, I don't know what to make of it. Every day I wonder what would have been different if maybe I had talked to you, gotten to the root of the problem before you could take such drastic measures and leave me. But I said it before, and I'll say it again. I can't go back and re-do the past. I let you go, so I am a guilty party as well. And you can't go back and change the fact you kept Tony from me. All we can do now is work towards a better future for all of us. Until we achieve that, apologies are just empty words."

Taking a moment to decide how I wanted to word my next statement, I figured now was as good a time as any to show Edward I wasn't the same pushover Bella he once knew. I had the upper hand here, and I would use it to my advantage. Placing my pen on the paper, I wrote "**Edward, I did what I did. There's no excuse for it, and like you said, I can't change the past. But when you speak of the future, it scares me. Can we just leave it be? If you want to be in Tony's life then by all means be in his life; but that doesn't mean you have to be in mine**." When I finished writing my thoughts out, I finally looked up at him with what I hoped portrayed confidence.

Edward shook his head at what I wrote, causing my confidence to waiver. _I thought he wanted Tony. Isn't that what he said earlier?_ I was going over our previous conversation, when Edward's voice brought me back to the present. "If I'm in his life it's inevitable that I'll be in yours too."

Tearing my gaze away from him, I wrote, "**Just because you'll be around more doesn't mean I have to accept you with open arms. If that is your intention, then you need to understand that you're setting yourself up for disappointment**." I wrote looking down at my feet. I didn't have the strength to keep eye contact with him right now.

"No, it's not my sole intention. But that doesn't mean I won't try. You heard me before Bella. You and Tony are my future, and I'll be in your life one way or another. I will just have to learn to accept what you can give me."

"I don't know if I can give you anything Edward. Leaving was the hardest thing I ever did; it broke my heart. And even though I have Tony, I wouldn't consider my heart to be whole. I can't put myself in a vulnerable position. I have built up walls for a reason; I can't afford to fall apart again. And, I have other people to take into consideration n."

"I'm not asking you to just jump into anything with me Bella. I was hurt too when you left. We are both the victims here Bella. But I realized that it is you who will make my heart whole, and being around you this week has already healed some of those old wounds. I think together we can make it through this. Maybe….maybe…we can start over?"

"**I don't think we can start over Edward. There is too much history to just throw it all out and begin again. Evidence of said history is somewhere in their building with your parents!**"

"There's no denying the history we have Bella, but I think we are very different people today. I want to get to know the new Bella, and I want you to reacquaint yourself with me. Before we were an us Bella, we were friends."

I needed time to process all that he said, so I decided to bust his balls some, writing, "**Actually, you were only my lab partner. I didn't really consider you a friend at first**."

Apparently Edward was onto my games, and was quick to call me out on it. "You're not going to make this easy on me, huh? Fine, we started out as partners. We got to know one another because we had to work on lab reports outside of school; we were forced to spend time together, and learned we actually had a lot in common. And thus, a friendship formed. Eventually I won you over, and you know what happened from there."

What Edward spoke of was the truth, however he didn't win me over eventually. I was pretty much head over heels for him at first sight. But I wasn't about to inflate that ego of his. Instead, I settled on writing, **"Things are different now Edward. We don't have to hang out to get a good grade. No one is making us be friends."**

"No, you're right; no one is making us. But, we do have share a common interest: Tony. And if I were to visit him, then we'd be forced to interact, correct?" Edward asked.

Not sure where he was going, I scribed, "**Yes? So**…"

"So, we'll be spending time together. Regardless if the time is forced or not, it will give us time to catch up and learn new things about one another. And we can go from there; see where it leads us. If nothing else Bella, I want to be your friend. I want to be there if you ever should need me, and I want to be in my son's life."

"**I don't know Edward. I don't want to set myself up for disappointment. I've had enough disappointment to last me a lifetime."**

"Just try Bella. Let's try to be friends. We can do this, I know we can. You just need to have a little faith." Noticing I still wasn't buying his proposition, Edward relented, "Here, I'll even promise that if things get too….awkward, or difficult, I'll take a step back and we can forget about becoming friends. But like you said before, it's not just about you Bella. There's another person involved. If it comes down to that, we can try and figure out how we'll make this work for Tony. We owe it to him to give him a best family environment we can."

The room was silent while I pondered Edward's suggestion. Like any person, I could see the pros and cons of both sides of the argument. I wanted to just say no and deny Edward's request, but I must admit; the pros were in the lead. Tony would surely benefit from having his 'parents' be on civil terms. And, if we were friendly, working together would be easier down the line as important decisions regarding our son needed to be made.

But even though what Edward said made sense, that small nagging voice in the back of my brain was telling me I couldn't give in. I was really at a loss; what do I choose? Do I follow my heart, or listen to the logic of my brain?

Giving my hand a slight squeeze, Edward added, "Please Bella? Let's give it a try."

Uugh, it's practically impossible to say no to this man, especially when he begs. Giving in to my heart, I told the voice in my brain to get lost, and wrote, "**Ok….Friend.**" I only hope I wouldn't come to regret this decision down the line.


	58. Chapter 58: Reunited & It Feels So Good

**AN: Ahhh, sorry for the long delay people. I have so many stories on alert that I'm reading…I sometimes forget that I have a story of my own in the works. I promise to try and update once a week from this point forward. It's my New Year's Resolution, and I owe it to my loyal readers to give them what they want! On that note, thank you to everyone who is reading/reviewing/alerting/favoriting/recommending my story! You guys are wonderful! **

**Quick shout out….one author that's owned my free time lately **_**aydenmorgen**_**. So…maybe if you're uber bored and hating on me for keeping you waiting, you could check her stories out. Be forewarned, many of them are rated M….for lots of adult things, so minors beware! ;)**

**Anyways…enjoy the chapter. The next one is about 90% finished, so keep a look out!**

CHAPTER FIFTY-EIGHT

ALICE'S POV

_She looked good_, I thought, walking back to the waiting room after seeing Bella. I was happy that Edward and I interrupted the little spat going on in her room. Jake accused us of our timing; in all honesty, Edward had no idea what was transpiring. But me, let's just say I had a funny feeling, especially with how Jacob was pacing the waiting room earlier.

I was a little disturbed by how quickly Jake left Jessica behind to go to Bella's side. Before I went to retrieve him, I observed the newly appointed Mrs. Black, and I couldn't really get a good read on her. She spent most of the time staring at her fidgeting hands, occasionally looking up to check on Tony. It seemed that while her husband was quick to demand what was best for Tony, Jessica took the time to watch and see what her nephew wanted. While this situation was certainly messed up, at least Jessica was giving us the benefit of the doubt. I mean, it's not our fault we haven't been in Tony's life; we didn't know about him….a fact that Jake seems to enjoy rubbing in our faces.

The sound of Jakes hurried footsteps coming to a halt brought me back to the present, and I looked up to see he was standing in front of his wife. They had a quick whispered conversation before Jake took the waiting cell phone in her hand, and stormed off in the opposite direction. Jessica looked conflicted, trying to decide if she should follow him, or wait for his return. I decided that if anyone needed a friend right now, it would be her.

As I approached, she looked up at me and offered a sheepish smile. "Thanks for collecting him. I knew the phone call was important, and he'd be upset if he missed it."

I waved off her praise, claiming, "It's no problem. Anyway, Edward was itching to get back in there, so I must admit, my intentions weren't all for Jakes benefit." I was worried that maybe I overstepped my boundaries by admitting what I had done, but was pleased when I heard her chuckle slightly.

"Yeah, I don't think Bella was up for a full-on Jake discussion right now anyways. She probably appreciated the interruption as well." At least she could joke about the situation; that earns her brownie points in my book.

Stepping closer to Jess, I offered, "Jake's behavior is understandable. It's been a tough week on him. Between missing out on his honeymoon, and learning that his best friend was in the hospital…." I hesitated before adding, "And then seeing us all here; he was easily bombarded."

With a sigh, Jessica replied "I'm sorry that he's taking out a lot of this on you and your family. He's always been overly protective of his…Bells, and sometimes he just doesn't think all that rationally." I was surprised at how easily Jessica could talk about Bella and her husband's relationship. Maybe I was just looking too much into things. Regardless, I couldn't help but push the subject to see what I could gather.

"I'm glad that they remained close; friendships come and go, and I know I'm sorry for losing touch with her. It seems like she definitely needed her friends these last couple of years." Unfortunately, Jess didn't take the bait, and instead focused on me.

"You have to understand that she certainly missed you all. She thought she was doing the right thing for her son, and despite the fact she had the most to lose in the situation, ie: you and the rest of the Cullens, she just put on a happy face and bore it. But it was plain to see that her real feelings were all hidden away behind a mask. Some of the few times I saw a true smile on her face was when she was reminiscing about the crazy antics you and her seemed to get into. She often looked at photographs of the two of you. I'm sure now that you've been reacquainted, things will easily pick up again."

"I hope so…though my living in Chicago will make things difficult. At least she has you and Jake here to get her through this."

Jess shook her head at me, before saying "I don't think where you live will matter. Now that you know about Tony, I think the guilt of her omission will ease up, and she will be able to focus on mending the relationships she had tried to sever. And it's not like Chicago is across the globe. In today's day and age, long-distance friendships are easy with email and webcams and all that technological mumbo-jumbo."

I laughed at her clear disdain for all things technical. I teased her about it, which only earned me with the excuse that computers were never 'her thing'; she claimed that phone calls were more up her alley because they were more personal. Hey, to each their own…right?

I decided to try to push on the Bella-Jake relationship once more, and said, "Still, you guys are going to have a lot of extra responsibility on your hands with most of us out of the picture. I don't think taking care of Bella and Tony was high on a newlywed's agenda."

Jessica's smile faltered slightly when I said newlywed, but was quickly replaced before she responded. "Yea, well, they say timing is everything. You try to plan the perfect wedding to the perfect guy…and then you're overjoyed because it goes off without a hitch. Then things like this happen, and you remember that there is no such thing as perfect."

Feeling sorry for putting a damper on her mood, I asked, "Well, at least you got some honeymoon time in before you had to turn around. I've never been to Austrailia. How was it?" At my prompt, Jessica jumped into describing the few expeditions they were able to get to.

Reaching out to squeeze her forearm, I said, "That sounds absolutely lovely. I'm sure you will get back there again….after all, you have to finish what was started."

"I doubt it," Jessica muttered lowly, before adding, "I don't think I'll be getting Jake to go anywhere that far again. It killed him that we couldn't get back here any faster."

"Hey, you tried. And you got here. That's all that matters. Its not like Bella thinks any less of you guys. In fact, I'd venture a guess that she's absolutely mortified that you guys sacrificed your honeymoon to come to her bedside."

"Yea….that sounds like something Bella would think. But then again, she knows Jake would drop everything for her. He's done it before; this situation, is no different."

I wanted to push her further, especially because I felt like we were getting somewhere, but was startled when I felt two arms wrap around my waist. I was quick to relax when I felt the familiar spark I got when my husband was near. Resting his head on the top of my own, he said, "I'm sorry for interrupting ya'll, but Shadows been cooped up alone for awhile, and I think it's time we get back to the hotel. You wanna stay here, or head back with me?"

_Oh Jasper; always the responsible one,_ I thought to myself, before turning my head to look up at him. "No, I can use a break." Searching the room, I spied Tony and Sophia playing in the corner where the Legos were stationed, which brought a smile to my face. Turning back to Jasper, I said, "I'll let Sophie know it's time to go."

Before I could unravel myself from my husband's arms, Jessica hesitantly offered, "If you want…you could leave her here with me. Her and Tony seem to be lost in their own world over there, and I wouldn't mind watching them. If…if that's okay with you of course."

"You sure? I don't want to saddle you with them, especially if you and Jake have other plans," I pressed.

"No, it's no problem at all. Now that Bella is awake, I doubt Jake will want to leave the hospital. We'll probably be stationed here for awhile," she explained, a forced smile on her face.

I couldn't help but feel sorry for Jess; she was so attuned to taking a back-seat in her relationship to Jake. I can only hope things get better as their marriage progresses. Taking my silence to mean I wasn't sure, Jess added, "And, if we plan to leave, I can always text you, or talk to Mr. and Mrs. Cullen. I don't think they're going anywhere either."

"Wow. Um, okay, that sounds great actually. So, um…what's your number so I can program it in my phone?" We quickly exchanged numbers, and I made my way over to the kids to inform them of the plan, one they both seemed to love. Sophie, being daddy's little princess, ran past me and threw herself into Jaspers arms to say goodbye, telling him she loved him. Jasper kissed her forehead and said we'd see them soon.

Turning to say goodbye to Tony, I noticed a slight frown on his face at the interaction. Not sure what the problem was exactly, I bent down and gave him a hug incase he felt left out. "Bye buddy. You be good for Aunt Jessica, okay?"

"Yes Alice," he said, offering me a crooked smile, one that I've seen numerous times before on his father's face. He grasped Sophie's hand and in no time they were absorbed back into their plans for making a Lego city.

After quick goodbyes to the rest of the family, Jasper and I were off. And while it might sound selfish, I appreciated the time alone with my husband. I love how close the Cullen family is, but sometimes it seems like you can never escape away from the madness. My husband brought our entwined hands up to his lips, and kissed my knuckles. Reading the unspoken words in his gaze, I could tell that he was thinking the same thing.

After tending to Shadow, we headed downstairs to grab a quick bite in the hotel restaurant. When Jessica offered to watch Sophia, we were awed, and quickly took her up on her offer. We had to take advantage of the time alone we were given to catch up and just be us.

Selecting my meal from the menu, I sat back and studied the face of my husband. He seemed to be a little tense, hiding behind his own menu. Knowing all about him and his little quirks, this behavior usually meant he had something important to tell me; something that I probably wouldn't like. And if I were to venture a guess, I think it would be pertaining to our exit from Washington.

Deciding to be brazen, I beat him to his own game. "Now that Bella's awake, how much longer do you think we have before the real world calls?"

Jasper eyes shot from the menu, and locked with mine. One might say he was shocked, but Jasper has learned to accept my tendencies to know things. He sent me a small smile, and said, "Of course you knew…you always do." Settling his menu down, he reached across the table to take my hands in his. "The real world _has_ been calling. We've just been ignoring it."

"Well, sometimes the real world needs to take a chill pill. There are more important things happening here."

"While that is true…I have responsibilities. _We_ have responsibilities. My clients need me, and my vacation days are up. Sophia needs to get back to her daily routine, back to preschool and dance lessons and whatever other activities you've signed her up for," he said, rolling his eyes just like he always did whenever we talked about her activities. Sophia was at an impressionable age. She was learning her likes and dislikes, and who was I to hinder her experiences? So what if I was running around crazy driving her to her piano lessons, and dance lessons, and brownies and art classes, and….well, you get the picture. Jasper thinks I'm overextending her, but these activities put a smile on her face, and I don't want to force her to pick and choose.

I decided to ignore his little jab, and focused on the things he mentioned earlier. After replaying what he said in my head, I noticed that he had left me out of that equation. "And me?" I asked, wondering what his stance on my life was.

"You…" he paused, before continuing, "I know you want to stay. And if you want to, we can make it happen. Schedules can be rearranged so that Sophia and I can make it on our own." I thought he was finished, but then he added, "How much longer will you stay? I know you want to reconnect with Bella, but she has a lot on her plate right now baby."

With a sigh, I answered, "I'm aware of that Jasper. I just…I just need maybe one, or two days tops. Then I'll be on my way back to my daily routine. While I want to be selfish and keep Bella to myself, I know that it's important for Edward to be the main-Cullen in her life right now."

"I agree sweetheart. And Edward's going to need your help from Chicago anyways. With him relocating up here, he's going to need his stuff sent to him. I mean, there's no way he's going to pick up and fly home to take care of the loose ends there. We barely can get him to leave her side each day for minor things, like eating."

I snorted at that comment. Edward can be so stubborn sometimes. It's not like Bella's going to slip back into her coma, leaving us with so many _what ifs_. And yet, Edward just can't bear to be more than like, 10 feet away from her incase anything happens. "I agree. And even if we can get him away to come home to pack, at least I can get him started so he doesn't have to be gone long. After all, we all know my organization skills are stellar!" I proclaimed.

"Oh believe me darling, I know. You are the master when it comes to planning and organizing. And meddling," he threw in there, giving me a pointed glance. "Edward would be lucky to have you working on this task."

"Well, I guess we need to go figure out what his game plan is. When do you think you would leave? And are you sure about taking Sophia? I wouldn't mind tending to her here."

"That's something we can figure out. But as for me, I need to be back in the office by Wednesday, so I'll probably leave tomorrow afternoon so I can get settled, and used to the time difference again."

_Tomorrow_, I thought, as my heart clenched at having to say goodbye. I know it might come off as unreasonable, but any time spent away from my husband was difficult. But I would manage. I had to manage; it was my decision to stay behind, so I couldn't fault him for this absence. "Okay…let's get back to the hospital and figure out how many tickets need to be booked. I'm not sure how much longer Rose and Em are going to stay behind, or mom and dad for that matter."

"Lets go sweetheart," Jasper said, signaling the waitress to bring the check.

After a quick family meeting, it was decided that Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie would be leaving the next day. We had left the decision up to Sophia, and she decided that she wanted to stay longer with her new best friend. Her and Tony were giving each other sly glances, which lead me to believe that something was up. Who was I to ruin their fun? Despite how shitty this entire situation is, I was so pleased by how quickly Tony and her had formed a friendship. I could only hope that that friendship would remain as time went on.

When I approached Edward with what Jasper and I talked about, he greatly appreciated my offer to pack for him, giving me a hug when I made the suggestion. He was still on the fence regarding if he would make the trip to Chicago himself. Regardless, he would have to run it past Bella and see what's best for her and Tony. I could tell his biggest hang-up was the fact he felt he was abandoning Tony by going home, especially after he spoke of them working together to take care of Bella.

He decided to wait until tomorrow to have that conversation with her, saying he already gave her a lot to think about today. _Yea…I can only imagine_, I reflected. Noticing that everyone appeared to be in the waiting room, I thought this was my chance to visit with my dear friend. I knew I wouldn't push her too far; I figured Edward already did enough of that.

I turned back to Jasper, and said, "I think I'm going to head in there. You want to join?"

He shook his head. "Nah, I think it should be just you for now. I wouldn't want to cramp "girl talk"," he said, putting the latter in air-quotes. I snorted at his juvenile behavior.

Deciding to bust his chops, I jested, "Oh, but Jasper. We all know you're the champ when it comes to girl talk." Jasper just rolled his eyes.

I turned around to leave, but felt him grasp my wrist, stopping me from leaving. Wondering if he had changed his mind, I looked over my shoulder at him. There, I was met with a sheepish looking Jasper. Before I could question what was wrong, he said, "Just…just go easy on her okay?" All I could offer was a nod. Satisfied with my answer, Jasper headed over to discuss flight details with the others, and I headed out to see Bella.

Walking down the familiar route to Bella's room, I took a mental inventory of all the issues I wanted to address with her. I wanted to be prepared, because I didn't think I could just wing this. This conversation was going to be monumental; it would either make or break the foundation of a future friendship for us. Not that Bella would stop being my friend, but it would determine just how much she'll let me back into her life. I can only hope things could go back to what it used to be, or at least something similar.

As I approached the door, I noticed a nurse was standing outside, and she seemed to be updating her chart. I decided to pick her brain to insure that Bella was indeed awake, and ready for visitors.

"Oh she's awake, and her vitals seem strong. Go right along in hun."

I thanked her for the information, and then made my way inside.

At the sound of the door opening, Bella turned to look at me, pad resting on her lap. Upon seeing it was me, she began writing, a smile gracing her face. She turned the pad to show me the message she had scrawled in all caps, "**I KNEW YOU'D BE BACK TODAY**".

"Well Ms. Swan, I didn't realize you could see the future as well?" I jested. I was pleased when I heard a snort-like noise come from her as well.

"**Yea well…I have to call them as I see them. You are definitely not patient, so I knew I'd see you before the day was out."**

"Who needs patience? Patience is just another word for long-suffering, and why would anyone put themselves through that?" Making my way over to her bedside, I added, "Now that I'm here, you must realize I have no desire to share you. It's been far too long, and your ass is mine!" After a slight pause, I recanted, "No, that's not true. I can't keep you to myself. I wouldn't mind sharing you with Tony; he's your flesh and blood, and it would be really bitchy if I kept you two apart any longer."

At the mention of her son, the joking façade we had created broke, and Bella dropped her gaze to stare down at her lap. I gave her a few minutes to gather her thoughts, and in no time, she took the pen back in her hand, and wrote, **"This must have been so hard on him. He almost lost me Alice. I can't….I can't even think about the possibilities that I almost left my son an orphan." **She brought her hand up to wipe a tear that had escaped down her cheek.

I harrumphed at Bella's comment, and then said, "He wouldn't have been an orphan Bella. He has a family; a perfectly good family if you ask me."

"**You don't understand. I never updated my will since Charlie. And you guys weren't mentioned in that one. I left him in a vulnerable situation Alice. It's my fault he had nobody when I got hurt. If it wasn't for Mrs. Cope, he would have been living with strangers until Jake could have been reached**."

"You mustn't think of the "what ifs" Bella. It will only drive you crazy. You have to look at the bright side. Things worked out for Tony. In my opinion, Mrs. Cope's interference brought forth a good thing for all parties involved."

Bella sighed, before offered a hesitant, "**I guess…."**

I was frustrated with her answer. "No "you guess" Bella. That answer isn't going to fly in my book. While I am not happy about your decision to keep Tony away from us, at least things are all out in the open now. Tony's family just grew exponentially. And god forbid anything like this happens again, he has options Bella. You'll never have to worry about leaving him an orphan again. Not that I'm wishing death upon you or anything…" I threw in, hoping to lighten the conversation's tone. Unfortunately, Bella was just too focused on the situation to joke.

"**This is all just so much to process. I…I never thought I'd see any of you again. At least not until Tony was old enough to make the decision himself. Truthfully, I hoped he never did."**

Wanting to broach the elephant in the room, I simply asked, "Why Bella?"

Bella looked up at me, and saw that I wasn't asking why she wished Tony never asked. She knew I wanted to know why she left; why she kept Tony a secret. With a shuddering breath, she began to write. And write. And write. I started pacing the room while I waited for her answer. I couldn't help but feel frustrated that Bella couldn't just verbally have this conversation with me. And then I felt awful for thinking badly about her, especially after all she'd been through.

Finally, Bella set her pen down, and handed over the pad to me. **"What it all came down to was that I was scared. I was feeling stupid. I mean, how do you have an eight year relationship, and not really know the person. Edward didn't want children. He made that abundantly clear the day you brought Sophia over. And that broke my heart, especially when all I could think about was the child I was carrying at the time. Here I looked at the pregnancy as a product of our love together, while Edward would only have seen it as a mistake, a slip up. I knew that if I told him, he would have demanded I get rid of it. The way he suggested that…outlet was just so nonchalant. It was no big deal to him that a living, human being was growing inside me; to him it would have been nothing but a hindrance."**

"**Even if I was crazy, and went for his suggestion, things never would have been the same after that. And you know my stance on abortion anyways, so I left. It was the hardest thing I've ever done, but it needed to be done. I was no longer making decision for one person, but for two. I had to take into consideration what was best for the baby. And what it came down to was that if I stayed, and told Edward about the pregnancy,** **I didn't want him sticking around like it was his duty. I figured that while leaving him hurt like hell, it wasn't as bad as if would be if he walked out on us after he got tired of playing daddy. Because then that wouldn't just break my heart, but the heart of his child."**

"People change Bella. There's a different between spouting out ideals in hypothetical situations, and having to deal with actual situations. I have to have faith that my brother would have come to terms with the pregnancy after he thought about it."

"**In a perfect world, people change Alice, but not always. People who've never wanted kids don't suddenly become great parents. So forgive me if I'm a little skeptical of this entire situation."**

"He's been really great with him Bella. Despite his rocky start, Edward is easily falling into his father role. I guess it is true when they say being a parent in instinctual. It comes naturally…"

"**He stepped into the daddy-role because he had to, not because he wanted to. I can't help but think how long until it gets old for him. How long until he leaves? I know it sounds pessimistic, but I'm waiting for the other shoe to drop**."

"Ohh, the other shoe will drop honey, but it won't be something Edward did. How do you think Tony's going to react when he learns he has a Dad, a Dad you took him away from. I don't think he's going to be a happy camper."

Bella frantically began writing, **"He…he can't know. Not yet. It's too soon. I need time. **_**We**_** need time. I don't even know if it's going to work out being friends yet."**

"Friends?" I asked. I wasn't sure if she was referring to me, or my brother. All I knew was if she was going to push me away…well, she had another thing coming.

"**Edward wants to pick up where we left off, but I can't do that. It's hard enough being around him right now. I'm so conflicted about how I feel. I told him that if he's going to be around, then be around for Tony, and take me out of the equation. But he pointed out that it's not possible. Then he played the whole, 'we started as friends and went from there in high school. Let's just do that again.' But it's not that easy. I've built up too many walls to let myself fall vulnerable to him again. I don't think I can take another downfall."**

"If anyone's vulnerable, it's him Bella. He just put everything out in the open. He admitted he was an ass back then. He apologized for letting you walk out, and for being so stubborn and not chasing after you. He declared tjat his feelings for you never changed, and that there's been no one since you. He told you his intentions of fighting for you, and he's acknowledged your son as his own. Ohh, throw in the fact that he defended your relationship to Jake…I'd say you need to cut him a little slack Bella."

"**I realize that Alice…I told him I'd try, despite my mind telling me not to. It's the least I can do. And I apologized as well. It's a start...an opportunity."**

"A good start," I concurred. For awhile, neither of us said anything. Deciding that awkward silences just won't do, I decided to let my inner-organizer out to introduce a new topic. "Alrighty….so they're going to spring you from this joint in a couple of days. And I doubt that you're looking forward to coming home to an unattended house. What can I do to make things easier for you? Restock your fridge, and get rid of things that may have expired? Change sheets and dust since I'm sure it's collected a lot over the past week? Redecorate your home, and revamp your wardrobe?" I knew I was pushing it with the last request, but it was nice to see a smile crack on Bella's face.

"**I don't want to be a nuisance Alice. I'm sure we'll be fine. Or, if I need help, I'll call Angela or someone. You have your own family to take care of."**

"It's no problem Bella. You're just going to have to learn to accept help when you need it. Plus, I'm quite sure your niece wants to spend time with her godmother. After all, it's been 4 years since you've last seen her."

Bella looked at me questioningly, "**Godmother? But I haven't…I wasn't around."**

"It doesn't matter. You can be around now. I expect you'll be around now Bella." I said, putting emphasis on my last statement."

"**Okay…I'm not going anywhere. And…I accept your help. But not on the last one, Alice. Stay out of my closet! Leave my style alone**."

"But Bella," I whined, giving her my perfected pout. Unfortunately the time apart must have made Bella immune to it. She held up a hand to stop me.

"**Please Alice…I have a kid of my own. The pout rarely works on me anymore. Now, if you complain, you won't be able to help at all**."

"Uggh, you don't fight fair missy. But know, I _will_ get my claws into your things eventually, and it'll be when you least expect it."

With a chuckle, Bella scribed, "**If you say so…."**

"God, I've missed you!" I exclaimed.

"**Likewise Alice…likewise," **she replied.

Smiling at her response, I couldn't help but think that things were certainly looking up for me. My best friend was back, there was a smile on my brother's face again, and I have a nephew. I couldn't wait to see what the future held for us!


	59. Chapter 59: Looking For A Daddy

**AN: Two chapters in one week! Hopefully this makes up for my extended absence! :) **

CHAPTER FIFTY-NINE

ANTHONY'S POV

Sophia and I were playing make believe, and building cities for our imaginary people, and having lots and lots of fun. I liked playing with her because when I played with the big people, they don't always play as well. Like when I played with Edward the other day. He just listened to me name who I was and name who he was and tell him about what we were building, but Edward didn't add to the story.

Today, Sophia decided that she was a princess and that her castle was under attack by the bad guys. The people who protect her were all sick and their throats were sore, and she was in trouble. I was a brave man who got on my big horse named Gus-Gus and went to the castle. I fought all the bad guys and made sure she was safe. She was really happy. Then she said we had to get married, so then I could be a knight and get to fight more and live in the castle. It wasn't my favorite make believe game, but Miss Angela taught us that we have to take turns when we play so it's fair and everyone gets a turn to use their mind stories.

But our game got stopped when Sophia's Mommy and her Daddy came over to say they had to go bye-bye. I was sad because I thought Sophia was going too, but then Alice said that Aunt Jessica was going to watch us so we could keep playing with the Legos. This made me very happy, and Sophia was happy too. She ran at her Daddy real fast, and I thought she was going to knock him over, but he scooped her up and gave her a really big hug. It was so big, he almost squished her!

Sophia looked happy in her Daddy's arms, but when I saw it, it made me sad. Mommy is the person who hugs me, but it's not as strong as Sophia's Daddy. Poppa Charlie used to give me hugs, but he went away, so I don't get anymore hugs. And my Uncle Jake sometimes gives me hugs, but not a lot of hugs. He says that boys don't hug, and now that I was a big boy, I could do the big boy greeting. He holds his hand up to me in a ball, and then we hit them together. It was okay, but I think hugs can be for big boys too.

Sophia has a Mommy and a Daddy, and a Grandma and Grandpa, and an Emmett and a Rose, and an Edward. That's a lot of people. I don't have that many people. It's just my Mommy and me. And sometimes Uncle Jake, and now Aunt Jessica. But they don't stay all the time because they go to their houses and we stay at my house.

I like when its just me and Mommy, but I think that Mommy gets sad that we are alone sometimes. I know she loves me, but I know she is a big person, and big persons need big person time with other people. My friends at the fun center tell me that they have to share their Mommies with their Daddies. They have two big people in their houses, sometimes more. My friend Conner has three big people! His Papa coughs a lot and his Mommy needs to take care of him, so his Papa sleeps in the basement. He is cool. I like going over to Conner's house because his Papa tells us stories about when he was small like us. He said things were different then, and it makes me laugh when he tells us stuff because he is really old and I don't see him being little ever.

Sometimes I wish there were two big people in my house, because then Mommy wouldn't be alone and I would have someone I can be like, and do fun boy things with. I never asked Mommy where my Daddy was because I didn't want her to get upsets, but I want to know why I don't gots one.

A girl at the fun center said that she only has a Mommy because her Daddy didn't love her and her Mommy, and so he went away. She was really sad when she told me that, but I didn't know what to say back to her. Do all missing big people do that, go away? Does that mean my Daddy doesn't love me? It would make me mad if my Daddy didn't love me because I am a really nice boy, and almost everybody I know likes me. I think my Daddy would like me too if I gots to see him.

After the girl told me that stuff about her Daddy, Miss Angela explained that there are many reasons why a parent has to go away. Like sometimes they do something wrong, and have to be put in America's timeout. And when their in timeout, they don't get visitors and stuff. Or sometimes a parent could get hurt, and go away like Poppa Charlie did. That's what happened to Austin's Daddy. He was a fighter in the army and he had to go far away. Austin showed me on the round Earth we have at the fun center. He was in a place that was really small and had a funny name. But then one day, Austin came into the fun center with a sad face. He was crying and he said that his Daddy was gone. He went boom, like the bombs on the cartoons, and his Daddy was never coming back. But that was awhile ago. Austin isn't always sad now, so that is good. Maybe that is why Mommy didn't tell me; she was sad after Daddy went gone, so she had to wait until she was better so she could tell me.

I guess I was quiet for a long time because I felt someone poking me in the head. It was Sophia.

"Tony, you're supposed to say 'I do' when the robe man asks you the questions about living in the castle with me. We can't get married until you say it." I forgot that we were supposed to get married in our game.

"Sorry Sophia, but I don't wanna play no more." I put down my Legos and walked over to the chairs, and Sophia came and sat next to me.

"What's wrong? You have a sad face on. Did something happen to your Mommy?" she asked me

I shook my head, "No, I was just thinking about somethings."

"Like what? You can tell me. We are best friends now, and best friends tell each other stuff."

I wasn't sure if that was true or not because girls have cooties and most boys have boy best friends, but she looked like she wanted to hear me talk, so I thought it was okay to tell her. "You are really lucky Sophia."

"Why am I lucky?" Sophia asked, turning in her chair so she could sit like an Indian.

"Cause you gots a really cool Daddy."

She smiled and said, "Yeah, my Daddy is cool. So is my Mommy."

"My Mommy's cool too."

"I don't know your Mommy. My Mommy said that I met her when I was really really little, but that was it and now I'm a big girl. Your Mommy won't recognize me because I'm so big now. Will you let me meet your Mommy soon? Do you think she will like me?"

"Yeah! I told her all abouts you Sophia. I think she's excited to see my new friend."

Even though I was happy about Sophie meeting my Mommy, I was still sad. I think it confused Sophia, because she asked me, "You should be happy that your Mommy is cool. Why do you still have a frown-face?"

"Because I don't have a Daddy."

"Ohh…" Sophia said. She looked around the room, and then leaned in real close to me, and whispered, "What happened to him? Is he deads?"

"I don't know. My mommy doesn't talk about him at all. Maybe I never had a Daddy?"

Sophia shook her head, and then said, "You have to have a Daddy. One time, I asked Mommy where babies come from, and she said that they come from Mommy's tummies. So I asked her if I had a baby in my tummy, and she said no. She said that Mommy's and Daddies have to make babies together."

"Really?" I asked. I had never heard about this before.

"Yeah. And now that you are a big boy, that means you were a baby a long time ago, so your Mommy and Daddy hads to have made you too."

"I didn't know that. You're really smart Sophia."

She gave me a really big smile, and said, "Thanks, you are really smart too…for a boy."

I was quiet for a little bit as I thought about what Sophia said. I really wanted a Daddy, but since I was already made, I didn't know how to get one. Maybe Sophia would know, since she told me about the other Mommy and Daddy stuff. "Where do you get a Daddy?"

"Hmmm….I don't know. I think they come with your Mommy."

"Mine didn't. It's just been me and Mommy and Poppa Charlie, and Uncle Jake. No Daddies came with them."

"Well, then you just needs to get one. You probably have to ask people to be your Daddy. You can ask them lots of questions, and play with them, and have them give you presents and see if you want them to be your Daddy, and then if you do, you ask them to be it."

"I ask really good questions. I would find the best Daddy that way," I said. Stopping to think some, I asked, "But who would I ask? The only big people I know are your Mommy and Daddy, and Miss Angela and her friend Mr. Ben, and Emmett and Rose, and Edward, and Uncle Jake and Aunt Jessica. Ohh, and Grandma and Grandpa. And I'm not supposed to talk to strangers, so I have to stick to asking people I know questions and stuff."

"Well, I know you think my Daddy is cool, but I don't think you can ask him questions because he is happy with Mommy and me. Maybe you can ask Uncle Emmett. He doesn't have a little boy."

"Sophia, I'm not little! I'm a big boy."

"I know that silly. I'm just saying that Aunt Rosie and Uncle Em don't have a boy or a girl in their family. I think Uncle Emmett would be happy to be your Daddy. And he's a lot of fun. He likes to wrestle and play in the mud, and do boy things with my Daddy. He could do them with you too."

"He sounds like he'd be a good Dad…but doesn't he live far away?" I asked.

"That is true…he lives by me in Chicago. Chicago is far from here…I know because Mommy and I had to take a aeroplane to get here."

"That's not good. If Emmett was my Daddy, I would have to have two houses, and I wouldn't get to see my Mommy every day. I don't think that will work. I need a Daddy that is close."

Sophia looked around the room, and saw Uncle Jake and Aunt Jessica talking in the corner. "Hey, can your Uncle Jake be your Dad? He lives around you and you don't need an aeroplane to get to his house?" she asked.

I shook my head no. "Uncle Jake doesn't come to see me that much any mores. Mommy says its because he has a wife now. I want a Daddy that is going to be with me, and want to spend time with me and my Mommy."

"This is tough," Sophia said, sitting back in the chair to think harder. I was getting worried because if Sophia couldn't find someone, then maybe there is no one because she's really smart and knows a lot of answers. All of a sudden, I heard her say "I know!" really loud. Grandma quickly shushed us, so we scooted closer so we could whisper and not get in trouble by the big people.

"Tony, I heard my Grandma and Mommy talking the other day and they said that Uncle Edward is going to stay here with you and Auntie Bella. He will be here and not in Chicago, so maybe he could be your Dad."

I hit myself in the head because I knew that. "I forgot! Edward said that he was going to help Mommy get better, and that I could be his helper, and we would take care of her and get her like new. We are going to spend lots and lots of time together, and that will give me time to ask him the questions. But do you think he'll say yes? Because sometimes he's Mean Edward, and I don't think Mean Edward would want to be my Daddy. But I think Mommy's Edward would."

"Uncle Edward isn't always mean. Sometimes he gets cranky, but Uncle Emmett says that he is moody like a girl. Aunt Rose hit him in the head hard when he said that, and when she went away, Uncle Emmett told me that it was true. So he's only mean sometimes. All the other times Uncle Edward would be a good Daddy. He just needs times to practice and get good at it and stuff."

"Okay, I think he could be a good Daddy…when should I ask Edward? Should I go now? Do you think I have to ask my Mommy first?"

Tapping her finger on her chin, Sophia said, "If I was you and I was looking for a Daddy, I would ask my Mommy first, because if you make your Mommy mad, you'll get in trouble. You gots to get permission first."

"That is true. One time I drew on the wall with crayon, and Mommy got mad because I didn't ask first. I had to sit on the time-out step for so long that my butt hurt." At the word butt, Sophia and I started to laugh really hard. It is a funny word.

"So are you going to ask your Mommy today?" Sophia asked me.

"I think I will ask her tomorrow. I want to see Edward some more and watch and see if he is still a nice Edward, or if Mean Edward came out again. But he hasn't been mean in awhile. Maybe Emmett was right when he said that stuff about being cranky."

Sophia shrugged her shoulders, and said "Maybe. So tonight, you can watch him, and be like a spy, and look and see if he is nice or not. Then, you can use some paper and pen and ask him questions about Dads and stuff and see if he gets good answers."

"Ooooh! Spies are soooo cool. Hey, you wanna play spies with me now? We can practice and work on spying and not getting caughts, and think of what Daddy questions I should ask," I said, getting up from my seat.

"Can we finish getting married first? Then I'll go see if Mommy has any paper in her purse for us to play with."

I was hoping that she forgots about the princess and the knight and the married game, but then again, she is a smart friend. Wanting to get to my turn, I said, "Okay, but it has to be a quick married because I need to get readys for later."

"Okay," she said, and then came and gave me a really big hug. I hope I don't get cooties from that.

Sophia and I had time to play 2 more make believe games before Grandma and Grandpa said it was time to go back to the hotel. Ready to start my spying, I saw that Edward was still sitting in the chairs, and not standing up like everyone else, so I went over to him to see why Edward didn't get up.

"Are you coming Edward? We're going bye bye now."

"Huhh?" he lifted his head up, and looked all around the room. I think he may have been in his own make believe world because he didn't see that everyone else was leaving. "Um, yea sure, I'm coming."

"Can I go with you? I gots to talk to everyone today a lot, but I haven't talked with you since forever."

"Forever?" he said with a chuckle, "I don't think it was that long, buddy."

"But I want to go with you," I said, and put on the puppy dog face that I use on Mommy. Behind me, I heard Sophia say a "Me too, me too!" When I looked at her, she had a pout too, and she gave me a secret thumbs up that Edward didn't see. She was going to work as my partner because sometimes spies have partners.

"Oh...okay. Yeah, you guys can come with me. Let's go find out who's taking which car and figure out car seats and stuff." Edward walked ahead towards Grandma and Grandpa, and Sophia came over and gave me some paper and a crayon so that we could keep track of our questions and answers.

Grandma and Grandpa were both surprised that Edward was going to take me and Sophia home, but then Grandma got so happy and she made a loud noise and threw her arms around Edward's neck. It was kinda funny. I wanted to shush her for making noises in the hospital like she did to me and Sophia before, but I didn't want to get in trouble. Alice said she'd help Edward put the car seats in his car, and then we could go.

As the four of us walked outside, I started the next part of mine and Sophia's secret plan. "Edward, was Sophia and I good today at the hospital?"

"I didn't hear anyone complain about you guys, so I think you did good."

"Do you hear that Sophia. We were good. We should get a prize."

Alice chuckled, and turned to the two of us, "Alright, you little schemers. What are you guys trying to get out of Edward?"

Sophia answered her Mommy, and said, "We were just thinking that maybe we could get some ice cream since we were really good."

Alice and Edward shared a conversation with their eyes, which was not cool. Before I could tell them to speak with their voices, Alice said, "Its alright with me, if you're okay with taking them" to Edward.

Edward just shrugged his shoulders and said, "Sure, why not. I'm probably past-due for dealing with sticky kids." Him and Alice laughed at what Edward said, but I don't know why, but I was happy because Sophia and I gots what we wanted.

Alice got us buckled up in the car, and she leaned in and told us to be good for Edward, and to cut him some slack. I'm not sure what that meant because I didn't see any scissors around, but Sophia nodded her head, so I did the same. Edward started up the car, and then we were off. Even though Mommy couldn't see me in Edward's car, I waved, and said good-bye to her, and told her I'd come back and see her awake soon.

I wasn't sure how to start asking my spy questions to Edward, so I was happy when Sophia went first.

"Uncle Edward, how old are you?"

Instead of giving us an answer, Edward asked, "How old are you?"

Sophia giggled, and said, "I'm four silly. You were there for my birthday party, and you got me a Polly Pocket, and we ate cake and had fun."

"Oh, that's right. I forgot. Well, I'm older than four years old."

He didn't really answer the question, so I asked, "How much older?"

When we stopped at a red light, Edward said, "If Sophia holds up all ten fingers, and you hold up all ten fingers, and I hold up all ten fingers, then that is how old I am." I tried to count that high in my head, but I kept skipping numbers and getting all mixed up. I guessed that Edward was old enough to be a Daddy, so I put a check mark on the paper. When I looked at Sophia, I saw she put a check on her paper like me.

"Do you like adventures?" I asked Edward, remembering our day we went to the Chocolate factory. That was a fun day. If he liked doing those things, he would make a good Dad.

"Sometimes; it depends on what kinds of adventures. When I was little, Uncle Emmett and I used to play adventure games all the time, like pirates, and cops and robbers. Then, when we got older, Grandpa Carlisle took us out on wilderness adventures, where we got to sleep in tents and go swimming in lakes and stuff."

"You gots to sleep outside?" I asked. That sounded so cool. I've only sleeped in a bed, and in a sleeping bag once at Conner's house, but never outside. "I want to sleep in the wild. Do you still go camping?"

"Not so much anymore, but maybe we can talk to Grandpa and see if we can go camping this summer, if its okay with your Mom."

"Can we go fishing too? I haven't been since Poppa Charlie took me, and that was awhiles ago."

"I'm sure we can work something out," he said, pulling up in front of the ice cream store. Turning around, he asked, "Do you want to come camping too Sophia?"

She shook her head and said, "Eww no! Girls don't sleep outside in the dirt. They sleep in princess beds inside their houses!" Edward and I looked at each other and laughed. Dirt wasn't gross; it was fun!

Edward unbuckled us from our seats, and we walked inside the store. There were so many choices, and it took some time to pick, but I picked some Chocolate Chip Cookie Dough. Sophia got Strawberry, and Edward got Cookies and Cream. That is my other favorite ice cream. When I told Edward this, he let me have a spoon of his and then I shared a spoon with him of my ice cream. I liked how the two mixed together in my belly.

We went and sat at a table in the store, and it was really quiet, but I don't like quiet, so I was happy when Sophia started to ask Edward more questions.

"If you were a cartoon character, who would you be? I would be Minnie Mouse because she has pretty dresses and bows."

"Umm…I don't really watch cartoons. But I remember when I was little, I used to like the Roadrunner because he was always so fast. Using both his brain, and his speed, he was able to get away from the coyote every time."

"I like the roadrunner too. Sometimes I get worried that the coyote will win because he has scary traps but the roadrunner is just too good and always goes Beep Beep and runs away from him."

"Is he your favorite?" Edward asked me.

"No. I like Patrick from SpongeBob. He has a funny voice, and he makes me laugh."

"Oooh, me too!" squealed Sophia. Edward just shook his head at us, and said that Uncle Emmett liked to watch SpongeBob too.

When I thought of what I would want from a Daddy, I wanted someone who could teach me stuff as I got older. But before someone could teach me things, I needed to know what they were good at and what they were bad at. "Big people are good at a lot of different things. But not everything. What are you bad at?"

"What is with all these questions?" Edward chuckled. Sophia and me looked at each other because we thought we were caught and that we were bad spies, but Edward answered my question anyways. "I would have to say that I am a bad drawer. And, I'm not good at singing either."

"But Uncle Edward, you play the piano so good. You should be good at all things with music" Sophia said.

"Well, I don't think I'll be putting on any singing concerts in the future. Right now, I just sing to myself in the shower."

I laughed at that, and said, "My Mommy sings in the shower too. Sometimes she gets really loud, and me and Poppa Charlie would giggle at her because she would be all shy if she knew we could hear her and turn red. But we never telled her."

Edward got a sad look on his face when I talked about my Mommy. I didn't want to make him sad, so I went real fast to the next question. "What do you do when you are not being a doctor?"

"I avoid singing and drawing," he said. After thinking some more, he added, "I like to read. And catch up on movies."

"Movies are good. The last movie I saw was a power ranger movie with my friend Austin. What snacks do you eat when you watch movies Edward?"

"That's an easy one. You HAVE to have popcorn during movies. It's like, a law; though sometimes I go for Twizzlers."

"I eat popcorn too," I said. We really have a lot in common. That is good for a boy and a Daddy to have.

Sophia shook her head, saying, "I think popcorn is icky. I like chocolate raisins instead."

"That's a good choice too. Maybe the three of us can go to a movie, and get all of our snacks and share."

Me and Sophia said, "Yea!" really loudly. At first, I covered my hand over my mouth because we were not allowed to yell in the hospital. But then I thought that was silly because we were in a store and inside voices weren't that important anymore.

Now that I knew what Edward was bad in, I asked him "What are things you are good at?"

Edward said, "Hmm...I'm not sure. Sophia, you've known me longer. What things am I good at?"

"You play the piano really good, and you make good scrambled eggs. You swim really fast. Um...you're a good doctor because you make my boo-boos feel better. You smell good most of the time. And my Mommy says that you are good at being moody."

Edward smiled at that answer, "Did she now? Well I'm going to have to have a word with her when we get back to the hotel for filling your heads with lies!" That made Sophia giggle.

I was amazed that he could do so many things, and I told Edward, "That's a lot of things to be good at. I want to be good at a lot of things too!"

"I think Sophia may have exaggerated a bit, but I try my best, and that's what's important in the end." Wiping his hands on a napkin, Edward said, "Are you two finished?" We both nodded our heads, so we collected the garbage, and then headed back to the car.

I didn't want to get Edward mad, but I needed to ask him some important questions, so I quickly said, "Do you yell a lot?" Edward looked confused, and asked me to explain. "Well, sometimes Mean Edward comes out, and he looks scary, and I was thinking that maybe if you were mean, you would yell a lot. Do you yell a lot?"

"Umm…I try not to be Mean Edward. But sometimes it sneaks out. I don't think I yell too much though. I usually try to leave whatever situation that is making me mad so I could go walk it off before I say things I don't mean. Then, when I'm calmer, I can think and act rationally."

"That's good. Sometimes Uncle Jake yells, and it is really loud. It makes me a little scared."

"He yells at you?" Edward said. He was getting mad, and I didn't want to get Jake in trouble.

"Not really. He yells at Mommy sometimes when they don't think the same. Aunt Jessica just rolls her eyes and then we go outside so we don't have to listen."

"Sounds like your Aunt is really smart," Edward said. I think he said something else really quiet, but I don't know.

"She is. Mommy says that she is really good for Uncle Jake."

It got quiet in the car for a bit. Edward looked at us in his mirror, and said, "What, no more twenty questions?"

"Twenty? We asked you that many?" I asked. I was shocked because I didn't think we asked that much because I only had some check marks on my paper.

"No…twenty questions is just an expression. You didn't ask that many. I was just wondering if there were any more questions? You guys were on a roll there."

I thought some more, but didn't know what else to ask because Edward already answered a lot of good spy questions already. Sophia just shrugged her shoulder, so I didn't think she had any questions either. "No more questions now. You did good." Edward just nodded his head at that.

"Well I'm glad that I could help," he said, before getting out of the car. I didn't even realize we were back at the hotel alreadys.

Sophia and I kept quiet all the ways up to our floor. We were going to go right to Grandma and Grandpa's room, but me and Sophia said that we wanted to go say hi to Shadow.

When Alice opened the door, Sophia and I went running inside. Alice was laughing at us and talking about fires and stuff, but we didn't stop. Sophia took my hand, and took me to where Shadow's crate was, and then the three of us went to her bed. Once she closed the door, she turned to look at me, and whispered, "What do you think? Did Uncle Edward pass the test?

"He is really smart, and I think he would teach me new stuff, and play with me. And he answered all the questions really good."

"Yeah, I had seven marks on my paper of good things he said. That is a lot. Do you have more questions for him?"

"I don't know. My mind went empty and I couldn't think of any more things to ask him."

"And you needs to talk to your Mommy about why you don't have a Daddy, and then you can ask Edward questions about if he would be better for you and your Mommy."

"Yeah…I just don't know how to talk to my Mommy about this stuff."

Sophia and me were scared when we heard a voice in the room say, "What do you want to ask your Mommy, Tony?" because we thought we were all alone, but then we saw that Alice had opened the door when we were in the middle of talking.

Coming into the room, Alice said, "Does this have to do with all the questions you asked Edward tonight?" I didn't want to answer because spies never answer when they get caught, but Alice was a big person, and you don't lie to big people.

Looking down at my feet, I said, "Yes."

Alice put her finger under my chin and lifted my head up. I thought she might have an angry face on, but she didn't. "Okay, well why don't the three of us sit down, and talk about what's going on." I looked behind her, because I was worried Edward was here too, but it was only Alice.

Sophia and I quickly explained all about what happened today and what we talked about and how we were trying to find me a Daddy, and that we were asking Edward questions to see if he'd be a good Daddy for me. Alice listened to everything we had to say, nodding her head for some things, and asking for more information on other things. When we had no more to say, me and Sophia were happy to see a really big smile on Alice's face.

"I think you two have come up with a really good idea. And I think that if we work together, between the three of us, we may be able to make everyone happy here. You'll get a Daddy," she said, pointing at me, "Edward and Bella will reunite and be happy, and the Cullen family will be one again. So what do you say? Can I work my magic and help you guys out?"

"YES!" I said, and Sophia agreed. Things would be easier with a big person on our side. I was so excited about us working together, and that Alice thought Edward would be a good Daddy too. Hopefully Alice can help me convince Mommy and Edward! And then maybe soon I'd have both a Mommy and a Daddy. I coudln't wait!


	60. Chapter 60: Tough Requests of Bella

CHAPTER SIXTY

_Okay…friends._

That line had been floating around in my mind ever since my "talk" with Bella on Tuesday. Every time I thought about those words, a smile came to my face. _Friends…._I could handle that. It's a start, right? As much as I would love to just jump back into things with her, I understood her hesitancy. So if it's a friend that she needed right now, then I'd be the best friend she ever had.

Things seemed to be picking up since that talk with Bella. _How quickly things began to change, _I mused to myself as I sat in the waiting room. Half the family left now that Bella was on the mend, which is understandable; it was time for them to return back to their lives in Chicago. Though, I was glad that my parents were staying behind a couple more days. While things were getting better between Tony and I, I still didn't feel comfortable being totally on my own with him quite yet. And with Alice staying behind, Sophia would be around to keep the kid occupied. Certainly a win-win in my book.

Thinking about Sophia and Tony, I couldn't help but classify them as two peas in a pod. It was amazing how quickly they formed a comradery, relying on one another during this visit. That was plain to see when we did the whole bonding over ice cream thing the other day. Their questions were too funny. I expected myself to get frustrated with the inquisition, but it really didn't bother me. That fact alone just showed how far I've already come since touching down in Forks last Wednesday. Instead of being annoying, their prying into my life was fun. The way they jumped from subject to subject made me question how their little minds worked. If anything, the only thing I was a little upset about was that I couldn't really watch their faces while I was driving to see what they thought of my answers.

I was distracted from my reminiscing when I heard an alarm go off in the ICU. I felt my heart stop in my chest when I thought about whose monitor was going haywire. I watched the nurses scurry around, and all I could think about was, _Please, not here. Just don't go into her room._

I was finally able to breathe when I saw that the attending nurses bypassed Bella's room and went into another further down the hall. I was worried that maybe things had changed since Tuesday. Yesterday was the first day that I hadn't made it to the hospital since our arrival last wekk. With Rose and Jasper and Emmett leaving, the family spent the remaining time together. Rides were needed to and from the hospital, rental cars need to be returned, etc, etc. Though I felt guilty about not getting to see Bella, I figured I owed my brothers and sisters for dropping everything to come down here and deal with my sorry ass.

So that was why I found myself today in the waiting room of the ICU, watching the clock tick down the minutes until visiting hours officially started. Without my family by my side, I was rewarded with the chance to think about the things that still needed to be done. The other day, I worked out packing up my apartment with Alice. I was embarrassed to admit that I hadn't even thought about that. In all honesty, I wasn't really sure how long I was staying, though the nagging feeling in my heart told me that it would be for a rather long time. _Maybe even indefinitely._ Whoa…where did that come from? Now was not the time to think about that. Getting back on track, I thought about what I brought with me. Obviously I would need more clothes that what I threw together before our rushed flight out last week. But what else….I wasn't sure. I had a short window of time before Alice would need a definite answer. And, as much as I didn't want to, I knew that I would probably have to make the return trip to do a once over in my apartment to decide what could go and what would stay. It really sucks being responsible sometimes.

But before I could skip town, I needed to set up my apartment here, and make it somewhat livable. Mom was quick to take the lead on that project, which I had absolutely no problem with. But I still had some questions that needed to be answered before we got too involved in the design process. For example, it was a two-bedroom apartment. Would it be too presumptuous of me to turn that into spare bedroom into a room for Tony? I'm not saying that I was taking him away from his mother…but in most situations when parents are separated, they're entitled to visitation, right? Was it too early to ask Bella about this? I wasn't sure…after all, we only became friends again two days ago. I figured I'd test her mood today before jumping head first down that road.

Now that I was on the subject, another question came to mind as well. Since it seemed that my family were the primary caregivers for Tony in her absence, if I were to leave, who would watch him. Would he come with me? Deep down, I kind of wanted him to; he could see the life I had made for myself there. With the future still so uncertain, he may have to get used to Chicago as a home-away from home kind of thing. But would Bella be up for that? I didn't want her to think I was taking him away from her. My intentions weren't malicious and I wasn't trying to gain any advantage with this opportunity. My downfall was that she didn't have a lot of trust in me to promise I wouldn't do that to her. If she had denied me the chance to be in Tony's life, I'm sure she could imagine that's the road we would have taken with lawyers and all that crap. But maybe, just maybe, since we were trying this whole friend's thing out, she could give me the benefit of the doubt. It gave me a little hope.

But that hope diminished when I realized that if she said no… she'd probably expect me to relinquish Tony to the care of her precious Jacob Black. Now that was an option I was not too fond of. I could just imagine that the time spent with him would allow Black to fill Tony's head with more lies, just like he had in the pizza shop this past weekend. Secretly, I was tickled by the fact that Tony had wanted to stay with us rather than the Uncle he was supposedly _soo_ comfortable with. And it wasn't like Tony was asking to see him and his wife. That was always a point I could bring up with Bella if I sensed her hesitancy.

I felt a hand on my shoulder, and looked up to see that pesky little nurse that couldn't take no for an answer. A quick look at her nametag reminded me that her name was Victoria.

"Hey there Adonis, long time no see," she purred, trying to be all seductive and shit.

_Adonis? That's a new one…_I thought, rolling my eyes before answering. "Its Edward…and it certainly hasn't been long enough in my opinion."

Sitting down next to me, she leaned in closer, and said, "Now, there's no need for that attitude sexy. But you're stressed out…so I suppose I can let it slide. But stress is not good for the body. I think I can come up with a perfect way for us to remedy that problem." By this point, she was running her manicured finger up and down my bicep. I shivered in disgust at her close proximity; however, she took that as a sign that I was affected by her in a positive way. "Just think…if my finger could cause that reaction, imagine what the rest of my body could do." _Ugghh…get real lady_, I groaned internally_._

Another voice called out from close by, and I was all too happy to hear that it was Nurse Olivia that had come to my rescue; and not a moment too soon, in my opinion.

"Back away from the male, Vic-_whore_ -ia," she snarled. I couldn't help but chuckle at the nickname. Girls could be so cruel to one another sometimes, but in this case, Victoria certainly deserved the title.

"Stay out of it, bitch. He was mine first." Really? Was this lady delusional? I wasn't anybodys…not yet anyway. And that person I wanted to belong to was a patient here, not an employee.

Thankfully Olivia was of the same mindset. "Actually, I believe he belongs to our patient hon," she said condescendingly. "So take a chill pill and go prey on someone else. You wouldn't want to get written up for sexual harassment now would you?" Oooo…sounds like someone had blackmail material on Nurse hussy.

Rolling her eyes, Victoria huffed out, "Please, like they'd believe you. I have seniority around here, and friends in high places. You remember that when you make silly threats. They'd certainly believe me over your sorry ass."

"Just because you pride yourself on sleeping with just about everyone with a dick around here, it won't work in your favor. I'm sure that Doctor Nomad from plastics would worry about his wife finding out about last year's Christmas party. And the so-called secret affair you continue to have with him. And let's not forget about you getting caught in the on-call room with that volunteer. Riley, was it? If I remember correctly, I don't even think he was of legal age. I'm sure the Chief of Staff would appreciate knowing there was a pedophile working in his hospital. Or maybe he'd like to know about all those pregnancy tests you've been swiping from the supply closet since you've been working here. Pregnancy scares or not, stealing is a crime."

"You're just jealous you little prude! You wouldn't be as uptight if you were getting some. " The scowl on Victoria's face proved that she wasn't aware that Olivia had so much dirt on her. And if I read Olivia's expression right, she hadn't show all her cards, maintaining the upper-hand in the situation.

Victoria abruptly got out of her seat, and stepped closer to Olivia. I was momentarily worried that she was going to take a swing at her, and quickly jumped from my seat as well, hoping to intervene before things got out of hand. However, my actions were completely unnecessary for Olivia could handle herself.

"Who says I'm not "getting some"? I just don't flaunt it around like you do. My business is my business after all. Now, run along. I need to consult with my patient's _boyfriend_." I noticed she put extra emphasis on the boyfriend title, and I couldn't help the silly smile that took residence on my face. _Now, if I could only get Bella to refer to me by that title._

With a final humph, Victoria turned and stomped off in the other direction. It was kind of a funny site, considering I thought girls only stomped their feet when they were mad in the movies. After Olivia was sure Victoria was out of earshot, Olivia said, "Geeze Cullen. What is it with you and confrontations? First you duke it out with that bear of a man the other day, and now you got the sluts harping after you. Seriously, we can't leave you alone before the crazies descend!" she jested. Though I didn't really find either instance to be funny, I rubbed the back of my neck and offered a quiet chuckle to keep the conversation going.

Sensing I was uncomfortable, she quickly got to the information I so desperately wanted. "Now, you missed a lot of progress yesterday. Without the constant visitors, she was able to get some much needed one-on-one time with her speech therapist. She is now able to communicate verbally, but sounding out the words/over-exaggerating the syllables makes getting her thoughts across slower. You can imagine how frustrated it makes her, but it's not like she could expect to bounce back so quickly. Despite the improvements, she still is relying on that damn notepad. I refuse to read it though when I go in there, a strategy I picked up from Dr. Pepper. We figure she has to suck it up and work on her problems in order for them to get better. So, don't baby her too much."

I considered her piece of advice, but was torn on what I should do. Our relationship was somewhat rocky at this point, and I really didn't want to do anything that would piss her off. I guess I'll just have to take it slow with her. Anxious to get to my girl, I asked, "Anything else?"

Olivia snorted at my obvious attempt of blowing her off, and said, "I guess that's it for now. Run along, before Vic-_whore_-ia tracks you down again." That thought made me shudder, which in turn caused Olivia to laugh at my predicament. I could still hear her as I walked away from her down the familiar hallway. _So glad I could amuse you,_ I thought.

The first thing I noticed when I got to Bella's room was that her door was propped open with a door-stop. Not wanting to startle Bella, I rapped my knuckles on the door to gain her attention. I was pleased to see that my arrival caused her to smile. Of course, she tried to hide the smile after she saw the smirk on my face. Man she was good at masking her emotions. I've always had a hard time getting a read on her, despite the fact she considers herself to be an open book.

"Hey," I said, as I stepped into the room. _Hey?_, I thought. _That's the best you could due, Cullen?_

Apparently Bella was no better with words, but I was thrilled when I heard her raspy voice reply, "H-i".

She appeared to shift in her bed, as if she was trying to see someone in the hallway. Confused, I quickly looked over my shoulder to see who stole her attention away from me, but didn't notice anyone at her door. When I turned back to look at her, offering her a raised eyebrow to show I wanted an explanation, Bella simply blushed before adding, "To-nee he-re?"

"Not yet. Mom and Dad had a hard time waking him up this morning. Alice threw him and Sophie a slumber party last night, wanting to distract Sophia from focusing on her Dad leaving. So you can imagine that with the amount of sugar they consumed, they probably didn't crash until late."

Bella nodded her head, and said, "Tha-t's ni-ce. Alice go-od, fun wi-th To-ny."

"Yup. Sometimes with the amount of energy she has, it's hard to remember that she's the adult. I swear she's like a little kid trapped in an adult body." I was thrilled when I heard Bella snort at my jab towards my sister, a sound that warmed my heart. I could only hope I would get her to reward me with the sound again.

After taking a short break to rest her throat, she inquired, "Jas-per go-ne?"

"Yeah. Him, Rose and Emmett had to fly out yesterday. That's why we didn't make it over here. We had to get them to the airport and whatnot. Lots of confusion, and by the time we were done, visiting hours were over." _Those stupid visiting hours. They really sucked in my opinion. I should be able to see who I want, when I want._

Hearing Bella snort again, I realized that my internal filter had betrayed me, and I had spouted out that mini rant to her. _Aww shit_, I thought_. I'll have to be more careful with my thoughts around her. _A few moments passed, where a silence had taken over the room. I was pleased to see that my internal filter actually did it's job this time.

Bella seemed to be avoiding eye contact with me, though I could see her eyes betray her as she stole glances at me every so often. I couldn't figure out if my admission had made her embarrassed, but I didn't mind the halt in conversation. I figured the silence would be uncomfortable, but it actually wasn't awkward for me. Deciding it was time to break the lull in conversation, I started off explaining the real reason for my visit.

"So, I talked to my landlord. He said that I can move into my apartment by the end of the week. I was surprised at how fast we were able to turn this whole move around, but you know how Alice and Esme get when they're on a mission." Bella nodded her head, so I continued. "All that's left to do now is decorate, though I doubt I'll get any say in the matter. Mom and I are heading out later to start picking out the items I need right away. You know, like a kitchen table, and TVs, and beds." I watched Bella's face scrunch up when she noticed that I had said beds, as in plural, meaning more than one.

Feeling the nerves creep up, I decided to just spit it out, "Uh, yeah. Beds. Um, I was thinking that since I had more than one bedroom, um, I could set up a room for like when I had guests."

I saw Bella contemplate on what I said, and I noticed the crinkles on her forehead smoothed out, before she said, "Mak-es sen-se."

Letting out a breath that I didn't realize I had been holding in, I quickly amended my last statement. "Uh, guests. Well, actually, it really would only be one guest in particular." _Uh, gee why is this so hard to spit out?_ Trying to put an end to my rambling, I said, "I was thinking, maybe, you know, I could have a room for Anthony."

At the mention of her son, Bella's eyes widen, and I saw both fear and curiosity staring back at me.

"I'm not saying he'd want a room or anything, but uhh, I was thinking that maybe down the line, he'd like to stay over with me every once in awhile. You know, give you a break sometimes, and let me get to know him better. Do male-bonding type things, you know? It seems like he's enjoyed our outings that we've had lately, and I just thought…maybe he'd like that option." Bella's facial expression didn't change, so I added, "I didn't mention this to him. I uhh, wanted to run it by you first. You are his Mom, and obviously you get the final say in the matter. But, um, now that I'm here, and going to be somewhat apart of his life, I just figured that it was fair that I could spend some time with him too."

Bella turned her gaze away from me, and I was worried that maybe I had pushed too far and upset her. Mulling over making an escape, I was brought back to reality when Bella said, "Un-der-stan-da-ble. O-k. But to-o so-on. Sl-ow fir-st."

I was elated that she had granted me with that request. I figured she would need time to think it over before getting back to me, but here she was, surprising me with offering this opportunity to me on a silver platter. Reaching out to touch her hand, I graciously expressed my appreciation by saying, "Thank you Bella. You have no idea what your cooperation means to me." All I got was a slight shrug, a gesture that showed Bella was trying hard to be a friend to me.

We were brought out of our little bubble when another knock sounded from behind. It was Angela, coming to spend her lunch hour with Bella. Figuring they'd want to do some girl time or whatever, I stood up from my chair, and excused myself. "I'll uhh, let you guys visit. I'll just come back later or something."

Before I could really move, Angela waddled over to me, much faster than I anticipated being in her current condition, and said, "No stay. You were here first. I'm sure we can share her, right Cullen?" I smiled at her offer, thankful that we had come to a truce since our discussion in the hallway the other day. Being the gentleman my mother raised me to be, I quickly sidestepped away from the chair, and offered the seat to Angela.

Angela blushed at my action, and sheepishly thanked me, saying, "My feet are killing me. Or at least I think they're my feet. I can't really see them over this bulge anymore." With the mention of her growing stomach, Angela placed her hands on her bump.

Bella snorted at that admission, adding, "I re-me-mb-er ha-ving no fe-et to-o. De-pre-ssi-ng." Angela and her shared tidbits about their pregnancies, with Bella relying on her trusty notebook to really explain her experiences to her friend without the restrictions her speech provided. The conversation momentarily brought my mood down, for I was once again reminded of the fact that I had abandoned Bella in her time of need. I wasn't there to protect her, and guide her through the pregnancy. I wasn't there for the midnight food cravings, or to see her stomach swell. I wasn't there to coach her through her labor, or cut my son's umbilical cord. I had missed out on a lot, and I kind of wanted to head back to the hotel so I could spend some more time pouring over Bella's photo albums. I wanted to take the time to learn more of the details for myself, and then ask Bella later to fill in the missing pieces.

After wearing out that topic, Angela then addressed me personally. "Sorry for the baby talk. You must be bored out of your mind. So, what were you talking about before I so rudely interrupted."

Sharing a quick look with Bella, I noticed that she nodded her head, indicating that I was allowed to discuss our previous conversation. "We were talking about my apartment that I rented, and how I was going to decorate it and stuff."

"Oh that's nice. And I'm sure with your mom in town, she'll go all out with the interior design. After all, it is her calling in life," Angela mused.

Clearing my throat, I added, "Uhh, yea. She's really looking forward to this project. Especially designing Tony's room; that is, once he decides on a theme and all that jazz." I watched Angela's face for any changes, but was pleased when she kept her cool exterior.

"That's a good idea. You never can be too prepared. Right Bella?" Angela hedged, trying to get a sense of how Bella felt about this matter.

The two women shared a meaningful look between them, and I wasn't sure what they were trying to convey to one another, but was relieved when I heard Bella say, "Ye-a. Go-od id-ea."

Turning back to me, Angela had a quizzical look on her face. She asked, "So you're moving in soon, huh? Do you have everything you need with you? I can't imagine you expected to stay as long as you have, and may be lacking some essentials."

I thanked the Lord for being on my side, and I wanted to kiss Angela for giving me the perfect avenue for me to talk about packing up my house in Chicago.

"Uh, yea. I need some other things from home. I was just talking to Alice about this the other day. Once she returns home, she's going to start packing me up and stuff, but I'll have to fly out there myself and make the final decisions on what I actually need, and can't live without over the allotted time I'll be in Forks."

"Wh-en do you le-ave?" Bella asked. It seemed like she had additional questions to ask me, but couldn't decide where to start.

"I'm not sure exactly. I uh, actually wanted to talk to you about that as well. Dr. Denali said that you'll probably be able to leave by the weekend, late Saturday or something. And since I'm going to be around for you and Tony once you're discharged, I feel like I need to go and get back before then."

Bella nodded her head, and said, "Ca-ll Ja-ke. To-ny can st-ay th-ere."

Before I could express my dislike for that idea, Angela beat me to it "Aww Bella, I don't think you want to leave him with the lovebirds. I mean, even though they're back in the states, they're still technically on their honeymoon. Wouldn't want to cramp their style with a kid running around, if you know what I mean."

It was funny watching the red creep up in Bella's cheeks, an obvious sign of her embarrassment. She whispered "Fo-rg-ot. Bad id-ea."

"No worries. Ben and I can take him while Edward's out of town. No problem there."

Filling the need to take control over the situation, I cleared my throat to get their attention before saying, "Actually, I was kinda thinking maybe Tony could come with me, to Chicago. It would only be an overnight trip, so it wouldn't be that long and I don't think he'd get homesick."

Bella started getting that panicky look again, so I quickly added, "I'm going to bring him back Bella. I wouldn't do that to you. I just thought maybe he'd like a little adventure, and I'd like to show him my hometown. Show him where his grandparents and aunts and uncles live. You know, that sort of thing. Let him get to know me in my natural habitat or whatnot."

I looked from Bella and Angela, waiting for someone to voice their opinion, but was granted with nothing but silence. Eventually, Bella and Angela faced each other, and seemed to be communicating telepathically once again. I figured they needed to have some words without my presence, so clearing my throat, I gained their attention back, and said, "I know that this is a big request Bella. So, why don't you think about it? I just ask that you give the idea a fair chance. I think this would be a great opportunity for me and Tony; a start in the right direction, if you ask me. So, think about it. And, uhh, I guess I'll leave you to it."

And with a final nod at the two women, I turned on my heels and exited the room, with one final thought dancing in my mind. _Please Angela, stick up for me, and my proprosition._


	61. Chapter 61: All You Ask Of Me

CHAPTER SIXTY-ONE

BPOV:

All I could think about while I listening to Edward explain about giving Tony a room in his new apartment was, _I'm not liking this conversation_; _make it stop!_ I was not ready to hear about a new room for Tony, because a new room simply means not HIS room, the room in MY house. It stands for time my son will spend away from me, and after being without him all week, I can't imagine Tony being away from me any time soon.

Apparently my facial expressions gave my internal thoughts away, because Edward was quick to diffuse the situation. He gave me legitimate reasons, the main ones being that Tony needed male-bonding time, and me needing a break from motherhood every once in a while to enjoy myself. And while those reasons were okay, they didn't impress me. If I were countering I would say, 'Tony has Jake for male-bonding.' Or, 'I love motherhood. Why would I want a break?' But there was no time to counter because Edward hit me with the one reason I could not argue; fairness.

"But, um, now that I'm here, and going to be somewhat apart of his life, I just figured that it was fair that I could spend some time with him too."

In one simple statement, Edward gently shoved my mistake in my face, thus gaining himself the upper hand. He was right; this really was not something I could deny him, being that I've denied him so much already. Like four years' worth of this so-called "male-bonding time". Reluctantly, I gave in….what other choice did I have? We were trying this being friends thing, where we would have a cordial relationship for Tony's sake. A flat out no would have set our progress off course.

Things were quiet after that; my bedside visitor offering no further conversation. As minutes ticked by, all that was exchanged between us were quick glances. The silence was starting to get awkward, so I offered up a silent prayer for someone to come and rescue me. Not a moment later, a knock sounded at the door, and I could have cried with joy when I saw it was Angela, my savior.

_Joy? Hmmh. I'd venture to say you're slightly bummed by the interruption missy,_ my internal dialogue mused. Ohhh dear lord. Add another symptom to the list of what's wrong with Bella. Apparently my body is at war with itself regarding whether I want Edward around. I guess my being wishy-washy proves that I shouldn't be in Edward's presence for any long periods of time; I need to become accustomed to him again. Seeing him has really set me back. I feel like a dazed fan that's in shock after seeing their obsession in real life. Not that I was obsessed with him, but his presence just seems very "knight-in-shining armor" and I feel like I'm dreaming. Maybe I am dreaming…seriously, can someone pinch me? Did Edward really come all this way because I was hurt? Am I really sitting in a hospital room, discussing additional living quarters for my son? Quarters that will be in his father's home, a father he doesn't even know about? Yeah…things like this only happen in fairytales. I think if you put yourself in my position, you'd be a little dazed and confused too.

I figured Edward was going to leave so Angela and I could talk; or write; or whatever I'm doing these days to communicate. But she surprised both Edward and me when she asked him to stay. Last I heard she was on Team Bella, but whatever. Edward must have won her over with his boyish charms while I was sleeping.

The conversation excluded Edward at first because we got to talking about motherhood and babies and all that jazz. It's important for expecting mothers to socialize with other parents to get all the know-hows and what-nots. I mean, it wasn't a subject I brought up intentionally to hurt him or anything. I didn't even realize that we had left him out; but Angela was quick to bring him back in and make him apart of the dialogue.

While Edward explained about decorating his apartment with a room for my son, I choose to take that time to watch Angela and her facial expressions to see what her thoughts on the situation would be. Right now, I'm not sure which direction she'd choose. Angela and I haven't always seen eye to eye when it came to me withholding Tony's existence from Edward. But for the last four-plus years, she's been my best friend, and I really wanted to see her stand by my side through this ordeal, as any best friend should. Of course Angela can't make it easy on me, keeping her facial expressions calm. She simply replied, "That's a good idea. You never can be too prepared. Right Bella?" And just like that, the attention was brought back on me.

While her face didn't give any secrets away, her eyes asked all the questions she couldn't ask aloud with Edward still in the room. Questions like, '_How are you doing? What do you think about this development? What am I supposed to say? Is there anything else Edward left out that you talked about? Where do you and Edward stand?' _Obviously I couldn't exactly spit out answers to these questions. Instead, I just gave her a steady gaze back, hoping I portrayed that I was absorbing the information, and that it was really too soon to tell how this was going to change things. Worried that too much time had passed, I simply answered generically. "Ye-a. Go-od id-ea."

_Sure…..good idea...if you say so_, my internal dialogue mused again. But you want to know what wasn't a good idea? Angela bringing up Edward needing more things for his apartment; things that he kept in his home all the way in Chicago. I mean, I know Edward has to leave, or that he will leave eventually. After all, he has a practice, he has friends, a life all in another state in the middle of the country. Learning he has a son doesn't change one's entire lifestyle. But when the less rational side of me thinks about losing Edward again, especially after I just got him back, if you can even say I have him now, made my heart clench.

Edward claimed it would be a short trip since he wanted to get back in time to help Tony take care of me, so I know that Edward is coming back, but then how long will that be for? When does this happy little scene expire? After a month? Two months? Do I really want the chance to get comfortable with Edward again just for him to up and leave, and abandon not only me but our son too?

Yet here I am thinking about trivial things when the adults in the room are trying to figure out what's going to happen with Tony. You can tell how distracted I was because I offered Jake as an option, and I obviously don't want my son to stay in the love-shack, especially since my accident ruined Jake's honeymoon as it is. Of course Angela has to call me out on my mistake, causing my ever annoying blush to claim my cheeks. Well excuse me! It's been a long _long_ time for me! And since sex isn't exactly on my brain anymore, you can't really fault me for forgetting other people still have it.

All of a sudden, I was ripped from my inner ramblings with Edward's next statement. "Actually, I was kinda thinking maybe Tony could come with me, to Chicago. It would only be an overnight trip, so it wouldn't be that long and I don't think he'd get homesick."

_Tony? He wanted to take Tony? No, he couldn't take Tony; I'm his mother. He needs to be with his mother! This is what I was afraid of with Edward being here. He was only here to claim what is his. I can't let this happen. He can't take my baby!_

In the background, I heard my heart rate increase on the monitor, betraying the inner panic I was currently experiencing. Edward stepped closer, and was quick to add, "I'm going to bring him back Bella. I wouldn't do that to you. I just thought maybe he'd like a little adventure, and I'd like to show him my hometown. Show him where his grandparents and aunts and uncles live. You know, that sort of thing. Let him get to know me in my natural habitat or whatnot."

Edward was trying to talk some sense in me, but I was only picking up every couple of words. My brain was sensing danger, and all I could understand were threats. Was Edward saying he thought **Tony would like** Chicago to be his **hometown**? Was he trying to persuade me in his favor by throwing the fact that Tony would have a surplus of **aunts and uncles and grandparents** **around** if he were to move there? Was it **natural** for Tony to be with his father? To calm my increased heart rate, I took deep breaths while simply repeating the mantra _'I am Tony's mother. He lives with me. Edward can't take him away,'_ over and over in my head.

I turned to my savior and saw Angela was watching me, obviously picking up on the fact that I needed her to help me here. She was just getting ready to turn around and ask Edward to leave when he took the initiative himself, and said, "I know that this is a big request Bella. So, why don't you think about it? I just ask that you give the idea a fair chance. I think this would be a great opportunity for me and Tony; a start in the right direction, if you ask me. So, think about it. And, uhh, I guess I'll leave you to it." With a nod in my direction, Edward turned and walked out of the door and the tense situation.

The first thing I did when Edward left my room was sob. In the last five minutes, my emotions have been all over the place, and my body simply couldn't handle it. Angela was instantly at my side, trying to calm me down. "Breathe Bella. Take deep breaths. You are okay. You are fine. Just breathe," she said, while petting my head and watching my monitors. The last thing I needed was a band of nurses to come running in my room to figure out what was wrong with me. I really didn't want to explain to them that right now what I was dealing with wasn't a physical problem, just an emotional one.

Once I gained enough breath, I sobbed, "To-ony" but that was all I could get out before I became too winded again. Angela realized that I was in no state to have this conversation verbally, and grabbed the whiteboard. _Screw the doctor and his orders. Desperate times calls for desperate measures._

"_**What just happened?"**_I wrote, adding what seemed like a billion question marks to emphasize my confusion.

Angela sighed, and took my hand in hers. "A lot of 'whats' were brought up in the last few minutes. Can you be more specific?"

"**He wants to take my son away."**

Angela shook her head, "Tony's his son too Bella, if you have forgotten; it takes two to tango."

Rolled my eyes at her, and wrote, "**Gee thanks for reminding me." **Angela's chuckle under her breathe alerted me to the fact that my rosy red cheeks had returned.

"I'm sorry, I don't mean to joke at your expense, but you know me. When things get tense, I try to insert humor. Anyways, moving on. Whether you'd like to admit it or not, we knew Edward was going to make a return trip sooner or later to Chicago."

Reluctantly, I wrote **"Yea…but I never thought that the trip would include Tony."**

"True, that wasn't how I foresaw things going. But," she said, followed by a prolonged pause, "while that request came out of nowhere, I don't necessarily think it's a horrible idea."

I snapped my head in her direction, and said "**WH-AT" **to the best of my ability. There was no time to write a response down to that answer. Angela must be out of her mind!

"You heard me missy. Edward is trying here. That's more than I expected from him. This situation that you're all in is messed up, but it could be worse. Instead of yelling and screaming and suing or whatever else Edward could do, he is peacefully trying to be there for both you and for Tony. I'd say you're lucky all he asked for was a short trip to Chicago."

I let what Angela say sink in. She was right. Edward could take me to court and show the world what a terrible mother I've been denying him his paternal rights. But he wasn't fighting. He was being civil, asking for little things; a bedroom for his son, a trip across country. Ok, maybe they weren't little things, but the main point was he was asking for my permission, not just taking his son and running.

And while this all made perfect sense to me in my head, I still couldn't wrap my mind around the fact that Tony could be leaving me. Picking up the marker, I wrote, "**Tony's never been away from me."**

Angela scoffed at this message. "Newsflash Bella…Tony's been away from you for a week, and he's managed to survive."

"**That doesn't count; I was unconscious and had no control over the situation. Tony needs stability right now. He needs his mother." **

"Is this really about control Bella? Or maybe it's the fact that you don't want Tony and Edward getting to know one another?"

"**What? I never said that..."**

"I know you never said it Bella. But I'm trying to understand. If that's not the problem, then what is? Why all the hesitation?"

"**I'm scared Angie. I'm scared. I'm scared for Tony. I'm scared for what this will do to him. I'm scared what he'll say when he finds out I've kept him from Edward. I'm scared what will happen to our relationship now that Daddy's in the picture. I'm scared of what will happen when Edward decides he's ready to call it quits. That will crush me-my boy**." Crap….did I really just write me there? Must have been a Freudian slip…..maybe Angela didn't catch that.

"And you. It's okay to admit it Bella. I know you. This isn't all about Tony, as much as you wished it were. Before, when I first knocked on the door, I couldn't tell if my interruption was wanted or despised. There was tension, yes….but there was some sexual tension mixed in with everything."

"**Ohh please Angela. You're pregnancy hormones are making you see things."**

Angela laughed at this remark, and said, "Fine…maybe it wasn't that bad. But Bella, you wrote me there….you couldn't cross that out quick enough to hide it from me." When I didn't respond, Angela laughed again, and said, "Oh so you did think you could pull that one past me huh? Nope, you definitely wrote me there. Plain as day, I saw the letters M and E."

"**Oh Hu-sh**" I muttered, tired of her making fun of my slip up. Of course this only made her laugh harder at my expense.

Once she managed to contain her giggles, she added, "You know, Edward being here opens the door to several opportunities for _you_ as well as Tony."

I did not like her emphasis on the word you, and was quick to shoot that idea down. "**What do you mean? Its not like that for us anymore."**

"So defensive. Maybe you want it to be," she jested, before adding, "I'm not saying kiss and make up. But you don't have to be enemies. You can work together. And you've already shown me that it's possible. Like, when Edward was telling me about you letting Tony have a room in his apartment. That's a big step, but you worked it out like two responsible adults."

"**I guess…I could always use another friend"** I wrote, though my heart dropped as I stared at the last word.

Distracting me from my inner musings, Angela added, "And since it's 'not like that' for you guys anymore, father/son bonding times gives you the opportunity to be a young single female who has nights out on the town."

"**But I don't want to be a young single female. I want to be a Mom."**

"Honey, you don't have to choose. You will be a Mom regardless of where Tony is. When you're at the high school teaching during the day, are you a Mom?"

"**What?" **What is she talking about? Has she lost her mind?

"When you are teaching, away from home and away from Tony at the day care, are you still a Mom?"

"**Yes, I guess…" **I'm an English teacher. You think I'd pick up on the analogy. Oh well….

"No….there will be no I guess answers. You, my friend, are a Mom…but you are also a teacher, an employee, a friend, etc. You can have more roles and still be a mom. Understood?"

I gave her a nod, which seemed to satisfy her. With a short lull in the conversation, I inquired, **"So you think I made the right decision in letting him do a room up for him?"**

"Yes. Now with Edward around, having a room in both homes shows that you guys are ok with this set up, and are amiable. Therefore, Tony will be comfortable being in either place.

"**But more comfortable at home with me!" **I was quick to add.

"Bella, of course he'll feel most comfortable with you. You are his mother; you've shared a bond since the womb. And you're the only parent he's known of since birth. You will always be his number one. But he needs a Dad in his life, so you need to share him."

"**And….this trip. If it were you, you'd say yes?"**

"I believe I would. It's only for one night. And if you want to get technical, they'll probably spend more time traveling than on the ground in Chicago. You could probably even classify it as a day trip."

Leave it to Angela to make even the worst sounding ideas seem pleasant. **"True."**

"And you know Tony will want to call you ever five minutes to tell you about everything. You won't even have time to miss him."

Not having to erase my bored, I simply underlined my previous response, **"True."**

"So…." Angela prompted, staring back at me and my dry erase board. She wasn't going to leave the matter there. She was going to make me say it. When I didn't respond right away, she cleared her throat, and said again, "SO…"

I tapped my pen against the board a couple of times, willing myself to take the plunge, and make a decision regarding this trip. With a deep breathe, I scribbled out **"I guess we'll have to Google what the weather is like…."**

I didn't even get a chance to finish writing before Angela answered. "I can look up what the temperature is in Chicago right now."

"**Of course you can," **I mocked, as I watched Angela grasp around her purse for her beloved Blackberry.

"Oh Bella, I knew you'd make the right decision!" Angela gushed as she scrolled through her phone. _Well, at least one of us did_, I thought to myself.

With Angela distracted by her phone, the reality of the moment crashed down upon me. I just agreed to let my son go to Chicago with his father. I felt less anxiety about the trip now that Angela and I worked through the matter. And for a second, I felt good about the situation, and the way it was handled.

But that feeling disappeared just as quickly as it came because now that I made a decision, a slew of new questions presented themselves. My son's travel experience is limited; will he be okay on an airplane without me? Who will pack up a suitcase for him? Will Tony understand that I can't come on this trip? Should I tell him about Edward before they leave?

The last question was followed by a definitive no in my head. Now is not the time to be dropping bombshells. I need Tony to be focused and prepared for this trip; not all out of sorts. I just need to make sure Edward is on the same wavelength.

Focusing back on Angela, I noticed that she now was scribbling information down on the pad beside my bed as she read things off her phone. I called out to gain her attention, "**Ang-la**". She was so absorbed in her work, that me vocalizing her name startled her.

"Huh? What? Yes…are you okay? What's up?" she rushed, covering all her options in one breathe.

Picking up my board, I wrote, "**I'm fine. Can you find Edward**?"

Setting her phone down on the table, she rose and said, "No problem. I'll go track him down." And then she was gone.

In her absence, I took a moment to appreciate the silence and look at all the joyous things surrounding my room. A smile came to my face as I saw the plethora of get-well cards from my students, as well as some tacky flower arrangements here and there. It made me feel loved to know there were so many people in my life who were affected by my accident. However, that smile fell when I saw my Quileute dream catcher in the window of my room. Jake had made that for me back in high school to help keep away the nightmares. And it did; just knowing it was nearby would bring me such feelings of peace and contentment. But looking at the woven piece of artwork now made me think about the future nightmare that will come once Jake finds out about this Chicago trip.

_Maybe he'll be understanding_, I thought, as I sat back and waited for Edward's arrival. But then again, for as long as I've known him, Jake has been quick to react; only thinking about consequences later. This has the potential of getting ugly pretty quickly. _I'll just have to deal with Jake later on_.

I know that I can't make everyone happy. The only person I care about pleasing right now is Tony, and given his adoration of the Cullen Clan, I think a visit to Chicago will be just the thing to make him smile.

And as I looked up to acknowledge the knocking visitor at my door, I pleaded to myself, _"Please don't make me regret this decision."_


End file.
